


Долгая дорога домой

by Aerdin



Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [1]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: Написано для алиса777 по заявке "брэдоран, фэнтези-АУ с драконами".Кроссовер с Heroes of Might and Magic 5, таймлайн: постSideB, сразу после Tribes of the East
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Hidaka Ken/Shinjou Kurumi, Isabel Greyhound/Raelag
Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605511
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Мертвый ящер у заставы некромантов навевал весьма нерадостные мысли, недвусмысленно намекая, что таких желающих аудиенции у посланника Арантира было не один и не два. Почетное поручение от Матери клана, как он и подозревал, оказалось с подвохом, в хорошо знакомом начальственном духе: сгинет чужак, да к тому же человек – не жалко, вернется с победой – ещё лучше.   
Кроуфорд досадливо отпихнул морду своего ящера от мертвечины и начал взбираться на холм. Судя по размерам, застава могла оказаться с сюрпризом, вплоть до возможности нанять костяного дракона, а немногочисленный отряд, включая найденыша, пришлось оставить в паре миль отсюда.  
Странно, обычных по мелким столкновениям с отрядами некромантов скелетов не было. Не смердели и зомби. Либо этот посланник один, либо с ним твари уровнями повыше, вроде вампиров или, сбереги Маласса в тени своих крыльев, личей.  
За прошедший месяц это стало так привычно: поминать шестерых богов-драконов, каждого в своем случае, с увлечением выяснять особенности этого мира, его историю и расы. Словно попал в огромную восхитительную игру, очнувшись в теле едва не получившего арбалетный болт в спину чернокнижника. Кроуфорд оценил иронию, узнав, что в расколотом на кланы Игг-Шайле матриархат, и отвечать ему предстоит, если что, не только перед владычицей Ирбет, но и перед самой Илайей, Хранительницей Закона всех кланов. Как… типично.  
Архитектура некромантов завораживала. Видеть пламенеющую готику у тех, у кого были проблемы даже с минимальной государственностью, было странно. Впрочем, в отличие от живых, мертвые не устают, так что, может, оно и понятно.  
Застава встретила гулкой пустотой и сладковатым запахом давно умершей плоти. Поднималось раздражение: сколько можно здесь бродить, в конце концов?  
\- Ты слишком живой для этого места.  
Клубок теней у противоположной стены разлетелся от движения, обнажив многослойные церемониальные одежды некромантов, странно ветхие. Кроуфорд обернулся и споткнулся взглядом о выползшую из-под глубокой тени капюшона алую прядь, пока губы машинально говорили заготовленную реплику:  
\- Игг-Шайл устами Хранительницы Закона Илайи спрашивает, чем может помочь посланнику Арантира, отмеченного благословением Асхи, драконицы Порядка.  
Посланник раздраженно мотнул головой, сбрасывая на плечи узорчатую ткань, словно присыпанную пылью, и Кроуфорд жестоко закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться прямо здесь, с гарантией похерив задание. Воистину драконы шутят от души.  
\- Асха, знаешь ли, всё обращает на пользу. Мне досталась очень практичная богиня, можешь смеяться, Кроуфорд, лопнешь же, - бесценный яд в словах. Добило Кроуфорда, впрочем, не разрешение, а сердито дергающиеся кончики остроконечных ушей, вспарывающих гладкую алую волну волос.  
Досадливое терпение старого противника умиляло, что, в принципе, не помешало воспользоваться разрешением от души.  
\- Держу пари, ты единственный темный эльф на Асхане, умудрившийся загреметь в некроманты, - отсмеявшись, Кроуфорд полюбовался, насколько привычным жестом Ая подобрал полы ветхой мантии, предлагая следовать за собой к небольшому столику в нише, и приготовился слушать дальше.  
\- Я бы вернул тебе шпильку насчет человека, оказавшегося порученцем Игг-Шайла, но слишком рад осознавать, что это всё-таки не новое перерождение после глупой смерти на миссии, а какой-то вид виртуальной реальности, - появившаяся на столе бутылка внушала трепет сначала количеством пыли, а потом – поплывшим в воздухе ароматом. Маленькие круглые чашечки оказались более чем кстати. – Рад, что хоть кому-то этот фарс доставляет удовольствие.   
\- Брось, разве тебе никогда не хотелось оказаться внутри игры? Я вот всегда мечтал попробовать.  
Терпение в раскосых глазах напротив стало ещё более раздраженным.  
\- Кроуфорд, это ты здесь один и потому можешь развлекаться, а мне искать команду по всему Асхану! У них тут, между прочим, очередной конец света с местной вариацией Антихриста пополам с вялотекущими гражданскими войнами, плавно переходящими во вполне активные боевые действия, - от разгневанного шипения тени в складках мантии разлетелись по углам, и за плечами стали видны рукояти коротких клинков вроде тех, что носят фурии и бестии. – Так что забирай охранную грамоту и отправляйся со своим квестом, куда хочешь: хоть к Арантиру, хоть к Ургашу в Шио.  
Туго скрученный свиток с восковыми гербовыми печатями подплыл ближе и замер прямо перед грудью. Кроуфорд аккуратно вынул его из воздуха, и только тут сиреной взвыло предчувствие, откликаясь на вдавивший их обоих в пол беззвучный гонг выполненного задания.   
\- Очень хорошо, - почти нежно шепнул Ая одними губами и поднялся, глубоко вдыхая воздух и одним движением сдергивая с себя жалобно треснувшую ткань. Под ней ожидаемо оказался походный эльфийский доспех из самых простых и неприметных. – Наконец-то.  
Покатившаяся от него едва ощутимая волна аккуратно обогнула Кроуфорда, резко ускорилась за пределами заставы и пропала за горизонтом.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
\- Передал тебе квест, - была ли у Фудзимии раньше эта подчеркнуто невинная улыбка темного эльфа, тертого между подводных камней интриг Игг-Шайла? – Ты же хотел играть? Вперед, Арантир тебя ждёт – грамота обязывает явиться к нему за следующим этапом, и так до тех пор, пока ты не пройдешь до конца. Из тебя выйдет отличный герой, а меня теперь не связывает сюжет.  
Можно было взбелениться и попытаться убить практичную сволочь – с неизвестным здесь результатом. А можно – вспомнить, что за тех, кого считает своими, Фудзимия ещё с ранней юности готов был и не на такое. Второе было перспективнее, хотя иррациональная обида всё ещё царапалась внутри.  
Ничего. Расстались бы миром, и Кроуфорд бы только посмеялся, с наслаждением утонув в водовороте квеста. Теперь просто так не отпустит.  
\- Возможно. Итак, что же ты, весь такой заботливый, сидел здесь, дожидаясь мимохожего героя, а не рванул за командой сразу?  
Почему-то Ая ответил, хотя чувствовалось, что он уже не здесь. Мыслями он уже был где-то там, за горизонтом, где взнузданная снова проснувшейся одержимостью сила темного мага искала тех немногих живых, до которых ему было дело.  
\- Я очнулся в этом теле с минимумом необходимых знаний о мире и сразу понял, что у меня есть два варианта: либо пройти путь вроде твоего, показаться Матери клана и вляпаться в квест, либо попробовать переиграть предложенный сюжет, - Ая шёл к выходу не торопясь, но явно зная заставу лучше, чем можно было ждать от того, кто здесь случайно. Говорил и машинально скользил ладонью по стенам, едва касаясь лаской каменного кружева. – Занять место посланника оказалось на удивление несложно. Он не ожидал опасности, а эти мечи хороши.   
\- Почему ты не пошел в Игг-Шайл? – прятать гнев было всё труднее.  
\- Это тело помнило про Иранну, Кровавую Госпожу, чьи владения рядом, - Ая пожал плечами, погружаясь в себя всё глубже с каждым шагом. – Появись я в них со своим цветом волос, и мне пришлось бы отвечать на вопросы о предполагаемом родстве с Матерью клана, а значит – с размаху вляпаться в местные интриги.   
\- Это не всё.  
\- Да, не всё. Можно было найти отсюда кардинальный выход – мечи у меня были, но мне никогда не нравилась национальная идея почетного самоубийства. Я предположил, что это новый вид виртуальности, и вот тогда, с учетом того, что компьютеру явно известно моё досье…  
Ая замолчал. Молчал так долго, что Кроуфорд ничуть не удивился тому, что мертвый ящер гибко потянулся и одним прыжком перемахнул к хозяину. Недобро скосил глаза с вертикальным зрачком и ткнулся мордой в плечо, выпрашивая ласку.  
\- Я не хочу служить Матери клана, у которой волей искусственного интеллекта окажется лицо моей сестры, - Ая отвернулся и дернул поводья, поправляя перекрутившийся ремень. – И не буду.  
\- Оставалось дождаться другого героя, чтобы окончательно вернуть себе свободу воли.  
\- Да. Теперь меня не держит твой квест. Я могу и уйти отсюда, и пользоваться этой силой, чтобы найти их, - жесткое лицо чуть смягчилось отсветом нежности к другим. – Я их чувствую, да здравствует магия Тьмы, которая перешла ко мне от некроманта. Пока ощущаю только направление, но зато всех.  
\- Где они? – на недоуменный взгляд Кроуфорд только успокаивающе поднял руки, мол, интересно же.  
Ая усмехнулся.   
\- С учетом их предпочтений придется объездить весь Асхан. Фри и Мишель, эти дети цветов и травы, скорее всего, в Ироллане, это на западе у светлых эльфов, и помоги мне Асха оттащить Мишеля от единорогов. За Кэном и Куруми придётся ехать на север, в Гримхейм. Кэн ещё выскажется мне про тамошних берсерков и рунную магию. Хлоэ придется поискать, скорее всего, в столице империи людей. Впрочем, если у удачи есть чувство юмора, он загремит в Лигу Серебряных Городов, и я увижу его верхом на слоне. Колониальный стиль, бремя белого человека, - Ая запнулся, прикрывая глаза. Со свистом втянул воздух и взлетел в седло.   
\- В чем дело?  
\- Юки! – Мертвый ящер хищно щелкнул зубами на Кроуфорда, потянувшегося поймать поводья. Тот едва успел отшатнуться. – Юки где-то рядом. В паре миль.  
\- Юки?  
Ая, похоже, уже взял себя в руки: во всяком случае, выдержки дождаться, пока собеседник тоже сядет в седло, у него хватило.  
\- Мой воспитанник. Похоже, повезло.  
Судьба всегда предоставляет шансы, главное, четко сформулировать свои желания и не тратить время на самообман. Кроуфорд задумчиво кивнул и решил сменить тему. Мало ли.  
\- Когда я очнулся, ящер моего тела был мертв, - вполне подойдет для необременительного трепа. Ая кивнул и почесал свою зверюгу между ушей:  
\- Этот тоже.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я его поднял. Сразу после того, как убил посланника, - с олимпийским спокойствием пояснил Ая. Нет. Некромантским. - Даже не пришлось слишком стараться – эта душа не хотела уходить, беспокоясь о хозяине, а тела нежити, в которых есть душа, не портятся. Получилась какая-то помесь ящера с вампиром. Очень удобно.  
\- Асха всё обращает на пользу, да? – тормоза у Абиссинца были неисправны всю жизнь.  
\- Именно. Прекрасная философия, - Ая кивнул, прощаясь, и тронул коленями ящера. – Полагаю, это твой отряд. Удачи с квестом.   
Пугающе ясно было, что с учетом наличия некромантии, на Асхане Фудзимию не остановит даже собственная смерть. Буде такое случится, после заката он поднимется, пожмет плечами и только порадуется, что не нужно тратить время на скучные телесные нужды живых.   
До встречи, одержимый. Дар, конечно, позорно молчал до самого получения квеста, видимо, течение сюжета периодически его надежно подавляло. Но и простой предусмотрительности хватило, чтобы ещё перед заставой пояснить отряду, насколько строго с них спросят, если эти бестолочи потеряют ребенка, и без того раненного. Родственника кого-то из высших вождей, которого едва удалось увезти с собой, спасая жизнь. Очень дорогую карту в Игре Кланов, судя по хищному блеску в глазах Матери Ирбет.  
Некромантия, Фудзимия? Семейные ценности темных эльфов, для которых клан значит гораздо больше жизни, подходят тебе лучше.  
Кроуфорду всегда плохо удавались драматические паузы, видимо, в качестве компенсации за отсутствие проблем с эффектными появлениями. Впрочем, насчет последних тут было с кем посоперничать, так что он ничуть не удивился, когда за полмили от лагеря начали доноситься резкие жалобные крики ящеров и проклятья наездников, сброшенных на землю взбесившимися животными. Грин мотал головой и храпел, но шёл вперед быстро и почти спокойно, то ли доверяя хозяину, то ли защитная чародейская аура прикрывала и животное.  
Лагерь выглядел… печально. Сорванные коновязи и шатры, перевернутые походные котелки и затоптанные костры. Мда. До столкновения со взбеленившимся Абиссинцем полтора десятка наездников на ящерах – между прочим, существ четвертого уровня! – выглядели гордо, и всю дорогу до заставы большая часть нейтралов с воплями разбегалась, оставляя ресурсы и ценности без присмотра.   
Сейчас наездники, похоже, готовы были разбежаться сами.  
Перед самым шатром, где оставался Юки, хищно щерился на ещё живых собратов плод буйной фантазии Фудзимии. Кроуфорд кинул поводья одной из бестий, с насмешкой следившей за бедами более высокопоставленных мужчин, и вошел. Тронуть брата по оружию стервы, разумеется, даже не дернулись. А рявкнешь, так улыбнутся ядовито и вывернутся как-нибудь в духе «ну, ведь он же не пытался _выйти_ из шатра».  
Ая обернулся на секунду и снова занялся ребенком. Короткие клинки выразительно остались лежать совсем рядом. Под его тихий гипнотический шепот мальчик, судорожно вцепившийся в рукав опекуна, расслаблялся всё больше, пока, наконец, не задремал сидя, привалившись к плечу.   
Кроуфорд впечатлился: до сих пор, чтобы позволить ритуальным ранам заживать во сне, Юки приходилось опаивать сонным зельем.  
Ая переложил его обратно на шкуры, помедлил и снял с левой руки массивную печатку. Однако, перстень Жизненной силы! Надел на Юки и встал, поднимая оружие. Кроуфорд даже не сделал вида, что напрягся, и точно: сталь прошипела по коже, опускаясь в ножны на спине.  
В Абиссинце клокотало бешенство, отзываясь ощущением дежавю, разливаясь вокруг едва заметной дрожью воздуха, какую можно заметить над самым краем пламени. Давняя юношеская хрупкость ушла, и сейчас Кроуфорд не поставил бы и медной монетки на жизни тех, кто положил ребенка на алтарь клана, пытаясь улучшить рождаемость. Ну и поделом: к жертвоприношениям Кроуфорд питал стойкую нелюбовь и ничуть не жалел, что сначала вытащил сброшенного в жертвенную яму соседей мальчишку и только потом пошел к Матери клана. Ирбет помянула недобрым словом инициативу подчиненного и немедленно услала в эту посольскую миссию подальше от глаз полувраждебного клана. Воистину Малассе лучше знать, куда вести детей на своих путях.  
Вот теперь, пожалуй, можно обсудить перспективы взаимного сосуществования.   
\- Ничего не хочешь спросить? – дразнить было сладко, памятуя о взятом квесте. Тем более что бешенство Аи было направлено не на него. И оно… не успокаивалось. Скорее концентрировалось, уходило вглубь, молодя безвозрастное сейчас, в общем-то, лицо.  
Ая бросил на него странный взгляд, почти расфокусированный, словно с трудом понимал, кто здесь говорит. Медленно моргнул и ответил мечтательно, почти мягко:  
\- Если ты про то, как зовут тех, кто это сделал, то нет. Любая магия оставляет след, особенно такая мощная и примитивная, как магия крови. Заклинание на Юки не закончено. Как только у меня хватит сил, я выверну его наизнанку и дойду до сотворившего, - к концу этой небольшой речи Фудзимия снова смотрел трезво. – Кроуфорд?  
Неприятная новость. Минус козырь.  
\- М-да?  
\- Мы можем пропустить часть с взаимной демонстрацией того, что вполне способны прожить друг без друга, и сразу перейти к обсуждению условий?  
Скучный какой.  
\- А мы способны?  
Ая вздохнул и опустился на край постели мальчика.  
\- Определенно. Я могу уйти: судя по месту Юки в лагере, он либо ценный заложник, либо результат твоего приступа альтруизма или брезгливости. В любом случае, ты его не бросишь. Твой же уровень растет и без эффективно проведенных битв, только за счет подобранных ресурсов, хотя, конечно, не так быстро, как мог бы, - вот и возрази ему.  
\- И куда ты пойдешь?  
\- А вот отсюда уже начинается обсуждение условий, - Ая неодобрительно дернул ухом. –Что ж, начну первый. Чтобы вылечить Юки, необходимо либо заклинание магии Света, «Регенерация», либо определенная комбинация артефактов. Что легче – вещицы из самых простых.  
Чувствуется обстоятельный подход к вопросу.  
\- Заклинание редкое, хотя всего лишь второго уровня, и встретить я его могу разве что в империи людей, а вот с артефактами проще. Перстень ты видел, мне будут нужны ещё Виал Жизни и Кольцо Жизни. Не смотри на меня, названия придумывал не я.  
\- И что получится? – паззл из артефактов, надо же. Кроуфорду было искренне интересно.  
\- Получится Эликсир Жизни, который вообще-то не только позволяет отрядам твоей армии регенерировать на поле боя, но и добавляет где-то четверть к их условному количеству единиц здоровья, - надо же, какой привычный менторский тон. Соскучился по ученикам и кафедре, что ли, учитель Фудзимия? – Что, как ты понимаешь, ощутимо усилит армию, потому что именно их нехватка – основное уязвимое место существ Лиги Теней. Как только я вылечу Юки, ты получишь артефакт, и мы квиты.   
Бесценный сотрудник без лидерских амбиций. С ума сойти.  
Кроуфорд начинал понимать Критикер, откровенно гонявшихся за решившим уйти Абиссинцем, и Совет Ста, вполне охотно делавший для него исключения.  
\- С чего ты взял, что его можно быстро найти и собрать? – ещё же к этому великому некроманту ехать.  
\- Пока ты набирал опыт в поле, я был вынужден сидеть здесь, на заставе, и за неимением лучшего разбирать имущество посланника, - пояснил Ая. – Омерзительной он был личностью, должен сказать, но с неплохой библиотекой отменно занудных книг по философской теории всего. Будет бессонница, обращайся.  
Вот ещё. И без того некогда.  
\- Всенепременнейше.  
Ая глянул с иронией, видимо, прекрасно понимая, что тратить на это время никто не будет.  
\- Полагаю, некромантов как секту выгнали из государства магов именно за отменную скуку их философии. Мне-то как раз нравится, но у меня вообще унылые вкусы в этом отношении, - надо будет узнать про другие области. Определенно. - Так вот, среди прочего в книгах нашлась карта местности. Один артефакт рядом, в пределах двух дней отклонения от твоей дороги к Арантиру. Второй можно будет поискать у торговцев по возвращении. Твоя очередь, я, кажется, израсходовал месячный запас слов.  
Кроуфорд кивнул.  
\- Очень похоже на то, я уже собрался удивиться. Ладно, - безумная авантюра, но отчего не попробовать? – Я нашел способ обойти правило «один герой на поле боя». Если назначить кого-то командиром одного из отрядов, полученный за драку опыт засчитывается обоим. Минус – если гибнет отряд, то герой в нём гибнет тоже. Без возможности сдачи или повторного найма в городской таверне.  
Слишком рискованно, конечно.  
\- Приемлемо. Какой отряд?  
Нет, это невозможно. Ему найти слово «осторожность» в словаре?  
\- Бестий, в дальнейшем – фурий и как их там третьих называют.  
\- Согласен. Как насчет золота и ресурсов?  
Вот как эти расчёт и безрассудство укладываются в одной голове?  
\- Твои тридцать пять процентов.  
\- Пятьдесят пять и содержание отряда с переобучением за мой счет.   
Однако.  
\- Сорок.  
\- Кроуфорд, пятьдесят, с учетом того, что я ещё и колдую.   
\- Сорок пять, и часть артефактов твои.  
\- Часть и так мои: ты скорее отдашь мне то, что на тебя не налезет, чем упустишь эффект от их влияния на армию. Пятьдесят.  
\- Договорились. Идем дальше.


	2. Chapter 2

Он бежал и слышал за спиной цоканье каблуков по отполированным плитам. Жрица шла неспешно, зная, что впереди только Жертвенная яма, и из неё пышет голодный жар. Едва закрывшиеся раны горели, силы кончались, но останавливаться было нельзя.   
Нога подвернулась, и он упал, понимая, что просто не успеет встать. Над головой в темноте блеснули пламенем драконьи глаза, медленно приближаясь. Неважно, что его спасли с алтаря, он всё ещё оставался _обещан_. Паника наконец пересилила разум, и Юки закричал, что было сил, срываясь на хрип.  
И проснулся от досадливых проклятий рядом:  
\- Твою мать, так я и знал! Найерис, Аю сюда, быстро! – его тряхнули за плечо, и раны прострелило болью, но это было уже не так страшно. Сон ушел.  
Юки вцепился в эту боль, в эту руку, которая не давала провалиться обратно, а потом, небольшую вечность спустя, его снова обняли. Ласковое лиловое пламя обернулось вокруг, тело словно онемело, как при анестезии, но было наконец-то не больно и не страшно.  
Ая. Это Ая пришел.  
Юки прижался к знакомому плечу, чувствуя, как чуткие пальцы нажимают какие-то точки на позвоночнике, и часто задышал, пряча слезы.  
Так странно… На ключице под щекой не было старых шрамов. Ае этот мир помог, предоставив новое тело. В том, другом, они всей командой как раз собирались загнать его в клинику, когда случилась эта последняя миссия. Юки вздохнул и попытался прислушаться к негромким репликам над своей головой:  
-…потому что я не целитель. Заклятия, которые я ставлю, вообще не должны применяться таким способом: этой обезболивающей техникой некроманты пользуются, когда объект в течение ритуала должен находиться в ясном сознании, вне зависимости от того, что с ним делают, а не умирать от болевого шока. Но это всё равно лучше, чем настойка сон-травы.  
\- Почему? – раздраженно. Это Кроуфорд. Кажется, они были знакомы до игры.  
\- Потому что под зельем его нельзя быстро разбудить, как это ты сделал, - теплая кожа, сильные руки. Юки зевнул и прикрыл глаза. Ая влетел даже без рубашки. – Ты успел. Спасибо.  
\- Приходите ещё, - всё ещё ворчливо, но без раздражения.   
\- Даже не сомневайся.   
Ая высвободил одну руку и откинул одеяло, укладывая что-то в изголовье. На сооруженной из пружинящего елового лапника, толстой овчины и орочьего войлочного одеяла постели было неожиданно неплохо. Юки это удивило ещё в первую ночевку в лагере.   
\- Фудзимия, я, конечно, польщен твоим стремлением переночевать в моем шатре, но не мог бы ты объясниться? – Неужели Ая останется?   
Наверное, стыдно этому так радоваться, но Юки не хотелось обратно в тот сон. Совсем.  
\- Кроуфорд, радиус влияния ауры мага в спокойном состоянии составляет где-то около двух метров – именно поэтому ящер под тобой сегодня не взбесился, как все остальные, - Юки послушно улегся, когда его аккуратно переложили на постель, и теперь наблюдал, как в трепещущем свете магического огонька Ая торопливо распутывал крепления брони на высоких сапогах. – Чтобы Юки мог нормально спать, я должен находиться в пределах этого радиуса, так что тебе до утра придется определиться: либо ты терпишь моё присутствие здесь, либо я забираю его в свой шатер.  
Огонёк на секунду ярко вспыхнул, выдавая неудовольствие Кроуфорда. По стенкам палатки заметались тени, резко усилились цвета.   
\- Я определюсь. Не беспокойся.  
Глаза слипались, и под сонным взглядом спина Аи с распущенной алой гривой волос превратилась в размытое бело-красное пятно. Юки отполз от края и свернулся клубком.  
Поножи сложились с лёгким скрежетом, и Ая, быстро скинув сапоги, влез под одеяло рядом, теплый и надежный. Под веками снова затанцевало лиловое пламя, оберегая, и Юки, решительно присвоив чужое плечо, немедленно заснул.   
Утро началось рано. В первую очередь для Юки: Ая поднялся через пару часов после рассвета, обновил заклинания и теперь негромко разговаривал с одной из бестий – похоже, как раз с той, которая позвала его вчера. Найерис язвила и смеялась, но сбегать за остатками одежды всё-таки соизволила, причем ещё ночью.  
Юки смотрел на то, как Ая защелкивает пряжки панциря, такого же, как у обычных наездников из отряда, и не видел того нового выражения, которое так потрясло его вчера, даже сквозь боль. Ослепляющее, давящее бешенство от вида ран Юки, колыхавшееся вокруг опекуна словно высоковольтной дугой, ушло, но надолго ли?  
При свете дня Ая выглядел точно таким же, как всегда: привычно спокойным, словно утром на кухне в «Kitten’s House». Не хватало только газеты и чайника с чаем.  
Он быстро помог Юки одеться и, взъерошив челку на прощание, ушел.  
Юки глянул вслед от полога шатра и аккуратно опустил его, возвращаясь обратно. Ая разрешил пользоваться книгами из своего мешка, так что скука ему не грозила, но Юки замер рядом со столом с расстеленными картами. Засветил небольшой шарик и провел пальцем по линиям небольшой динамической карты, магическим образом изменявшейся с их движением, а потом перевел взгляд на общую схематическую, с приблизительными границами государств и самыми разными отметками поверх.   
Земли Орды на востоке, в степях Ранаара, были явно недавно решительно отчеркнуты от империи людей, и сделана пометка по-английски «откололись после войны за освобождение». Дальше шли какие-то проценты и знак золота. Увеличение цен на экспортные товары? Тогда это тяжелый удар.  
Орочья Орда продавала на Асхане лес, пеньку, мёд, воск, меха, шерсть и войлок, гнала стада на рынки. После войн королевы Изабель новой династии из герцогства Единорога и без того предстоит восстанавливать государство, а тут такое.  
\- И что интересного? – голос Кроуфорда прозвучал над самым ухом, и Юки инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону. Онемевшее тело подвело, и он чуть не полетел боком на стол. Его без усилия придержали за локоть, аккуратно поймав так, что ни одна из ран не возмутилась.  
\- Вы тоже не умеете топать, когда ходите? – выпалил раздраженный Юки, красный от неловкости и злости на себя.  
\- И не собираюсь учиться, - усмехнулся тот. – Так в чем дело? Решил полюбоваться на магическую карту?  
Юки отрицательно мотнул головой и ткнул пальцем в нарисованную..  
\- Вот эти пометки – это же прогноз на увеличение цен, верно?  
Кроуфорд глянул с любопытством:  
\- Ну да. А что, ты разбираешься? Я думал, у вас в команде за деньгами смотрит Фудзимия.  
Юки иронически фыркнул. Экономика в интересы опекуна никогда не входила.  
\- Аю тяжело обмануть, но в основном потому, что он разбирается в людях, а не в деньгах. Ему проще достичь высокого уровня и найти лучшего покупателя на свои таланты, чем придумать, как извлечь из одного золотого два, - и Ая обещал ему LBS. Черт, надо возвращаться. – В команде каждый занимается тем, что любит, а он как-то перетасовывает это так, что все в выигрыше.  
Кроуфорд задумчиво склонил голову, так, что седые пряди упали на лицо, и Юки поежился под этим пристальным взглядом. Потом кивнул:  
\- Можешь разбираться, - подхватил полотенце и вышел из шатра.  
Вернулся он примерно через четверть часа в сопровождении двух бестий. Одну из них, совсем ещё девчонку Найерис, Юки помнил, а вот вторая была старше и с большим количеством украшений. Как раз она и говорила:  
\- …в окрестных деревнях, так что свободные ящеры навьючены продовольствием на месяц. Мы готовы для экспедиции в Эреш*.  
\- Были конфликты с людьми? – Кроуфорд энергично сушил мокрые волосы полотенцем.  
\- Меня заставили нацепить иллюзию на себя и ящера, прежде чем ехать! – возмутилась Найерис, перебив хотевшую что-то сказать товарку. – По приказу Аи Сорейя меня подняла до рассвета! А теперь он танцует с сестрами, а я здесь!  
Кроуфорд нахмурился и обернулся, но старшая бестия успела первой.  
\- Вот когда ты родишь девочку и войдешь во Дворец Теней, тогда я ещё посмотрю, стоит ли тебя слушать, соплюха, - под грозным взглядом Сорейи Найерис вспыхнула и попятилась. – Не говоря уже о том, что разрешения открывать рот в присутствии вождя не было. Марш за завтраком на двоих и три битвы в медицинской палатке вне очереди!  
\- Ая завтракал с нами! – Найерис отступила, но всё равно упрямо вскинула голову. – Зачем ему сюда?  
У темных эльфов не было вампирских зубов, но Сорейя улыбнулась так, словно свои позаимствовала у тетки-акулы:  
\- Хочешь объяснить командиру, почему его подопечный остался голодным?  
Найерис прикусила губу, удерживая реплику, вежливо кивнула Кроуфорду и молча сорвалась с места. Сорейя вздохнула и виновато поклонилась:  
\- Мои извинения, вождь. Мы приветствуем характер даже у самых молодых женщин, но без должной дисциплины ни одна не выдержит вступительного испытания на звание фурии или мегеры, не говоря уже о том, чтобы когда-нибудь подняться до ранга сумеречной ведьмы, - она внимательно вгляделась в его лицо. - Если вы оскорблены, я передам её наказание в руки Аи.  
Вернувшаяся Найерис содрогнулась. Кроуфорд задумчиво покачал головой и сдвинул карты с части стола, освобождая место для подноса. Потом, дождавшись ухода бестии, спросил:  
\- Почему вы ему подчиняетесь?  
Сорейя управлялась с принесенным быстро и ловко, и Юки не успел моргнуть, как оказался сидящим за столом с кружкой молока. На развернутом куске холста оказалась деревенская колбаса, мягкие хлеб и сыр, а ещё какие-то странные переливающиеся штуки, похожие на разноцветные грибы. От запаха неожиданно, до слез и сжавшегося желудка, ужасно захотелось есть, и Юки впился зубами в ближайший кусок.  
\- Помимо того, что с его специализацией «Танцующего в сумерках**» мы получаем меньше урона при столкновении со стрелками? – полуутвердительно спросила Сорейя. – Ая знает свою мать, и она научила его бояться нашей смерти в бою больше, чем слез во время тренировки.  
\- Причем тут мать? – выпалил забывший об осторожности Юки и тут же прикусил язык.  
Сорейя глянула остро, но продолжила, видя, что его не одернули:  
\- Его мечи. Это _наши_ мечи, их нельзя купить, отнять или найти. Только завоевать на Кровавой Арене или передать добровольно кровному родственнику. Именно они делают нас такими быстрыми, вынуждают двигаться чаще и быстрее всех отрядов на поле, - бестия продолжала рассуждать. – Последние полсотни лет ни одна из пар не потерялась, наложенные заклятия говорят об этом очень точно: либо рассыпались в прах на поле боя после гибели владелицы, либо находятся в родных руках, так что это не может быть сестра. Остается мать. Кроме того, Иранна Кровавая Госпожа, живущая неподалёку, вернула себе тот цвет волос, который у неё был до Дворца Теней…  
В повисшую паузу можно было вместить средних размеров человеческий замок.  
\- Молчи о своих выводах. Свободна. Снимаемся через полчаса, пришли наездников собрать шатер.  
\- Да, вождь, - Сорейя уважительно кивнула и вышла. Юки проводил её взглядом и спросил, дождавшись, пока ткань шатра перестанет колыхаться:  
\- Почему она обещала передать наказание Найерис в руки Аи, если недовольны вы?  
\- Спроси своего опекуна о формуле «вассал моего вассала – не мой вассал», - иронически процитировал старую максиму Кроуфорд и поднялся, собирая карты. – Не хочешь возмутиться глубиной её заблуждений?  
Юки пожал плечами:  
\- Мы же не знаем, какую биографию имело то тело, в котором он очнулся, может, в этом больше правды, чем вымысла. И потом, - он хмыкнул, - разве она не ошибается в нужную нам сторону?  
\- Практик, - проворчал Кроуфорд. – Современных детей даже развращать не нужно. Марш к Ае, пусть собирается – снимаемся. Нам и так ещё за Кольцом сворачивать.  
Забывшись, Юки дернулся было к оставленной Аей суме, но наткнулся на скептический взгляд и выполз из шатра. Он медленно шел по небольшому, в десяток костров, лагерю, крутя перстень на пальце: как любой артефакт, тот уменьшался до необходимого размера.   
Наездники быстро навьючивали ящеров, то тут, то там исчезали языки магического пламени, не требующего дров – древесина в родных темным эльфам подземельях была ценностью. На опушке Юки нашел Скарлетт, ящерицу Аи, и остановился, уцепившись за стремя, чтобы передохнуть. Стало ясно, что бестии уже сложились, и теперь… тренировались?  
Ая неторопливо спускался к ним с небольшого холма, и было видно, что он только что закончил заклинание замедления: в воздухе вокруг женщин всё ещё висела темно-синяя вязкая, как кисель, дымка. Те из бестий, кто всё-таки смог из неё выбраться, надсадно кашляли, забыв о необходимости атаковать.  
Ая увидел Юки и направился в его сторону, от повелительного жеста заклинание развеялось. Подбежавшая к ним Найерис всё ещё кашляла и размазывала яркий макияж слезами, но пыталась говорить:  
\- Это не было вполсилы!  
Юки беззвучно хмыкнул. Такого понятия у Аи на тренировках вообще не существовало. Вместо него присутствовали «без ран» и «не до смерти».  
\- Вы условно мертвы, а на поле боя было бы по-настоящему.   
\- Но мы!..  
\- Тренировка окончена, снимаемся.  
Найерис ещё пыталась что-то сказать, но тут её снова скрутил кашель, а Ая уже отвернулся. Скарлетт ткнулась Ае в плечо, блаженно прикрыла глаза, подставляя нос для почесывания, и повернула голову, когда он потянул за повод:  
\- Скарлетт, - желтые змеиные глаза с вертикальными зрачками внимательно следили за хозяином, когда Ая подтолкнул к ней Юки, - это мой больной детеныш. Охраняй.   
Мертвым обычно не нужно дышать, но сейчас Скарлетт шумно втянула воздух в ноздри, запоминая запах, так, что порывом ветра на голове у Юки защекотало макушку. Хищный взгляд стал чуть более травоядным, словно Юки вычеркнули из списка съедобных существ.  
\- В бою останешься с ним, - ящерица оскорбленно взвыла и отвернулась. – Скарлетт!  
Ая пожал плечами.  
\- Капризничай, но тогда я и между битвами побегу с бестиями. Пару дней придется помучаться, ничего, привыкну. Собирался ехать с тобой.   
Скарлетт повернула голову, чуть наклонила, раздумывая. Опустила морду, критически разглядывая Юки, страдальчески вздохнула и присела, позволяя на себя взобраться. Юки с трудом сдержал улыбку, не желая расстроить обиженную ящерицу ещё больше, и позволил посадить себя в седло. Ну, как сказать – в седло. Больше всего это походило на кресло с высокой спинкой, к которой был прикреплен штандарт.  
Бессмысленный пафос, на первый взгляд. На второй – этот импровизированный щит надежно предотвращал возможность получить стрелу в спину.  
Они присоединились к остальной колонне, и Ая, до сих пор бежавший рядом, держась за стремя, всё-таки вспрыгнул в седло. Оживившиеся было бестии вокруг ощутимо расстроились.  
Прижал к себе и запахнул плащ, и от его тепла Юки снова потянуло в сон: вставать так рано он всё ещё не привык. Юки проверил закрепленный на луке арбалет и откинулся назад, опуская веки. До первой битвы можно было немного поспать.  
Сквозь дремоту он слышал, как отчитывались то и дело возвращавшиеся с разведки бестии, а потом к авангарду подъехал Кроуфорд. Негромко спросил:  
\- И что они кислые все?  
Ая хмыкнул – звук гулко отозвался у Юки под щекой – и похлопал Скарлетт по боку:  
\- Скарлетт решила, что лучше она постоит смирно рядом с тобой в драке и постережет Юки, чем я буду бегать вместе с ними и на марше.  
\- Ты действительно собирался бежать с бестиями? – ящерица заинтересованно всхрапнула и сердито отвернулась, когда Ая подтвердил:  
\- Действительно.  
\- Понятно. Уже в курсе, кто у нас первый?  
\- Да, Сорейя отчиталась, через четверть часа увидим. У нас получается что-то около двух-трех боев в день, причем последний – с костяными лучниками. Они защищают не только ресурсы, но и Кристалл Откровения, - Юки моргнул от возмутительно яркого луча света, забравшегося под полу плаща, и зажмурился сильнее.  
\- Прекрасно. А кроме?  
\- Ничего интересного. Старшие демоны – мясо, бестии только разомнутся – и черти. Останемся без маны, но там рядом есть магический колодец, можно будет компенсировать и не тратить сутки на ритуал восполнения.  
\- Много их?  
\- Думаю, по два отряда.  
\- Тогда разделим: с тебя «Замедление» первым же ударом, потом ящеры, их я поставлю сам. Займете условный квадрат 2-12, тогда дотянетесь сразу. Если останутся в живых после первого удара, бестии их добьют. Вторые мои.   
\- Хорошо. «Глыбы льда» им должно хватить с лихвой. Юки? – Ая отвлекся и взъерошил ему челку.  
\- А?  
\- Всё, я к бестиям. Плащ оставляю тебе, спи дальше, если хочешь.  
Юки сердито выпрямился, кутаясь в ткань, и выкрикнул вслед, глядя, как Ая спрыгивает вниз:  
\- С ума сошел, что ли? Как я могу спать, когда ты там?  
Ая, не оборачиваясь, прощально вскинул ладонь и нагнал бегущих впереди бестий.   
\- Меня тоже периодически занимает этот вопрос, - подъехавший ближе Кроуфорд прищурился вслед удаляющейся алой шевелюре: среди темных волос бестий она выделялась как маяк. – Но потом я убеждаюсь, что это всё же не контролируемое безумие, а другая расстановка приоритетов. До следующего раза.  
Юки повернулся к нему: боевых доспехов на Кроуфорде он ещё не видел. Золото покрытия, тонко выделанная кожа и густой лиловый цвет крупных опалов, уменьшающих расход маны, производили впечатление. Точно, это же его специальность – «Катализатор***». Поднятая сейчас на лоб маска-забрало недобро щурилась.  
\- Вы давно его знаете, - вырвалось у Юки. – Какой он был?  
\- Почему был? – Кроуфорд приподнял брови.  
\- Потому что вы разговариваете сейчас так, словно узнаете друг друга заново.  
\- Больше ярости, меньше самоконтроля и заботы о команде. Впрочем, - Кроуфорд хмыкнул, - ему так же везет на толковых детей. Остальное он расскажет сам, если захочет.  
\- Но…  
Их прервала прибежавшая Найерис.  
\- Мы атакуем! – получила короткий кивок и, скривившись, скрылась в медицинской палатке. Юки затаил дыхание, глядя, как перед глазами разворачивается битвенная арена. Скарлетт всхрапнула и напряглась, готовая при необходимости рвать или бежать.  
Ничего этого не понадобилось, стычка кончилась в три удара. Единственное, что удивило Юки: Кроуфорд очень точно расставил войска до битвы. Если заклинания и урон можно было просто посчитать, то вот угадать, как встанут на арене природные препятствия и отряды противника, было практически невозможно.  
Найерис рядом, в палатке, чуть не плакала от злости – не было ни погибших, ни даже серьезно раненных, а её сестры по оружию сражались и побеждали.  
Скарлетт рванулась к хозяину, как только битва закончилась. Ая стоял над телами, словно ощупывая воздух, и, кажется, находился в глубокой задумчивости. Юки осторожно сполз с седла и подошел, пока обрадованная рассеянной лаской Скарлетт завтракала: туши демонов были ничуть не хуже парного мяса или живой крови.  
\- Что-то не так?  
Ая неопределенно дернул плечом и отправился через всю арену к позициям, откуда противник атаковал. Ещё раз поблагодарив острое эльфийское зрение, Юки взобрался на камень и прищурился вслед. Ая нашел какую-то основательно затоптанную фигуру, выжженную на земле, и теперь обходил её кругом, не торопясь войти внутрь.  
Подъехавший Кроуфорд, видимо, окликнул его, так что Ая поднял голову и что-то сказал, отступив далеко за пределы рисунка. Вовремя – в землю врезался огненный шар, стирая линии, и Юки судорожно вцепился в скалу: слух резанул далекий разъяренный вопль, тот самый, который он слышал, когда его вытащили из ямы до того, как поднимающееся из-под земли пламя испепелило бы его дотла.  
Что же происходит? На жертвеннике жрицы взывают к Малассе, чтобы драконица тьмы услышала своих детей и увеличила прирост воинов клана. Демоны же проскальзывают на Асхан волей Ургаша, появляясь небольшими группами каждое новолуние.   
Кому же приносили жертвы темные эльфы все эти века?

*Эреш (Heresh) - я сознательно изменила название долины некромантов, поскольку считаю, что в русском переводе (Эриш) потеряна отсылка к Эрешкигаль, владычице шумеро-аккадского царства мертвых Иркалла. Названия городов вроде Ашур-Гамиль как бы убеждают нас в этом окончательно.  
**Специализация героя - Танцующий в сумерках   
Стрельба наносит меньший урон. Величина уменьшения зависит от уровня героя.  
 _Прим. автора: должно же быть пристойное обоснование того, что Фудзимия с такой наглостью лезет под пули)))_  
*** Специализация героя - Катализатор  
Количество потребляемой маны на усиленные заклинания уменьшается на 10% + 2% за каждый уровень героя.


	3. Chapter 3

Взяв себе на заметку историю с квестом, Кроуфорд обнаружил, что постоянно приглядывать за Фудзимией оказалось на удивление просто. Кажется, тот не собирался тратить время ни на интриги, ни на планирование предательства, просто и конкретно обозначив свои приоритеты, так что поддерживать плодотворные рабочие отношения было несложно – дело и только оно.  
Впрочем, вблизи Кроуфорд видел целеустремленного Фудзимию впервые и сейчас тихо удивлялся чужой непривычной сосредоточенности: у Аи была далекая, но очень четкая цель, и ради неё было отброшено всё. Что может быть откровенней выпущенной стрелы?  
В эту простоту не верилось, и Кроуфорд присматривался всё пристальней, пытаясь поймать на неискренности или лжи, но ничего не находил. Впрочем, застарелая паранойя требовала продолжать наблюдение, а калькулятор в голове щелкал клавишами, оценивая выгоду от сотрудничества. Её накапливалось всё больше, и Кроуфорд всё чаще задавался мыслью, что неплохо было бы оставить Абиссинца себе. Дать ему то, чего он хочет, и присвоить вместе с командой, раз уж невозможно по отдельности.  
Пожалуй, это уже походило на план.   
Перед костяными лучниками они снова спустились в подземелья, но заходить в Сорфал, последний город Игг-Шайла перед болотами Эреша, не стали. Когда-то им владели некроманты, и часть их заклинаний всё ещё витала над городом, обещая мелкие, но ощутимые неудачи всем кроме горожан. Предчувствие откровенно советовало поостеречься, и Кроуфорд пожертвовал даже возможностью посетить городскую гильдию магов ради сохранения удачи.  
Демонические отряды им больше не попадались, что было к лучшему. Зачищать каждый раз призывные воронки было бы накладно, не зачищать – просто глупо: воины Шио вернулись бы через неё на следующее новолуние с ещё большими силами.  
Хотя то, что Юки рассказал о сходстве голоса из воронки и Жертвенной ямы, наводило на весьма нерадостные мысли, которые, впрочем, пришлось отложить в дальний ящик. Жертвы – дело жриц Малассы и Матерей кланов. Донести эти подозрения до Ирбет было бы невредно, но отправляться в крестовый поход ради ничем, кроме слов неудавшейся жертвы, не подтвержденных подозрений Кроуфорд не собирался.  
Сорфал остался позади, а за спинами нежити уже призывно сиял Кристалл Откровения.   
Костяные скелеты оказались ерундовыми противниками с низкой инициативой, так что оставалось только посетить Кристалл и пройти пару миль, чтобы встать лагерем.  
Ая пропустил его вперед и снял с седла Юки, чтобы мальчик тоже мог коснуться исполинского хрустального обелиска, сияющего собственным светом. Тронув его, любой не хотел отнимать рук, а мечтал бесконечно касаться древнего прохладного отполированного камня. Странным образом Кристалл прояснял мысли и связывал между собой до этого обрывочные знания в четкую структуру, не говоря уже о том, что после такого посещения повышался максимум маны.  
Предчувствие взвыло сиреной как раз тогда, когда Юки уже почти вернулся к Скарлетт. Кроуфорд инстинктивно выбросил перед отрядом щит и поймал мальчишку за шкирку, но больше ничего не успел: выплеснувшаяся из Кристалла волна света оплела фигуру Абиссинца и жестко дернула к себе, заставляя упереться в прозрачный хрусталь ладонями. Юки забился в руках, закричал, требуя отпустить к опекуну, но Кроуфорд обоснованно полагал, что лучше уж выживет один, чем лягут оба.  
Сияние тем временем начало утихать, и стало видно, как у Аи напряглась спина в попытках удержаться здесь и отдышаться. Он тяжело привалился к кристаллу и, похоже, вот-вот готов был сползти вниз, когда прозрачная глубина камня сменилась водоворотом красок, и за гладкой зеркальной поверхностью начала появляться человеческая фигура.  
Ая что-то невнятно прохрипел, закашлялся и рявкнул снова:  
\- Убери заклинание призыва, твою мать! Хлоэ!  
Сияние стихло окончательно, позволяя приглядеться внимательнее. Высокого блондина Кроуфорд сначала принял за Кудо, но потом понял, что ошибся – азиатом и даже полукровкой тот не был. Вполне себе европеец в неожиданно пышных восточных одеждах, он напоминал английского вельможу на отдыхе в губернаторской резиденции в Калькутте. На руках шумно выдохнул и расслабился Юки. Значит, этот пижон не враг. Уже хорошо.  
Если, конечно, это не качественная иллюзия, так что убирать щит Кроуфорд пока не собирался. Перестраховаться не мешает.  
\- Ая, ты не представляешь, я рад слышать даже твои упрёки!  
Тяжело опершийся плечом на кристалл Фудзимия признания не оценил:  
\- Ты один?  
\- Бессердечный, ты опять не ценишь мою искреннюю радость от встречи и возможности свалить на тебя всю ответственность! – Хлоэ картинно-сокрушённо покачал головой. – Мишель со мной, и я наконец нашел тебя. Придумать способ, как сделать из Кристаллов Откровения палантиры мне, увы, удалось не сразу, да и отслеживать каждое прикосновение к ним на всём Таланаре весьма утомительно. Где остальные? Они живы?  
\- Юки со мной, с Кэном, Фри и Куруми я пока не связался – но я их чувствую, всё в порядке, - Ая говорил сухо и отрывисто, видимо, маскируя усталость.  
\- Юки привет. Где ты? Куда нужно ехать? Тебе нужны золото или войска? – похоже, пижон тоже заметил и потому бросил выделываться. – И, раз Кэн не с тобой, я прямо начинаю беспокоиться за этот материк.  
Ненадолго. Хотя насчет Хидаки, может, и прав.  
\- Я вижу, ты неплохо устроился. Нет, не нужны. Я в Эреше, сопровождаю посла темных эльфов к верховному лорду Арантиру в Нар-Анкар.  
Хлоэ помолчал.   
\- Ты в Эреше. Едешь в столицу некромантов, которой официально не существует. К Арантиру. Это не он совсем недавно сначала захватил весь полуостров, а потом перевернул четверть Серебряных Городов и герцогство Быка вместе со Святопламенем, выжигая гнезда демонопоклонников? – Покачал головой, вздохнул. – Почему я не удивлен? В конце концов, ты мог оказаться и где-нибудь в Орде, а не у милых некромантов, с которыми маги с треском развелись посредством гражданской войны каких-нибудь двести лет назад. Так что я должен сделать?  
\- Найди мне Виал Жизни.  
\- Реликтовый малый артефакт, потерянный века три назад? Седьмой Дракон, зачем я спросил? – Хлоэ отбросил со лба светлую прядь. – Откуда тебя ждать? Я сейчас в Фидее, мог бы встретить на полпути после завершения посольства.  
Ая задумчиво тряхнул головой, выпрямляясь.  
\- Скорее всего, мы отправимся морем из Ашур-Гамиля. Думаю, в Квейс, а потом дальше, в Навал, он ближе всего к южной части Игг-Шайла.  
\- Ах да, посольство… Что ж, у твоего посла отличная реакция и мощные щиты, моё почтение. Тогда я нагоню вас в Квейсе, жди магических вестников, буду отчитываться, как проходят поиски.   
\- Буду ждать. Рад, что ты в порядке, Хлоэ, и передавай привет Мишелю, - Ая кивнул и убрал ладонь с поверхности кристалла, позволяя связи разорваться. Кроуфорд убрал щит и поставил Юки на землю, глядя, как тот бросился к Ае.   
Можно было на секунду передохнуть. Всё чуть не рухнуло: если бы Хлоэ задел заклинанием не только Аю, но и Юки, то выдернул бы к себе обоих. А недостающий артефакт можно найти и в Серебряных Городах.  
Что ж, благодаря дару, обошлось. Кроуфорд тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, заставляя себя успокоиться. Если до этого у него ещё были какие-то сомнения насчет позволить этим двоим отдельный шатер, то сейчас они развеялись окончательно. Хотелось не просто не отпускать от себя, но и запереть где-нибудь понадежнее.  
Ладно, с этим потом. Надо отправляться к месту стоянки, тем более что там имелась не только таверна, но и весьма перспективное озерцо рядом с ней.  
Кроуфорд обернулся в седле и, отдавая приказ двигаться, наткнулся взглядом на Найерис. Едва удержал досадливый возглас, потому что такие глаза, обращенные на Фудзимию, он уже видел. Твою мать. Вот только второй Сакуры в отряде и не хватало.  
Найерис взгляда не чувствовала, как, похоже, не слышала и окрика Сорейи. Стояла столбом, глядя, как Ая поднимает Юки на седло и успокаивающе треплет по холке разнервничавшуюся ящерицу, покусывала губу. Похоже, оригинальное появление Хлоэ напугало её достаточно, чтобы перейти от безмолвного обожания командира к вполне конкретным женским действиям.  
За что, Маласса? Избавь меня от второго дубля мыльной оперы.  
От недоуменного взгляда обернувшегося Аи Найерис вздрогнула, вспыхнула и убежала к себе в отряд. Ая только пожал плечами и тронул ящерицу коленями, направляя её за Грином, но Юки такой склонностью молчать не отличался:  
\- Ты ей нравишься! – ну хоть перешел на японский, а не на общеасханском койне спросил!  
\- Я вижу, - глухой негромкий голос звучал устало.  
\- И всё? – видимо, Юки беспокойно заерзал, звякнули крепежи арбалета.  
\- Юки, ты меня спрашиваешь вообще или конкретно в её отношении? – а раздраженный Ая всё так же спрашивает в лоб и терпеть не может юлить.  
\- Вообще я тебя дома спрошу, или когда найдем остальных. Сейчас.  
\- Ты успел что-нибудь узнать в храме или тебе прочитать лекцию о демографии и сексуальных обычаях темных эльфов? – о, какая бесценная ирония. Кроуфорд почти пожалел, что не видит лиц, а только слышит голоса.  
Юки не дрогнул. Похоже, привык.  
\- Второе! Коротенькую, как раз до таверны, а?  
Ая вздохнул и сдался.  
\- Ну хорошо. Демографическая ситуация в Игг-Шайле вечно балансирует между категориями «вымирание» и «катастрофа». Детей рождается мало, риск забеременеть для женщины крайне невелик, и ситуацию хоть как-то исправляет только отсутствие старческой смертности и бесплодия. На практике это приводит к тому, что, во-первых, дети бесценны. С учетом интриг и постоянных междоусобных войн именно поэтому нет института семей. Храм Малассы, в который отдают новорожденных в каждом городе, не посмеет тронуть даже самый отчаянный завоеватель, потому что после этого его разорвут на части собственные же войска, - слушать импровизированную лекцию было неожиданно приятно. Судя по всему, преподавание в Коа не прошло для Аи зря.  
\- Почему у них мало детей? У светлых же нормально. Ну, меньше, чем у людей, но не так же! – резонный вопрос.  
\- Понятия не имею. Подозреваю, что потому, что последовавшие за легендарной Туидханой, первой и единственной королевой темных эльфов, отринули Силанну, драконицу Природы. Во-вторых, соотношение полов в Игг-Шайле в лучшем случае один к трем в пользу мужчин. Существуй здесь институт брака, это выглядело бы как полиандрия, а так это просто многочисленные связи в попытках выполнить долг перед кланом. И заодно подняться выше по иерархической лестнице: например, бестия или фурия получает право войти во Дворец Теней и попытаться стать сумеречной ведьмой только в том случае, если смогла родить девочку, а значит, благословлена Малассой.   
\- То есть они все жрицы Малассы?  
\- Все, кто живут во Дворцах Теней, да. В-третьих, Маласса одобряет страсть и ярость, считая их добродетелью и необходимым условием выживания. Так что любая совершеннолетняя темная эльфийка имеет право потребовать секса от любого совершеннолетнего мужчины, за исключением связанных с женщинами других рас. Последнее – не от уважения к чужим представлениям о сексе, а от запрета на вмешательство в союз, от которого точно будет приплод. Собственно, именно поэтому Игг-Шайл вообще не делает различия между полукровками и теми, у кого оба родителя эльфы: дети есть дети, а в храме Малассы любой признак другой расы исчезнет после посвящения, как исчез когда-то даже намек на принадлежность к светлым эльфам. Чернокнижники – самые частые покупатели на рабовладельческих рынках, но предпочитают светлых эльфиек или орчанок: человеческие женщины быстро умирают, особенно если их покупают только для непрерывного вынашивания детей, и заканчивают в жертвенной яме. Также неудивительно то, что с такими женщинами они предпочитают заводить подруг из других рас, как например, известная каждому в Игг-Шайле история Раилага и Изабель, королевы людей. Остальное позже.  
Впереди показалось озеро. Вода яркого голубого цвета, словно отражавшая ясное весеннее небо, с еле слышным плеском набегала на берег.  
\- Блин, и откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
Ая помолчал.  
\- Я подозреваю, что Иранна действительно кем-то приходится моему телу, так что это не моя заслуга. Оставалось только упорядочить эти сведения.  
\- Да, а ещё ты изящно съехал с темы моего первого вопроса и думал, что я не замечу, - судя по тону, Юки был близок к тому, чтобы показать язык.  
\- Ты про эту девочку? Собственно, если она предложит, то будет в своем праве.  
\- А ты?  
\- Она красивая женщина, так что почему нет, собственно? Ты без меня пару часов переживешь, полагаю, - Кроуфорд хмыкнул под нос. Не везет восторженным молодым женщинам с Абиссинцем.  
\- Чего так мало-то? – прыснул Юки.  
\- Потому что на тренировке утром я спрошу с неё как обычно, не говоря уже о завтрашнем марше. Ещё вопросы?  
\- Ага, например, что это за озеро?  
\- Узнаешь в таверне.  
\- Ну Ая!..   
Таверна оказалась добротным постоялым двором, достойным не самой последней из улиц Коноса, столицы Игг-Шайла. Впрочем, вывеска, прибитая над воротами, висела так же криво, как выглядела бы на самой затрапезной шарашке. На широкой каменной плите светящейся краской были от души намалеваны две толстых ящерицы с крыльями, черная и красная, в которых не без труда опознавались Аркат и Маласса. Ящерицы чокались пенной брагой в кружках, а название держали крайними лапами на этакой растянутой поперек плиты тряпке, подозрительно походившей на кайму рыцарского герба. Называлось всё это безобразие «Два веселых дракона».  
Орвар, командир наездников, не первый год путешествующий по этому маршруту, только удивленно хмыкнул, в то время как остальной отряд ощутимо повеселел: ставить палатки не хотелось никому. Пока им открывали ворота – по верху добротного каменного забора предупреждающе проскочила магическая искра, дотошная Сорейя успела сбегать до озера и отчитаться: действительно, на середине водной глади то и дело показывался алый лебедь, нырявший вглубь при малейшем признаке чужих в паре шагов от берега.  
Во дворе навстречу новоприбывшим упитанным колобком выкатился хозяин, и Кроуфорд ошалело моргнул: вампиров, у которых пузо ползло бы на нос, ему ещё видеть не доводилось. Свисающий с очень низкого пояса двуручник волочился за ним по полу и отчаянно брякал по ступенькам. Бестии, фанатично трясущиеся над своими клинками, страдальчески поморщились.  
\- Свеста, дохлятина смердячая, так это всё-таки ты! – Орвар спрыгнул с ящера и от души обнял хозяина. – Так говорили же, что твою таверну заезжий маг развалил!  
\- Развалил, было дело, - довольно прогудел вампир, напоказ косясь на открытые шеи бестий. – Ночевал у нас один великий герой с армией весомой, героя нанять хотел, чтоб дела подземельные сподручней обстряпать. Вы проходите, дамы-красавицы, устроим со всем удобством, и вы, господа достойные.  
Под неторопливое журчание и зоркие взгляды Свесты в конюшню споро уводили ящеров, а бестии, наплевав на запахи из зала, уже требовали у вполне живой хозяйки ключи от купальни.  
\- Нанять-то нанял, только они с гномом этим так тут упились, найм отмечая да удачу лебединую призывая, что под утро им кошмар какой помстился. Маг этот, Захар али Зефир, не проснувшись толком, шарахнул чем-то таким замысловатым, что из озера змея голубая поднялась под самый свод, да таверну кругом ледяным и припечатала. Моим-то ничего, они снаружи оказались, и мага не тронуло – он посередке был, а меня-то аккурат и накрыло, прямо в зале.  
На подошедшего конюха Грин подозрительно скосил глаза, но позволил себя увести, а вот Скарлетт сперва заартачилась и согласилась только тогда, когда её поманили куском сырого мяса.  
\- Маг этот весьма расстроился, похмелившись, и таки вернул всё назад, как смог, да зато денег на обзаведение отсыпал с достатком. Когда уезжал, я уж не утерпел, спросил, что ему привиделось-то, с настойки на грибах подземных, - Орвар уже хохотал открыто, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям. – А он и говорит, вижу, мол, как Маласса с Аркатом за подземелье ругается, ровно таверну при разводе делят, так и сам перепугался, что его вот-вот женят. Руками замахал, отказываясь, заклинание булькнул, а оно возьми и сработай. Талантливый герой, талантливый, да вы проходите, господин, и ужин поспел, и ещё чего для высокородных найдётся…  
Здание было сильно утоплено в скальную породу, так что обжорный зал являлся, в сущности, единственным большим помещением перед сплошной стеной камня и вырубленных в нем ступеней наверх. Дым и чад поднимался к самому потолку, а вокруг пилона на возвышении неторопливо извивался неплохо сделанный фантом с весьма выдающимися формами. Пробегающие мимо разносчицы стреляли глазами, но запахи с кухни пока волновали больше.  
Ая от шума недовольно морщился и, похоже, окончательно утратил ту небрежную легкость, с которой рассказывал воспитаннику о нравах темных эльфов. Во всяком случае, за предложенный им стол в нише на бельэтаже он сел первый, забившись в самую густую тень у стены.  
Странно, но Юки, казалось, это не беспокоило, а на вопросительный кивок в сторону опекуна подросток и вовсе хмыкнул, пояснив:  
\- Ая терпеть не может такие помещения. Мы один раз его в клуб затащили, так он сначала упирался, а потом присел к барной стойке, через пять минут кого-то снял и ушел. Тут-то хоть тень есть, куда…  
\- Юки. Достаточно. Кроуфорд, ты уже смотрел план на следующий день?   
\- Нет, с последним докладом Сорейя до меня добежать пока не успела. Впрочем, твоё Кольцо Жизни в любом случае охраняет кто-то весомый, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами, принимаясь за первое принесенное блюдо.  
\- Да, там стоят шаманки и пара дочерей земли. Повезло ещё, что не дочери неба – нарваться на цепную молнию очень бы не хотелось. Так что удача озера алого лебедя нам очень кстати, не забудь спуститься к нему перед сном, - Ая задумчиво крошил в пальцах корочку хлеба, а потом вдруг заинтересованно сунул нос в какие-то острые овощи с мясом. Внизу наездникам из их отряда принесли вина, и смех усилился.  
А через час откуда-то от лестниц и вовсе раздался восторженный свист: бестии спускались в полном боевом облачении. Впрочем, оно всегда выглядело так, что навевало мысли о битвах совсем другого рода. Кто-то из них смеялся на непристойные комплименты и спокойно подсаживался к столикам, кто-то проходил мимо, едва не схватившись за мечи.  
Женщины. Одной Малассе известно, почему за одну и ту же фразу они могут и поцеловать, и перерезать горло.  
Смеющаяся, раскрасневшаяся Сорейя, перекинув влажные волосы поудобнее, скользнула на скамью рядом, многообещающе прижавшись бедром, и хищно потянула носом. Трогать её до того, пока бестия не удовлетворится ужином, было в любом случае бессмысленно.   
Шедшая за ней Найерис растерянно замерла у края стола, не найдя того, кого искала, поперхнувшись заготовленными словами, и потихоньку начала злиться. В густом полумраке ниши увидеть откинувшегося на спинку Аю и вправду было непросто.  
От того, что тот явно не собирался облегчать девице задачу, внутри поднималась злая, торжествующая радость, даже несмотря на то, что Ая наверняка думал прежде всего о возможном повышении женщины из своего отряда до сумеречной ведьмы.   
Во всяком случае, долго издеваться над начавшей отступать от стола Найерис тот не стал, выпрямившись на скамье и позволяя неверному свету светлячков на потолке осветить лицо и плечи.  
\- Сорейя, кто из бестий сегодня точно остается с трезвой головой?  
\- Сарил, Ая. Она не в духе и даже не собиралась сначала спускаться. Позвать?  
Ая кивнул и поднял взгляд на Найерис. Кроуфорд незаметно скосил глаза туда же и неприятно удивился: Найерис явно успела взять себя в руки, и теперь её выдавали только побелевшие пальцы, вцепившиеся в столешницу. Голос бестии, неожиданно звучный и властный, не дрожал:  
\- Идем со мной. Эта ночь – наша.  
В этом голосе словно томно шептала сама тьма, увлекая, завораживая, и Ая поднялся с места одним неторопливым движением. Привлёк бестию к себе, позволяя ей прогнуться в спине, прижаться грудью и закинуть ногу на бедро, и повернулся к подбежавшей Сарил. Шедшая позади неё Сорейя даже не стала садиться, одобрительно наблюдая за представлением.  
\- Сарил, Юки на тебе. Я вернусь к полуночи, те, кто к тому времени ещё будет в зале, получат завтра на тренировке в двойном размере. У вас три часа. Развлекайтесь.  
Мрачная Сарил отрывисто кивнула и опустилась на скамью.   
\- Сорейя, Кроуфорд – хорошо провести время.  
Подхватил удивленно пискнувшую Найерис на руки и ушел.  
\- А она молодец, - Сорейя змеёй скользнула на своё место и, похоже, ничуть не удивилась, когда Кроуфорд перехватил её в движении, усаживая к себе на колени. – Если повезет, хорошая выйдет ведьма…  
\- Вам её не жаль? – озадаченно спросил Юки.  
Сорейя провокативно поерзала и подняла глаза:  
\- С чего бы? Как она выстоит при разговоре с Малассой, если сейчас не сможет увести мужчину за собой? Мать Теней ест слабых на завтрак и обедает робкими.  
Пусть только попробует увести ещё раз.   
Эту мысль Кроуфорд задушил в зародыше, но уже у себя, в комнате, безошибочно проснулся как раз тогда, когда внутрь упала полоска света из коридора. Под негромкий разговор Сарил с Аей и тихий зевок Юки удалось упасть в сон до утра.


	4. Chapter 4

Юки зевал до самого марша, а когда Ая утром уже привычно запрыгнул в седло, и вовсе задремал. Заживающие порезы, похожие на нарисованную на теле рыболовную сеть, под утро начали чесаться, и Юки пролежал пару часов без сна, отлично зная, что, стоит ему повернуться, и Ая рядом проснется.   
Они поднялись на пригорок, и в ноздри ударил тошнотворный запах прогорклого медвежьего жира и плохо выделанных шкур. Орки.  
Ая повернулся к подъехавшему Кроуфорду и со сдерживаемым предвкушением предложил:  
\- Как насчет проверить новые способности?  
\- Только после тебя, - Кроуфорд шутливо приложил руку к груди и дернул повод, освобождая дорогу бестиям.  
В этот раз битвенная арена развернулась резко, не позволив даже моргнуть или сдать назад тому, кто хотел бы избежать драки.  
Орчанки успели вскочить от походного костра и схватиться за свои ритуальные ножи, когда бешеная инициатива бестий позволила Ае колдовать в первый раз. Массовая «Немощность» - и клинки дрожат в покрывшихся едкой зеленой плесенью руках, внезапно не способных более удерживать оружие. Наездники выжидают, выдвигаясь на клетку вперед, выманивая на себя противника. Дочери земли, приняв самых больших существ армии за самых опасных, тратят свой ход на то, чтобы сильнее замедлить их. Оглушающая молния Кроуфорда убивает четверых шаманок и заставляет весь отряд долго приходить в себя, выигрывая время напавшим.  
Бестии разъярённо воют и лязгают клинками: вместо того, чтобы атаковать, их командир снова колдует. Общее «Ослабление» окончательно лишает шаманок шанса убить кого-либо из своих, и Ая наконец разрешает дотянуться до первого из отрядов. Женщины падают замертво, не успев даже ответить, и от сработавшего боевого духа Ая всаживает клинки в снова собравшихся колдовать дочерей земли.   
Молния бьёт ещё раз, останавливая последний отряд шаманок, и когда гром перестает звенеть в ушах, становится ясно, что Кроуфорду повезло. Ночевка на озере алого лебедя не прошла даром, и удача вдвойне увеличила урон. К тому времени до шаманок как раз добегают наездники, и единственная оставшаяся падает на землю.  
А вот что осталось прежним, так это прыжок, которым после каждой битвы Скарлетт прыгает с места, торопясь добраться до хозяина. Юки судорожно вцепился в луку седла и прижался к прохладной чешуйчатой шее, дожидаясь, пока ящерица добежит до Аи.   
Скарлетт ткнулась мордой в плечо, получила свою порцию почесывания и наклонилась к одному из трупов. Озадаченно всхрапнула, когда её досадливо оттолкнули от тела одной из дочерей земли, единственной из всех убитых, у которой было массивное костяное ожерелье в виде собранных на кожаный шнурок толстеньких полумесяцев.  
Ая опустился на одно колено рядом и задумчиво рассматривал бородки на украшении, а потом сдернул его и поднялся.  
Сарил, подбежавшая было спросить, в чем дело, инстинктивно шарахнулась в сторону: Ая снова колдовал. Теперь Юки успел разглядеть неторопливое нарастание бледно-лилового пламени вокруг него, прежде чем увидел, как вырвавшаяся из убитой душа медленно перестает быть невидимой и зависает над своим прежним обиталищем.   
К её чести, объяснять орчанке, что именно с ней случилось, не пришлось: как только вместе с условной телесностью ей вернулась способность говорить, она разразилась проклятиями. Причём весьма изобретательными, Юки и Сарил даже заинтересованно прислушались.  
Ае, казалось, было всё равно: он аккуратно и надежно прикреплял ожерелье к крепкому налобнику замершей ящерицы, и Юки чуть не слетел с седла, когда польщённая Скарлетт затарахтела, как отбойный молоток, демонстрируя свою версию мурлыкания.  
Когда Ая вспрыгнул в седло и тронул её коленями, самолюбованию ящерицы позавидовала бы и самая большая кошка. Гордо вытянутая шея предлагала всем полюбоваться новым украшением и любимым хозяином. А ещё грязно ругающимся призраком в пяти-шести футах позади, мотавшимся вокруг штандарта, словно улетевшая с веревки рваная серая простыня. Бестии, проверявшие крепежи брони перед маршем, при виде этой композиции дружно расхохотались, да так, что призрак на секунду заткнулся, а потом отсалютовали мечами и привычно ушли вперед, в авангард.  
\- Что тебе нужно, лишенный Отцом-Небом рассудка и чести труподел? – ругательства подплывшего ближе призрака стали чуть более конструктивными. – Почему ты разлучил меня с телом и не дал уснуть на груди Матери-Земли?  
Ая осматривал полупрозрачное тело, критически оценивая собственную работу. Недовольно пробормотал:  
\- Поднять вместе с телом не получилось, жаль. С другой стороны, теперь не придётся кормить.  
\- Ты не корову купил, эльф!  
Ая поднял голову.  
\- Пока я слышу только возмущённое мычание. Как тебя зовут?  
Призрак выдохнула что-то ещё более нецензурное и взмыла вверх, резко затормозив в десятке футов, словно о невидимую стену. Зашипела и бросилась вниз, стремясь сбросить начинающего некроманта с седла. Бесполезно. Границы того самого радиуса влияния ауры мага четко очерчивали предел, на который она могла приблизиться. Мертвая снова разразилась проклятиями.  
Метания и громогласные ругательства призрака привлекли внимание Кроуфорда, и Юки, обернувшись, увидел, как он нагоняет авангард. Вовремя, а то такое представление было бы обидно пропустить.  
\- Насколько я знаю, орки не терпят демонов, - утомившись после очередной тирады, орчанка подплыла ближе и теперь держалась примерно на уровне седла. На реплику Аи она повернулась всем телом и теперь летела прямо перед мордой Скарлетт, спиной вперед.  
\- Да! Они язва на плоти мира! Орки охотятся на демонов, хорошо охотятся!  
\- А шаманки – самые сведущие в магии крови. Только ваши войска умеют использовать гнев крови, чтобы сражаться намного лучше других.  
\- Зачем тебе сладкие слова для пленницы, труподел? – призрак оставалась подозрительной, хоть и не смогла скрыть удовольствия. – Прокляни тебя Маласса, когда я умру до конца?  
Нагнавший их Кроуфорд вскинул брови на обращение, и Юки только развёл руками: черт его знает, зачем это Ае. Но тот был, похоже, очень увлечен беседой: во всяком случае, даже не обернулся к новому участнику сцены.   
Юки эту его черту иногда просто ненавидел. Стоило Ае сосредоточиться на чем-то, и всё вокруг кроме дела словно становилось неодушевлённым. Ая не переставал замечать – он прекращал считать чем-то важным.  
Вот и сейчас Юки только обрадовался, когда Кроуфорд потянулся и ловко перетащил его к себе на седло. Ая даже помог: поддержал со своей стороны, помогая перелезть, но продолжал внимательно слушать, словно не слишком складные реплики призрака, всё ещё перемежающиеся ругательствами, были лучшей музыкой.  
Грин от нового веса у себя на спине чуть повернул голову, но с рыси не сбился. Кроуфорд придержал Юки за плечо и вложил в ладонь Кольцо Жизни. Точно, он же оставался с наездниками собирать трофеи.  
Этот артефакт больше походил на гладкий прямоугольный щит, к которому было прикреплено кольцо. Щит закрывал целую фалангу, до самого сустава, и Юки сразу ощутил его действие: словно бы плотная твердая перчатка обняла тело, дрожала оберегающим маревом рядом с самой кожей, скрывая его от страшных драконьих глаз.   
Юки знал про сделку, как знал и про то, что эта защита действует на весь отряд целиком, но очень хотелось сказать спасибо.  
\- Что у вас тут за цирк? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд. – Я почувствовал заклинание, но сначала не разобрал, что за грязное облако мечется над штандартом.  
\- Я не знаю, Ая её зачем-то поднял. Снял с мертвой ожерелье, повесил на Скарлетт – видите, какая гордая бежит? – и поднял.  
\- Он тебе не рассказал?  
\- Ая предпочитает объяснять личным примером, а окружающие пусть догадываются сами, - съязвил Юки. – Его Кэн как-то припер к стенке примерно в таком же случае. Знаете, что он сказал? «Если надо объяснять, то не надо объяснять».  
\- Тогда ждем, когда эта сквернословящая простыня устанет ругаться и вывалит ему то, что он хочет, - философски подытожил Кроуфорд, чуть придерживая ящера, чтобы немного отстать от всё ещё препирающихся собеседников.  
\- А вы хотели поговорить? – заинтересовался Юки.   
\- Скоро мы поднимаемся из подземелий на поверхность, уже в Эреше. И войдем в Аби-Либур: это единственный город некромантов, открытый всем остальным расам – просто потому, что там центр работорговли.  
\- Они позволяют всем желающим торговать там живым товаром? – поразился Юки.  
\- Некромантам нужны тела, живые или мертвые, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – И не слишком нужны деньги, так что там можно выгодно продать или дешево купить невольников. Вокруг города полно лагерей беженцев, так что придется потратить день и обойти их все: нам не помешает подкрепление.   
\- Мы не опоздаем к этому их верховному?   
\- От Аби-Либура до Нар-Анкара идёт прямой тракт через всю долину, так что мы доберемся за пару недель. На самом деле, наша основная задача – не вляпаться во что-нибудь по пути, - с сожалением протянул вождь. – Так что с отклонением от дороги больше чем на день придётся завязать, какова бы ни была возможная награда.  
\- Думаете, кто-нибудь из местных решится рискнуть ради живой крови?  
\- Нет, некроманты-то нас не тронут, а вот нежить, живущая в болотах Эреша, вроде астральных драконов, вряд ли решит усмирить свой аппетит ради чьей-то писульки. Они спали в своих гнездах до Арантира и будут спать после.   
Он помолчал.  
\- Эреш вообще не слишком гостеприимное место для живых – например, примерно на середине пути до Нар-Анкара будет Набу-Шама, прямо на дороге. Его придется проходить днем, быстро и не останавливаясь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Набу-Шама очень занятно проклят: каждый живой, который уснет в его стенах, превращается в призрака и пополняет ряды гарнизона города. Как ты понимаешь, достойны изумления как количество тамошних трактиров, так и цены на крепкие напитки в них, - сыронизировал Кроуфорд. – Некроманты… практичны. Иногда до дрожи.  
Юки вдруг понял, что давно не слышит разъяренных воплей, и поднял голову. Действительно, призрак всё так же плыла спиной вперед перед мордой Скарлетт, но теперь суровое лицо не искажалось гримасой гнева.   
\- Кажется, Ая её всё-таки развел на доверие, - шепнул Юки. – Подъедем чуть ближе, чтобы было слышно?  
Вместо ответа Кроуфорд только тронул ящера, заставляя почти нагнать Скарлетт и следовать на пару корпусов позади. Говорил Ая:  
-…удалось обнаружить, что приносимые жрицами Малассы жертвы не попадают к Матери Теней.   
Призрак выглядела встревоженной.  
\- Ты сказал, что темные эльфы – изгнанники и покинули свет Отца-Небо и лик Матери-Земли только потому, что были обвинены в гибели Бритигги, Матери Дерев. Мать-Земля оставила вас, и вы пришли в немилостивые руки Малассы. Если и она оставит вас без покровительства…  
\- Да, Хорин. Обвинения в гибели Бритигги были сняты, когда Драконьи Рыцари представили доказательства, что это было дело рук демонов. Но возвращаться было уже поздно.  
\- Это нанесло бы урон не только вашей чести, но и оскорбило бы память павших за эту ложь с обеих сторон, я понимаю.  
Юки чуть с ящера не упал. С ума сойти, мертвая назвала поднявшему её своё имя? Шаманка не могла не знать, что это грозит вечным рабством.  
\- Будь в отряде хоть одна жрица Малассы, я бы представил тебя ей. Но к моменту завершения нашего путешествия мне нужно иметь доказательства, а не подозрения, что наши Жертвенные ямы славят не того дракона, - негромкий почтительный голос Аи завораживал. Юки только головой потряс, вытряхивая из ушей эти доверительные интонации. – Мне не поверят ни Мать Клана, ни Малсара, Дочь Тьмы, которую можно попробовать найти в подземельях рядом с Халадом, где голос жриц, взывающих к Малассе, слышен лучше всего.   
Хорин озабоченно покивала:  
\- Я бы предпочла рассказывать женщине, всё верно. Не дело вождей жить в убежище духов и восходить к костяному алтарю, слушая Мать-Землю и Отца-Небо. Но орки знают, что необходимость не спрашивает наших желаний, а когда демон перед тобой, ты берешь в руки и презренный лук, раз нет меча. Я расскажу тебе, как мы заставляем кости плясать.   
Час. Прошел всего лишь час с тех пор, как её убили и подняли.  
\- Как только ты посчитаешь, что я знаю достаточно и могу войти с этим к Матери клана, заклинание, удерживающее тебя здесь, развеется. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня лишить Скарлетт твоего ожерелья – я обидел её тем, что заставил оставить меня в битве.  
Хорин только отмахнулась.  
\- Я мертва, Ая, что мне до побрякушек? Это дела живых, а раз оно оказалось достаточно красиво, чтобы утешить ящера, пусть будет так.  
\- Благодарю тебя. Надеюсь, Мать-Земля и Отец-Небо будут благосклонны к тебе, когда ты явишься на их суд, - Ая чуть нагнулся, намечая поклон. – А теперь прости, меня ждут дела живых.   
\- Я понимаю, - Хорин кивнула и взмахнула руками, опускаясь внутрь ожерелья, заставляя его сиять. Скарлетт только мотнула головой и всхрапнула.  
Ая обернулся и нашел их взглядом, чуть потянул ящерицу за поводья, притормаживая, пока не поравнялся с Кроуфордом. Приветственно кивнул и глянул на Юки:  
\- Я вижу, ты надел Кольцо. Тебе лучше?  
Сердиться на него было невозможно, во всяком случае, долго.   
\- Да, намного.   
\- Хорошо. Кроуфорд, есть идеи, зачем Арантиру вообще понадобился темный эльф?  
\- Я как раз собирался поинтересоваться, не вычитал ли ты в бумагах убитого что-то полезное.  
Ая нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Никаких идей? В принципе, это должно быть что-то уникальное. Может быть, какая-то из расовых способностей – например, неодолимая магия или элементальные цепочки, - задумчиво рассуждал Кроуфорд. – Вряд ли ему нужна жрица Малассы, раз уж он служит драконице Порядка. Говорят, Асха отметила его и по его просьбе посылает на поле битвы аватару смерти, которая поддерживает его войска. Может быть, я пойму позже, ближе к столице. Сейчас меня больше интересует Аби-Либур.  
Ая понимающе кивнул.  
\- Лагеря беженцев и рынок рабов. На какую сумму ты настроен?  
\- В лагерях - всех, кого мы сможем нанять. Может быть, нам повезет, и там найдутся не только наездники, но и, скажем, ведьмы. Гидр брать не стоит – кормить их в Эреше нечем, не говоря уже о том, что они нас сильно замедлят.  
\- Есть ограничения с видом улучшения?  
Кроуфорд задумчиво сощурился.  
\- Я бы, конечно, предпочел проворных наездников и владычиц тени, но в принципе это несущественно. Судя по карте, в дне пути перед Нар-Анкаром есть холмовой форт, там мы сможем заменить их при необходимости.  
\- Принято. Тогда последнее – будем ли выкупать договора приглашенных на рынке рабов? И если да, то до какой цены торгуемся?  
\- Приглашенных? – не выдержал Юки.  
\- Так называются темные эльфийки, клан которых заключает сделку с работорговцем.   
\- Их собственный клан продает их в рабство? – Юки скривился от отвращения.  
\- Не совсем. Темную эльфийку, бестию или ведьму, неважно, продать в гарем против её воли невозможно, только пригласить. Тому есть две причины. Во-первых, теоретически её, конечно, можно скрутить и изнасиловать, но она убьёт сделавшего это почти со стопроцентной вероятностью: воззовёт к Малассе, и ублюдок не доживёт до рассвета, - пояснил Ая. – Для Малассы, приветствующей взаимную страсть как малую жертву во славу свою, изнасилование потенциальной или фактической жрицы – тяжелое оскорбление. Периодически такие попытки случаются, но наказание за них неизбежно, так что очередная смерть надолго прививает всем желающим стремление договариваться.  
\- А вторая причина?  
\- У темных эльфов лучшая шпионская сеть на всём Асхане. И спрятать от них женщину их народа, к тому же пропавшую, практически невозможно. Поэтому давно отработана схема сотрудничества с работорговцами. Клан от имени одной из своих дочерей заключает сделку следующего содержания: женщину выкупают примерно за стандартную стоимость найма и везут на рынок. На торгах она выбирает тех покупателей, кто её устроит, и уходит с тем, кто предложит максимальную сумму. Из этой суммы торговец получает две цены найма, остальное достаётся клану, в том числе дети, которых она родит от этого союза.   
\- Зачем такие сложности?   
\- Во Дворце Теней учат не только колдовать, Кроуфорд. А хозяйки ночи носят свои имена отнюдь не просто так и ценятся как лучшие любовницы на Асхане, которых не нужно обучать. Что, собственно, возвращает нас к моему вопросу на их счет. Мы выкупаем договора? С учетом ставки продавца там выйдет минимум двойная цена найма.   
\- Нет, - покачал головой вождь. – Бессмысленно.  
\- Хорошо. О, наконец-то!  
Юки обернулся и понял, что тут действительно было, на что посмотреть. Исполинская винтовая лестница из белого гранита поднималась под самый свод пещеры, конец её терялся в толще темного камня. Самые верхние ступени сияли, маня отраженным солнечным светом. Она была настолько велика, что по ней без проблем могли бы пролететь даже драконы, но в этом не было необходимости.  
Всё время, пока они поднимались, Юки смотрел вниз, следя, как Грин аккуратно переступает с одной низкой ступени на другую. На белом, с редкими серыми и синими крапинками, граните не оставалось следов. Кто бы ни строил их, он делал это на века.  
После сумрака подземелий сонное солнце Эреша ударило в лица, словно тепловая пушка, и Юки вздрогнул, впервые увидев эти земли.   
Вязкая грязь чавкала под ногами, прилипая к подошвам сапог бестий и лапам ящеров. Голые мертвые деревья гнили во влажном воздухе, изредка падая в затянутые то ли едкой дымкой, то ли паутиной зеленоватого цвета болота. Из желто-зеленой воды кое-где поднимались и лопались пузыри.   
\- Местность здесь сильно понижается и почти везде полузатоплена, так что никакой связи с нашими подземельями у горного хребта, защищающего Эреш с запада, нет, - негромко сказал Кроуфорд, и Юки с трудом подавил желание придвинуться ближе. Тут ему не нравилось. Категорически.  
Юки поднял голову от земли и увидел начало исполинской долины, терявшейся вдалеке в клочьях такого же зеленоватого тумана. Совсем рядом, в паре миль, в обрамлении множества то там, то тут раскиданных лагерей, возвышались стены и шпили некрополиса.   
Он… подавлял. Вознесшиеся намного выше стен городские кварталы, в которых хозяин мог набрать конкретные виды существ, недобро чадили ядовито-зеленым туманом, открыто предупреждая – это место защищают не только и не столько стены.  
Со ступеней сошли последние бестии, и Ая подъехал ближе:  
\- Предлагаю разделиться, иначе мы потратим здесь весь день.  
\- Думаю, дробить отряды нет смысла. Бери всех бестий, встречаемся у ворот в город через шесть часов, - Кроуфорд кивнул, и Сорейя пронзительно свистнула, собирая своих. – Обоз остается с нами.  
Ая прощально улыбнулся Юки и нагнулся к уху Скарлетт. Ящерица призывно рыкнула, явно считая собравшихся рядом бестий чем-то вроде своей небольшой стаи, и бросилась вниз по холму.  
Бестии бежали ровно, контролируя дыхание. Отсюда Юки было хорошо видно, как плескались на ветру длинные волосы, покачивались в походных ножнах за спиной мечи, а толстые, высокие подошвы сапог позволяли не увязнуть в грязи. Видимо, Кроуфорд тоже смотрел на них, потому что вдруг спросил:  
\- А где Найерис? Обычно её от Аи не оттащишь. Он интересовался?  
Юки удивился и внезапному вопросу, и неожиданно личному обращению, но машинально ответил:  
\- Да, Ая утром спрашивал Сорейю. Кажется, она ответила что-то в духе «сытый голодного не разумеет», я толком не разобрался. Ая пожал плечами и, по-моему, забыл… А вы поняли?  
Кроуфорд странно поморщился, но всё же пояснил:  
\- Иногда одного раза оказывается слишком мало, особенно когда в процессе осознаешь, что он будет единственным.  
Замолчал и тронул ящера, возглавляя собравшихся рядом с обозом наездников. Больше Юки ничего на эту тему не добился, а к встрече с Аей у ворот так устал, что забыл.


	5. Chapter 5

С выходом на тракт небольшая армия обрела, наконец, успокаивающую, отточенную рутину – безошибочный признак правильно отлаженного механизма: марш, битва, расстановка войск, магия, опыт и ресурсы. Всё это было прекрасно и позволяло выкроить время, чтобы заняться собой. Вспомнить, опять же, что неплохо бы мысленные упражнения на сосредоточение поделать, адаптировать к этой реальности дар. Ну да, как же. Сейчас.  
После устроенного Найерис в гостинице стрип-шоу в голове словно щелкнули тумблером. С «в принципе, похуй» на «блядь, да! Немедленно!». Кроуфорд знал за собой этот дурной рефлекс бросаться на то, что считали ценным другие, но за без малого пару недель давно должно было отпустить. Всё же не мальчик.   
Ая со своей стороны ни хрена не помогал. Нет, с его появлением Кроуфорд оказался стремительно избавлен от массы сиюминутных бесящих вопросов и проблем, но чертова тварь не просто что-то говорила губами, смотрела глазами и еженощно спала в том же шатре, нет. В конце концов, набранные ведьмы кидали взгляды куда жарче и приходили охотно, торопясь малой жертвой и за неимением алтарей восстановить контакт с Малассой.  
Нет, с приближением к городу Ая просто становился всё спокойней. Бестии провожали его безмозгло-влюбленными взглядами, ведьмы слушали одобрительно и взволнованно гудели на обсуждениях с мертвой шаманкой, и ни одна восторженная дура не понимала, что только приближает Абиссинца к цели. К воссоединению с, мать их всех, семьей. Простите – с командой.  
На шажок. На отбитое руками и мечами его отряда Кольцо Жизни. На дневной перегон, на совместно полученный опыт и гребаную сделку.  
А встреча с Арантиром была сюжетной и надежно глушила дар.  
Мерзкого настроения не улучшил даже холмовой форт, хотя все отряды успешно прошли испытание. От текущего состава впору было сладко жмуриться: четверть сотни мегер, два десятка проворных наездников и шесть владычиц тени.  
Нар-Анкар оказался самым огромным некрополисом из всех мельком виденных по дороге. Могила Забытого, вознесенная на самую высокую точку города, подавляла. Сразу от ворот им предоставили почетный караул до самого капитолия, и шедшие до этого в авангарде мегеры тут же расступились, пропуская владычиц вперед.  
Кроуфорд отметил про себя ещё одну примечательную черту расового этикета: у темных эльфов, кем бы ни был посол, авангард составляли женщины. Чем выше была значимость визита со стороны Игг-Шайла, тем выше был уровень и количество женщин, идущих впереди. У них получалось что-то среднее: с одной стороны, владычицы стояли на высшей ступени в иерархии, но с другой – их было только шестеро.  
У ворот посольского крыла со странно зыбкими, словно призрачными стенами процессию встречал архилич-распорядитель, бережно принявший в руки запечатанный свиток. Он скользнул неожиданно острым взглядом по поднятой ящерице, задержавшись на ожерелье, укравшем налобник, но промолчал и с почтением позволил раскрывшемуся свитку взмыть над головами волной ядовито-зеленого цвета. Полупрозрачные стены заколыхались, засияли и резко изменились, наливаясь знакомой серостью камня подземелий. Через пару минут это крыло уже нельзя было отличить от внутренних помещений одного из родных замков.   
До назначенного времени аудиенции оставалось примерно четыре часа, когда в дверь постучали. После позволения войти Сорейя придержала дверь для несущей какой-то большой инкрустированный ларец Акайят, старшей ковена владычиц.  
Акайят поставила его на небольшой столик рядом с камином и выжидающе повернулась к Кроуфорду. Не дождалась даже минимального понимания и пояснила:  
\- Я пришла помочь с росписью, вождь. Приношу свои извинения, что задержалась, но мне нужно было закончить свою. Вы определились с костюмом и предполагаемым местом?  
Кроуфорд моргнул и прищурился. И действительно: почти всё тело владычицы, открытое боевым костюмом, было покрыто сеткой густо-синих и бледно-лиловых узоров.  
Нет, подождите. Он точно правильно услышал?  
\- А почему Сорейя без росписи?  
Должен быть способ вывернуться из этого косметологического фарса.  
Женщины переглянулись, но если Акайят оставалась такой же безмятежной, то Сорейя явно прятала улыбку:  
\- В вашу свиту войдут все главы отрядов, и мегер будет представлять Ая. С ним сейчас работает Сарил, и я хотела бы вернуться быстрее, чтобы, - «не пропустить зрелище», - быть уверенной в том, что нехватка мастерства не опозорит моих сестер перед лицом принимающей стороны. Именно поэтому он прислал меня передать свои извинения за отсутствие и помочь при необходимости.   
Выставляемые на столик из ларца баночки, кисти и краски угрожающе позвякивали и всё больше увеличивали своё количество. Сорейя склонилась в вежливом поклоне и мягко добавила:  
\- Я помогу вам надеть боевые доспехи, тогда рук и лица будет достаточно, - милосердная женщина. – Извините мой акцент, но этот язык мне не знаком. Если возникнут сомнения, Ая просил передать вот это.  
Старательно выговоренная мегерой фраза на японском: «Кроуфорд, это аналог смокинга с запонками от темных эльфов. Смирись» звякнула в ушах похоронным колоколом.   
А что ему оставалось?  
Акайят задумчиво обходила его, словно выставленный в витрину манекен, и критически приглядывалась то к камням на доспехе, то к волосам. Потом уведомила:  
\- К этому из вещей силы нам как минимум потребуются мантия, обруч и цепь сверху.  
После тщательного изучения наличествующих артефактов Акайят остановилась на короне всевидящего, ожерелье победы и мантии со львиной гривой. И если первые две ещё можно было стерпеть, то с третьим на плечах от грядущего количества яда во взгляде у Аи с Кроуфордом заранее делалась изжога.  
Сорейя помогла надеть и застегнуть всё, что положено, и, предательница, убежала к своему обожаемому командиру. Как же, без неё его наверняка покрасят не теми полосками.   
А дальше время потянулось, как резиновое. Макияж и бодиарт. Маласса, за что?  
Как выяснилось, роспись наносится только на _обработанные_ руки. Два часа позора и бездарного потраченного времени. К моменту, когда Акайят перешла к лицу, Кроуфорд уже не мечтал сбежать – он твердо знал, что ко времени аудиенции это кончится. И даже был вежлив, когда безмятежная владычица мягко поинтересовалась, не желает ли он следить за процессом в зеркале.  
Наконец, Акайят отступила, Кроуфорд поднял веки и встал. Осторожно глянул сначала на владычицу, но она, кажется, была вполне довольна своей работой. Так что оставалось только тихо выдохнуть и повернуться к зеркалу.  
Невероятно. Акайят умудрилась, практически не затронув основные черты, заставить его выглядеть так, словно когда-то он прошел через храм Малассы.   
Черты выглядели почти что… нечеловеческими, неуловимо чуждыми для непривычного глаза и имеющими теперь неоспоримое сходство с другой расой, которой он сейчас принадлежал только по праву магии. Это было всё равно что окончательно сменить прошлое, но оставить рожденную им личность. Пожалуй, с учетом эффекта можно было потерпеть и непривычное ощущение слоя краски на всем лице, от кожи до губ и ресниц. Брэд машинально потянулся к символу Матери Тьмы, начертанному на скуле кистью легкой и уверенной, и отдернул ладонь, спохватившись. Явно польщенная реакцией Акайят негромко поощрила:  
\- Краска стойкая и успела высохнуть, можно трогать. А также пить, умываться и так далее, она не смажется, просто постепенно станет выцветать.  
Он коснулся тонких линий и поразился, что не ощущает их как нарисованные. Скорее как старую татуировку, которая была нанесена на это место много лет назад и теперь периодически подновлялась от выцветания.  
Брэд обернулся к мастерице и совершенно искренне поклонился, отдавая дань уважения. Акайят приняла благодарность, совершив ответный поклон, и обернулась на негромкий стук в дверь:  
\- Войдите!  
Орвар шагнул внутрь первым, уважительно кивнув, и выжидающе замер у стены. Кроуфорд рассеянно отметил, что одоспешенный наездник получил примерно равный объем росписи: руки и лицо. За ним скользнули внутрь Юки, нервно поправляющий капюшон на плечах, и Ая.  
Кажется, после него дверь закрылась за Сорейей, Брэд не видел.  
Он пытался дышать и сложить увиденное в одну цельную картинку.  
Пока что получалось плохо. Взгляд выхватывал то набедренные щитки, от которых падали вниз и танцевали в такт каждому движению длинные тонкие хлысты, то тонкую синюю вязь узора, поднимавшуюся от затянутых в перчатки и наручи запястий к локтям, то её же, ползущую из-под пояса штанов по животу почти что до самых ребер. От попытки представить, как именно расписано там, за ремнем и шнуровкой ширинки, темнело в глазах. По белой коже словно танцевало ультрамариновое пламя, ласкало вены тонкими язычками, упиралось в широкие ремни ножен, крест-накрест пересекавшихся на груди.  
За спиной негромко и одобрительно рассмеялась Акайят:  
\- Хорошая работа, дева крови. Хоть сейчас для малой жертвы, и я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь возможностью после аудиенции, если вождь не успеет предложить раньше.  
Как ни странно, Ая ответил почти так же легко и шутливо:  
\- После аудиенции – непременно. В порядке очереди.  
Брэд вздрогнул от этого небрежного тона и, опережая даже предупредительно взвывший дар, поднял глаза. И поймал, поймал это выражение неестественно-спокойной, расчетливой целеустремленности, мертвой и пугающе рациональной – и понял, что его внимание заметили. Накатило чувство дежавю, мелькнувшего когда-то иррационального полного взаимопонимания. Призрачного шанса, что этот сможет – и понять, и встать рядом, и не нужно будет больше искать то, что и не знаешь толком, как назвать.  
В этом мгновении ясности четко осознавалось главное: перед последним рубежом Ая готов был использовать всё, что было в его распоряжении, включая взаимное влечение, лишь бы добиться цели.  
А это значило, что у него в заначке самоубийственная глупость нереальных размеров. Непредсказуемая, непредотвратимая.   
Внутри неудержимо вскипало бешенство: Ая же мог попросить о помощи, мог сказать, что сделки ему мало, да много чего мог! Во что он вляпался до их встречи, что успел найти в этих чертовых книгах такого, что стоило бы той неясной катастрофы, которую сейчас обещало чутье?   
Ладно. Корить себя за то, что смотрел недостаточно пристально, было некогда. Нужно быстро, за те полчаса, которые ещё оставались до встречи с Арантиром, пока перед их неторопливой торжественной процессией открывались двери внутренних покоев, заново оценить ситуацию. Скорее всего, это будет иметь отношение ко всей команде: задешево Абиссинец не продавался. А вот платить будет только он, иначе не поощрял бы сближение Юки с Брэдом, гребаный манипулятор, обманывающий тем эффективнее, чем более честен он в своих чувствах.  
Что Абиссинцу может предложить Арантир? Может, кто-то из оставшихся погиб, и он хочет его поднять, чтобы прийти к неизвестному финишу в полном составе? Не поэтому ли он опробовал доступную без посвящения некромантию на тех, на ком мог: на ящере и шаманке?  
Вчерне выходило, что какое-то время Ае придется подыгрывать, и это только плеснуло бензина в топку бешенства. Это будет легко, так же, как просто было в эти недолгие пару недель сражаться на одной стороне.  
Маласса, что за идиот! Брэд был почти рад, что Ая шёл сейчас за спиной, а не впереди вместе с Акайят. Искушение свернуть ему шею собственноручно становилось слишком велико. Владычица замерла перед последней дверью, ожидая, пока её откроют дежурные личи, и бестрепетно шагнула внутрь, прямо в невидимую тяжкую волну чужой магии.  
Брэду было видно, как напряглись мышцы сильной спины, но Акайят не сбилась с ровного размеренного шага и мягко отошла в сторону, пропуская их в центр рабочего кабинета. Кивнула Орвару и увела его с собой, оставив наедине с Арантиром тех, кто, собственно, и должен был договариваться. За ушедшими мягко закрылась дверь, и концентрация магии в комнате ещё больше увеличилась.  
Арантир силен, очень силен. Идти на прямой конфликт нельзя.  
Что ж, Старейшины когда-то тоже были намного могущественнее.  
\- Присядьте. У меня нет желания унижать тех, с кем я собираюсь сотрудничать, - резкий безапелляционный тон, почти противоречащий сказанному.  
Живой. Невероятно. Арантир был живым человеком! Не личем, не умертвием из самых жутких – живым. Одержимым, желающим обратить на пользу своей богине всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Фанатиком тем более опасным, что ради своей цели он был пугающе конструктивен.  
\- Я отправил Каспара в Игг-Шайл два месяца назад и надеялся получить вести и помощь от Илайи раньше. Что её задержало? Или Маласса не желает помнить о том, что Асха, ведущая меня, приходится ей матерью?  
Брэд тихо порадовался, что Акайят покинула помещение до того, как услышала это.  
\- К сожалению, Игг-Шайл не является единым государством и разобщен с тех пор, как Раилаг, последний, кто сумел объединить все кланы, покинул нас. – Между прочим, чистая правда. На то, чтобы выдерживать давление чужой мощи, и без того уходило много сил, и сейчас было выгоднее сказать то, что соответствует истине, чтобы при необходимости вплетенная внутрь ложь прошла незаметно. – Илайя Голос Малассы, Хранительница Законов Игг-Шайла, получила весть о посольстве с большим опозданием.  
\- Понятно. Порядка нет и в подземельях, но я не могу тратить время ещё и на это – до тех пор, пока у вас нет демонопоклонничества, дети Малассы могут решать свои проблемы сами.  
Ну спасибо.  
\- Итак, что мне нужно. К сожалению, воровские гильдии в Бель-Кудурри не оправдали моих ожиданий. Тела самых нерасторопных теперь служат Асхе своей плотью, раз уж у них не хватило разума как следует послужить ей живыми. Я хочу, чтобы ваши гильдии, считающиеся лучшими на Таланаре, нашли мне то, что необходимо.  
\- И что мы ищем?  
\- Мага-демонопоклонника с двухлетним ребенком на руках, недавно поселившегося в этом месте.   
\- Особые приметы?  
Арантир помолчал и создал на ладони изображение женщины, известное теперь всему Таланару:  
\- Королева Изабель потеряла дитя? – Брэд так удивился, что высказался в открытую. Вся эта чехарда – из-за потерянного ребенка недавно отрекшейся королевы, приведшей свою Империю на грань гибели?  
Ая выпрямился в кресле и сухо поинтересовался:  
\- А из особых примет у него, я так полагаю, гексаграмма Ургаша? Вы хотите сказать, что нанимаете Лигу Теней искать легендарного Темного Мессию из пророчества?  
На последнем слове Брэд невольно поморщился. Арантир погасил образ и глянул оценивающе:  
\- Найм… Действительно, с учетом риска и разобщенности Игг-Шайла, пожалуй, имеет смысл говорить именно о справедливой цене, а не бескорыстной помощи. Хорошо. У живых всегда есть желания. Каково желание Лиги Теней?  
Брэд шепнул негромко, почти нежно:  
\- Тёмные леса. Место, которое заменит детям Малассы покинутый Ироллан. Место, которое может _стать_ новым Иролланом.  
Поэтичная обертка для требований Ирбет получить от Арантира данные для портала в подземелья под хребтом Эреша и право селиться там.   
\- Новая жизнь для Лиги Теней, если мир устоит после прихода Темного Мессии. Хорошо. Найдите ребенка, и вы получите координаты места, пригодного для первого замка живых рядом с Нинурта-Юсуром, из которого слуги Асхи спускаются вниз к кристальным пещерам.  
Брэд вызвал стандартный контракт, который можно будет продемонстрировать главам всех гильдий воров Игг-Шайла. Подпись Ирбет там уже стояла.   
Арантир приложил печатку, и свиток засиял, вписывая озвученные условия в контракт. Вспыхнул и разделился на две неотличимых копии, одна из которых вернулась к Брэду.  
Почти всё. Остались только светские разговоры и уверения во взаимном уважении. Неужели грянуть должно чуть позже? Маласса, дай только выйти отсюда, и он вытрясет из сумасбродной головы все подробности, прижмет к стене в следующем же коридоре и вытрясет. Наплевать на Юки, отвернется.   
\- Что ж, будем надеяться, что Асха обратит нашу встречу ко всеобщей пользе, и её порядок в мире преумножится. Она предоставляет нам нити, а мы плетем из них судьбу. Заплатить жизнью Каспара ради этого соглашения и возможного блага – не самая высокая из цен.  
Ая расслабленно откинулся на спинку, но в желудке у Брэда неприятно ёкнуло.  
\- Полагаю, даже ниже, чем вы думаете. Он был гораздо более бесполезен, чем казался здесь, когда вы отправили его порученцем в Игг-Шайл. Каспар не был заинтересован ни в полученном задании, ни в том, чтобы пробиться к Илайе, а предпочел остановиться на заставе на границе и отправить весть о себе ближайшему клану.  
Арантир смотрел с интересом. Ещё бы, такая жирная муха – и идёт в пасть добровольно.  
\- Ты желаешь служить мне вместо Каспара, которого ты убил?  
Ая улыбнулся прямо в безразлично-расчетливые глаза.  
\- Я присягну только Асхе. И пришёл сюда именно за этим – войти в её Паутину и узнать, чем мы можем быть полезны друг другу.  
Твою мать. Твою мать же. Брэд послал бы к черту и тихий шепот дара, пробившийся-таки через чужую мощь, который настоятельно советовал пока не вмешиваться, и собственные прикидки и выводы, предлагавшие до поры не мешать Ае вести свою игру, если бы не судорожно вцепившиеся в его запястье ледяные пальчики Юки и его же испуганный шепот:  
\- Что он делает?  
Как мало бывает нужно, чтобы удержать над собой контроль.  
Мальчик, твой, прости, Маласса, опекун – абсолютно, совершенно долбанутый. Зачем ему Асха? На кой черт ему сдалась некромантия?   
\- Почему я не должен убить тебя за смерть моего посыльного и не отправить тебя к Асхе гораздо менее затратным путем? – нет, сумасшедших здесь двое. Одинаково сумасшедших. – Предложи мне хоть один довод против.  
\- Я лучше. Кроме того, я нашел способ, которым демоны проникают в Игг-Шайл и души тех, кто думает, что верно служит Малассе.  
Арантир остался неподвижен, но давление его магии резко усилилось.  
\- Жертвенные ямы. Пару недель назад стало известно, что приносимые там жертвы на самом деле уходят Ургашу, и у меня есть доказательства.  
Ая поднялся, вытащив из-под верхней чешуйки ножной брони небольшой сверток. Бросил его на пол между ними и Арантиром, прямо на серый мрамор со стилизованным рисунком паутины. От удара об пол сверток развернулся, и оказалось, что там внутри горстка костей с парой черных прядей. Рука потрясенного Юки дернулась к остриженному как раз перед въездом в Нар-Анкар затылку.  
Под взглядом Аи горстка зашевелилась, складываясь в человечка, и теперь без того бушевавшая в комнате магия нашла для себя форму, которую можно принять. Вокруг лежащего скелетика проявлялся образ той самой, лично знакомой Брэду, Жертвенной ямы Ристириса, откуда он вытащил мальчишку. Этот образ разрастался, пока не достиг размеров вполовину меньше реальных.   
Теперь стало видно сидящую у края ямы женщину, и Юки зашипел и шарахнулся, чуть не сбив кресло. Брэд машинально поймал его, втаскивая под защиту своих щитов, и неотрывно смотрел, как вскочившая жрица закричала, указывая на пытающуюся бежать фигурку:  
\- Вот он! Повелитель, обещанная жертва здесь!  
Костяная фигурка споткнулась, кубарем полетев в наливающееся жаром углубление, и перед тем, как оттуда вынеслось пламя, испепелившее обманку, оно явственно сложилось в гексаграмму Ургаша. Ведьма истошно закричала, понимая, что её обманули, но было уже поздно. Жертва была обещана, и если незадачливая заклинательница не смогла её предоставить… то её жизнь ничуть не хуже.  
Ая ударил как раз в этот момент, когда ведьма уже корчилась в тисках адского пламени, но ещё была жива. Мощное, явно сплетенное заранее заклинание пронеслось через неё лиловой волной и раскатилось за пределами зрения, видимо, уйдя дальше по городу.  
Образ Жертвенной ямы пошел рябью и развеялся, и в комнате стало легче дышать.  
Юки в руках завозился и ошарашенно шепнул:  
\- Я больше не чувствую того взгляда…  
Что ж, со времен Такатори Абиссинец существенно улучшил свой стиль.  
Арантир поднялся, опираясь на посох, и оценивающе глянул на тонкий серый пепел, оставшийся от фигурки:  
\- Полагаю, в этом городе среди демонопоклонников со следующего дня начнется неделя чумы, - Ая только молча кивнул. – Хорошо. Меня ты убедил, посмотрим, что скажет Асха.  
Водоворот насильственной телепортации закружил их по одному движению посоха и выкинул на небольшое горное плато. Кроме небольшого каменного мостика, на котором они очутились, остальная часть круглой площадки была расчерчена исполинской паутиной. Но, в отличие от безвредного рисунка на полу в кабинете, эта паутина была _живой_. Начерченные нити мягко пульсировали, словно в такт далекому дыханию спящей за сводом такой близкой и огромной здесь луны драконицы Порядка. От них веяло странной, головокружительной смесью воли, любви и безжалостности.   
Отсюда ещё можно было вернуться прямо в город, но тут дошедший почти до самого центра паутины Ая обернулся, и Брэд проклял всё на свете. Ая просил не вмешиваться. Знал, что всё ещё можно сорвать, но хотел добиться ещё чего-то, в чем и не подумал признаться Арантиру.  
Только попробуй там сдохнуть, сволочь.  
Арантир воздел посох, призывая магию и свою богиню, и его сила развернулась наконец в полную мощь, не сдерживаемая тисками жилого здания и городскими кварталами.  
Она плыла в чистом горном воздухе, как песня, такая же невесомая и ясно ощущаемая. Арантир звал Асху, как зовут самую большую мечту, самую великую любовь, самую страшную кару. И ему ответили.  
Где-то краем сознания Брэд машинально отмечал срывающиеся с посоха некроманта заклинания: «Нечестивое слово», ещё что-то из высшей тёмной… Краем – потому что большая часть была занята ощущением присутствия. Огромного, всеобъемлющего внимания, давления вполне физического, и сдвинуться сейчас с места казалось немыслимым. Там, в центре паутины, напор ещё больше усиливался, и под хлещущими его волнами магии Ая явно с трудом стоял на ногах.   
Впрочем, вряд ли это его сейчас волновало – Ая кричал что-то прямо в небо, запрокинув голову, но слова вязли в этом поле, отзываясь только глухим шумом.   
Арантир опустил посох и оперся на него, скорее по привычке. По-видимому, ничуть не уставший, он распрямил плечи и словно нежился в этом мощном потоке силы.   
Воздух в центре паутины сгустился, и давление усилилось ещё сильнее, а потом Асха наконец изрекла свою волю. Яркая молочно-белая стрела, сорвавшаяся вниз, ударила Аю в правое плечо, заставив рухнуть на колени.   
От места её попадания начала распространяться легкая сеть трещин, словно живая и теплая плоть стала каменной, как фарфор. С белым дымком лопалась, съеживалась и испарялась одежда и снаряжение: первыми сгорели мечи вместе с ножнами, потом – броня вместе с сапогами и росписью. Всё, что говорило о нём как о чернокнижнике Игг-Шайла, исчезло.   
Ая поднял голову, отбрасывая назад спутавшиеся пряди, попытался двинуть плечом и замер, видимо, пережидая приступ боли. Медленно поднялся, словно пытаясь удержать стремительно пропадающее присутствие богини, и пошел обратно.  
Брэд выдохнул и зашипел сквозь зубы, только сейчас почувствовав судорожную хватку Юки вокруг запястья.  
\- Клеймо Асхи*, - у Арантира был голос очень любопытного энтомолога, заполучившего редчайшую бабочку. – Полагаю, теперь ты присмотришь за уничтожением Жертвенных ям твоего народа сам, дитя.  
Ая только молча кивнул. В глазах с опасно расширенными сейчас зрачками плескалась глубокая отстраненность, словно из паутины назад вернулось только тело. Собственная нагота его, похоже, не смущала, если он вообще её заметил. В том числе и отметину на плече: место удара быстро наливалось чернотой и оказалось черным брюшком паука, «трещины» – короткими лапками и длинными продольными нитями паутины, протянувшимися через весь корпус. Когда, последним штрихом, на рисунке проступили поперечные, Арантир снял с себя плащ и набросил его Ае на плечи.   
Ая машинально расправил складки, кутаясь в ткань, и шагнул в сторону, присев перед Юки и позволяя себя обнять. Мальчишка сдавленно всхлипнул и прижался к здоровому плечу, зашептал:  
\- Опять правое плечо, да что же такое, почему тебе так не везет… Только посмей отказаться от лечения, когда мы вернемся, Ая!   
Брэд отвернулся от них, потому что Арантир снова начал говорить:  
\- Дерево умений должно восстановиться за ночь, так что придется будить его примерно каждый час. Впрочем, лучше, если вы вообще не будете спать до рассвета – Маласса жадна и неохотно отпускает своих.  
Не понял?..  
\- Живым нужны желания, как я уже говорил, - Арантир покачал головой. – Не только тебе, но и ему: под волей Асхи слишком легко забыть, что ты всё ещё по эту сторону, а не по ту. Утром вы получите необходимые документы.  
Арантир исчез, а Юки за спиной испуганно вскрикнул. Брэд развернулся и увидел, как обнимавший мальчика одной рукой Ая начинает заваливаться на бок.

* Специализация героя – Клеймо Асхи  
Герой получает возможность восполнять очки темной энергии, проводя ритуал, длящийся весь день (в противном случае запас энергии пополняется, как и обычно, автоматически в начале каждой недели). Их количество составляет 50% от максимально возможного количества очков маны и увеличивается из расчета +5% за каждый уровень героя. Каждый костяной столп (и аналогичное здание вроде Могилы Забытого) сохраняет свой кумулятивный эффект при посещении героем дружественного некромантского города.


	6. Chapter 6

Он очнулся, когда его тряхнули за загривок, словно котенка. Веки были чугунными, горло – онемевшим, словно сорванным. Дерево умений медленно восстанавливалось: после пришедших ещё в Паутине «Крика баньши» и «Духовной связи» вернулись «Основы темной магии» и «Повелитель проклятий». Хорошо. Это будет полезно в битве.  
Ая глубоко вдохнул, пережидая головокружение, и поднял веки. Очень раздраженный Кроуфорд нависал прямо над головой, и цензурными в его пространной арии были только предлоги.  
Ая шевельнул губами, не понимая, а потом вспомнил, что не успел ничего рассказать. Кажется, его вырубило прямо в Паутине. И вырубало сейчас снова, потому что фонило от разъяренного чернокнижника, как от атомной электростанции. Тепло.  
Возмущённый оракул вдруг остро напомнил Кэна в минуты праведного гнева, и Ая машинально улыбнулся воспоминанию. Сел, попытался что-то сказать и закашлялся. Похоже, голос действительно сорвал.   
Кроуфорд сунул в руки явно принесенный кем-то из владычиц кувшинчик с целебным зельем и сердито сел рядом, придерживая. Ая глотнул, знакомая вязкая и жгучая жидкость обволокла горло, и спросил главное:  
\- Юки? – от рези чуть слёзы на глаза не навернулись.  
Унижаться до риторических вопросов в духе «это всё, что тебя волнует?» Кроуфорд не стал.  
\- Акайят забрала к своим и обещала присмотреть. Владычицы на твой переход отреагировали спокойно, а вот мегеры практически в истерике. Ты вообще услышал то, что я говорил, или спал с открытыми глазами?  
Приходилось обдумывать каждую фразу, пытаясь сформулировать как можно лаконичнее.  
\- Повтори короче.  
Кроуфорд наклонился ближе, жестко поймал за подбородок. И сказал спокойно и совершенно серьезно:  
\- Ещё раз используешь меня втёмную, убью тебя сам, как бы ни хотел.  
Ая медленно кивнул, не отводя глаз. Этого стоило ожидать.  
\- Считаю, что мы квиты.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
\- У твоей злопамятности вообще есть срок давности?  
Ая отрицательно покачал головой, но ответную улыбку не сдержал и машинально подвинулся к центру огромной кровати, когда Кроуфорд требовательно пихнул его в бок.   
Горло горело, и сказать что-то ещё он пока не решался, хотя стоило бы. В конце концов, решение Асхи касалось не только КБ. Татуировка тоже давала знать о себе, но вполне терпимо – никакого сравнения с тем, что пережило его плечо в реальности.   
Асха… это было странно. Он шёл в Паутину с четкой целью: обсудить условия выхода для команды, даже на условиях своей добровольной жертвы. Вне зависимости от того, кем окажется та, кого знали здесь как Творца: богиней или же кратчайшим способом связаться с разработчиками игры. Но ответить себе на этот вопрос со всей определенностью Ая так и не смог, хотя одобрение его предложению Асха выразила очень ясно. Ирония судьбы: Асхе, которой поклонялись некроманты, он нужен был живым.  
Это было похоже на смерть – какой-то частью. Так же её описывали пережившие остановку сердца и дыхания: белый колодец света, в который ты падаешь вверх. Недоступное ему чувство активной, деятельной, творческой гармонии, осознание связей между мельчайшими объектами. И четкое понимание того, что дорога обратно, в мир живых, зависит теперь только от его собственного желания.   
Сейчас Ае казалось, что большая – может быть, лучшая – его часть осталась в Паутине.   
\- У тебя потрясающая способность меня игнорировать, я уже готов оскорбиться. Выпей ещё это.  
Он оторвался от размышлений и озадаченно глянул на Кроуфорда. Тот выглядел одновременно позабавленным и уязвленным и, очевидно, не собирался прятать откровенное предвкушение.  
Ая сел и принюхался к воде в предложенной чаше. Запах был незнакомым, с тяжелой, густой сладостью. Что это за зелье?  
На испытующий взгляд Кроуфорд только ядовито поинтересовался:  
\- Мне при тебе выпить половину? – и закатил глаза на кивок.  
Ая только пожал плечами, отказываясь поддаваться на провокацию, и терпеливо дождался, пока стараниями пророка уровень воды в чаше не уменьшится вдвое. Что-то мелькнуло в голове, когда он сделал первый глоток, но так и не пойманная мысль ускользнула. Вода оказалась хороша: несмотря на запах, вкус у неё был едва-едва сладковатый и свежий, как в не раз встретившемся им по дороге Источнике вечной молодости. Один раз начав, остановиться было так же тяжело.  
Чаша звякнула о каменный пол неожиданно гулко и глухо, голова снова закружилась. Загорелась, словно быстро поднималась температура, кожа, а ставшая шершавой простыня обожгла спину и ноги. От колена до бедра, сильно надавливая, по-хозяйски проехалась рука, и Ая ещё успел инстинктивно поймать её, прежде чем понял. Неверяще выдохнул прямо в низко склонившееся лицо:  
\- Охренел?! – и содрогнулся от быстрого укуса в губу перед поцелуем.  
Нашел время, мать его!  
Кроуфорд целовал так, что не хотелось даже язвить, и как-то остановить это безобразие было абсолютно нечем. Тело не подчинялось, стремительно наливаясь горячечной истомой. И он ухватился за единственное, что оставалось: за ниточку ещё теплившегося с Паутины контакта с богиней. Вцепился в плечи, позволяя себя ласкать, и выдохнул беззвучно в потолок: «Асха!»  
Он никуда не уходил, оказывается. Паутина оставалась рядом, но вздрогнул Ая, испугавшись и шарахнувшись от контакта, только тогда, когда перед глазами стремительно пролетели ещё два уровня в некромантии, которые он собирался употребить совсем на другое. Магия выплеснулась наружу, прокатившись за пределы комнаты, и вернулась коконом ещё более плотным.  
Кожу обдало ледяным дыханием готовящегося заклинания: Кроуфорд решил, что на них собрались напасть, что ли? Как он собрался своим «Кольцом льда» против богини?  
В дверь забарабанили, и послышался встревоженный голос Сорейи:  
\- Ая?   
Голову дурманило всё сильнее, так что голос он не удержал:  
\- Всё в порядке. УЙДИТЕ, - неестественно низкий и гулкий, он прокатился по комнате и, похоже, от души проехался по стоявшим за дверью. Кроуфорд над плечом хмыкнул:  
\- Первый раз вижу, чтобы говорили капслоком, - тряхнул за здоровое плечо и надавил, укладывая обратно на спину. – Будут ещё самоубийственные идеи?  
\- Ты меня отвлекаешь от контроля над деревом умений!  
Кроуфорд глянул серьезно:  
\- Я тебе скажу, когда накатит в следующий раз. Не вздумай больше цепляться за контакт – Арантир сказал, тебе нужно полностью вернуться в мир, и только потом можно колдовать. Ну?  
Вместо ответа Ая приподнялся на локте навстречу чужим губам. И это оказалось слишком легко, ещё легче, чем в бою: отзываться на каждое движение так, как хотело тело. Хотело слишком долго, так что первый раз он кончил, стоило любовнику только войти. А потом мозг отключился окончательно.  
Осталось только желание. Он гнулся в державших его руках так, как, похоже, мечталось им обоим. И всегдашняя четкая градация «так нравится, а так – нет» вывернулась совсем иначе, иррациональной готовностью к новому. Сейчас, под наполовину искусственной страстью – только наполовину, может быть, ту самую, которую они разделили пополам, - заводило всё, что только приходило в голову.   
Кажется, именно поэтому, когда Кроуфорд всё-таки упал сверху, наконец разрешив себе кончить, Ая успел сместиться чуть в сторону, принимая вес на здоровое плечо.  
И поднял руку, бездумно гладя основательно исчерченную ногтями спину.   
Влажная кожа чуть липла к ладони, спутавшиеся волосы на взмокшем загривке сбились в ком, а дышать под тяжелым телом удавалось не без труда, но всё это скорее заставляло улыбаться, чем раздражало. Ая остановился, когда отрывистое дыхание на шее начало медленно выравниваться, и Кроуфорд требовательно буркнул, сползая чуть ниже и дернув плечом:  
\- Гладь ещё.  
Ая чуть надавил между лопаток рядом с позвонками, ведя линию вниз, к пояснице, и мимолетно пожалел, что в этот раз пришлось практически лежать безмозглой медузой. К этому телу хотелось прикоснуться как следует. Но, может быть, в другой раз.   
В горле пересохло, и он чуть сдвинулся вбок, собираясь осторожно встать, но успевший, похоже, задремать Кроуфорд инстинктивно сначала сильнее прижал к себе и только потом поднял голову. Хрипло спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Пить.  
Ая ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Кроуфорд приподнимется и дотянется до недопитого кувшинчика с целебным зельем сам. Какая-то… неожиданная забота.  
\- Тебе всё равно нужно его допить.  
Этот глоток оказался другим – горло от него болело меньше, а вот горечи было больше. Хороший признак, на самом деле: темноэльфийские целебные зелья делались не на конкретную травму, а лично для человека, и их вкус служил своеобразным индикатором – чем он был хуже, тем лучше были твои дела. Последние их глотки были отменно отвратительны, но обязательны, иначе прием можно было начинать заново.  
\- Так зачем тебе понадобилась была Асха? – Укладываться обратно Кроуфорд не стал, а подгреб под себя покрывало вместе с одной из подушек и теперь сверлил испытующим взглядом. – Сомневаюсь, что ты вдруг проникся философией некромантов настолько, что срочно решил сменить принадлежность.  
\- Я спрашивал насчет возможности покинуть этот мир.  
Ая глотнул ещё раз, прикидывая, как соблюсти баланс между тем, что необходимо сказать, больным горлом и сведениями, которые стоило пока приберечь.  
\- И на каких условиях она согласилась отпустить вас?  
Отчего столько яда? Разве Кроуфорд не собирался играть в своё удовольствие? В любом случае…  
\- Я спрашивал обо всех, включая тебя.   
Бесценное выражение лица. Пожалуй, оно того стоило. Неужели они с Юки и вправду настолько спелись?  
\- Ничего нового. Можем бесполезно умереть, можем выполнить квест, и нас доставят с гарантией и благодарностью, - Ая закашлялся. Слишком длинная фраза.   
Так, надо допить эту гадость, иначе обсуждать что-либо окончательно станет невозможно. Последний глоток, кажется, вместил в себя всю горечь мира. Ая зажмурился и размеренно задышал, успокаивая готовый взбунтоваться желудок. Губы и горло ободрало в последний раз и, наконец, отпустило.  
Ая потянулся через Кроуфорда, недовольно отметив слабость мышц, как после тяжелейшей миссии, и со звяканьем поставил кувшинчик на пол. Вздрогнул, когда на обратном движении его поймали. По сверхчувствительной татуировке на плече скользнули горячие губы, и уже знакомый жар ударил в голову и пах, растекся по спине.   
Во Дворце Теней делали на редкость хорошие зелья, опасные большей частью тем, что в первый раз они просто снимали барьер. А потом тело, привыкнув, реагировало само.  
Как сейчас, когда он, едва успев проглотить стон, одним движением насадился на скользнувшие в анус пальцы и содрогнулся, прижимаясь мгновенно взмокшим лбом к плечу, когда они раскрылись внутри.   
Похоже, эта, хоть и вынужденная, покорность Кроуфорда заводила: Аю снова опрокинули на спину, и он пьяно улыбнулся, позволяя вздернуть свои руки над головой. А дальше оказалось ещё проще. Процесс, строго говоря, не изменился с тех самых пор, когда Ая участвовал в нем с этой стороны впервые. Расслабиться, принимая в себя как можно глубже, ответить всем телом на движение внутрь и стиснуть член внутри, усиливая ощущения. Как беззлобно смеялся когда-то тот, кто был у тогда ещё молодого и глупого Рана первым, это как ездить на велосипеде. Нужно просто поймать равновесие, а дальше тело всё сделает само.  
Кроуфорд судорожно выдохнул в шею, прикусывая кожу точно в нужном месте, и перекатился на спину, устраивая на себе и перехватывая за запястья удобнее. Член вошел глубже, заставляя выгнуться назад дугой, так, что волосы метнулись вниз по спине и ягодицам. Обрезать бы их наконец…  
По животу к паху, как раз там, где до Паутины заканчивалась роспись, требовательно прошлись, царапая напрягшиеся мышцы, шершавые пальцы, и Ая открыл глаза.   
\- Какой вид! – Кроуфорд окатил горячим взглядом, полным одновременно любования и желания, словно ничего ещё не было. То ли оскорбиться, то ли усмехнуться в ответ.  
Ая досадливо мотнул головой, привычно выбирая третье, и наклонился вперёд, опираясь ладонями на грудь. Задвигался, встречая бедрами каждый толчок, снова зажмурился, когда умелые пальцы обхватили член, и выстонал оргазм прямо в губы, судорожно сжимая анус. Кроуфорд дернулся, жестко прижал к себе, целуя и больно надавив на затылок, и тоже кончил.   
Ая приподнялся, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из задницы обмякший член, и устало опустился рядом, закрывая глаза. Недовольно дернул ухом, когда не пожелавший отодвинуться Кроуфорд проследил пальцем линию бровей и переносицу.  
\- Если бы я не помнил про горло, то мог бы внести стремление услышать твой голос в постели в список неотложных дел.   
Ресницы слипались, хотя этот вкрадчивый тон явно преследовал другую цель. В душ бы, но… чуть позже. Кроуфорд дернул за прядку около виска:  
\- Не спи. Во-первых, глубокий сон тебе до рассвета всё равно противопоказан. Во-вторых, минут через десять тебе снова предложат ещё пару уровней. Что ты хочешь взять?  
Не стоило поднимать веки. Нельзя было натыкаться взглядом на желтые глаза, неприлично сытые, собственнический взгляд, скользящий по телу.  
Что он там спросил? А, да.  
\- Магию призыва, - Ая зевнул, не сдержавшись. – И Повелителя жизни, если предложат.  
\- Что это дает?  
\- Кроме потенциальной некромантской суперабилки? – Ая приподнялся на локте и потряс головой, прогоняя сон и скручивая пряди в неаккуратный хвост. – При расчёте эффекта «Поднятия мертвых» к колдовству прибавляется четыре условных единицы. С учетом того, что я с первой же битвы начну кого-то поднимать, сам понимаешь, в бою нелишне.  
\- Я думал, это заклинание действует только на время боя, - Кроуфорд чуть нахмурился, притягивая ближе к себе и рассеянно скользя ладонью по бедру.   
\- На живых – да. А вот мертвым никакой разницы, ну, минус двадцать процентов единиц жизни за каждое использование. С учетом поднятия каждую битву – смешно.  
\- Без исключения? – Тоже кинестетик? Ая поерзал, укладываясь на предложенный локоть, и согнул колено, чтобы было удобнее дотягиваться.  
\- А? Нет, поднимать можно из всех, кроме механизмов и элементалей. Кстати, я как-то задался вопросом, почему у Эльрата два элементаля – ангелы и единороги по факту материальные элементали, а у Малассы ни одного, но так и не нашел ответ.  
\- Академический интерес, надо же, - Кроуфорд протянул иронически, но как-то необидно. – Нам нужно будет как-то менять маршрут до Ашур-Гамиля?  
Ая нахмурился. Карту бы, так проще, но, кажется, любовник вообще не особенно настроен отпустить его с постели в ближайший час. Впрочем, зачем мучаться?  
\- Да, неплохо бы. Призови карту, посмотрим?  
Кроуфорд глянул неожиданно недовольно, но руку с колена поднял, ловя прилетевший свиток. Развернул его, дирижируя потоками воздуха, и отметил светящимися точками известные города некромантов. Навскидку получалось что-то около пяти.  
\- Ну и?  
\- Сейчас. Смотри, из оставшихся восьми некрополисов между столицей и Ашур-Гамилем нам подходят вот эти четыре: Апаль-Шипак, Адад-Усур, Бель-Кудурри и Суму-Иркин. Остальные не только далеко от дороги, но и просто не имеют костяных столпов – после возвращения из похода в империю людей Арантиру пришлось заново завоевывать Эреш, и города отстроены не целиком, особенно дальние. Кроме того, в Адад-Усуре можно будет купить баллисту за треть цены – его основательница увлекалась механикой, и город снабжает ими всю долину.  
Ая замер, предупреждающе подняв ладонь. Дерево умений снова разворачивалось перед глазами. На этот раз всё прошло без эксцессов: необходимые навыки выпали сразу. Оставалось четыре расчетных уровня, и их, пожалуй, можно было потратить на три позиции в «Образовании» и «Ученого». Последний с учетом встречи с командой должен был оказаться особенно полезен.  
\- Успешно? – висящая в воздухе карта чуть подрагивала.   
\- Да, ровно так, как было нужно. Ты отправил Ирбет договор с вестником?  
Кроуфорд кивнул.   
\- Сразу после того, как разобрался с неотложными делами. Она в походе, и свяжется с Летосом Отравителем и главами воровских гильдий в Йешаде, как только вернется в город.  
\- Куда она направилась?  
\- Думаю, как всегда, торопится воспользоваться чужой слабостью и увеличить свою сферу влияния. Подожди-ка, - в центре комнаты развернулась небольшая воронка призыва, и полупрозрачный вестник, напоминающий толстенькую колибри, мелко и часто трепетал крылышками. Повинуясь разрешающему жесту, он сбросил на постель запечатанный свиток и исчез. – Ирбет. Снова.  
Ая тряхнул головой и поднялся.  
\- Читай, я пока сполоснусь схожу.  
Кроуфорд только кивнул, ломая печать, и подвинулся, пропуская.  
Купальня полностью повторяла стиль темных эльфов: бьющий из стены небольшой водопад и бурлящее озерцо. Настоящий оазис после дорожных ручьев и пародий на санузлы в тавернах. Магия посольского крыла действительно внушала уважение.   
Пока руки привычно отмывали тело, Ая зажмурился и мысленно шагнул внутрь себя, туда, где под завесой лилового пламени пряталось самое ценное, что смог предложить этот мир. Под мысленным взором трепетали шесть живых огоньков.   
Юки спал, Кэн с Куруми, похоже, куда-то ехали, Фри… далеко, за плотной завесой, но жив и в порядке. Мишель и Хлоэ, судя по яростной пульсации, сражались. Ладно. Можно расслабиться и жить дальше.  
Ая запутался пальцами в волосах и поморщился: колтун. Везет же на длинные волосы. Да ещё мегеры трясутся над этим признаком его принадлежности, как сумасшедшие, даже заплести не позволяли. С ними, кстати, предстоит неприятный разговор, хотя он ничего не обещал и сделал, что мог – испытание на повышение прошла каждая.   
Он поискал взглядом местный аналог кондиционера среди косметических зелий и, наконец, нашел. После вылитого на шевелюру почти половины флакона пряди расцепились, и стало можно жить дальше. Ая отжал волосы почти насухо и взялся за дело. Проверено, если не расчесать мокрыми, сухими они встанут мало что не дыбом. Закончив, он собрал волосы со щетки и испепелил. Нужно будет, кстати, уничтожить белье на постели тоже – не хватало ещё, чтобы и оно попало к некромантам. Ладно, теперь набросить на себя простыню и можно идти. И так почти час на это безобразие ушел.  
Задремавший над свитком Кроуфорд трогательно улыбался во сне, как это делают только абсолютно довольные жизнью люди. Ая усмехнулся и задернул тяжелые темно-синие шторы: за окном уже занимался рассвет. Поправил на себе сползающую простыню и отошел к стоявшему у стены длинному сундуку, видимо, местному аналогу шкафа и дивана одновременно.   
Одежда валялась там неаккуратной кучей, но привлекло его внимание не это. Прежде чем вырубиться, Ая точно помнил, что Арантир набросил ему на плечи свой плащ, показавшийся странным даже в том, мягко говоря, измененном состоянии сознания.  
Ну точно. Судя по характерной ткани, словно впитавшей в себя все оттенки темноты, это действительно был Плащ смертоносной тени. Воистину царский подарок. Вместе с валявшимся на самом дне мешка Амулетом некроманта, взятом, помнится, исключительно из-за опыта, полученного за победу над его охранниками, они уже составляли половину набора «Объятий смерти». В перспективе минус двадцать пять процентов к затратам на поднятие нежити, и Кэн будет ржать, как ненормальный.   
Кольцо Грешников и Посох Преисподней найти будет гораздо труднее, но, может, удастся выкупить или повезет отбить в одном из хранилищ. Морской маршрут хоть и самый быстрый, но зато опасный достаточно, чтобы нарваться на кого-нибудь перспективного.  
Повесив плащ на руку, Ая осторожно приоткрыл дверь, и неподвижно замершая в тени напротив Сарил упруго поднялась, бесшумно шагнув навстречу. Так и знал. Просто так мегеры не отпустят. Даже если Акайят объяснила всё, что могла, а она должна была.  
\- Принесешь мои вещи? Там должна быть сменная одежда и старый доспех.  
\- Наезднический, - Сарил констатировала вроде бы бесстрастно, но уж лучше бы съязвила. Скользнула выразительным взглядом по рукам и животу, откуда исчезла роспись.  
Он вдруг почувствовал дикую усталость, накатившую только сейчас. И, может быть, именно поэтому пообещал:  
\- Мы поговорим завтра. Я проснусь, и мы поговорим.  
Мегера склонила голову, заставив медно-рыжую прядь скользнуть по плечу, и негромко сказала:  
\- Выспись.  
Отступила на пару шагов, вскидывая клинки в воинском салюте, каким они встречали его на поле, и унеслась вверх по коридору. Что за упрямые женщины.  
\- Хороший совет, - теплое дыхание бесшумно подошедшего Кроуфорда обдало плечо и заставило покрыться мурашками. Ая толкнул дверь, запирая, и обернулся, вопросительно кивая на свиток. – Ирбет взяла Ристирис. Очень легко, пишет, что за час до штурма весь командный состав поразила странная болезнь, а Жертвенная яма оказалась разрушена.  
Мрачное торжество всколыхнулось внутри и удовлетворенно уснуло.  
\- И?  
\- И передает его мне во владение, видимо, по принципу «зараза к заразе не пристает». Взамен требует только приходить с армией по первому свистку.  
\- Нормальные вассальные обязательства, - Ая пожал плечами. Голова начинала болеть.  
\- Да, можно жить. Идем, ты поспишь.  
\- Через три часа всё равно вставать.  
\- Идем-идем, - теплая ладонь на затылке согрела застывшую от тяжелых мокрых волос кожу. Пускай будут три часа.  
Ая упал в сон, как в черную ноябрьскую воду.


	7. Chapter 7

Трясущаяся от смеха Ликто быстрым шагом вошла в общую комнату, которую владычицы использовали как гостиную, и что-то зашептала сидевшей у зеркала Акайят. Юки не выдержал и подобрался поближе.   
\- И они до сих пор там сидят? – старшая ковена недоверчиво склонила голову.   
Ликто кивнула, всё ещё не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
\- Мегеры, что вы хотите… - лениво протянула свернувшаяся клубком в кресле Юстис. – Пока они будут бегать девами и обниматься с мечами вместо мужчин, ни мозгов, ни детей у них не появится.  
Окарин, молившаяся в углу у походного алтаря, щелкнула четками в последний раз и поднялась. Неподвижно сидевшая в углу Хисатис с сожалением глянула в сторону шушукавшихся подруг, но тут же шагнула на освободившееся место.  
Юки поразился, как немедленно изменилось жесткое и хищное лицо. Словно озарилось изнутри тихим светом – несмотря на то, что Маласса воплощала тьму, другого сравнения не находилось.  
С владычицами вообще оказалось на удивление комфортно. Акайят иногда до странности напоминала Михироги Нану, а предубеждения против могущественных женщин у Юки не было. Даже наоборот. Может быть, если бы Элисон была хоть немного на них похожа, она бы выжила.   
\- Расскажи нам всем, Ликто, - предложила Окарин. – Я жажду знать, что пропустила, пока молилась.  
\- Ну, ты же застала рассказ Акайят, да?   
\- Напомни мне ещё раз. Каор плещется, я ей потом расскажу.  
\- Ая хотел, чтобы я увела Юки, даже если он сам не выживет в Паутине, - неторопливо начала своим негромким грудным голосом старшая ковена. – Не знаю, Матери какого клана он на самом деле служит, но она хороша. Добиться такой верности своим целям трудно и требует не только твердой власти, но и большого искусства.  
Юстис задумчиво кивнула.   
\- Мне нравится, как он мыслит. Нестандартно. Жаль, что Асха забрала его себе, Матери всех теней пригодились бы такие слуги.  
\- Так вот, мегеры дежурили под дверями покоев с самого начала и, когда мальчики начали выяснять отношения, додумались сунуться между, - Ликто снова посмеивалась. – Дурёх как Ургаш под руку толкнул: им повезло постучать как раз тогда, когда Аю накрыло деревом умений в очередной раз, а вы знаете, это всё равно что влезть посреди молитвы.   
Окарин звонко расхохоталась.  
\- И чем по ним прилетело?  
\- Криком баньши, могло быть и хуже. Видимо, Ая просто не удержал голос. Так что всем отрядом они оттуда ушли, но кого-то на страже оставили, - продолжала Ликто. – Я встретила Сарил на лестнице, она несла смену одежды и что-то бормотала под нос. Видимо, Ая выходил и просил принести.  
Акайят неспешно покачала головой:  
\- Он слишком бережет своих мегер. Держу пари, они ещё и объяснений потребуют. Хорошее воспитание иногда мешает, хотя в наше время отрадно видеть такое почтение к женщине, пускай и низшего уровня.   
\- Если он попросит, они пополам порвутся или уйдут к Асхе, так что в его уходе больше полезных сторон, чем кажется, - заметила Окарин. – Малассе не хватало ещё потерять почти три десятка женщин. Ум и дети – дело наживное, а вот благословение богини…   
\- Как ты думаешь, он правда служит Иранне Кровавой Госпоже? – Ликто с любопытством подалась вперед. – Она ведь единственная пробилась в подземелья на востоке, где, слава Малассе, пока нет гномов.   
\- И заперлась там вдали от остального Игг-Шайла. Не сказала бы, что это так уж мудро, - неодобрительно фыркнула Юстис. – Нам нужна свежая кровь, но нельзя же проводить через храм три четверти полуэльфов!  
\- Там на поверхности Стоунхельм, Юстис. И Орда, а эти продают ресурсы почти за бесценок. Детей можно воспитать, а вот город Иранна отстроила сразу. Не говоря уже о том, что смогла заложить верфи Шамаля, - Окарин посмотрела, как на идиотку. – Кто знает, может, она первой найдёт на Асхане Темные леса.  
\- Скоро полдень, - Акайят озабоченно глянула за штору, поморщившись от ударившего в лицо света. – Я начинаю беспокоиться.  
\- Не стоит, - Юстис сладко и откровенно потянулась. – Не после тех зелий, что взял вождь. Они просто спят.  
Юки прижал пылающим щекам ладони и ещё раз порадовался, что сам в холмовом форте выбрал специализацию ловчего. Умение быть невидимым пока себя полностью оправдывало, но владычицы иногда говорили такие вещи…  
В воздухе что-то тонко прозвенело, словно лопнула туго натянутая нить. Юстис вскочила:  
\- Они вышли! Я оставляла малого стража на двери, - куда только делась томная вальяжность.  
\- Мы идем? – Ликто уже нетерпеливо переминалась у двери.  
\- Да, - Акайят тоже встала. – Окарин, скажи Каор, пусть вылезает из купальни и, как только Хисатис закончит с одной из бусин, догоняют нас вместе.   
Владычицы собрались очень быстро, и через пару минут Юки оставалось только выскользнуть следом. Но к самому началу всё равно опоздали.  
На лестнице уже кричали.  
\- Как ты мог оставить Малассу ради Асхи? – возмущенную Найерис было слышно за два пролета. – Почему ты позволил мечам сгореть?! Разве мы хоть раз ослушались тебя?  
Ответа Аи ветер не донес, но Найерис замолчала.  
\- Дура, - Юстис поджала губы. – Плевать ей на богиню. Пусть скорее родит, что ли. Во Дворце её научат отличать личные чувства от общественных и не прятать своё «почему ты меня бросил» за нуждами других.   
\- Я удивлена, что Сорейя вообще позволила ей говорить, - Окарин беспокойно дернула себя за длинную сережку. – Думаю, этому есть причина, и мы все её знаем. Если она в тягости, то не особенно-то и откажешь.  
Акайят промолчала, но резко ускорила шаг. Видимо, Ая что-то говорил, потому что мегеры затихли, и Сорейя, помолчав, начала отвечать только тогда, когда живописную композицию стало видно.   
\- Это правда, что ты ничего не обещал и сделал всё, что мог. Но мы не собираемся делать вид, что твой уход нас не задевает, потому что это неправда, - Сорейя глубоко выдохнула. – Твоя дорога пойдет дальше вдалеке от нас. И негоже детям Малассы останавливать того, кто стремится к могуществу.  
Юки нашел взглядом хмурого, но вполне сносно выглядевшего Аю и успокоился. Жив и здоров, остальное можно пережить.   
\- Но у нас есть просьба. Хотя ты не раз собирался сделать это, во имя памяти о том, как для тебя начиналась эта дорога – не обрезай волосы. Такие есть только у фурий, и всему Асхану это известно. Можешь убрать или даже заплести, хоть в две косы, но, - Сорейя запнулась, - так мы будем знать, что помним не только мы.   
Юки полюбовался офигевшим лицом опекуна и философски постановил, что лично ему для полного счастья не хватает только попкорна. И, пожалуй, комментариев Кэна на эту щекотливую тему.  
Наконец, Ая коротко кивнул и осторожно отодвинул со своего пути одну из мегер. Сорейя, уже успевшая взять себя в руки, только спросила вслед:  
\- Ты уже определился, с кем ты встанешь?  
Ая обернулся.  
\- Прямо сейчас думаю между наездниками и владычицами.  
\- Нет нужды думать, - Юстис шагнула навстречу из тени, опустив ладонь на оголовье хлыста. – С нами. Мы уладим возражения мужчин, если такие возникнут.  
Ой, бля. Юки кинул осторожный взгляд на Акайят, но, судя по непроницаемому лицу, этот демарш не был с ней согласован. Впрочем, если Юстис сейчас добьется своего, то вряд ли старшая откажется воспользоваться результатами.  
\- Я ещё не принял решения, - сухо и холодно. Кажется, Юстис Аю не впечатлила.  
\- Ничего, я помогу, - владычица раскрутила хлыст молниеносно, обрушив его на правое плечо Аи – как раз то, на котором было клеймо. – Ты всё равно не поднимешь боевое копье с больным плечом.  
Ая качнулся вперед, принимая удар на предплечье, и резко дернул на себя. Не ожидавшая ответа Юстис споткнулась на лестнице, непоправимо теряя инициативу удара, и задохнулась, когда рванувшееся по хлысту от Аи лиловое пламя отшвырнуло её к стене.  
\- Я принял довод к сведению, - от тона, ледяного и низкого, хотелось тихо испариться. – И даже если я приму решение в вашу пользу, больше таких форм, в которой он был высказан, не потерплю. Если на поле битвы я колдую – вы подчиняетесь. Без возражений насчет «здесь было бы лучше выстрелить».  
Вскочившая с колен Юстис вскинулась:  
\- Мы жрицы Малассы, а не соплюхи с клинками!  
Клеймо полыхнуло даже сквозь наплечник, и от Аи в сторону владычиц прокатилась хлесткая темная волна. Те зябко поежились. Так вот как выглядит облегченная версия крика баньши?  
\- Я служу Асхе. Напомнить, кем ей приходится ваша богиня?  
Юки быстро глянул на остальных. Ликто нервно покусывала губу, но Акайят и Окарин остались безмятежны.   
\- Акайят.  
\- Да, Ая, - спокойно откликнулась та.  
\- Прими к сведению увиденное. Я ещё не решил, присоединяться ли к ковену, но дисциплина в нем меня уже не устраивает. Займись этим.  
Пока они наконец-то спокойно разговаривают, можно выйти из-за спин владычиц и дойти до Аи. Это Юки и сделал, на ходу приглядываясь к мегерам. Те и не думали скрывать удовлетворения.  
\- Мы увидели всё, что должны были, и будем готовы встретить тебя, если ты окажешь нам честь, - кивнула Акайят.  
\- Хорошо. Собирайте всех: как только мы вернемся из гильдии, мы покинем город.  
Ая отбросил к стене хлыст Юстис и кивнул мегерам на лестницу, привычно пропустив их вперед. Юки подошел ближе и прижался к левому боку, позволяя невидимости упасть. Вздохнул, когда Ая прижал к себе и погладил по голове. Так они и вышли на серый дневной свет во двор.  
Скарлетт хищно клацнула зубами на выводившего её из стойла конюха и торопливо подбежала к Ае. Замерла, принюхиваясь, прикрыла глаза, когда её почесали за нос, и на мгновение стала полупрозрачной, как призрак. Юки с изумлением увидел, как по жилам ящерицы, словно кровь, перекатывается знакомое лиловое пламя.  
\- Я всё ещё не уверен насчет твоего решения выбрать два уровня в темной магии вместо «Образования», - подъехавший Кроуфорд, видимо, начал с того места, где они остановились.  
\- Гильдия Нар-Анкара – единственная гильдия с пятым уровнем заклинаний на нашем пути, - Ая обошёл ящерицу так, чтобы при посадке в седло не использовать правую руку. – Там есть «Вампиризм», что при нашем количестве войск единственный шанс проходить битвы без потерь. Я наверстаю два уровня в «Образовании» позже, тем более что моя прибавка к параметрам отряда была весома для мегер, но для владычиц это капля в море.   
\- Всё-таки решил присоединиться к ковену? – Юки не сдержал удивления. – После их выходки?  
Под острым взглядом Кроуфорда Ая пояснил:  
\- Дамы попытались мной манипулировать, что, в принципе, не странно. В конце концов, прежде чем строить Залы Сумерек, требуется наличие Палат Интриги. Но от этого факт, что я действительно не подниму боевое копье наездников, никуда не денется.   
\- Так плохо?  
Ая помолчал. Потом неохотно признал:  
\- Вероятно, придется обойтись посохом и искать оружие для левой руки, вроде лунного клинка. Едем? – он поправил на плечах едва заметно мерцающий плащ и тронул ящерицу.  
Кроуфорд промолчал так выразительно, что это можно было вырезать цензурой.   
Высокие острые шпили гильдии возносились намного выше стен, спицами словно вонзаясь в серое небо. Здесь билась и пульсировала магия, выходя наружу у исполинских плит с начертанными на них заклинаниями.   
Юки смотрел, как оба касаются плит, каждый своей, и клинописная вязь на камне вспыхивает, бросая отсвет на лицо. Обнимает тело, разрастаясь, и потухает, когда заклинание полностью добавляется в личную книгу. «Каменные шипы», «Стена огня», «Создание фантомной копии»…   
Они прошли первые три уровня довольно быстро, хотя и задержались на третьем.  
В сторону четвертого уровня Кроуфорд даже не глянул, пристально наблюдая, как Ая касается плиты с «Ослеплением». С каждым разом, Юки заметил, это становилось всё дольше – видимо, в зависимости от уровня заклинания учить его всё сложнее.   
Над «Вампиризмом», последним, Ая провел чуть ли не полчаса. Озабоченный лич-смотритель уже собрался подойти, чтобы пригасить опасно усилившееся сияние, но Ая всё жё закончил сам. Постоял пару минут у плиты, опираясь на камень и судорожно дыша, тряхнул головой и вышел.  
\- Куда теперь? – Юки удивился, когда от ворот гильдии они повернули не к посольскому крылу.  
\- К костяному столпу и Могиле Забытого, - Ая всё ещё чуть задыхался.  
\- Тебе плохо? Ая!  
\- Всё нормально. Маласса и Асха никак меня не поделят до конца. Кроуфорд, - Ая поднял глаза на обернувшегося вождя, - в принципе, ты можешь возвращаться и не терять с нами время.  
\- Тебя послать матерно или литературно? – ехидно откликнулся тот.   
Ая пожал плечами и замолчал до самого столба. Спрыгнул с ящера за пару десятков метров до него и прошел оставшуюся часть пешком.   
Юки прищурился на странные наросты на темном камне, а потом присмотрелся и содрогнулся. Это были части скелетов, вмурованных в камень: черепа, грудные клетки, позвоночные столбы, берцовые и бедренные кости.   
Ая, замерший рядом с ним, положив правую ладонь на один из выступов, со своими встрепанными алыми волосами, казался неестественно живым. Почти болезненно ярким, контрастным.   
Около Могилы Забытого, больше похожей на чей-то исполинский гроб со стилизованным символом-пауком на крышке, последовательность повторилась. С одним небольшим отличием: под руками Аи базальтовая поверхность заколыхалась, и он, не удержавшись, провалился в неё по локоть. Напрягся, упираясь в землю, и с натугой вытащил что-то изнутри.   
Это оказался черный посох, легкий и недлинный, с молочно-белым шаром, похожим на огромную жемчужину, в навершии.   
\- Это?..  
\- Некромантский посох, - Ая присел на ближайший камень, отдыхая, и положил его поперек колен. – Их тут получают все. Навершие символизирует Луну, на которой, по представлениям некромантов, и спит раненная Асха.   
Юки вспомнил, что хотел ещё спросить.  
\- А почему мегеры не хотели, чтобы ты заплетал волосы?  
\- Волосы, заплетенные в две косы, носят светлые эльфы. В лесу не особо попрыгаешь с распущенными. Оттуда же такая разница в одежде: гнус и ветки не прибавляют привлекательности обнаженному телу, - объяснил Ая. – А роспись, кроме чисто церемониальных или ритуальных свойств, изначально была аналогом грима вроде того, который применяют спецназовские войска в полевых операциях.  
\- Хочешь, заплету тебе одну? – предложил Юки. – Неудобно же.  
Ая ощутимо удивился.  
\- Ты умеешь? Давай.  
Юки нахмурился, чуть стесняясь признаться, вытащил из седельной сумки гребень и спрыгнул с опустившейся на колени Скарлетт.  
\- Элисон не раз просила помогать ей с косами девочек, - он пожал плечами с деланным равнодушием, аккуратно разделяя пряди. – Тогда эта возня ужасно раздражала.  
\- Элисон? – оказывается, Кроуфорд слушал.  
\- Так звали главную Сирот, моей банды, - Юки отвел глаза, уставившись прямо на макушку перед собой. – Она погибла. Акагава её убил. Он нашёл меня, дал мне имя… а потом предал нас и попытался увести с собой Элисон. Мне ещё повезло, что…  
\- Почему?  
Юки замолчал. Это всё ещё было больно.  
\- Акагава принимал экспериментальные наркотики и был эмоционально нестабилен, - Ая пришел на помощь. – Хотя предательство, по всей видимости, планировал задолго до моего появления.  
Кажется, Кроуфорд не поверил. Протянул скептически:  
\- Ты, Абиссинец? В уличной банде мелких карманников и беспризорников?  
\- Случайно.  
\- Тебя ранили на улице, а ты всё равно полез вступаться за нас перед Синеглазыми, - буркнул Юки, ловко переплетая пряди. – И провалялся потом двое суток в горячке с бредом.  
\- Юки.  
\- Это же правда, - он состроил ехидную гримаску и, перехватив конец поудобнее, дотянулся до узорчатой фибулы на плаще. Игла удачно зацепила все пряди, так что можно было не беспокоиться, что они рассыплются. – Готово.  
Ая поднялся, укладывая посох на локоть, и благодарно улыбнулся. Юки удивился, как коса его изменила: теперь даже цвет волос не сразу напоминал о фуриях, а казался только странной прихотью мага. Прикрепленный к доспеху амулет некроманта выглядывал из-под плаща, подаренного Арантиром.  
\- Едем?  
Ая кивнул и помог залезть в седло, и Скарлетт прыгнула с места одним нетерпеливым скачком.   
\- Ты сказал, что собираешься кого-то поднимать, - Кроуфорд чуть придерживал храпящего на ящерицу Грина.   
\- Да, - Ая задумчиво кивнул, - сразу на выходе из Нар-Анкара есть отряды нимф, боевых кентавров и хозяев медведей. Для армии в целом безопасно, а мне отлично подойдет как практика.  
\- И кто получится?  
\- Призраки. Механизм довольно странный, и соответствия по уровням часто нет. Там закономерность другого рода, я пока разбираюсь. Что у тебя с Ристирисом?  
\- Ты о возможности вызывать войска и продовольствие? Обоз пополнен, а вот с войсками не очень: значительная часть зданий разрушена, и её придется отстраивать. Впрочем, с учетом недели чумы, это, в общем, и неплохо. Есть шанс начать всё заново.  
\- Да, - односложно ответил Ая и снова замолчал.   
Так, это Юки тоже уже видел. Теперь Ая будет молчать, говорить невпопад, рыться в только ему понятных книгах и смотреть на тебя как на стену, пока не поймает какую-то идею и не придумает, как её реализовать. Это нормально, нужно просто подождать.   
Юки пожал плечами и вытащил из мешка наименее скучный из томов, найденных Аей в вещах Каспара. Старая хроника о Войне Сломанного Посоха.  
Автор, несмотря на архаичный язык, так и остался практичным циником и не стеснялся отпускать шпильки что в адрес магов, что своих коллег, продувших войну с треском.  
Сама суть раскола оказалась довольно забавной: некроманты, изначально всего лишь одна из многочисленных школ магии, упрямо поклонялись Асхе среди соотечественников-атеистов. И маги не успели и глазом моргнуть, как последователи Белкета стали настолько могущественной фракцией, что вышвырнуть их из Серебряных Городов удалось только посредством кровопролитной гражданской войны.  
Ая молчал до самой стычки, рассеянно кивая на доклады Сорейи, и встрепенулся, только когда мегера сказала, что они готовы нападать.   
Хозяева медведей оказались добычей легкой, Ая с Кроуфордом даже не стали дополнительно координировать действия. А вот после битвы началось самое интересное.  
Скарлетт привычно прыгнула вперёд, но озадаченно замерла, когда Акайят предупреждающе подняла руку, преграждая ей дорогу.   
Ая призвал с седла посох и теперь неторопливо шёл мимо тел. От него катилась знакомая уже давящая волна, но на этот раз какая-то другая. Эта больше напоминала беззвучную песню, неслышную, но властную. Юки прищурился и заметил, как в самом центре жемчужины теперь трепетал яркий лиловый огонёк.  
Он перевёл взгляд на тела и с трудом подавил желание отшатнуться. Духи поднимались, яростные и гневные, полные злобы. Взмывали в воздух, составляя жуткую свиту, и следовали за тем, кому теперь принадлежали.  
Лиловое пламя разрасталось, обращая в прах тела, и серый пепел устилал землю.   
Таким Юки и запомнил его: с длинной косой, сияющей в посохе жемчужиной и хороводом поднятых душ вокруг.   
Когда призраки заняли своё место рядом с ящером Аи, мегеры сначала шарахнулись. Стиснули зубы, Сорейя гневно мотнула головой, и демонстративно остались рядом.   
Юки вздохнул и, наплевав на гордость, прижался к его плечу, когда Ая вскочил в седло. Ая взъерошил челку и шутливо дунул в ухо, заставив хмыкнуть.   
\- Поговори со мной, - Юки удержал его руку, когда Ая потянулся за книжкой.  
\- Что такое? – Ая перехватил его за пояс чуть удобнее и накрыл плащом.   
\- Расскажи мне про обряд, - Юки рассеянно следил за тканью. На ней перекатывались самые разные оттенки теней, создавая постоянно меняющийся муаровый узор, иногда Юки казалось, что он слышит шепотки и смешки.  
\- Ты про Паутину?  
\- Ага. Зачем тебе оно было нужно? – Юки уже не хотелось кричать и требовать объяснений, особенно после истерики мегер. За эти полсуток перегорело. Просто знать – зачем.  
Ая начал неторопливо и как-то издалека.  
\- Попробуй посмотреть на мир вокруг как на виртуальную реальность игры. Как ты думаешь, куда удобнее всего поместить управляющий модуль, который, с одной стороны, с точки зрения логики игры будет способен совершенно на любое вмешательство, а с другой – не возникнет вопроса о том, почему это вмешательство не происходит постоянно.  
\- Вау. Асха же больна, верно? – Юки аж заерзал от восторга, завертел головой, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо. – И у неё нет официального жречества!  
\- Да. Так что это представлялось единственным способом безошибочно связаться с админами. С другой стороны, - тем же спокойным, рассудительным тоном продолжил Ая, - по любым магическим канонам нет жертвы весомей, чем добровольная.  
Юки вздрогнул.  
\- Ты действительно собирался…  
\- Почему нет? Если это позволило бы с гарантией вернуть всех вас обратно, игра бы стоила свеч.   
\- Ая! – Юки всё-таки развернулся в седле, сколько мог, со злым бессилием стукнул по доспеху.   
\- Прости.  
\- Не смей больше! И даже не думай, что я не сдам тебя Кэну, как только мы встретимся!  
Ая тихо вздохнул над ухом, но не возразил.   
\- Обещай мне, слышишь, Ая?  
\- Что?  
\- Что мы вернемся вместе. И живыми, - потребовал Юки. – Обещай.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Юки вздохнул, прижался лбом к его шее. Под кожей успокаивающе бился пульс.  
\- А почему Арантир? – он вспомнил, что ещё хотел спросить.   
\- Это просто. Мне довольно быстро стало ясно, что заклинание придется проводить рядом с мощным источником силы: иначе вряд ли получилось бы сбить с толку охотившуюся на тебя жрицу. А это либо священное место, либо один из гранд-магов. Арантир и его Паутина были ближайшим доступным вариантом, пришлось импровизировать.  
Юки слушал, как Ая рассказывал, чувствовал лбом, как его голос ручьем перекатывается в горле, прежде чем покинуть губы, и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что к встрече с Кэном будет уже поздно. Нужно было что-то делать уже сейчас.


	8. Chapter 8

Не отпустило. Их обоих так и не отпустило после первого раза, Брэд знал это про себя и мог с большой уверенностью утверждать то же самое в отношении Аи.   
Тот спал рядом слишком спокойно и слишком жадно, умотавшись в простыню до самого носа, хотя и беспокойно напрягался, стоило перекатиться ближе, чем на полподушки.  
Ая привыкнет, и можно будет обнимать так, как уже хотелось, а пока пришлось удовольствоваться совместным щитом, накрывшим постель целиком. Минус пяток единиц маны – не самая большая цена за гарантию проснуться живым и здоровым.  
Утро – он отказывался считать полдень серединой дня – принесло новые заботы. Мегеры явились выяснять отношения, и Брэд без зазрения совести сбежал в сторону конюшен, тем более что в первых рядах он заметил не только адекватную Сорейю, но и выползшую-таки из-за спин товарок Найерис. Пусть Ая сам разбирается со своей гвардией влюбленных истеричек.   
Когда же тот вышел, Брэду стоило большого усилия не высказаться насчет причины Аиной неспособности поднять боевое копье наездников: идея сменить принадлежность ему откровенно не нравилась, но не признать, что пополнять армию без опоры на город крайне заманчиво, было глупо. Впрочем, Юки и без него справится. Мальчишка испугался достаточно, чтобы надолго отбить у опекуна охоту к самоубийственно опасным выходкам, и будет следить зорче. Пожалуй, стоит рассказать Юки историю их знакомства, пусть проникнется.   
Городская гильдия и правда оказалась полезна. «Вампиризм» на искусном уровне темной магии обещал свести потери в живой силе к нулю, что было более чем кстати.  
Предложение уехать к армии неожиданно взбесило, но Брэду удалось это скрыть и даже перевести в шутку. Что за манера решать за него, что будет более целесообразным!  
Тем более что история Юки могла пригодиться. Мальчишка быстро и аккуратно плёл толстую косу, а Брэд прикидывал, в какой момент будет наиболее эффективно рассказать ему историю их встреч.   
Следовало успеть первым. Юки пока ничего не знает, и это точно: иначе он относился бы к эскападам опекуна или намного спокойней, или намного нервней. Необходимо, чтобы Аи не было в это время рядом – при пересказе потеряются отдельные нюансы, которые подросток вряд ли сможет восстановить, даже если его спросят.   
Ая привычно отбросил волосы за спину, и Брэд в очередной раз пожалел, что не застал его с косой во время Коа – в видениях всё-таки не то. В видениях не тянет намотать на руку длинные алые пряди, заставив выгнуться под собой, да даже просто прижать ладонь к затылку под плетением.   
Хозяева медведей были противником ерундовым, и Брэд остановил Грина рядом с нервно храпящей Скарлетт, внимательно наблюдая за поднятием. Ая неслышной песней силы звал за собой души, говоря о мести и обещая убийство и кровь живых, и твари вились вокруг него лиловым шлейфом, сдерживаемые только волей. От их водоворота вокруг Аи поднимался мертвый ветер, ерошивший волосы и шевеливший складки плаща. Тусклый солнечный свет, преломляясь через прозрачные тела, падал на некроманта сотней живых теней, обнимавших, шелестевших беззвучно и жадно, цеплявшихся за того, кто даровал им вторую жизнь.  
Гневный. Яростный. Ничуть не изменивший своей одержимости за эти годы. Опасно близкий к смерти и миру за ней. Уникальный.  
А прекрасное должно охраняться и содержаться в безопасности.  
Помнится, просчитывая операцию в Коа, Брэд чуть не вмешался один-единственный раз: когда Фудзимия явился вытаскивать своего сопляка, вздумавшего пойти против двух искусственных паранормов.  
Затормозил в самый последний момент, когда дар выплюнул картинку из непонятных: безупречно рассчитанная искусственными интеллектами драка вдруг превратилась в казнь для переступивших какую-то неведомую грань.   
Нет, контакт с высшей силой для Фудзимии новинкой не был. Но не был и чем-то легким или хотя бы подконтрольным, что могло бы перевести эту странную удачу в категорию паранормального дара – помнится, Шульдих, проверяя Вайсс, с железной гарантией говорил, что из всей четверки какие-то проблески существовали только у Хидаки.   
От присутствия в армии нежити, да ещё и рядом с Аей, мегеры сначала шарахнулись, но – хорошая вещь гордыня! – потом надменно выпрямились. О владычицах и наездниках вовсе не стоило говорить: вряд ли прошедших Палаты интриги и Тёмное пастбище можно было напугать парой десятков призраков.  
После нимф их количество снова увеличилось, хотя у Брэда уже зародились сомнения. Не то чтобы он считал себя специалистом в некромантии, но возможность поднимать такое количество войск явно не была нормальной и вызвала бы дисбаланс в самой логике игры.   
Когда он подъехал к Ае, тот негромко разговаривал с тем из духов, кого выбрал главным.  
Вблизи Фудзимия оказался хмурым и уставшим, словно бы чем-то жестоко разочарованным, но приветственно кивнул и отпустил свою свору на разведку вокруг взмахом руки:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Ты уверен, что их стоит поднимать в таком количестве?  
Ая посмотрел странно:  
\- Я полагал, что из того запаса темной энергии, который я получил в Нар-Анкаре, вообще выйдет в два-три раза меньше. Либо я ошибся в расчетах, либо получил больше, чем должен был, - «либо Асха хочет выполнения сделки как можно быстрее» осталось непроизнесенным и повисло между ними, как липкая стальная паутина обязательств. – Кроме того…  
\- Что?  
Ая помрачнел:  
\- Они ничего не помнят.   
Брэд озадаченно моргнул.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Они ничего не помнят о том, кем были, - Ая стиснул зубы. – Они хотят мести и крови, жаждут убивать… но не помнят, из кого я их поднял. Они бросятся на бывших соотечественников с равной яростью, как и на любого другого врага.  
Больное место, да? Память и месть.   
\- То есть… это не странно, на самом деле, - Ая отвёл глаза, явно смущённый всплеском эмоций, - зачем поднимать войска, которые будут способны преследовать собственные цели? Практично, как и всё, что делают некроманты, обратная сторона ограниченности ресурсов. Но отвратительно.  
Юки, сидевший непривычно тихо, осторожно вздохнул и откинулся назад. Ая машинально взъерошил темную макушку и, кажется, чуть расслабился. Впрочем, нет. Скорее – переступил через новые условия, следуя обычной своей привычке игнорировать собственную боль. Если цель того стоила, Фудзимия платил без колебаний.  
Неловкую ситуацию прервала раскрывшаяся в паре метров воронка призыва. Вырвавшаяся оттуда полупрозрачная сова громко ухнула и нашла Аю взглядом. Тот перебросил поводья в правую руку и явно привычно вытянул левую, чуть на отлёт.  
Впрочем, своенравная птица насмешливо клекотнула и спикировала прямо на плечо. Протянула лапу с привязанным свитком, повозилась на импровизированном насесте и осторожно ущипнула за ухо.  
\- Это от Хлоэ, - Ая сломал печать и теперь разворачивал свиток.  
\- Он у вас Гарри Поттер? – иронически поинтересовался Брэд, подъезжая ближе.  
\- Он у нас штатный понтометатель, - Ая неодобрительно поджал губы. Впрочем, досада на члена команды сменила боль, так что Брэд чуть расслабился: утешать он ненавидел, в основном потому, что не умел.  
\- Хлоэ пишет, что он нашёл Виал, - заговорил Ая, быстро пробегая взглядом по строчкам, - это хорошая новость.   
\- А есть и плохая?  
\- Да. Добыть его самостоятельно, без нас, он не сможет – ему, во-первых, не хватает войск, а во-вторых, Виал находится в орочьем ущелье, из которого два, а то и три выхода, защищённых фортами, - из свитка выпала небольшая карта с расчётами и пометками.   
Брэд взял её у успевшего поймать лист Юки и вгляделся в цифры. Невольно присвистнул:  
\- Однако он не мелочится. Пятнадцать существ шестого уровня, двадцать – пятого …  
\- Ещё тридцать четвертого, пятьдесят третьего, семьдесят пять второго и сто – первого, - кивнул Ая. – Минимум. А хорошо бы и вдвое больше этого. Хорошо ещё, здесь не указано, что все войска должны быть именно из Лиги Теней, низкоуровневых я смогу поднять.   
\- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы рядом с Квейсом и Навалем были орочьи стойбища.  
Ая нахмурился.  
\- Да, это вторая плохая новость – Хлоэ ушёл на самый юго-запад пустынь, оставив далеко позади территорию Лиги Серебряных Городов. Если плыть туда морем, то, пройдя по краю Нефритового океана, придется выйти сначала в Дикое море, высадиться, взять ущелье и дальше плыть через Ирисийское море в сторону Аль-Сафиры. Не меньше двух месяцев пути только до стойбища.   
Это вот что сейчас был за намек? Не дождавшись ответа, Ая осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- Ирбет не будет против столь длительного твоего отсутствия?  
Достал предложениями самоустраниться. Вот честное слово. Неужели непонятно, что дальше путешествуем вместе?  
\- Не думаю, что она будет против добычи, которую можно найти в ущелье, там же наверняка не только Виал, - сухо отрезал Брэд. – Не говоря уже о том, что моря неспокойны, и дураков полно – обязательно встретится дичь, которая привыкла считать себя охотником.  
Ая чуть расслабился и даже расщедрился на шпильку:  
\- Что, тянет погонять пиратов, раз уж представилась возможность?   
\- Разумеется. Гулять так гулять.  
Ая кивнул, жестом стирая со свитка письмена, и Юки только ошарашенно пискнул, когда его наклонили, заставляя упереться в луку седла, и пристроили бумагу на спину.  
\- Я напишу ему о нашем согласии, - Ая быстро выводил неровные строчки, - и укажу примерный срок прибытия. Пусть укрепляется в скалах рядом со стойбищем, добирает войск до нужной цифры и следит за караванными тропами. Нам неплохо бы знать точное число войск, уровень героев и имеющиеся в их распоряжении артефакты.   
\- Скажи ему, пусть ещё посчитает, сколько кораблей нужно заказать на верфях в Ашур-Гамиле – вряд ли ты решишь там его оставить, - подсказал Брэд. – Мы вытащим их порталом, когда прибудем на место. Суда Шалассы и отбитая у пиратов мелочь – это неплохо, но пристойный галеон намного удобнее.  
Ая кивнул, быстро вписывая ещё один абзац. Высушил чернила и снова свернул свиток. Сломанная печать вспыхнула, размягчаясь, и изменилась на привычные четыре иероглифа имени. Прикрепил шнурком к лапе совы, и та, резко крикнув, рванулась в воронку обратно.   
До последней запланированной битвы с кентаврами в самом конце дневного перехода они успели посетить ещё один некрополис. Апаль-Шипак, славный своими боеприпасами, был стар даже по меркам некромантов. Его крепостные стены оказались полуразрушены, и магистрат явно предпочитал сделать ставку на ливень стрел защитников, нежели затевать дорогостоящий ремонт.   
Впрочем, даже с учетом наличия одного обоза, взять ещё один запас было выгодно, тем более что его стоимость была не той, о которой стоило говорить.  
Кентавры под самый закат встали на редкость удачно, одной группой, так что мегеры дотянулись пару раз, и всё было кончено.   
Они отошли на пару миль от поля битвы и встали лагерем. Ночь, как и всегда в Эреше, упала на плечи душным затхлым одеялом, от болот тянуло кисловатой влагой.  
Ая оставил свой шатер Юки и владычицам и ушёл куда-то в сторону ближайшей топи. В ответ на вопрос Брэда, взявшегося вдруг проверять дозорных, одна из мегер – черт, как Ая их различает под одинаково выкрашенными волосами и статусным гримом? – только развела руками. Просил, мол, прислать к себе Юстис, а сам обещал скоро подойти.  
Когда Брэд вернулся к себе, в шатре и правда негромко разговаривали.   
Сквозь толстую непромокаемую ткань было видно, как внутри мечутся тени: плясавшие вокруг двоих осветительные шары кружились под потолком.  
Ая с Юстис стояли слишком близко, и сначала Брэд решил, что оскорбленная утренней выволочкой владычица пришла требовать женской виры. Это взбесило, но эльфийка была бы в своем праве. Потом напрягся и замер, опустив за собой полу шатра и увидев, как мягко сияет сила на кончиках пальцев.   
Юстис медленно опустилась на колени, ведя ладонью в паре сантиметров от кожи, сосредоточенно закусила губу. Мотнула головой, приказывая повернуться, и так же неспешно поднялась.  
\- Всё, - Ая мягко отступил. Обернулся, приветственно кивнул и снова глянул на владычицу. - Ты был прав.  
Юстис вздохнула, растерянно касаясь диадемы у виска.   
\- Мана течет как-то неправильно.  
Ая молча ждал. Насколько напряженно, Брэд понял только тогда, когда, не утерпев, обнял сзади, проведя ладонями по плечам. Жестко зафиксированная спина даже у полуобнаженного Абиссинца напоминала камень, но Ая не отстранился, даже когда Брэд удобнее перекинул его косу и взялся расплетать.   
\- Внутри есть два потока: маны и той силы, которая позволяет тебе поднимать мертвых. Во второй мы не разбираемся, тут я ничем не могу помочь, а вот с маной странно, - Юстис озабоченно постукивала каблуком по земле. - Обычно в теле существует один её источник, чуть выше солнечного сплетения, прямо под сводом ребер. Там пульсирует что-то вроде родника, который напором разгоняет её по телу и наполняет внутренний резерв.   
Ая задумчиво кивнул. Похоже, подозревал что-то в этом духе. Надо будет вытрясти.  
\- Сейчас таких родников два, и я пока не могу сказать, откуда второй. Приток маны очень нерегулярный, толчками, словно связь периодически прерывается или у колдуна не хватает сил, - Юстис начала расхаживать по палатке. – Я встречала нечто похожее у эльфийских друидов, но пока не знаю, как реализовать такое на расстоянии. Кроме того, сила идёт от Матери Теней. Я буду наблюдать и скажу, когда у меня будут какие-то идеи.  
\- Спасибо за помощь.  
Юстис прощально кивнула им обоим и выскользнула из шатра.  
\- И что это было?  
Ая пошевелился в руках, понял, что его пока не собираются отпускать, и откинулся сильнее. Брэд тронул его губами за ухо, повторил негромко:  
\- Признавайся уже.  
Прижатая к груди спина медленно расслаблялась.   
\- Они всё-таки взялись меня делить, - Ая досадливо вздохнул. – Асха и Маласса. И сила нестабильна с обеих сторон. Проблема в том, что мне пока нечего возразить.  
\- То есть?  
Ая потянулся, выворачиваясь из рук, и присел на постель, стягивая сапоги.  
\- У богов-драконов, как ты понимаешь, есть иерархия. Прямо сейчас ко мне имеют отношение три: Асха, поддерживающая некромантию, Маласса с её темной магией и Силанна с магией призыва, - обнаженное тело под меховым одеялом смотрелось потрясающе, и Брэд бы, пожалуй, даже отвлекся, если бы не пятнавшее белую кожу Клеймо Асхи. – Проблема в том, что я не могу, грубо говоря, противопоставить Малассу и Силанну, чтобы они уравновесили друг друга: первая старше, и её приоритет выше.   
Черные линии татуировки расчерчивали торс, и Брэд неспешно прослеживал их пальцем, слушая.  
\- Почему у остальных некромантов нет такой проблемы?  
Ая криво усмехнулся, отодвигаясь дальше от края и освобождая место, чтобы можно было лечь.  
\- Они люди и принадлежали Эльрату при жизни. Дракон Света высокомерен, а люди многочисленны. Он не видит причины держаться за оставивших его. Кроме того, для дерева умений магию света некроманты обычно не выбирают, так что ему не за что зацепиться. А вот от темной магии никуда.  
Распущенная коса расплескалась по бледной спине то ли кровью, то ли диковинным мехом. От прикосновения к затылку Ая сначала замер, потом расслабился.  
\- Почему ты не нанял ещё одного героя в замке? Там вроде рядом жилища, пригодились бы, с новым заданием-то.  
Его дыхание медленно выравнивалось, в отличие от бунтующей внутри магии. Сейчас, касаясь обнаженной кожи, Брэд тоже чувствовал это. Жутковатое ощущение, когда то, что внутри тебя и что должно быть опорой, вдруг восстает против.   
\- Не хочу брать героя другой расы. Что ты делал на болоте? – он наклонился и шепнул прямо в ухо, почти беззвучно.  
Не сработало. Ая только сонно отмахнулся, кутаясь в одеяло:  
\- Утром.  
Зараза. Развел тут теоретические изыскания вместо того, чтобы быстро признаться.   
Брэд уже привычно выставил щит и вырубился тоже.  
Среди ночи они проснулись оба и одновременно. В шатёр со стылой ночной сыростью вползал едкий зеленоватый туман, слишком осмысленно стремившийся к лежаку, чтобы быть безвредным.  
Затанцевал вокруг щита, облизывая границы, но, видимо, разума в этой дряни не было: кислая дымка сгорала в еле слышном гудении магии, но тупо пёрла снова и снова.   
Ая рядом – ну как, рядом, опять умудрился откатиться ночью – приподнялся на локте, прошипел что-то гневно-невнятное. Медленно покачивавшийся в воздухе рядом с постелью посох, аккумулировавший ману, недобро полыхнул навершием, предупреждая, и мерзость торопливо рассеялась.  
Для себя Брэд перевел это как некий эквивалент «брысь!» Мол, страх потеряла, мелочь, на своих пасть разеваешь?  
Ая уснул снова почти мгновенно, иронически пробормотав:  
\- Будешь трахать, не буди, - когда Брэд вопросительно провёл ладонью по бедру. Надо же было связаться с жаворонком.  
Он проснулся от того, что нещадно щекотало в носу. Чихнул и недовольно приподнял веки. Ая, с привычно невозмутимым лицом и откровенными искрами смеха в глазах, щекотал переносицу кисточкой из волос.  
Жарко пахло мехом и возбуждением, Ая лежал рядом очень близко, почти касаясь бедром. Ночное желание не ушло до конца, столкнулось сейчас с мечтой закрыть глаза и уснуть дальше. Низкий негромкий голос втёк в ухо вкрадчивой лаской:  
\- Проснулся?  
Твою мать. От него встало даже то, что до этого требовало урвать ещё пару часов сна.   
Брэд поймал его за плечи и опрокинул на постель, подмял под себя. Потерся членом о бедро и бездумно пробормотал, уже прикусывая примеченное в первый раз место под ухом:  
\- Не весь.  
Ая хмыкнул и задохнулся от ласки. Выгнулся в руках, раскрываясь, обнял коленями, требуя:  
\- Скорей!  
Командует тут. Брэд прикусил сосок, судорожно нашаривая внутри сколько-нибудь самоконтроля, и скользнул пальцами к заднице. Блядь, ну хоть немного успеть растянуть, им весь день в седле ехать, мозг же должен быть…  
Анус раскрылся легко, и внутри было влажно. Брэд поднял охуевший взгляд, почти физически чувствуя, как лопается в голове то, что ещё как-то удерживало желание взять немедленно. Абиссинец не улыбнулся – оскалился опасно и зло. Промурлыкал:  
\- Процесс подготовки ты проспал, - и вздрогнул, когда Брэд развел его колени и, перехватив за бёдра, вошёл рывком.  
Задвигался внутри, провёл ладонями от паха к плечам, наклонился и слизнул с верхней губы капельку пота. Жарко, тесно, Ая двигался навстречу чуть ли не с равной силой, впивался жесткими пальцами в плечи и мотал головой, мешая себя целовать.  
Ну нет. Брэд поймал его лицо в ладони, погладил влажную кожу с прилипшими волосами и поцеловал.   
Хотелось жестко, а получилось – нежно. Безумным, сумасшедшим контрастом к их общему ритму, соприкосновению, больше похожему на бой, чем на секс, но отказываться сейчас от любого контакта было немыслимо. Не целовать, не двигаться внутри, не шарить по телу, оставляя следы и метки. Невозможно.  
«Я его затрахаю когда-нибудь», - пронеслось в голове от громкого стона, скорее жадного, чем жалобного, когда Брэд взял в ладонь шлепающийся об их животы член Аи и поддразнил головку. «Или убью за самоуправство», - Ая столкнулся с ним рукой в паху, мешая дрочить, блеснул наполовину закатившимися глазами и облизнул губы, похоже, собираясь что-то сказать, но Брэд просто не стал слушать. Перехватил за запястья, вздёргивая руки наверх, навалился сильнее, складывая пополам и погребая под собой, снова дотянулся до члена, с мстительным удовлетворением чувствуя, как сперма брызнула в ладонь после пары движений.  
Брэд оперся о постель, машинально вытирая руку, и вдруг нашарил флакон с маслом, видимо, тот самый, которым Ая воспользовался, пока он тут бездарно спал, и это стало последней каплей.   
Стоило представить этот, мать его, процесс, как внутри полыхнуло. От оргазма взбесилась даже магия, во всяком случае, над головой сухо треснул щит, осыпаясь на спину жалящими искрами. Мелкие укусы боли только добавляли наслаждения, подстегивали, Брэд вздрагивал и наконец рухнул поверх, ещё до того, как сперма перестала выплескиваться, просто потому, что руки уже не держали.  
Судорожно дышавший Ая успел даже не вывернуться, а просто сместился вбок и замер, когда прижатые волосы натянулись. Провёл пальцами по щеке Брэда, привлекая к себе внимание, попросил:  
\- Больно. Приподнимись, - и слетел с постели одним гибким движением. Лови его теперь.   
Несмотря на ранний час и томную негу в теле, глаза закрываться отказывались. Поэтому Брэд не без интереса проследил за процессом одевания и нахмурился, когда Ая, прикрыв веки, чутко пробежал пальцами по татуировке на плече, рассыпая по телу лиловую клинопись неизвестного заклинания.  
Натянул штаны и сапоги, перекинул через плечо полотенце и был таков.  
Зараза. Разбудил, называется. Теперь придётся вставать раньше.  
И последний вопрос, но отнюдь не праздный: это что вообще было? И зачем оно было именно так?


	9. Chapter 9

В оставленном владычицам и ему шатре Аи пахло травами и ещё чем-то, и Юки отлично выспался. Запах показался странно знакомым, а потом Юки вспомнил и прыснул: это же тот самый одеколон, дурацкая шутка Хлоэ и Кэна, который они подарили Ае на прошлый день рожденья. Подарили и ржали, как кони, когда Ая, вскинув брови, читал название. Температура замерзания воды по Фаренгейту. Ага.  
Ликто, назначенная приглядывать за ним, как самая молоденькая, безмятежно сопела рядом. Во сне её лицо было почти детским, но узкая сильная рука лежала на рукояти хлыста всю ночь. Юки вспыхнул, когда она, перед тем, как улечься, буднично спросила насчёт секса и заливисто рассмеялась, когда он шарахнулся. Мол, можно было и просто «нет» сказать.  
Блин, вот же… Юки мотнул головой и сел, собираясь спрыгнуть с лежака. Ликто напряглась немедленно, пальцы на рукояти сжались, и по оплетке пробежали искры. Над краем кровати, еле слышно зашипев, тут же возникли все шесть змеиных голов охвостья хлыста. Кое-где, у трёх других постелей, хлысты тоже зашевелились, так что пол шатра теперь напоминал минное поле пополам с серпентарием.  
Юки торопливо зашептал, выставив перед собой руки:  
\- Всё в порядке, я просто проснулся, - Ликто медленно подняла веки. – Выпусти меня наружу, а?  
Владычица тяжело вздохнула, и Юки быстро отвёл глаза от колыхнувшейся груди. Спала она обнажённой, а утренний стояк некуда было девать и без этого. Ликто села в постели, взъерошила пушистую копну волос и встала. С тоской глянула в сторону зеркала и своих доспехов, шевельнула рукой. Хлыст обернулся змеёй окончательно, обвился вокруг бедер и левой ноги.   
Юки тихо порадовался, что успел немного одеться и вцепиться в свои шмотки, когда Ликто наклонилась и легко подняла его на руки. Уши загорелись так, что впору было вызывать пожарную команду, члён тоже такое положение одобрил, в отличие от эго, а владычица тем временем неторопливо дошла до входа в шатер и шагнула наружу.  
Как была. Спустила на землю, сладко потянулась в сером утреннем свете – разговаривавший со своим ящером рядом Орвар поперхнулся на середине слова – и, взъерошив Юки волосы, ушла обратно.  
Юки вздохнул. Пять минут позора, и он свободен. Теперь можно к мегерам, они и издеваться не станут, и накормят. А если повезет, то Ая проснулся тоже и ещё не нашёл себе дело. Хорошо бы.  
Мегеры большей частью уже закончили завтракать и теперь разминались. У походного костра оставались трое: помешивавшая в котелке Найерис, Сорейя, неторопливо глотавшая горячий травяной отвар, и Ая. Юки осторожно сел рядом, прижимаясь к его плечу, и состроил мегерам жалобные глаза.  
Сорейя весело хмыкнула, дотягиваясь до пустой чистой пиалы, а Найерис слабо улыбнулась, накладывая странную сладкую кашу с кусочками цветных подземных грибов.   
Сегодня раны ныли гораздо меньше, и Юки крутил головой по сторонам, рассматривая быстро складывающийся лагерь.   
Ая, разбросавший по плечам и спине мокрые волосы для вящей просушки, внимательно слушал доклад от Сорейи:  
\- …больше всего меня беспокоит отряд баньши в половине дневного перехода.  
\- Что они охраняют?  
Юки наткнулся взглядом на Найерис, зацепившись за странное движение: мегера машинально отщёлкивала в пальцах крупные бусины браслета и беззвучно шевелила губами. От её взгляда на Аю сделалось неловко: она даже не пыталась прятать ни голод, ни горькую тоску, ни неуверенную, робкую нежность.  
\- Помимо прямой дороги на Ашур-Гамиль ещё какие-то артефакты, мы толком не опознали. Топор и доспехи.   
Ая задумчиво кивнул, касаясь губами кружки с отваром.  
\- Другие отряды?  
\- Поблизости есть старое святилище и несколько склепов вокруг него. Свободную нечисть тянет туда, как за свежей кровью, так что там можно найти что-то ценное. Не слишком много: тысячи три золота, может быть, малый артефакт.  
\- Сколько их?  
\- Пять отдельных склепов, не меньше. К сожалению, определить со стороны, пусто ли там, нам не удалось.   
Юки поднялся, допив свою чашку. Долгие завтраки он никогда не любил.  
Ая обернулся, ловя его за руку, вопросительно протянул гребень и фибулу.  
Юки осторожно разделял чуть влажные пряди и думал, что можно сделать с Найерис. Как-то помочь? Но это вряд ли.  
Он вздохнул, поймав на себе завистливый взгляд Найерис, чуть не упустил прядь и тихо чертыхнулся. Закусил губу, сражаясь с заколкой, и наконец зацепил иглу за крючок, едва не оцарапав палец.   
\- Всё, - Ая благодарно кивнул и встал.  
\- Сорейя, - мегера подняла голову, - проследите, чтобы через полчаса мы были готовы двинуться. Призракам я скажу сам.  
\- А ты, Ая?  
\- Мы с Юки туда же, на болото. Если соберетесь раньше, не вздумайте подходить ближе, чем на пятнадцать метров – будем тренировать боевые заклинания.  
Мегера понимающе кивнула.  
\- Я поставлю кого-нибудь перед тропинкой, а то ты же знаешь – очередной бестолочи обязательно приспичит в кустики.  
До облюбованного Аей пригорка над трясиной было всего-то метров двести, но Юки весь извелся. С ума сойти. Заклинания. Нет, Юки даже выучил парочку в гильдии Нар-Анкара, но ни одно толком не получилось. Может, потому, что не хотелось позориться перед владычицами.  
\- Ты ведь ещё не определил, в чём твоя специализация? – негромко спросил Ая, чуть придерживая за плечо. Вязкая и топкая почва с удовольствием чавкала под узкими сапожками темных эльфов, с готовностью проваливаясь, и Юки мимолётно позавидовал Ае, который после смены принадлежности шёл по этой земле, как по родной.  
Юки смутился и покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Может, поэтому и заклинания не выходят.  
\- Что ты пробовал? Да, вот здесь остановимся, - Ая помог вспрыгнуть на плоский валун, нависший над топью.   
\- «Каменные шипы», - вздохнул Юки. – Всякая темная магия мне не нравится.   
\- Как ты это делаешь? Поэтапно.  
Юки честно задумался.  
\- Как написано. Сконцентрировать необходимое количество маны, подумать или сказать название, выплеснуть толчком. Но у меня не получается толчком, пшик выходит, а мана расходуется.  
\- А визуализация куда делась?  
\- А?  
\- Образ заклинания, - пояснил Ая. – Вот каменные шипы, например? Ты думаешь, зачем это путаное описание, которое все пропускают? Как там… «Каменные свечи, озаряющие гибель. Перекрёсток дорог, ведущий к смерти. Распятый на кресте, плоть которого камень. Иглы Ургаша, растущие ради крови». Это всё – визуализация. Ты выплёскиваешь силу без формы, а потом удивляешься, что она рассеивается в воздухе.  
\- А сила колдовства – это тогда скорость и четкость возникновения в голове этого образа?  
\- Да. Именно поэтому «Элементальные цепочки» и «Ярость стихий» дают прибавку к поражающей силе заклинания – чем более четким и детальным является образ и то, как он наложится на цель, тем сильнее заклинание, - Ая развернул его к болоту и сделал полшага назад. – Попробуй сам на топи. Размер поражающей площади – три на три, без угловых квадратов. Поехали.  
Юки вздохнул – опозориться перед Аей не хотелось – и вытянул ладони. Кожу защипало, он зажмурился, скрипнув зубами, в голову лезла какая-то ерунда про сталагмиты.   
Мана концентрировалась неохотно, её нужно было много: с его запасом целая половина резерва. Сразу толчка не вышло, и зеленоватая жижа внизу издевательски плюхнула, когда каменные шипы приподнялись над поверхностью и тут же ушли обратно.   
Юки шепотом выругался, чувствуя, как краска заливает щёки. Ну нет!  
Образ, сначала образ, чёрт с ней, с маной.   
Он представил, как жидкая грязь слепляется вместе, застывает, становится твердой и жесткой, крестом раздвигает болотную траву. И чуть не вскрикнул, когда Ая опустил ладони на плечи, делясь своими запасами. Небольшой колодец превратился в глубокую реку силы с разноцветными несмешивающимися течениями.  
Каменные шипы вспороли землю и воду, и из-под зеленой тины вырвался сначала разъярённый вопль, а потом в небо взвилась огромная полупрозрачная тварь. Молочно-белая туша загородила небо, и Юки стало видно наполовину развороченный бок и одно из крыльев.   
Астральный дракон с трудом развернулся, повернул к ним узкую морду, и Юки с ужасом понял, что Ая втащил его под свои щиты здоровой рукой. Сможет ли он колдовать правой?   
\- Я заберу его! – его выдернули из рук опекуна мало что не за шкирку, перекинув через плечо, и Юки мотнул головой, отплевываясь от рыжих волос мегеры. – Плащ, Юки, скорей!  
Точно. Плащ ловчего, который позволяет стать невидимым. Юки дернул за шнуровку у ворота, заставляя заклинание сработать. Мегера остановилась только через пару секунд, развернулась, готовая спустить его на землю и взяться за клинки, и Юки с изумлением узнал Найерис.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, дура? – заорал он.  
Найерис мотнула головой, обернувшись, Юки посмотрел туда же и оцепенел снова.  
Ая неподвижно стоял, глядя прямо на пикирующего вниз дракона, и, похоже, не собирался двигаться с места. На поднятой ладони еле заметно трепетал неуверенный бледно-зеленый огонёк.  
\- Сделай что-нибудь! – мегера тряхнула его за ворот. – Слышишь, Юки, ну!  
Юки глянул на Аю и судорожно перебрал свой невеликий арсенал. Арбалета нет, да и не берёт яд нежить. Ударить заклинанием? На одно маны хватит, но каменные шипы бьют с земли, а не по уже летящей цели. Что, вашу мать?  
Шнурки плаща под пальцами шевельнулись, как живые, и Юки впервые почувствовал вплетенное в ткань заклинание. Ни образа, ни названия, но, может, удастся просто влить силу и послать его Ае, как копию?  
Он ещё сомневался, а ладони уже застыли в стойке. Мана выплеснулась толчком, вся, которая ещё оставалась. И успел, успел за пару секунд раньше, чем дракон ударил по пригорку, промахнулся, разъярённо взвыл и тяжело замахал крыльями, уходя в небо на разворот.  
Бледно-зеленый огонёк на ладони Аи стремительно вырос, окутав его облаком, и рассеялся. Юки поднял голову и с изумлением увидел, как снова начавшего коршуном падать вниз дракона что-то ударило сверху. Огромная ладонь в очень знакомой перчатке с обрезанными пальцами сжалась в кулак, заставив тварь беспомощно забить крыльями, и с чудовищным хрустом буквально размазала в той же топи, где Юки пробовал заклинание. Откуда-то из лагеря, опоздав на долю секунды, в то же место ударила пронзительно-голубая молния, и от болота дохнуло жаром вскипевшей воды и испепелённой земли. Ая закрылся полой плаща, но жар тут же опал, потухая. Мертвые деревья вокруг были слишком пропитаны водой, чтобы загореться.  
Ая неторопливо шёл к ним, чуть встряхивая запястьем, словно выбил костяшки в драке, а не ударил заклинанием, и Юки брыкнулся из рук Найерис, торопясь к нему навстречу.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – сухо поинтересовался у неё Ая, обнимая Юки. – Я же запретил сюда приближаться.  
\- Сорейя поставила меня заворачивать тех, кто дернется в эту сторону, - Найерис вспыхнула, но ответила твёрдо. – Как твоя рука?  
Ая равнодушно пожал плечами и повернулся к вывалившейся на пригорок половине армии. Взъерошенный и злой Кроуфорд на Грине, с полотенцем через плечо, ядовито поинтересовался:  
\- Хорошо потренировались?   
Ая серьезно кивнул и вопросительно тронул Юки за плечо:  
\- Ты же определился со специализацией?  
Юки машинально пробормотал:  
\- Ага, «Покров невидимости*», - и задохнулся от возмущения, догадавшись, но Ая уже шагнул к владычицам:  
\- Медленно. Вы единственный отряд в армии, который имеет стрелковое оружие. Почему я не увидел выстрела?  
Ликто быстро окинула Юки встревоженным взглядом и тут же опустила глаза. Из всего ковена владычиц только она была уже в полном доспехе.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, даже без обоза вас хватает не меньше, чем на четыре залпа, - Ая покачал головой и шагнул ближе. Заговорил вроде бы негромко и спокойно, но как-то так, что хотелось сжаться и уползти, Юки поежился. – Мне наплевать, который из Дворцов Теней вы позорите своей готовностью и так называемыми боевыми качествами, так было и так будет.   
На щеках Хисатис расцвели розовые пятна, Окарин, наоборот, побледнела. Юки озадачился: это вот на что Ая сейчас намекнул?  
\- Но то, что после смены принадлежности эти местность мне родная, не даёт вам права расслабиться. Это Эреш. Здесь мертвые опасней, чем живые. Болото хуже, чем пропасть. Мне нужны ваши жизни, а вам – слава, если вы хотите вернуться с честью.  
С честью, с честью… Что-то такое крутилось в голове, а потом Юки осенило: ну конечно! Они же набрали пополнение в лагерях беженцев под Аби-Либуром. Они все – бескланницы, потому и готовы были служить любому, кто выкупит их контракт. Это единственный шанс быть принятыми в клан снова, потому что одиночка в Игг-Шайле – смертник или самоубийца.   
\- Почему Юки дошёл до Сорейи и меня один, если Акайят заверила, что вы будете присматривать? Ликто, тебе гонор не дает сесть рядом с мегерами? Если я не ошибаюсь, через Кровавую Арену проходят все, но кто-то остается ей верен, а кто-то уходит служить богине.   
Ликто закусила губу и виновато глянула на Юки, и он с трудом подавил желание её утешить. Ну, блин, нет, под горячую руку Ае он не полезет, да ещё вот так, перед целой армией. Сюда уже собрались все, кто не дополз к самому началу.   
\- Эта ситуация была тренировочной, так почему её удовлетворительно прошёл мой подопечный и одна из мегер, а не могущественные вы?  
Ая помолчал. Юки с трудом сдержал желание расцвести от похвалы вовсе неприлично.  
\- Надеюсь, в следующий раз ковен будет выглядеть более… достойно. Особенно если тревога окажется не учебной, - он обернулся на резкий крик пробиравшейся через толпу Скарлетт, поймал за повод, машинально погладил по носу. Снова глянул на склоненные головы. – Свободны.   
Присутствующие расползались вроде бы незаметно, но стремительно. Ая поднял Юки в седло и кивнул Ликто. Владычица нерешительно помялась, но залезла, хотя Скарлетт глянула недовольно.  
\- Попросишь Орвара подобрать тебе ездового ящера из вьючных, а пока так, - она кивнула. Юки нервно дёрнулся, когда Ликто потянула его за плечо, предлагая опереться, плащ соскользнул и открыл затягивающиеся раны.  
\- Сам-то далеко собрался? – молча наблюдавший представление Кроуфорд, наконец, заговорил и даже спрыгнул на землю, поморщился, когда под сапогами хлюпнуло. Полотенце осталось висеть поперёк седла. Ая глянул хмуро, но ответил сразу:  
\- Дойду до призраков. Хочу отправить их исследовать склепы снаружи. Может быть, им будет проще разобраться – не хотелось бы тратить время на посещение пустых.   
\- Пойдем, покажешь, может быть, я так определю, - их голоса удалялись и наконец скрылись за краем холма. – Какой ты весь грозный, оказывается.  
Юки вздохнул и вздрогнул, когда Ликто над ухом осторожно спросила:  
\- Куда дальше-то?   
Прижавшаяся к спине мягкая полная грудь, хоть и в жесткой броне, привычно обдала жаром, но это почему-то было уже не так стыдно.   
\- К шатрам, - понятливая Скарлетт насмешливо мотнула головой и тронулась в нужную сторону сама, даже без понукания. – Надо собираться.  
Ликто задумчиво провела пальцем по коже в открывшемся вороте плаща, чуть касаясь шрамов, и Юки набрался храбрости спросить:  
\- Почему они не заживают?  
\- Потому что они зависели от воли той, кто тебя караулил, - охотно объяснила владычица. – И начали по-настоящему затягиваться только второй день как, с её смерти. Потерпи.  
\- Терплю, - Юки вздохнул. – Куда деваться.  
У шатров уже прямо-таки кипела жизнь. На просьбу насчёт ящера Орвар сначала недоумённо вскинул брови, но потом кивнул и поманил за собой. Они нашли хорошее животное, и Ликто осторожно погладила зверя по морде, пока он сосредоточенно хрустел ещё свежим вчерашним кентавром.  
Орвар, кажется, действительно любил ящеров: во всяком случае, Соргалла, знаменитого тем, что перед боем он морит ящеров голодом, чтобы их укус был сильнее, он терпеть не мог. Юки с удивлением узнал, что геройские ящеры ничем не отличаются от обычных верховых – эти животные растут всю жизнь и в зависимости от того, как их кормят. Кавалерийским перепадает не особенно много еды – что на марше, что в подземельях с ней вообще не слишком хорошо, да и менять сбрую каждый раз после того, как ящер вырастет, слишком накладно. Будущему герою приходится или выкармливать своего самостоятельно, или же покупать уже сбросившего третью кожу в конюшнях Ючайла, города героев.  
Из пяти склепов им подошли только три, сгрудившиеся вместе. Но зато эти были полны и войсками, и ресурсами. Здесь Юки впервые увидел личей и, честно говоря, обошелся бы без этого знакомства. Нежить, которая ещё и колдует… бррр.   
Впрочем, в отличие от золота, артефакты Аю, похоже, не особенно заинтересовали, хотя Юки любопытно сунул нос: веточка клевера, как на празднике святого Патрика, золотистый секстант и какие-то смешные синие сапоги с крылышками.   
К полудню они уже вышли на прямую дорогу на Ашур-Гамиль. Ну, почти прямую – на повороте предупреждающе полыхали недобрым лиловым цветом огромные создания, не меньше чем вровень с геройскими ящерами, недвусмысленно предлагая потратить ещё полдня на объезд, хотя Адад-Усур виднелся чуть ли не в десятке миль.  
Рядом с Аей в авангарде Ликто явно чувствовала себя неловко: с высоты холки Скарлетт было видно, как она беспокойно вертится в седле, озираясь.   
\- Ая… - горло на секунду перехватило. – Что это за твари?  
\- Баньши, - Ая говорил негромко, - их скорбный вопль причиняет вполне настоящий урон. Предпоследний уровень некрополиса. Не бойся.  
\- Они хуже личей, - Юки поежился.  
\- Личи – это немертвая форма некроманта, причем зачастую довольно посредственного, - опекун набросил на него полу плаща. – Умертвия, вестники смерти и баньши – настоящие Жнецы, покорные воле Асхи, когда она её высказывает.  
\- А в остальное время…  
\- Ведомы жаждой крови, как и вся нежить. Давай подъедем чуть ближе, - Ая чуть тронул Скарлетт коленями.  
Вблизи, с самого маленького перед битвой расстояния, от баньши тянуло чем-то странным: не холодом и не жаром, а словно бы голодом, странно привлекательным, завораживающим. Бледно-лиловое пламя трепетало под решеткой ребер и вокруг исполинских серпов на длинных древках в их руках, напоминая пульсацией не биение сердца, а скорее ровное дуновение. Этот призрачный ветер струился по воздуху, как туман, звал, шептал, и Юки только озадаченно пискнул, когда Ая крепко взял его под мышки и стремительно наклонился, опуская в руки ошарашенной Ликто.   
Он успел увидеть, как по коже правой руки, не скрытой одеждой, пробежали лиловые искры, как мотнула головой Скарлетт, низко зарычав. А потом Ая распластался по седлу и шлепнул ящерицу по шее, скачком отправляя её с места в галоп.   
Ликто вскрикнула, судорожно пытаясь удержать и захрапевшего ящера, и Юки, рванувшегося следом, крикнула что-то гневное, но Ая уже нёсся по склону вниз, заставляя Скарлетт лавировать и перепрыгивать через препятствия, прямо на поднимающих серпы в боевую позицию баньши. Один.

*Специализация героя – Покров невидимости  
Один раз за бой этот герой может сделать любое существо из своей армии невидимым для врага на 3 хода. Если это существо начнет кого-то атаковать или остановится на соседней клетке с отрядом противника, то будет обнаружено. Если движение вражеского отряда блокировано невидимым врагом, то вражеский отряд останавливается и вступает в рукопашный бой. На атаки невидимых существ противник не отвечает. Заклинания и эффекты способностей противника (кроме площадных) также не могут поражать невидимые цели.


	10. Chapter 10

Сколько раз должна повториться история, чтобы урок был выучен?  
Вот уж вечный вопрос, непрошеная философия посреди внезапно разразившегося хаоса. Брэд поймал себя на том, что этот стремительный, абсурдный бросок в исполнении Абиссинца он уже видел, больше того – участвовал в предотвращении последствий.   
Грин мчался к расположению авангарда, а Брэд судорожно решал, что сейчас успеет сделать. Ударить баньши боевым заклинанием? Бессмысленно, всех ему всё равно не убить, даже если сработает удача. Попробовать оглушить молнией окончательно съехавшего с катушек любовника? Можно, но тогда баньши добьют его первые. Да и сомнительно, что выйдет – вокруг всадника на ящере медленно сгущалась уже знакомая по утренней выходке некромантская клинопись, может и отразить ненароком.  
Этого Ая хочет? Умереть на поле боя, а что дальше? Срочно вернуться в реальную жизнь или, по примеру большинства некромантов, перейти в призрачную форму, гораздо более опасную, чем живая?  
Обойдётся. Так, сначала надо отделить его от баньши, а потом разберемся. Подошла бы «Стена мечей», но не против адепта магии Призыва, о «Кристалле тайного» и говорить не приходится. Остается «Стена огня», у самых баньши, чтобы Скарлетт успела затормозить – на благоразумие её хозяина рассчитывать не приходилось.  
Первыми от шока опомнились, как ни странно, владычицы: дивные дела творит свежая выволочка от начальства. «Замедление» на баньши, правильно, хоть какой выигрыш во времени. Мегеры рванулись следом с яростным воплем – эскападу обожаемого командира они тоже не оценили. Ая обернулся в седле, оперся ладонью на кресло и рявкнул что-то за спину. «Крик баньши» ударил по мегерам от души, отшвырнув от баньши самых быстрых, прокатился волной по лагерю, и Брэд только заскрипел зубами, чуть не потеряв концентрацию.   
«…Дыхание Арката, гнев земли и огня. Лава, текущая по траве. Жерло вулкана под ногами». Сейчас!  
Заклинание ушло, и он с облегчением увидел, как Скарлетт дёрнулась вбок, готовясь свернуть. Умная девочка, давай же, вынеси его.  
\- Ая! – истошно закричали совсем рядом, и дохнуло вязким красным туманом.  
Брэд обернулся, успев увидеть, как Найерис падает на колени, складывая взрезанные ладони в молитвенном жесте, а сорвавшаяся с небес кроваво-красная капля окутывает Аю целиком, омывая в священном гневе Эльрата.  
«Карающий удар». Ну, блядь! Плюс сколько-то к атаке из-за берсерковской ярости. Абиссинец и так без мозгов, спасибо большое. Знал же, что надо было в какой-нибудь битве потерять, хуже Сакуры!  
Скарлетт разъярённо взвыла, кажется, заставив шарахнуться даже нежить, и рванулась вперёд, прямо на стену пламени.  
\- Идиотка! – подбежавшая Юстис дала дурёхе оплеуху, выбила оружие и скрутила хлыстом, уронив головой в землю. – Если тебя по залёту слышит Маласса, думай же головой, а не маткой!  
Поздно. Ая вскинул посох, снова заставляя жемчужину полыхать лиловым, и прыгнул. Над самым пламенем его подхватили руки привидений, перенеся через стену. Скарлетт обиженно рявкнула, с тревогой мотнула головой и заметалась перед пламенем. Понятно, нежить подчиняется прежде всего некроманту.  
Лиловая клинопись на черном плаще некроманта слилась в шлейф без прорех, и баньши разорвали боевой порядок. Скрестили древки импровизированной опорой, и Ая легко вспрыгнул на неё, поднимаясь к страшным лицам.  
Битва замерла так же внезапно, как началась, виски сдавило тишиной и ожиданием.  
Где-то рядом ругалась на чем свет стоит Юстис, явно перемежая перевязку Найерис с допросом, подъехал Орвар: уточнить, не нужно ли сменить позицию.  
Не нужно. Брэд как раз добрался до авангарда, где Ликто, не опуская хлыста, устало вытирала лоб локтем. Юки из её рук уже не рвался, глянул снизу вверх раненно и горько.  
\- Как это началось?  
Юки судорожно вздохнул, явно проглатывая слезы, и ответил:  
\- Я ничего не понял. Ая рассказывал про баньши, я спросил про их ветер и вообще, а потом вдруг он ссаживает меня с седла и бросается вперед, - он помолчал. – Так быстро! Мы ничего не успели понять.  
\- Заметил что-нибудь?  
Юки покусал губу, бросая короткие взгляды на стоявшего на древках серпов Аю, и неуверенно кивнул:  
\- У него по правой руке пробежали лиловые искры, прямо от клейма. Словно струйкой стекли оттуда, - когда его подняли наверх, мальчик съёжился на холке Грина и замер несчастным сусликом.   
Асха. Брэд скрипнул зубами. Делить его с женщинами, требующими семени, это одно, но с богиней… Завёл себе гарем из дракониц!  
Стена пламени опала, и Брэд не стал её обновлять. Скарлетт с торжествующим криком рванулась вперёд, дернула мордой, отмахиваясь от привидений, и выжидающе замерла.  
Ая, похоже, закончил свою неторопливую философскую беседу, резко кивнул, указав куда-то в сторону Орвара и его всадников. Скрещённые древки опустились, позволяя ему шагнуть прямо в седло, и ящерица тоненько, вопросительно крикнула. Ая тронул её коленями, поворачивая в сторону авангарда, нашёл их с Юки взглядом и судорожно выдохнул, стирая что-то с лица ладонью. Треснул и осыпался яркими искрами лиловый шлейф, но баньши всё равно двинулись следом, как привязанные. Их теперь можно было сосчитать.   
Восемь существ шестого уровня потрепали бы армию, определённо. Не смертельно, но чувствительно. Кроме того, рядом с дорогой ещё оставались какие-то ресурсы и артефакты. Лучше думать о них, а не о желании добраться до этой сволочи и как минимум дать в челюсть.   
Впрочем, для этого до неё нужно было сначала дотянуться. Кто-то из баньши подплыл ближе, заставив Аю повернуть голову. Выслушал указания, что-то негромко ответил, почтительно поклонился, задев взглядом почти потухшую татуировку.  
А потом, после серии коротких команд, нежить аккуратно оттеснила явно возмутившихся мегер от начальства. Отсюда было видно, как Ая посмотрел им вслед, провёл ладонью по подлокотнику, активируя защитные заклинания, и обессиленно откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза. То ли задремал, то ли вырубился.  
\- Ему плохо, - Юки обладал отвратительной привычкой говорить вслух неприятную правду. – Можно что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Пока – только собрать то, про что он благополучно забыл, - сухо отозвался Брэд.  
Не признавать же, что было бы неплохо, чтобы им, наконец, представилась такая возможность, а то баньши в своем желании защитить хозяина подпускать к нему кого-либо без его разрешения, похоже, не собирались.  
Улов оказался оскорбительно выгодным: рунный боевой топор и доспех бесстрашия. В отличие от всех остальных специализированных наборов, в комплекте для чернокнижника было всего два предмета, и найти даже один из них было большой удачей.   
До города оставалось не меньше двух часов езды – расстояния в Эреше были обманчивы.   
Стоило потратить это время на Ристирис, и Брэд развернул на внутренней поверхности личных щитов образы доступных городских строений. Юки заинтересованно поднял голову.  
Стены и башни почти не пострадали, чего, к сожалению, нельзя было сказать ни о линейке административных зданий, ни о жилищах элиты. Нужно определиться, на что сейчас делать упор: отстраивать ли темное пастбище и зал сумерек или начать с дома старейшин.  
Пожалуй, несмотря на потерю в деньгах, следовало всё же отдать предпочтение жилищам: будет армия – будут деньги и ресурсы из разнообразных схронов.   
В город их пустили даже без проверки грамот в воротах, и после встречи с личем-распорядителем в магистрате пришлось разделиться: Ая оставил баньши в гостевом крыле, а сам вместе с призраками уехал к костяному столпу.  
Посетив местную кузницу в поисках баллисты и восстановив ману в гильдии магов – первый уровень, ничего интересного, они с Юки удачно вернулись в магистрат почти что к самому закату: бродить по некрополису в сумерках или ночью – не самое приятное занятие.  
В отличие от столичного шика посольского крыла в Нар-Анкаре, принимавшего тот облик, который был привычен гостям, Адад-Усур таким похвастаться не мог, и местные комнаты оставляли впечатление благоустроенного склепа. Не то чтобы лучше было ночевать в поле, но всё равно… неприятно.  
В дверь наконец-то постучали, и Брэд отозвался:  
\- Войдите.  
Мрачные мегеры ввели в комнату Найерис со скованными руками и, дождавшись кивка, ушли, выразительно оставив дверь приоткрытой. Рыжая судорожно вздохнула и вскинула голову, быстро пробежав взглядом по комнате – видимо, искала Фудзимию.  
Как всегда в последнее время, при взгляде на неё внутри поднималось раздражение, но на этот раз Брэд не стал его сдерживать.  
\- И что с тобой делать? – от давления вспыхнувшей вокруг водоворотом силы Найерис покачнулась, но устояла. Упрямо нахмурилась и глянула прямо в лицо:  
\- Нет нужды показывать, что вы сильнее, вождь, - плечи её напряглись, перебарывая волну магии, за спиной едва заметно качнулась дверь. – Я не буду мешать вам.  
\- Почему? – неожиданно. И ничего хорошего этот ответный яростный блеск в глазах не сулил.  
\- Я никогда не посмею предложить ему места рядом с собой ниже, чем Первого Меча в клане. А для этого мне нужно стать Матерью, - Найерис успела взять себя в руки и теперь смотрела почти спокойно. – Маласса слышит меня. Мне есть куда стремиться и ради чего искать власти.  
\- И тебе хватит сил воспользоваться любой возможностью ради этого? Даже если сейчас придётся отойти в сторону?  
В глазах женщины на секунду метнулась боль, почти паника, но почти сразу сменилась решимостью. Помедлив, Найерис твёрдо кивнула.  
\- Очень хорошо, - пожалуй, Брэд услышал всё, что ему было нужно. – Я найму тебя.  
\- Что?.. – мегера вздрогнула.  
\- Мне нужен герой в Ристирисе, который сможет освоить территорию вокруг замка. Терять время нельзя, а брать кого-то другой расы бессмысленно. Ты подойдешь – раз ты хочешь шанса на могущество, - убивать её нельзя. Ни «потерять в битве», ни как-то ещё – не поймет ни Ая, ни мегеры. Беременная, да ещё и девочкой эльфийка неприкосновенна. А вот всё остальное можно. – Наше положение здесь будет зависеть и от твоих усилий там.  
Найерис побледнела от гнева, прикусила губу.  
\- Ты же определилась сегодня со специализацией?  
\- Да, - она снова справилась с собой. Перспективная девочка. – «Слёзы крови»*.  
\- Отправишься завтра с утра, - Найерис кивнула и вздрогнула, когда оковы с её запястий соскользнули вниз, машинально перехватила их, не дав звякнуть об пол. – Свободна. Подъемные и контракт получишь завтра.  
Мегера вежливо поклонилась, но замерла у дверей, приостановившись:  
\- Что?  
Неприятный взгляд. Брэд нахмурился. Смутно знакомый.  
\- Вы человек, вождь, - она обернулась, спокойно и недобро глянула через плечо. – В отличие от меня и него. Сколько вам отмерено Асхой? Тридцать, пятьдесят лет? А у меня есть время. Я дождусь.  
Кивнула себе и выскользнула за дверь; по каменному полу, удаляясь, звонко прострекотали каблуки.  
Действительно. Он почти хмыкнул от воспоминания пятнадцатилетней давности – примерно такой взгляд как-то довелось увидеть в зеркале. «Я тебя переживу». Но Найерис пока слишком откровенна для разговора с тем, кого посчитала соперником. Впрочем, пусть учится. Выживет – Ирбет придётся потесниться.  
\- Я польщён, - вопреки сказанному, голос у Аи был тихим и бесцветным от усталости. Брэд обернулся, найдя его взглядом: Абиссинец спрыгнул с подоконника дальнего окна, сбросил с себя плащ вместе с заклинанием невидимости – видимо, успел отловить Юки перед приходом.  
Подошёл ближе, отпустил с ладоней посох – тот закачался в воздухе, в навершии запульсировал огонёк, собирая ману – и негромко позвал в приоткрытую дверь:  
\- Сарил?  
\- Да, Ая, - мегера, сидевшая у стены напротив, стремительно поднялась.   
\- Позови сюда Юстис и принесите на троих ужин. Да, ещё – закрой, наконец, дверь.  
Брэд заговорил, как только мегера, подчинившись, унеслась по коридору:  
\- Давно ты здесь?  
Ая пожал плечами:  
\- С самого начала. Хорошее решение.  
\- Ты не возражаешь? – он действительно удивился. Судя по Юки, не то чтобы Абиссинец перестал относиться к семье с фанатичной преданностью.  
Ая глянул мрачно, но и правда без осуждения:  
\- За стенами Ристириса ей безопаснее, чем в походе. Не говоря уже о том, что к этому варианту любому следует быть готовым самого начала.   
Может, он ещё и с сестрой не общается? Сам Брэд так не мог. То, что дорого, должно быть рядом.  
Юстис появилась очень быстро, как, впрочем, и безмолвная служанка с тяжело груженым подносом. Владычица благодарно кивнула на предложение присоединиться за столом и, энергично пережевывая поданное, рассматривала Фудзимию без стеснения, с истинно исследовательским интересом.  
\- Что тебе удалось выяснить?  
Юстис оживилась, накалывая кусок мяса на нож – вилок тут ещё не придумали:  
\- О, это интересно. Насколько я смогла понять, мана действительно восстанавливалась из-за молитв Найерис. Вы же знаете, - она отпила разбавленного вина, - что наш запас в течение битвы невелик, но мгновенно восполняется, как только она заканчивается.  
Ая кивнул, рассеянно кроша в пальцах неожиданно свежий, ещё теплый хлеб: видимо, на кухни магистрата некромантская аскеза не распространялась, а блюда напоминали почти не изуродованную арабскую кухню.  
\- Причина этого в том, что все колдуны в армиях – это либо жрецы, либо элементали. Мы обращаемся к богам-драконам, и они осеняют нас милостью. А дальше несложно – по желанию Найерис та мана, которую ей давала Мать Теней, переходила к тебе, как по каналу. Я спросила ковен – это не редкость. Верховные друиды светлых, - Юстис произнесла это, как ругательство, - умеют такое и нередко поддерживают своих героев в битве.  
\- Но почему заметно это стало только после Паутины? – похоже, Фудзимию что-то грызло. Давно, подспудно, вырываясь наружу вот такими вот вроде бы случайными вопросами. Юстис глянула иронически.  
\- Ты перестал принадлежать Малассе после Паутины. Мать Теней не любит терять и не умеет отпускать, - снисходительно протянула она, доедая мясо. – И поэтому – почему бы не использовать доступное орудие? Не будь этого, Найерис бы дозвалась до богини только в Залах Сумерек, уже после родов, как нам и положено.  
\- Уйдёт ли эта способность, если в ней больше не будет необходимости? – Брэд решительно вмешался в высокоинтеллектуальную беседу о практике религии. – Я собираюсь нанять её и отправить в Ристирис. Дотянется ли её молитва оттуда?  
Юстис заинтересованно блеснула глазами, задумчиво оперлась подбородком на сцепленные «в замок» ладони.  
\- Не знаю, - признала она, поразмыслив. – С одной стороны, Маласса не забирает уже пожалованные дары. С другой, для осознавших специализацию и нанятых героями открывается возможность дальнейшего роста в мастерстве.   
Она утащила с блюда горячую медовую лепешку с орехами и на секунду зажмурилась от удовольствия, продолжая говорить:  
\- Наши законы для них перестают действовать, и мана восполняется постепенно. За исключением, конечно, «темного ритуала». Но и в этом случае вместо короткой молитвы теряются сутки активного времени. Пусть попробует, - Юстис пожала плечами. - Но, полагаю, кончится всё именно «темным ритуалом» и, может быть, базовым навыком в Чародействе – всё же она была мегерой, а они быстрые.  
\- Спасибо, Юстис, - Ая, наконец, поднял голову и легко сжал владычицу за руку, благодаря.  
\- Ну, это было интересно, - та довольно сощурилась. – Да, я хотела спросить – мы правильно поняли, ты теперь возглавишь баньши?  
\- Да, - Ая нахмурился, - я пока не решил, куда встанет Юки. Может быть, к вам, раз они с Ликто поладили. Я посмотрю завтра.  
\- Мы сбережём его, - Юстис серьёзно кивнула, окинула его оценивающим взглядом и вдруг предложила: – Ты мрачен. Хочешь, я останусь с вами на ложе? Малая жертва ласкает плоть и веселит дух.  
\- Ты предлагаешь или требуешь?  
\- Предлагаю, - Юстис лукаво блеснула глазами и выразительно потянулась, кивнув в сторону огромной кровати с балдахином в углу комнаты. Склеп класса люкс. Кошмар.  
Ая слабо улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой:  
\- Боюсь, без подлинной страсти эта жертва уйдет скорее к Эльрату, чем к Матери Теней.  
\- О, только не эта светлая жопа с крыльями! – владычица скривилась и вскочила. – Тогда я ушла. Моё почтение, вождь.  
Брэд кивнул ей и, наконец, позволил себе рявкнуть:  
\- Долго ты будешь крошить этот несчастный кусок вместо того, чтобы нормально поесть?  
Похоже, Фудзимия от удивления чуть не поперхнулся. Во всяком случае, неестественная меланхолия с него почти слетела. И то хлеб.  
\- Так что это сегодня было? – мрачно спросил Брэд, едва за Юстис закрылась тяжелая каменная дверь. Ая поднял хмурый взгляд и, помолчав, с явным трудом ответил:  
\- Я был бы весьма благодарен, если бы ты сказал мне, что именно произошло.  
Приехали.  
\- То есть?  
\- Я не помню, - в мясной подливке в его тарелке медленно раскисал раскрошенный хлеб. – Мы подъехали к баньши, остановились, чтобы дождаться основной части армии, Юки что-то спросил… и я почувствовал, что тело перестает мне подчиняться, - Ая говорил медленно, прислушиваясь к себе. – Последнее, что я успел, это ссадить Юки к Ликто. Потом странное ощущение, словно я снова в Паутине, и следующее, что я помню – как я откуда-то шагаю в седло Скарлетт. И едва не падаю от усталости. А баньши рядом спрашивают, какие будут приказы.  
Фудзимия без интереса глянул в тарелку и явно машинально начал есть.  
\- Хорошо. С моей точки зрения произошло примерно следующее: я услышал крик Юки и увидел, как ты бросился вниз по склону, один навстречу баньши. Владычицы попытались их замедлить, мегеры – дотянуться в свой ход, но ты не дал, ударил по армии «Криком».  
\- Я? По армии? – Ая покачал головой, повертел в пальцах бокал с вином и поставил обратно, так ничего и не выпив.  
\- Да. Неожиданно выступила Найерис, наложив на вас со Скарлетт «Карающий удар», а я успел поставить между тобой и баньши стену огня, но тебя это не слишком смутило: призраки перенесли тебя через неё прямо на скрещенные древки, - что меньше раздражало? То ли, что Ая ничего не планировал, или же то, что ничего не рассказывал про свои отношения с богинями? – Потом вы обменялись несколькими фразами – и всё, ты вернулся вместе с баньши. Так теперь будет всё время, со всеми некромантскими отрядами?  
\- Нет, - похоже, он более или менее уверен. – Во-первых, только со второй линейкой улучшенных существ: вчера на болоте я почувствовал только астрального дракона и баньши, но не ту нежить, которая была в склепах.  
\- Они будут присоединяться? – уточнил Брэд.   
\- Да, Асха обещала. Во-вторых, - Ая чуть смутился, - больше таких представлений не будет. Мне кажется, я понял, в чем причина беспамятства. Я с утра заклял тело, как делал для Юки, чтобы не отвлекаться на боль или желание. Поэтому ей проще было вмешаться в управление этими чарами и повести меня, куда было необходимо.  
\- И долго это будет продолжаться?  
Фудзимия только пожал плечами.  
\- Я работаю над этим. В частности, неплохо было бы, наконец, чтобы Маласса смирилась с потерей. Так что твоё решение нанять Найерис для обороны замка должно помочь и здесь, - он задумался, а потом вдруг быстро спросил: - Завтра будут битвы с живыми войсками?  
\- Нет, только нежить и элементали, - автоматически ответил Брэд и спохватился: - А что?  
\- Тогда я попробую извлечь пользу из этого клейма, - Ая указал подбородком на плечо. – Длительный контакт с Асхой, похожий на ваш темный ритуал, должен восстановить энергию, необходимую мне для некромантии. Я же практически пуст сейчас.  
\- Как это будет выглядеть и сколько времени займет?  
\- Как аналог вампирского сна, полагаю. Нечто вроде анабиоза, - Ая решительно отодвинул полупустую тарелку и взялся пощипывать лепешку. – Длиться будет стандартные сутки – от рассвета до рассвета. Надеюсь, что и Маласса, потеряв меня из виду, успокоится уже.  
\- Понятно. Без тебя мы поедем медленней, примерно на треть, но это не катастрофа, - идея Брэду всё ещё не нравилась, но смысл в ней был. Не говоря уже о том, что он для разнообразия узнал об этом раньше, чем Абиссинец собрался действовать. – Есть какая-нибудь страховка?  
\- Я попрошу владычиц понаблюдать за началом и концом, - кивнул тот. – Но это и всё. До сих пор такого в летописях не упоминалось. Или, во всяком случае, не встречалось мне. В любом случае, если я не проснусь…  
\- Только попробуй.  
Ая неловко повёл плечами и встал, сбрасывая плащ на спинку стула.  
\- Ладно, я ушел искать местную ванну, - он быстро вывернулся из доспеха, расстегнув крепления, и исчез за неприметной дверью рядом с кроватью.  
Спалось этой ночью странно: спокойно и без снов, но едва заметный запах затхлости от тяжелого полога проникал, казалось, даже в глубокую дрему, и потому утром Брэд проснулся почти охотно, хоть и не слишком приятно.  
В комнате был кто-то чужой, а простынь рядом давно остыла.  
Брэд отодвинул темную ткань, не пропускавшую внутрь свет, и увидел Юки, сжавшегося в комок в кресле рядом с уже накрытым для завтрака столом. На шаги рядом подросток поднял голову, и от его бледного лица неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Юки заговорил, не дожидаясь вопросов:  
\- Ая пришел утром и рассказал мне, что собирается делать. А потом, - он сглотнул, - запретил смотреть, и владычицы меня выгнали.  
\- Он определился, как его повезут?  
\- Я видел, как кто-то из наездников крепил между двумя вьючными ящерами большую сеть и укладывал на неё войлочное покрывало, - Юки откинулся назад и прижался затылком к спинке кресла.   
\- Ты завтракал?  
\- Что? – Юки моргнул от удивления и выпрямился.  
\- Здесь еды на двоих, - Брэд кивнул на стол. – Ая отправил тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ты трясся от страха за него или предавался скорби.  
\- Он очнется?  
\- Он обещал, - Брэд пожал плечами. А что ещё оставалось? – Но гарантии нет.  
Не признавать же, что сам он не пользуется «темным ритуалом» и поэтому тоже.

*Специализация героя – Слёзы крови   
Каждый раз, когда герой колдует, существует вероятность того, что на случайный дружественный отряд также будет наложено заклинание "Карающий удар". Предпочтение отдается отрядам без уже имеющихся благословений и непосредственно участвующим в битве (таким образом, вероятность попадания заклинания на стрелков существенно ниже, чем на любой другой отряд ближнего боя).  
Вероятность срабатывания равна 20%+Уровень_Героя*3%. Заклинание наложится на том уровне мастерства в Магии Света, на котором его наложил бы герой при обычном применении.


	11. Chapter 11

От попыток угадать, что там происходит с Аей, кусок не лез Юки в горло, но приходилось есть впрок: следующий раз перекусить удастся лучшем случае в обед, на полуденном привале. И то не факт, что будет что-то жидкое и горячее.   
После завтрака они спустились вниз, во двор магистрата, и выяснилось, что вставший, похоже, ещё до рассвета Ая успел поднять и подготовить к походу всю армию.   
Мегеры в сторону пары ящеров, привязанных позади обоза, в шорах и со странной деревянной штукой на шеях, которая, видимо, должна была не дать им встать ближе, чем нужно, косились мрачно, но вынимать из заплечных ножен свои короткие мечи были не настроены. Найерис в сторону обоза и вовсе пыталась не смотреть, нервно комкая в ладонях ремень скатки с личными вещами.   
Юки равнодушно скользнул взглядом по стандартному порталу связи с городом, открывшемуся перед Кроуфордом, и медленно подошел ближе к терпеливо сидевшим сейчас ящерам, сетка между которых уже не была пустой. Сидевшая рядом с… телом на корточках Ликто сочувствующе заглянула в глаза, но отошла.  
Юки, обмирая, смотрел в бескровное лицо, странно неподвижное: до этого он никогда не подозревал, насколько ему будет не хватать едва заметных мимических движений, иногда позволявших угадывать настроение Аи, даже когда тот оставался невозмутим. Владычицы сняли с него доспех, или же опекун сам не стал надевать его, но сейчас он лежал на толстом войлочном покрывале в темно-серой рубашке, со шнуровкой, распущенной почти до живота. Юки сел рядом и заставил себя замереть, затаиться, пытаясь уловить хотя бы небольшое движение воздуха, но грудь не двигалась.  
Ая жив. Это просто глубокий транс, магический обряд, обращение к богине. Что-то в этом роде умеют почти все могущественные чернокнижники, только обращаются они к Малассе.   
Продолжай повторять себе это, и, может быть, к вечеру поверишь.   
Он не выдержал и приложил к груди ладонь, содрогнувшись, когда почувствовал, какой прохладной она оказалась. Поверх кожи словно возникла восковая пленка, между пальцами проскочила лиловая искра, и только через полминуты Юки почувствовал под пальцами глухой и тихий удар изнутри. Он судорожно вдохнул и закашлялся, понимая, что машинально затаил дыхание.   
А коса совсем не растрепалась, словно её только что заплели.  
Правда, поверить всё равно не удастся, пока Юки не увидит его живым завтра на рассвете.  
Ты обещал. Обещал вернуться.  
Юки не сопротивлялся, когда его подняли на руки, а потом посадили в седло. Ликто кивнула сестрам по силе, и владычицы подняли сеть одним синхронным движением. Закрепили каждая свой край, и Ликто вскочила в седло своего Карама, одного из вьючной пары, явно собираясь наблюдать за телом всю дорогу.  
Стены Адад-Усура остались позади очень быстро – или это для Юки они промелькнули по краю сознания. Ладони словно до сих пор ощущали холодную, словно неживую кожу, и Юки с трудом цеплялся за тот один глухой удар сердца, который всё-таки смог услышать.   
Впрочем, Кроуфорд тоже, кажется, заговорил не сразу, ну или Юки до тех пор не слышал, что к нему обращаются.  
\- В исполнении его сестры это смотрелось не так… выразительно, - Юки поднял голову сначала машинально – от упоминания Аи сделалось одновременно и горше, и легче. Заставляло вспоминать о том, почему Ликто едет в центре армии без него, рядом с настороженно фыркающей Скарлетт, и словно давало выход боли словами.   
А потом до него дошёл смысл сказанного, Юки дёрнулся в седле так, что чуть не упал, и зашипел сквозь зубы от потревоженных ран.  
\- У Аи есть сестра?!  
\- Во всяком случае, несколько лет назад точно была, - подтвердил Кроуфорд. Испытующе глянул в лицо и констатировал: - Ты не знал.  
Щёки обожгло жаром, словно в этом было что-то смущающее или постыдное.   
\- Расскажите мне! – выпалил он.   
Вождь пожал плечами.   
\- До ближайшей стычки всё равно не меньше часа езды, почему бы и нет.   
\- Как её зовут? Сколько ей лет? Они похожи?  
\- Ая, - Юки недоумённо хлопнул глазами. – Он носит её имя. Насколько я знаю, она на два года младше, так что считай сам. Похожи… мне сложно сказать. Для европейца находить сходство довольно-таки тяжело. Тогда она была этакой фарфоровой куклой ему по плечо.   
Действительно, Ая же носит женское имя, как и Хлоэ. Юки никогда не задумывался над этим. Имя было просто ещё одной чертой опекуна, которую Юки не раздумывая принял вместе со всеми остальными.   
\- Кэн не говорил, - задумчиво пробормотал он.   
\- Может, тоже не знает. Я в своё время читал досье – как только мы впервые пересеклись, и стало понятно, что у его группы есть шанс быть мне полезными.  
Юки напрягся. Соратников не используют, значит?  
\- Да, - легко признал Кроуфорд, - довольно долго я считал, что те деловые отношения, с которых мы начали, для нас верх дружелюбия. В нашу первую встречу он сорвал миссию и бросился на моего подопечного. Очертя голову и с воплем «убью!». Честно говоря, меня впервые не заметили так откровенно.  
Юки, не удержавшись, потрясённо булькнул.  
\- Мне, в принципе, следовало помнить, что ради тех, кого он считает семьёй, Абиссинец вывернется наизнанку, - Кроуфорд говорил недовольно, словно признавал собственную некомпетентность, - но тогда, на заставе, он показался гораздо более… стабильным. Обманчивое впечатление, как выяснилось. Он стал сильней и спокойней, даже дальновидней, но теперь останавливать его намного сложнее, чем просто перекинуть через себя в драке.  
\- Как его зовут? – машинально спросил Юки. Удивляться, как ни странно, силы были.  
\- Ран. Судя по тому, что этим именем он демонстративно не пользуется… не думаю, что тебе стоит его использовать.  
Юки закрыл глаза. Удивление помогло. Нана учила оценивать информацию: если новый факт не вписывается в твою теорию, отбрось теорию.   
Знакомый ему Ая, самый близкий человек, единственная семья, спит между двух ящеров и проснется на рассвете. «Рана» нужно узнавать – а значит, необходимо удивляться и быть готовым не только слушать, но и думать. Поехали.  
\- Почему он бросился на вашего подопечного? – спросил Юки.  
\- Мистер Такатори был непосредственным заказчиком убийства его семьи, - пояснил Кроуфорд. – Полагаю, очень заинтересованным заказчиком, хотя причины я не знаю: он позволил увидеть себя, решив лично сбить девочку машиной, когда стало понятно, что дети не погибли при взрыве, скрывшем насильственность смерти их родителей. Организация, в которую Ая потом вступил, обещала ему деньги и месть – как я понимаю, прежде всего ему нужны были средства, чтобы содержать сестру, впавшую в кому.  
\- Она ведь очнулась? – или она до сих пор… и Ая несёт на себе ещё и этот груз?   
\- Очнулась, - подтвердил Кроуфорд, - спустя два года. И не повзрослела за них ни на день.   
Юки тихонько выдохнул. Как выяснилось, рано.  
\- Собственно, кроме моего нанимателя в этом и состояла причина довольно долгой вражды, - Юки внимательно слушал, отмечая, что от Аи он, скорее всего, услышал бы это очень нескоро. – Руководство Эсцет, прикомандировавшее нас к Такатори, посчитало, что девочка, переставшая стареть и находящаяся в коме, - лучшее тело для помещения в него одного из основателей организации. Поэтому до момента срыва ритуала девушку пришлось похитить.  
\- Что случилось с организацией? – это самое главное. И, если Юки правильно понял, Ая не успокоится, пока не похоронит её всю целиком.  
\- Старейшины были убиты в процессе ритуала. Значительная часть школ и подразделений – уничтожены чуть позже, два года спустя и не без помощи Вайсс, - вождь неприятно улыбнулся. – Но разбежавшихся хватит на всех, кто ещё желает поохотиться.  
Юки стиснул зубы. Эту картину складывал Ая у Криптона? Кусочек за кусочком большого паззла: интерлейкин, СайдА, а до того – те, на кого он охотился в Нью-Йорке. Ая был не слишком удивлён своим ранением. Готов был умирать при необходимости, да, но не удивлён.  
По плечам словно ударил ветер того зимнего вечера, когда погибла Элисон, а сам Юки спустил на остатки Синих Глаз и Акагаву Аю. Он тогда это увидел и почувствовал, но в полной мере осознал только потом, на одной из рутинных миссий-зачисток, какое грозное оружие позволило собой владеть. Стоп, не отвлекайся.  
Да. То самое. Два тела, тёплая тяжелая ладонь Аи на плече, охапка мечей…  
И выдох «Ты!» от дю Руа, за которым сразу после этого пришли Нана и Хлоэ. Он вышел из машины, собираясь встретиться с Синими Глазами, и он знал Аю. Дю Руа его заказал? Этому должна была быть причина.  
\- Юки? – ладонь небрежно взъерошила волосы.  
\- Да, - он заставил себя встряхнуться. Значит, Ая охотится. Очень долго. Очень давно. Кто ещё знает? Кэн? Нет, вряд ли. Ему, кажется, нужно просто быть рядом с Аей. И Кэн не любит разбираться в неприятных вещах, он предпочитает выбрать и доверять.  
Граф Криптон – наверняка. Может быть, Михироги Нана.  
\- А вы?.. – Юки растерянно поскрёб в затылке.   
\- А я ненавидел организацию, которая делает из нас марионеток и пушечное мясо. Поэтому, когда подготовку ритуала доверили моей группе…   
\- Понятно, - ему действительно многое стало ясно. Любую структуру проще разрушить, если у тебя есть знания о том, как она устроена.   
Для этого Кроуфорд нужен Ае? Чтобы ещё на шаг приблизить гибель всей организации?  
Сорейя принесла сведения о приблизившемся на расстояние удара противнике, и Грин ускорился, вырываясь в авангард.   
Их нагнал Орвар, и Юки не сопротивлялся, пока его передавали из рук в руки. Командир наездников вежливо кивнул и повернул ящера, чтобы вернуть Юки владычицам. Невидимость лишней никогда не была.  
Битвенная арена рывком развернулась перед глазами, выстроив войска в боевой порядок, и Юки, наконец, смог разглядеть противника. Прищурился, в бесчисленный раз благодаря эльфийское зрение, и не поверил своим глазам: роботы! В смысле, стальные человекообразные фигуры метра два высотой, не меньше.  
\- Маги делают их сотнями, - негромкий грудной голос Акайят был ответом на его изумление. – Как я слышала, они выковывают и ваяют тела големов, а потом вкладывают им в головы управляющий свиток с заклинаниями. Кроме того, их бессмысленно бить магией – любой урон зачарованные тела уменьшат вдвое, если не больше!  
Големы. Юки задумчиво пробормотал новое слово. Роботы в средневековье.  
\- Слышали все? – спросила свой ковен Акайят. – Не колдовать! Целиться в шею! И передайте мегерам то же самое!  
Големы оказались крайне медлительны и шумны: металлическое лязганье их стальных сочленений разносилось на всё поле. За время их хода мегеры успели ударить дважды – и этого оказалось достаточно. После битвы Юки попросил Орвара подъехать ближе: механика всегда его интересовала. Слез и подошёл к груде железа, оставшейся от противника.  
Под бронёй доспеха пряталась сложная система рычагов и поршней, которая вполне позволяла изощрённую моторику движений, необходимых для боя. Он осторожно взял на колени голову, нащупал задвижку на тюрбане. Вокруг небольшого свитка в черепе дрожала хрупкая золотистая паутина магии, видимо, заменяющая голему нервную систему. В принципе, это даже можно было починить при желании… но смысл? Нет никакой гарантии, что в управляющем модуле не прописана верность определенной расе.  
Юки машинально перевернул голову, глянул в лицо и расхохотался. Неожиданно сильно, выплескивая вместе с приступом смеха старый страх: у голема было лицо «Железного Арни». Разработчики явно от души повеселились, когда брали Терминатора в качества прототипа.   
Такое сходство не могло быть случайностью, и, значит, Ая прав: это не новый мир. Это виртуальность. Может быть, нового типа или экспериментальная разработка, может, часть потрясающей детализации, нерентабельной для коммерческого использования, обеспечивается самими участниками в духе «всё это у нас в голове». Но – виртуальность. Надо только выполнить квест и вернуться.   
Скорее всего, и смерть здесь ненастоящая. Даже «погибший», вероятно, попадает в мертвятник, как в ролевых играх, и содержится там, пока его команда не закончит сделанное.   
Стало легко, и Юки от души улыбнулся подошедшему Кроуфорду, озадаченному задержкой. Повернул к нему лицо голема и снова прыснул, увидев повеселевшие глаза: вождь явно тоже опознал оригинал.  
Это событие переломило общее настроение дня, и до Бель-Кудурри, негласной столицы воров Эреша, они добрались быстро, тем более, что по дороге встретилась конюшня. На почтовую она была не похожа, скорее уж – на приют контрабандистов. Местные лошади явно были перекрашены, но недельный запас тонизирующих зелий оказался неплох. Вряд ли кто-то из войск понял причину приподнятого настроения, но эти изменения привыкшие к интригам тёмные эльфы отследили моментально. Владычицы и наездники ощутимо успокоились, мегеры и вовсе повеселели. Во всяком случае, поймав кого-то из местных на попытке «прислониться» к обозу, мегеры даже не убили воришку. Вытолкнули в круг, смеясь, выпороли ножнами и отпустили – в назидание.  
Истеште, комендант города, дух злой и лукавый, с воровским клеймом на лбу и колодками на призрачных руках, на принесённого владычицами некроманта покосился с явным испугом и уважением. Лиловый покров силы на Ае почти скрыл тело, колыхаясь вокруг грозовым облаком, в котором молниями просверкивали искры.   
Местная гильдия восстановила ману и обогатила арсенал Юки «Магической стрелой», заклинанием хоть и намного менее выгодным, чем «Каменные шипы», но тоже неплохим. Запас, как говорится, карман не тянет.  
К Ае владычицы снова не пустили, а Юки всё равно не спалось. Дневная радость схлынула, оставив всё возрастающее напряжение. Сон не шёл, читать тоже не получалось, и Юки задремал в кресле, только под утро. Проснулся, когда давно уже рассвело, накрытый одним из войлочных одеял. Похоже, одним из тех, что увязывались в скатку вместе с Аиным шатром, так что от шерсти пахло знакомо и успокаивающе.   
Дёрнулся, уже собираясь рвануться узнавать, что там, как там, но тут Ая сам присел на подлокотник. Знакомо взъерошил челку, чуть виновато улыбнулся, когда Юки прижался к ладони щекой, торопливо сглатывая слёзы.   
\- Нам выступать, - Ая говорил негромко, но как-то очень звучно. Вернувшаяся его некромантия напоминала ледяное зимнее озеро с водой тёмной, непроницаемой и бездонной. С лиловыми искрами внутри волн, с пристальным недобрым взглядом из глубины. – Доспишь в седле, поднимайся.   
Юки согласно моргнул, позволяя забрать одеяло, встал и осторожно потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Быстро сбегал умыться и прополоскать рот отваром кость-травы, а когда вернулся, на столе было уже накрыто. Он принялся жевать и обвёл комнату взглядом, уже понимая, что Кроуфорда нет:  
\- А где?..  
Ая фыркнул. Наполовину сердито, наполовину позабавленно.   
\- Мы успели не сойтись во мнениях с утра.  
\- Уже? – поразился Юки. Во сколько же проснулся вождь, если они успели поругаться? – Из-за чего?  
\- Я как-то не сообразил закупиться в Аби-Либуре, - пояснил Ая. – Да и смысла тогда особого не было: я же не знал, что ответит мне Асха. А сейчас нам светит пустыня после моря. Видел, что надето на живых? Эльфы, особенно подземные с их бледной кожей, они же сгорят за пару часов марша. А уж если нам попадутся кварцевые пески, то и вовсе нужно как-то беречь глаза. К счастью, маги продают средства от того и другого с избытком: на плащи-бишты идёт знаменитый пустынный хлопок, белый и «серебряный», иногда и серый шёлк-сырец, нелюбимый тёмными эльфами. А для защиты глаз гремлины давно изобрели местный аналог солнечных очков.  
\- И? – Юки энергично дожевывал лепешку с мясом и сыром. От горячего, хотя и сильно разбавленного вина с пряностями и мёдом внутри окончательно согрелось.  
\- Лично я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы покупать что-то в неофициальной столице воров Эреша, - Ая пил из кубка небольшими глотками и грел об него ладони, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. – Вряд ли здесь дадут справедливую цену, а слухи о том, что мы собираемся в пустыню, достигнут Ашур-Гамиля намного раньше нас. Это пиратский город, этого никто не скрывает. Корабли в нём так дёшевы как раз потому, что верфи окупаются: работорговля приносит колоссальный доход.  
\- А он?.. – Юки удачно спрятался за кубком, скрывая улыбку.  
\- Взвился на ровном месте и ушёл общаться с гильдией воров, - Ая неодобрительно передёрнул плечами, допил и поднялся. – Идём?  
Юки кивнул и привычно пристроился рядом и чуть позади.  
\- Мы выезжаем прямо сейчас? – он завертел головой, глядя, как по стенам дивной каменной резьбы с их присутствием прокатывается темная радостная волна. Город явно считал Аю своим, чуть ли не вздрагивая от наслаждения, когда некромант касался стен кончиками пальцев, прослеживая особенно прихотливые завитки. – Больше никуда?  
\- Да, - Ая кивнул. – А что?  
\- Ну, я думал, тебе нужно зайти в гильдию магов или к костяному столпу.  
Ая покачал головой, глядя словно бы куда-то вглубь камня.   
\- Нет нужды. Я был там, - Юки удивился, и ему пояснили: - Я опробовал немертвую форму некроманта, в частности, призрачную, сравнил с живой. Переходить в материальную нет смысла: любая осязаемая нежить всего лишь следствие того, что человеческие тела смертны. Но я изначально принадлежал к эльфам, поэтому мне не нужно думать о его старении.   
Юки вздрогнул, поняв, что это могло значить, и на плечо тут же легла прохладная ладонь.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты бы выбрал призрачную форму, если бы она оказалась выгодней?  
Ая явно задумался, потом как-то неопределённо пожал плечами:  
\- Может быть. Если бы выигрыш был достаточно велик. Но в любом случае, я бы сначала предупредил, - Юки нервно хмыкнул-фыркнул, скрывая короткий приступ паники.   
\- Не надо, ладно?  
Ая только кивнул, и показалось, что ладонь на плече сжалась чуть сильнее.  
С неожиданной силой пришла на ум обронённая Кроуфордом реплика, под самый конец дня, когда Юки почти засыпал в седле: «В отношении интересов своей семьи инстинкт самосохранения Абиссинца явно выключается. Тебе придётся учиться останавливать его».  
Во внутреннем дворе прямо-таки кипела жизнь. Успевшие сложиться мегеры шустро бегали по различным мелким поручениям, и Ая тут же поманил к себе чуть запыхавшуюся Сарил. Мегера извинилась перед Сорейей и подошла:  
\- Рады видеть тебя снова живым, Ая, - вечно мрачное лицо чуть осветилось.   
\- Спасибо, Сарил. Послушай, мои перчатки сгорели ещё в Паутине, в Нар-Анкаре. Можно выкупить у вас другие такие же? Я всё же надеюсь найти меч под свою руку, а не ограничиваться только посохом, - Ая поежился и туже затянул у горла шнуровку плаща. – Никак не согреюсь.  
Сарил окинула его взглядом, одновременно оценивающим и встревоженным.  
\- Выкупить нельзя. Принять в дар – можно, - она бесцеремонно взяла Аю за запястье, повернула ладонью вверх, явно прикидывая размер. – Кожа или замша?  
\- Замша.  
Сарил кивнула.  
\- У нас много заготовок, на любую руку. Вечером сделаю.  
\- Спасибо, Сарил, - Ая чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Ты просишь мало и редко, - сухо отрезала мегера. – Если бы мы не знали тебя лучше, то решили бы, что ты не считаешь нас достойными или достаточно сильными, чтобы помогать тебе.  
\- Сарил, я вам больше не командир. Я трупы поднимаю.   
Мегера прищурилась, протянула иронически:  
\- И поэтому ты помнишь, что я лучшая швея в отряде?  
Ая запнулся, а мегера продолжила:  
\- Ты мог уйти, но только нам решать, кого приглашать на Кровавую Арену почетным гостем, - Сарил покачала головой. – Как только мы доберемся до любого из городов Лиги, твоё имя будет в каждом списке, брат. Это право женщины – впустить в дом истинного сына фурии. Не оскорбляй дев крови отказом.  
\- Я благодарен за оказанную мне честь, Сарил, - тихо ответил Ая. И сердито дёрнул за свисавшую из левого уха Юки серьгу, явно услышав сдавленный смешок.   
Мегера довольно улыбнулась, отсалютовала ножнами и унеслась.


	12. Chapter 12

В довершение нескучного начала дня ливанул дождь. Ая передёрнул плечами, досадуя на отвратительный май в Эреше, промозглый и неуютный, и машинально поправил на мгновенно уснувшем Юки плащ, сильнее прижал к себе. Кто бы мог предположить, что создатели реликвий древности подумали и об этом: не только даровали плоду своих рук надежду обрести разум и свободу воли, но позаботились и о владельце, по необходимости позволяя менять ткань и толщину плаща. Тонкая черная шерсть немедленно сменилась почти что войлоком, стоило промерзнуть до костей вчера, в течение ритуала.  
Всё-таки Сар-Элама из него не вышло. Что, может быть, и к лучшему – Ая не гнался за просветлением, как не хотел и разделить участь Арантира, бесконечно преданного богине, добровольно ставшего проводником её воли. Заключенной сделки более чем достаточно.   
Но и без прямого контакта бездумно плыть в волнах силы оказалось сокрушительно приятно. Асха покоила его, укачивала, словно младенца, от неё шло пронзительное чувство родства, так что заставить себя покинуть эти ласковые руки ко второму рассвету оказалось непросто. Интересно, как это реализовано, раз уж это действительно виртуальность? Инъекции гормонов, вызывающие определенные эмоции?  
Прежде чем вернуться в сознание, пришла идея оценить призрачную форму, не переходя в неё окончательно, и Ая шагнул наружу, кинув последний взгляд на оставленное владычицам тело.  
Дежурившая рядом Акайят беспокойно подняла голову, кажется, что-то почувствовав, но он уже покинул комнату.   
Как выяснилось, подлинную красоту некрополиса возможно было оценить, только сбросив оковы плоти. Город… пел. Сиял призрачными огнями.  
Под ярким лунным светом всё, казавшееся днём серым и мертвым, фосфорецировало, полыхало, в окнах кварталов существ метались тени. Полупустые под тусклым солнцем Эреша улицы были переполнены, словно на брусчатку выплеснулся огромный карнавал духов. Личи и вампиры, привидения и умертвия толпились и уступали дорогу почтительно, но без подобострастия. У костяного столпа Ая обернулся, почувствовав знакомое присутствие. Поняв, что его заметили, из-за ближайшего угла с достоинством выплыл Гештуру, глава присоединившихся баньши, удобнее перехватил древко. Склонился и прошелестел на удивление беззвучно для столь могущественного существа:  
\- Хозяин может не беспокоиться, я один. Только я иногда замечаю магию столь сложную, как эта, так что вряд ли в армии поднимут тревогу.  
Ая помедлил и кивнул, снова обернулся к столпу. Черепа на всем теле колонны мягко пульсировали внутренним светом, туманным и жидким, как вода.  
«Темная энергия» оказалась похожа на сгустившийся лунный свет, бесценное дыхание Асхи. Она стекла в подставленные ладони, впиталась в кожу, и от искристой легкой силы, похожей на шампанское, на мгновение пошла кругом голова.   
Арантир не позволит завладеть хотя бы одним некрополисом, но, с другой стороны, этого и не нужно. «Клеймо Асхи» дало возможность существовать практически автономно, не ставя пополнение войск в зависимость от города. Может быть, это и верно: не даёт забыть, что они здесь чужие, и необходимо только выполнить квест.   
Ая надвинул капюшон чуть глубже, спасаясь от косых струй. Коса, даже спрятанная под плащ, в серой мороси ощутимо потяжелела и стала влажной. Вечные проблемы с материальной формой.  
Помнится, после столпа и визита в гильдию магов он всерьез задумался, не отказаться ли от живого тела, но потом решил, что лишать себя возможности вернуться при смертельном ударе не стоит. Неизвестно, сколько пройдет игрового времени, пока они не исполнят сделку, а тело темного эльфа не стареет. А вот посетить храм нижнего мира не помешает: там смогут заранее сместить баланс между физическим телом и душой в сторону последней, чтобы после гибели в бою сразу вернуться в строй нежитью.  
Это оказалось… болезненно. Даже духом любое прикосновение к тем незримым нитям, соединяющим с плотью, было мучительно и вызывало неконтролируемую панику, нескончаемый ужас. Печати, поставленные, похоже, на каждой из чакр, пылали ледяным огнём, сливаясь с уязвимой плотью души, и как никогда раньше заставляли вспоминать, что и сам убийца смертен.  
Упустить печати было очень легко – только остановись, откажись, признай, что не готов, и печати отвалятся, не выполнив своё назначение. Нельзя. В конце концов, бывать на грани уже доводилось, не говоря уже о том количестве целей, которым он указал туда путь. Вот это они испытывают каждый раз. Смертный страх в человеческой природе, а значит, с ним можно идти рука об руку. Кажется, он кричал, не удержав голос, и крик баньши бился изнутри в стены храма, заставляя личей шарахаться к стенам.  
А потом резко отпустило, так что он очнулся на полу, в центре магического круга, задыхаясь. Странно. Духу не нужно дышать, но наша телесная память всё равно заставляет воспринимать нагрузку, близкую к предельной, как горящие огнем легкие.  
Гештуру, ждавший у врат храма, торопливо приблизился и поинтересовался:  
\- Может быть, вас отнести, хозяин? Скоро рассвет.  
\- Нет, - Ая покачал головой. На этот раз, чтобы взмыть рядом, даже не пришлось делать над собой усилие.   
Гештуру оставил его во внутреннем дворе, и Ая вернулся к телу. Сейчас оно казалось почти чужим. Он вступил в круг, и ощущения сделались двойственными. Легкий сквозняк всё ещё проходил сквозь, но одновременно каменный пол давил на затылок.  
Мерный речитатив Каор, владычицы, сменившей Акайят, вплетался в серые предрассветные сумерки, слабые и неуверенные. Из-за горизонта вот-вот должно было подняться солнце, обещало надавить на плечи, вернув в тело насильно.   
От прикосновения к телу мучительно закружилась голова, эхом ушедшей боли обожгли печати, столкнувшись с плотью, и Ая открыл глаза. Зажмурился от ударившего в лицо первого солнечного луча, приподнялся на локте, растирая заледеневшие ладони.  
Каор перекинула на браслете последнюю бусину и испытующе вгляделась в лицо:  
\- Как всё прошло?  
\- Удачно.  
Владычица склонила голову птичьим движением, констатировала:  
\- Будете повторять.  
\- Да, - Ая кивнул, напряженно вслушиваясь в тело. Вроде бы, кроме озноба и затекших мышц, ничего особенного. Осторожно поднялся, заново привыкая к моторике и ощущению телесности.   
\- Хорошо, - Каор поднялась с колен и потушила благовония, принялась складывать походный алтарь. – Вождь ждёт.  
Ая чуть удивился. Кроуфорд здесь? Он же в такое время ещё спит обычно.  
Да. Собственная магия неспешно растекалась вокруг, и он действительно почувствовал рядом присутствие чернокнижника. Поверхность его силы вспыхивала протуберанцами, как большая звезда, полыхала жаром. Очень кстати, можно будет согреться.  
Ая вышел за дверь и невольно моргнул, проверяя: перед глазами на стене мелькнула паутинка духовной нити, виденная только этой ночью, будучи вне тела. Это полноценное некромантское зрение? Зрение того, кто уже обещан Асхе, несмотря на то, что в жилах ещё течёт горячая кровь?  
Он перевёл взгляд на нечаянного напарника, и накатило неожиданное, но знакомое: то бесстрастие, случавшееся на миссиях, позволявшее в последний раз оценивать цели.  
Сильный, но давным-давно отказавшийся от лёгких побед, пусть и из гордости, а не от желания честной игры. Эгоист, не лгущий себе о своих желаниях и готовый учиться. Мир устанет от него нескоро, в крайнем случае, видимо, скорее дотянется через дар, чем определит самому Ае обрывать эту жизнь. Хорошо. Не хотелось бы…  
Кроуфорд подошёл быстро, чуть помедлив, прижал к себе. Негромко сказал:  
\- Ты давно так на меня не смотрел, - скользнул ладонью по груди, затягивая шнуровку на рубашке. Сам Ая про неё забыл. – Как на противника. С Токио.  
От пышущего жара силы хотелось прикрыть глаза и замереть ящерицей на солнцепеке. Хаосит, что с него взять.  
\- Не как на противника. Как на цель. Я вообще так на тебя не смотрел, - без удивления поправил Ая. Оракул отследил опасность, но не понял оттенок: снаружи разница и вправду плохо поддавалась различению. – Тогда, до смерти Старейшин, ещё не умел, потом не было нужды.  
\- Даже не знаю, чувствовать ли себя оскорблённым, - Кроуфорд говорил негромко и почти невнятно, поймав губами чувствительный острый кончик уха, заставляя его машинально дергаться.  
\- Это по желанию, - реакция была медленной. Знобить почти перестало, но тело всё ещё отзывалось неохотно. – Как там Юки?  
Ая недовольно зашипел, прижатый к боевому доспеху, уперся ладонью в плечо, но добился только того, что его прижали спиной к стене. Как подростки, в коридоре! Ехать же надо.  
\- Дергался без тебя весь вчерашний день, - Кроуфорд удручённо вздохнул, но заходить дальше шеи не стал. – Просил рассказать историю нашей встречи.  
Твою мать. Впрочем...  
\- И ты рассказал.  
Засосом больше, но нельзя не признать, что это отменно согревает.  
\- Ты против? – озвучивать подростку степень собственного идиотизма? Не то чтобы.  
\- Нет. Он слишком высоко меня оценивает. Пусть знает, что я тоже ошибаюсь. Кстати, я забыл…  
\- Что? – не слишком внимательно. Безобразие.  
\- Я только что сообразил. В Ашур-Гамиле придётся не только выкупать галеон. Надо будет не забыть про экипировку для пустыни, - черт, вспомнить бы об этом в Аби-Либуре, с лучшими ценами и рынками, но тогда Ая не знал, будет ли что-то после Нар-Анкара. – Плащи там, очки…  
\- Почему не здесь? – губы, наконец, обжёг поцелуй, и Ая с удовольствием обнаружил, что чувствительность вернулась. Оторваться удалось не сразу, в том числе – напомнить себе, что для этого ещё будет время. Позже.  
\- Может?.. – Кроуфорд увлечённо гладил спину, и там, где под его руками сминалась рубашка, сквозняк некрополиса забирался под тонкий серый шелк с удвоенным энтузиазмом.   
\- Нет. Бессмысленно. Нужно ехать, а на задержку уйдёт слишком много времени, - Ая ответил машинально и только потом сообразил, что на оба вопроса сразу.  
Кроуфорд хищно прищурился:  
\- Сомневаешься в моей способности договориться с местными бандюками?  
\- Быстро договориться, - уточнил Ая. – Кроме того, даже если ты успеешь до отъезда, звон обгонит нас и пройдёт до самого порта. Весь Ашур-Гамиль будет знать, куда и когда мы отплываем. Зачем светиться раньше времени?  
\- На ловца и зверь бежит, - Оракул фыркнул и отступил, окатил сожалеющим взглядом. – Я нагоню у ворот.  
И унесся. Оставив, как это говорится, «чувство глубокого недоумения».   
Ая пожал плечами, поправил рубашку и пошёл будить Юки.  
Некромантский плащ лег на плечи, как нежное объятие, согрел, так что к выезду из города Ая сделался почти что благодушен, несмотря на то, что Кроуфорд с обозом несколько задержался. Впрочем, его огонёк внутри говорил, что чернокнижник даже не снизошел до заклинания, обойдясь силой, сконцентрированной внутри ауры. А вот Истеште, несолидно перелетев прямо через стену, взвыл у морды Скарлетт горестно и пронзительно, невнятно оплакивая что-то и сетуя на собственную бедность, сирость и недостаток финансирования из столицы. Комедия какая-то.   
Ящерица нервно всхрапнула, заставив коменданта отшатнуться, и гневно зашипела, почувствовав настроение хозяина: Ая только запахнул плащ сильнее и с интересом покосился за ворота, не забывая держать маску безразличия и надменности. Чуть приотпустил силу, когда с появлением очень довольного собой Оракула Истеште взвыл громче и жалобней. Кроуфорд светился самодовольством и, кажется, был вполне готов потягаться с местным тусклым солнцем. Чуткий Грин вышагивал важно, добавляя ситуации абсурда и пафоса.  
Ая тронул Скарлетт коленями, подъезжая ближе, и сдержанно усмехнулся тому, как явно рисующийся любовник картинно широким жестом откинул с одного из тюков обмотку. Блеснул на солнце «холодящей» нитью серебряный пустынный хлопок, ртутной капелькой мелькнула метка сменного размера на воротнике.   
Что ж. В конце концов, Арантир обещал всемерное содействие за вычетом набора войск в городских гарнизонах и семи основных ресурсов.  
\- Есть такое хорошее слово – «нереализованный конфискат», - голосом, полным мёда и ехидства, промурлыкал Кроуфорд. – Странным образом задержавшийся на местных складах вместо того, чтобы отправиться в столицу.  
Ая кивнул и повернулся к немедленно заткнувшемуся коменданту, с надеждой подплывшему ближе:  
\- Мы не уведомим Арантира Аватару Смерти об этом прискорбном недоразумении, - в горле у Истеште что-то всхлипывающе клокотнуло. – Благодарим коменданта Бель-Кудурри за содействие и помощь его посланцам.  
Похоже, до коменданта дошло. Во всяком случае, сетующие вопли так и не возобновились: после повелительного жеста врата некрополиса за ними закрылись, а тихо хихикавший над ситуацией Юки пригрелся на плече и уснул. Впрочем, магический вестник обогнал их уже в миле от города, быстро пропав на горизонте.  
Зарядил тусклый, серый дождь, и местность до самого Суму-Иркина оказалась так же пустынна: ни нейтралов, ни каких-либо зданий. Им повезло только перед самым городом: невесть как оказавшийся здесь отряд костоломов, может быть, из бывших пленников, умудрившихся перебить охрану своего рабовладельца, встал лагерем вокруг костра и россыпи ресурсов.  
Темные эльфы немедленно напряглись. Владычицы предвкушающе оглаживали оголовья хлыстов, мегеры схватились за мечи даже раньше, чем армия повернула в сторону гномов, и даже обычно спокойные наездники горячили ящеров. Старая, долгая ненависть.  
Гештуру молча скользнул в сторону, позволяя Ае занять первый ряд построения баньши. Видимо, алый цвет волос на Асхане в принципе не был чем-то выдающимся: вот и костоломы щеголяли кроваво-красным оттенком выбритых чубов. Приятно для разнообразия затеряться в толпе.  
Впрочем, почти четыре десятка существ четвертого уровня – это было бы опасно, не завись живые от боевого духа настолько. А так… Крик баньши, усиленный артефактами, прокатился по полю тяжким темным покровом, в котором непоправимо вязла чужая надежда, и Ая без удивления увидел, как меняется жемчужина в оголовье посоха, становясь таким же, как у остальных некромантов, лезвием косы. И остается такой.  
После битвы неожиданно развернулось дерево умений, отмечая получение нового уровня, и Ая, помедлив, остановился на «Вечном рабстве». После однажды сделанного выбора в брезгливости не было смысла, а «Духовная связь» пока не нужна: использовать обычную магию, требующую маны, и так почти не приходится.   
В горле у последнего умирающего ещё булькала кровь, пузырясь на губах, и Ая отпустил духовный клинок, сверкнувший молочно-лунной белизной, почти с облегчением, добивая. Темная энергия рванулась наружу, закружила не успевшие отойти души, выкрутила в трансформе тела, и Ая отстранённо отметил, что её снова не хватило, хотя он мог бы забрать себе всех убитых. Чуть меньше пятисот условных единиц, восемнадцать вампиров – больше половины цифры, названной Хлоэ. Заканчивался четверг, а обновление ресурса некромантии происходит в ночь на понедельник, значит, снова он сможет поднимать не раньше следующей недели: вряд ли в заботах рабовладельческого порта найдётся время на ритуал слияния.  
Суму-Иркин возвышался на скалах над заливом Слёз, защищая узкую горловину пролива и вальяжно расположившийся за ним портовый город, и могильные плиты его стен внушали невольникам ужас задолго до того, как те попадали в Ашур-Гамиль. В принципе, можно было пройти ещё с десяток километров, но ночевать в поле не хотелось никому. Корин, выбранный поднятыми вампирами в качестве предводителя, нагнал Аю у ворот, кивнув на неприметную дорогу чуть в стороне от основного тракта. Они быстро перестроились для сопровождения, и Ая только успел отправить Юки к Кроуфорду, как отряд был готов двигаться. Вампиры бежали наравне с ящером, легко и стремительно, закинув на спину свои ножны с мечами.  
Через пару миль город скрыла глухая еловая чаща, неожиданно живая на этой мертвой земле, но от этого не менее зловещая, и вдруг расступилась небольшой поляной со стоявшим на ней Источником вечной молодости. Бивший из кувшина на плече Силанны в образе лесной девы ключ скапливался в небольшом каменном бассейне и, переливаясь через край, оживлял землю. Застава некрополиса тут имела вид вампирских особняков, которые обступали эту небольшую прогалину с трёх сторон. И да – здесь их можно было нанять. Понятно, почему вампирам разрешили жить здесь. Даже если нанимать их придется полноценному герою со специализацией, а не обычному вербовщику, то источник закроет вопросы с тратой хода от города и обратно.  
В отличие от всех остальных, некромантские контракты подписывались кровью, как в старых сказках, но отнюдь не из пустого желания произвести впечатление: способность «Вечное рабство» обещала ненулевой шанс вернуться к нежизни даже после смерти в бою. Некромантия внутри качнулась, ощупывая и запоминая каждого из пятнадцати нанятых, и уснула снова.   
Под вечер дождь снова усилился, и во двор магистрата после обязательных визитов в гильдию магов и к костяному столпу Ая въехал, мечтая только поесть и выпить что-нибудь горячее и крепкое. Местный комендант, вампирский князь, в своей надменности даже не соизволил снизойти до приветствия, но пока это скорее радовало, чем огорчало. Терпеть рядом с собой кого-то чужого сейчас хотелось ещё меньше, чем всегда.  
В отведённых им покоях жарким изумрудным пламенем пылал камин, и Ая сел за накрытый стол, не дожидаясь ни Кроуфорда, ни Юки. Он их чувствовал, почти касался обоих магией, и этого было пока достаточно.   
Голод только усилился, и под глинтвейн в сохраняющем тепло кубке Ая сам не заметил, как уничтожил почти половину ужина. Юки, с мокрыми волосами, весь взъерошенный после ванной, зашёл перед самым закатом. Окинул стол быстрым взглядом и улыбнулся, ткнулся носом в плечо. Зашептал:  
\- Мы тебе оставили горячую ванну, иди, там от пара не продохнуть уже. Сарил обещала зайти утром, принести готовые перчатки, - довольно зажмурился, когда Ая взъерошил ему волосы, и убежал.  
Пар в купальне действительно заволок всё помещение и оседал на стенах струйками воды. Небольшая чугунная ванна рядом с бассейном, от которого тоже поднимался пар, напоминала гроб, но от неё свежо и терпко пахло какими-то травами. От потребности немедленно оказаться в горячей воде почти затрясло, и Ая торопливо вывернулся из одежды. Шагнул в воду, погрузившись по горло, и только теперь, отогреваясь, забеспокоился: с телом что-то происходило. Сначала непрекращающийся озноб, теперь голод. Ая не считал себя таким уж кинестетиком, и обычно его тело довольствовалось намного меньшим, не говоря уже о том, что никогда не заявляло о второстепенных потребностях с такой силой.  
Он неспешно вымылся, придирчиво оценивая работу каждой мышцы. Правая рука, вечная его проблема, работала почти нормально. Где-то внутри, под центром рисунка, ещё жила если не боль, то подспудная слабость. То, что может не выдержать, если резко взвинтить нагрузку. Печально. Но всё равно имеет смысл поискать себе в Ашур-Гамиле хотя бы тренировочный клинок. Мегеры наверняка будут счастливы по уши.  
Взять в руки меч, а не посох, за неимением чего-то огнестрельного, периодически хотелось невыносимо. Почувствовать привычную тяжесть, снова рассчитывать только на себя, а не на иллюзию магии, созданную виртуальностью.  
Ая покачал головой, отжал волосы, закалывая их наверху парой отравленных спиц, удачно выкупленных в кузнице Адад-Усура вместе с баллистой, и перебрался в бассейн. Здесь вода не обжигала, а расслабляла, и он со вздохом откинулся на бортик. Лениво приподнял веки, когда вода рядом всколыхнулась, плеснула на пол через край:  
\- Медведь.  
Кроуфорд только насмешливо сощурился, подплывая ближе:  
\- Причём гризли.  
\- Так ты плотоядный? – вздохнул, когда тот только сильнее прижал к бортику. Кроуфорд только что-то утвердительно промычал – демонстрировал, что очень занят. Тело снова обдало разнеживающим влажным жаром, словно он вернулся в ванну с травами. – У меня тут, видишь ли, дилемма. Как бы её поделикатнее…  
Очень занятый любовник, наконец, добрался до паха, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как прерваться для стона. Ая прижмурился, глянул в смеющиеся глаза и бросил попытки сформулировать пристойно:  
\- Хочу тебя, но двигаться лень.  
Кажется, сказанное любовника воодушевило. Во всяком случае, в процессе очередного поцелуя Аю зафиксировали качественно, не дернешься, а отвечать на ласку и вовсе удавалось не всегда. Пару раз Кроуфорд даже проворчал что-то предупреждающее – видимо, за излишнюю инициативу и самоуправство. И на спицы в волосах косился алчно, обещая праведным усилиям по просушке судьбу из нерадостных.  
Кроме того, вода остыла. Ая вздохнул – получилось куда-то в чужое мокрое плечо – и с сожалением выскользнул из рук, поднялся, переступая бортик. До шпилек Кроуфорд всё-таки дотянулся, и Ая едва успел перехватить мокрую тяжелую массу волос, не дав им соскользнуть вниз по спине.  
Хотелось ещё и одновременно клонило в сон, так что на охапку оставленных горничной полотенец Ая откровенно упал. Потянулся, перебросил через плечо неаккуратный хвост, потерся щекой о шершавую махровую ткань и откровенно развёл ноги.   
Судя по судорожному вздоху за спиной и зубам, чуть прихватившим за загривок, зрелище Кроуфорд оценил. Обласкал ставшую нестерпимо чувствительной спину и вздернул за бёдра чуть выше, приподнимая, насаживая на себя. Удовлетворённый стон рождался, казалось, где-то под диафрагмой, длился, лился изнутри и под конец достиг губ вместе с оргазмом, заставив судорожно стиснуть в пальцах ткань.  
Ая прикрыл глаза, сильнее прижался к теплому боку и приготовился уснуть. Не тут-то было. Между ягодиц прошлось влажное полотенце, и Кроуфорд нетерпеливо тряхнул за плечо:  
\- Не спи здесь.  
Что?..   
\- Идём, - погладил по спине горячей ладонью. Что, куда? Наплевать.  
Пристал же, неугомонный. Заставил встать, потащил куда-то. Впрочем, здесь, в отличие от купальни, было темно. Простыни пахли полынной горечью и хвоей, меховое одеяло ласкало кожу.   
Посчитавший на этом свой долг выполненным, Кроуфорд подгрёб под себя и засопел куда-то в шею, и под вторую попытку заснуть сонно подумалось, что с простой и понятной страстью было спокойнее. Забота обещала целый веер самых разных последствий и в целом была намного опаснее.  
Ая перевернулся чуть удобнее, сжал за запястье перекинутую через талию руку, стоило только пошевелиться, и снова уснул.


	13. Chapter 13

«Будьте готовы к последствиям исполнения своих желаний», - иронически вертелось в голове, когда Кроуфорд проснулся утром и скрипнул зубами, пережидая судорогу в основательно затекшей руке. На запястье белым отпечатались следы пальцев, но в целом плюсов в ситуации оказалось явно больше, чем минусов.  
Ая нашёлся во внутреннем дворе: его вампиры примеривались к новым мечам и доспехам. По огромным двуручным мечам от гарды до кончика клинка струилось изумрудное пламя, но Кроуфорд откровенно сомневался, как именно вампиры их понесут в дороге.  
Ая на вопрос кивком подозвал одного из подчинённых к себе, развернул спиной. Вместо уже привычных по коротким клинкам мегер заплечных ножен тут красовались стальные зажимы устрашающего вида.  
\- Объясни ему, Корин.  
Затылок с длинным конским хвостом на макушке резко дернулся от энергичного кивка.  
\- Видите активные руны вдоль кровостока? Наши клинки зачарованы на способность к телепортации в пределах восьми единиц битвенной арены, а в походе мы цепляем их за спину вот так, - Корин прижал гарду к лопатке, и зажимы на перевязи ожили. По восемь паучьих лапок наверху и внизу цепко ухватили оружие, вонзились, как в мягкое масло, в сталь в начале и конце клинописной строчки, и изумрудное пламя утихло, заструилось едва заметной линией по четким черточкам на клинке.   
\- С магией такое намного удобнее, а до повышения уровня у вампиров одноручные мечи, не эти чудовища, - впрочем, на «чудовище» Ая смотрел почти нежно. Соскучился по своему клинку? – Клеймор не особенно потаскаешь за спиной и затрахаешься вытаскивать из ножен, тем более, из заплечных.  
\- Я понял, - Кроуфорд кивнул, и Ая едва заметно двинул подбородком, отпуская подчинённого. – Сегодня доберемся, наконец, до Ашур-Гамиля.  
\- Скорее бы, - Фудзимия нахмурился, - чем быстрее это будет, тем лучше. Меня очень беспокоит предстоящая потеря в скорости движения. Даже с секстантом это в среднем шесть недель вместо восьми, слишком много.  
\- Предлагаешь потратить одну из ветвей дерева умений на «Логистику» с «Навигацией»? – Кроуфорд озабоченно потёр подбородок, в очередной раз позавидовав Фудзимии с его эльфийской принадлежностью: что у светлых, что у темных на лице не росло ничего пышнее бровей и ресниц, а вот человеческий бритвенный прибор напоминал пыточный. Едкая синяя пена мыльного корня была не лучше в обоих вариантах. Первый предполагал ежедневную вонючую процедуру намыливания и смывания, во втором предлагалось раз в неделю дать ей застыть, а потом с матами отодрать.  
\- Логистика нам всё равно нужна – Асхан велик, - Ая озабоченно покусывал губу. – Как ни крутись, но без «Образования» и «Логистики» никуда, слишком серьезные прибавки они дают. В принципе, я бы нанял героя с уже имеющимися навыками, но где ж его взять.  
У Кроуфорда крутилась кое-какая идея, но пока из неё нельзя было извлечь ничего реального, и он промолчал.   
После очередного крутого поворота дороги им, наконец, открылась серая морская гладь залива Слёз и оживлённый порт на другом берегу бухты. Кроуфорд с сожалением проводил взглядом ещё одну конюшню: по всей видимости, работорговля была достаточно оживленной, чтобы имело смысл её содержать, а бонусы от посещения двух конюшен не складывались.  
Ашур-Гамиль оказался самым живым из некрополисов: бешеный пульс порта буквально на глазах оживлял город, стоило преодолеть городские стены и оставить позади магистрат и жилые кварталы. Кинохоа, местный комендант, тоже обнаружился в порту, на самой верфи. Здесь, будя полудетские воспоминания о книжках про пиратов, потрясающе пахло свежим деревом: корабельной сосной мачт, прочным дубом корпуса, а у отдельного причала, похожие на диковинных птиц, покачивались готовые корабли.   
Дотошный и ушлый дух лично осматривал остовы в сухих доках и охотно сообщил, что за счёт постоянно поступающих заказов купить здесь готовый корабль можно за полцены: полтысячи золота за сам корабль и команду, а также компенсировать расходы верфи в пять тонн дерева. От предполагаемого маршрута зависел и тип корабля: галера подходила в основном для путешествий рядом с берегом и гарантировала возможность двигаться даже в штиль, прообраз галеона же предназначался для тех, кто собирался далеко в открытое море.  
\- А где здесь таверна? – пришедшая в голову идея, наконец, дождалась поддержки коротким видением и оформилась в четкий план.  
\- Господа посланцы великого Арантира желают именно нанять героя? – Кинохоа заинтересованно подлетел ближе, прекратив переругиваться с прорабом.  
\- А есть варианты? – определенно, безразличный тон Фудзимии только подстегнул коменданта.  
\- В таверне господам придётся заплатить, о, в пять раз больше, чем за корабль, эти никчемные оболтусы того не стоят, - дух сокрушённо зацокал языком. – Но если вы пожелаете сократить расходы…  
\- Как именно?  
\- Видите ли, с одним из гостей в портовом казино возникла пренеприятнейшая коллизия: господин светлый эльф был очень грустен и потому безмерно пьян, а удача таких не любит. Он играл долго и проиграл много, но долговая расписка не выпустила господина из города. К сожалению, - Кинохоа скорбно всплеснул руками, - продать его в счёт долга мы тоже не можем: контракт с нанятой им армией всё ещё действует.  
\- Сколько? – Фудзимия спросил негромко, подойдя ближе, прошелестел плащом по доскам пирса.  
\- Отряд диких энтов, - торопливо пояснил комендант. – Восемь голов.  
\- Вы не поняли, - некроманту идея явно не понравилась, но мешать Кроуфорду направлять разговор в нужную сторону Ая не стал, замер рядом молчаливой угрожающей фигурой. Отлично, посмотрим. – Сколько вы заплатите за избавление города от этой… коллизии?  
Кинохоа чуть не поперхнулся от возмущения:  
\- Господа!  
Ая скрестил руки на груди, кутаясь в плащ, заговорил неторопливо и веско:  
\- Дикие энты, и вам это прекрасно известно, не поддаются заклинанию замедления. Больше того, те, на кого они нападают, сталкиваются с яростью леса – их атака и инициатива могут возрасти в полтора раза, - под весом приведенных аргументов комендант отступил.  
\- Напомни мне, сколько стоит их нанять? – небрежно кинул Кроуфорд. В крови плыло хищное, азартное веселье, легко подхваченный любовником даже без обсуждения замысел нравился всё больше.   
\- Тысяча четыреста – каждый. Три корабля, - Ая с деланным равнодушием поправил новые перчатки и отвернулся.  
\- Итого одиннадцать двести, - подытожил Кроуфорд. – Думаю, тысяч десять нас устроят.  
\- О! Но это невозможно, господа, это пятидневный доход города! – Кинохоа страдальчески взвыл. – Завтра воскресенье, мы отправляем еженедельный отчёт в Нар-Анкар!  
\- Это _официальный_ доход города, перечисляемый в столицу. Я бы даже сказал, декларируемый, - Кроуфорд нежно улыбнулся чиновнику.  
\- Возможно, мы могли бы обговорить тонкости? – немедленно перешёл к деловому тону комендант.   
Фудзимия глянул на него с прекрасно сыгранным видом усталого презрения. Мол, господина некроманта не слишком беспокоят дела живых и тем более мелкой мошкары, которую он поднимает семь дней в неделю, но раз приходится уделять этому толику своего внимания и времени... Шевельнул посохом, по жемчужно-белому лезвию косы скатился лиловый блик, и легкая темно-синяя дымка «Рассеянности» легла вокруг, а прислушивающиеся потеряли всякий интерес к теме.   
\- Благодарю. Итак, уважаемый клиент, посчитаем. Правильно ли я понял, что долговой контракт легко можно будет преобразовать в контракт найма?   
\- Да, само собой. Никаких обязательных подъемных, - кивнул Кинохоа, бочком и по возможности незаметно смещаясь ближе к Кроуфорду. Подумаешь, живой, подумаешь, человек на службе у темных эльфов! Находиться рядом с некромантом ему явно хотелось меньше. – Больше того, мы готовы оказать господам ответную услугу и предоставить корабль почти бесплатно, только за счёт дерева!  
\- Три корабля, - безразлично уточнил Фудзимия. Совсем рядом, под хрупким ледком этого безразличия, обещал смерть и ужас крик баньши.   
Кинохоа сглотнул, но на кинутый панический взгляд Кроуфорд только сокрушённо развёл руками: увы, дорогой друг, вы же видите, с кем приходится работать.  
\- Боюсь, сейчас на верфи готов только один галеон, - о, с каким усилием дух проглотил обращение «хозяин». Но проглотил, смог и теперь почти лучился от гордости за себя.  
\- Мы вполне можем забрать один сейчас, а остальные вызвать позже, заклинанием, - успокаивающе вмешался Кроуфорд. – Итого шесть тысяч, и с нас пятнадцать тонн дерева.  
\- Согласен, - торопливо подытожил комендант. – Половину сейчас, вторую – на верфи вечером. Вот разовый магический контракт. Вы желаете отплыть сегодня же?  
\- Да. После того, как посетим костяной столп, гильдию магов и вашу тюрьму, - на листе вспыхнули одна за другой обе магические печати: фудзимиевская, из четырёх иероглифов, и личная Кроуфорда.  
\- Я сам осмотрю галеон! Все магические скрепы, подберу команду! – Кинохоа ловко завизировал свиток своей и торопливо активировал: договор истаял в воздухе с тонким звоном, вступая в силу.  
\- Благодарю, - Ая принял задаток и отпустил коменданта легким кивком.   
\- Магические скрепы? – полюбопытствовал Кроуфорд, разворачивая любовника в сторону давно заждавшихся ящеров.  
\- Да. То, что позволяет не ограничивать размеры армии, которую может вместить город или, скажем, корабль, - Ая ответил на улыбку едва заметным движением губ и вполголоса поинтересовался: - Зачем нам этот узник?  
\- О, он нам пригодится, поверь, - от скептически приподнятой брови хотелось одновременно и немедленно поделиться замечательной идеей, и сильнее помурыжить Фудзимию ожиданием. Поуходить от расспросов, наслаждаясь собственным отличным настроением и чужим вниманием, может быть, поторговаться и развести на пару поцелуев, раз уж день так прекрасно заканчивается.  
Под тяжелыми веками быстро промелькнул лукавый блеск: Ая, похоже, всё понял правильно. И, зараза, спокойно кивнул и вскочил в седло, отказываясь играть.  
Ничего. На корабле будет меньше срочных дел. Нужно только дождаться.  
Тем более что… Кроуфорд улыбнулся короткому видению. Комендант не преминет отыграться на некроманте, как сможет, не теряя лица. Интересно, взбесится ли от увиденного Ая?  
В Ашур-Гамиле оказалась на удивление приличная гильдия магов, аж третьего уровня. Видимо, рассчитанная на родных героев, которым нередко доставалась и темная магия, и магия призыва ещё с самого начала.   
И действительно, там было что выучить: не говоря уже о «Создании фантома», «Чума» и «Призыв осиного роя» были им всем более чем кстати. Надо бы в дороге, кстати, отвести часть уровней именно магии, нельзя же столько выезжать на удаче.  
У костяного столпа Фудзимия провёл неожиданно много времени: что-то беззвучно шептал, нежно оглаживал обсидиан с осколками костей кончиками пальцев. По счастью, Юки не выдержал первый, позвал вслух, избавив Кроуфорда от необходимости делать это самому.   
Сам бой прошёл, как по нотам, несмотря на серьёзность противника: потратившие ход на активацию умения дикие энты удачно застряли между препятствий, подставляясь под прямой залп владычиц, а потом им навстречу выплыл фантом баньши. С уменьшившейся после «Крика» удачей очень, очень сложно попасть по призрачному образу, который, в свою очередь, бьёт как настоящий. Последней вишенкой на торте оказались поднятые из энтов ещё трое баньши.  
\- Всё, - Ая чуть задыхался, цепляясь за седло Скарлетт, но выглядел очень довольным. – Я снова практически пуст, но это того стоило.  
\- Идём. Посмотрим, что за долбоёб там содержится, - Кроуфорд с трудом удержался от того, чтобы инстинктивно подхватить его под локоть.   
Они шли в сторону единственной камеры, а тюрьма, созданная долговым заклинанием, таяла у них за спиной. Впереди и за спиной цокали каблуками неугомонные мегеры, под потолком неслышно плыли призраки.  
И, честное слово, ничто не предвещало беды до тех самых пор, пока пьяный до изумления сиделец не поднял голову, едва не выронив жалобно тренькнувшую лютню.  
Фудзимия рядом вслух выругался сквозь зубы, коротко и зло, и в кои-то веки Кроуфорд был искренне с ним согласен. Правда, несколько по другой причине.  
Нет, во вспыхнувшем перед ними долговом обязательстве, немедленно преобразовавшемся в контракт найма, всё было пристойно. И у означенного Нистадаля, рейнджера десятого уровня, имелось крайне привлекательное дерево умений с необходимой специализацией «Лоцмана*» и «Флотоводством» вместо обычной для остальных «Навигации».   
Но почему, черт побери всё на свете, у этого светлого ещё в довесок оказалось лицо Балинеза?!  
\- Я-аа… так и знал… что окажусь кому-то тут нужен… - сказано было с пьяной обречённостью. – Но… чтобы некрофилу, господину зомби на веревочках…  
Стены и пол вокруг окончательно растаяли, заставив их всех покачнуться. И, наверное, только поэтому свистнувшие клинки не сбрили одну из светлых кос вместе с головой, а выразительно замерли прямо у подбородка. Сарил рявкнула тихо и страшно:  
\- Встать!  
Видимо, какой-то инстинкт самосохранения у светлого всё же имелся, потому что на ноги его вздёрнуло словно помимо воли. И рука, потянувшаяся за обычными для танцующих с ветром двумя клинками, не дрожала. Мечи мегеры мгновенно ужалили в шею, но заткнуть балабола не сумели:  
\- Детка, я не против подчиняться женщине… особенно настолько прекрасной, но зачем заходить так далеко? – Блудливые зелёные глаза откровенно прошлись по утянутой в лёгкую броню фигуре мегеры, с удовольствием остановившись на бедрах и груди.  
Сарил без колебаний надавила сильнее, расчертив расписанную знаками ветра грудь двумя струйками крови:  
\- Собрал манатки и закрыл рот. Без вопроса его не раскрывать. К вождю и брату дев крови обращаться «господин», - эльф осторожно отодвинулся и кивнул, хмеля в его глазах оставалось всё меньше. Впрочем, смотрел он на Сарил так же неотрывно.  
Из зелёного подлеска рядом поднялся единорог, тряхнувший косами. На холке у него, как на жёрдочке, сидела нимфа.   
\- Я вам нужна, господа? – её голос прозвенел в воздухе мягким перебором струн арфы. – Боюсь, без энтов от меня на поле боя мало толку, а Нистадаль не любит, когда гибнут женщины.  
\- Уходишь, Шаниль? – Нистадаль спросил это с глухой обречённостью.  
\- За тобой присмотрят, иллэ**, - спокойно кивнула нимфа, поднимаясь в воздух. – Ты нужен господам живым и трезвым, а в Эреше найдётся хотя бы одно зеленое дерево, которое примет мою заботу.  
\- В дне пути отсюда, рядом с некрополисом Суму-Иркин, есть Источник вечной молодости и живой еловый бор, - мрачно молчавший Ая вдруг вмешался в разговор. – Если не ошибаюсь, для вас это всё равно что малый алтарь Силанны.  
Нимфа зависла перед ним, гладя присевшего на плечо соловья, точно таким же птичьим движением склонила голову:  
\- Вы странная компания. Но я благодарна – если мне оставят жизнь, я постараюсь вырастить там керсиль или хотя бы Старейшину Силанны.  
\- Иди, - кивнул Ая. – И пусть твоя богиня хранит тебя.  
Шагнул вперёд, мягко взял мегеру за плечо, провел по руке, заставляя опустить мечи. Сарил покорно отступила назад, не оборачиваясь и не отводя настороженного взгляда от противника. Резким движением стряхнула кровь с клинков, взрезала ими сухую землю под ногами, вытирая насухо, и, всё ещё вздрагивая от ярости, судорожным движением спрятала лицо у Аи на плече, когда он мягко потянул её на себя. Обнял и поднял взгляд, сказал сухо:  
\- Полезешь к женщинам без их разрешения – сниму скальп и подарю им твои уши.  
\- Не убьешь? – кажется, перспектива светлого не удивила. Напугала, да, возможно, но не удивила. Дивные, однако, у тёмных отношения со светлыми сородичами. И всё же – это Кудо? Вот же, ёлки-палки, вопрос века…  
\- Я некромант, - напомнил Ая. – У меня широкий диапазон того, что считать живым.  
Развернулся и неторопливо пошёл к месту стоянки, туда, где беспокойно переминалась с лапы на лапу Скарлетт.  
Поравнявшись с Кроуфордом, Ая чуть затормозил, так, что Брэд смог даже услышать невнятное бормотание Сарил «не заставляй нас сражаться вместе с ним, не заставляй!». Едва заметно покачал головой: «Это не он», и двинулся дальше, уводя за собой мегер.   
В принципе, этого следовало ожидать уже по обещанию оскальпировать: слов на ветер Абиссинец не бросает, а кого-то из своих он вряд ли бы тронул.  
Всё-таки не Кудо? По крайней мере, в первом приближении. Впрочем, призраки остались, спланировали ниже, замерли рядом диковинной свитой.  
Ладно. Итого мы имеем: стремительно протрезвевшего эльфа, Фудзимию в бешенстве и мегер в истерике и жажде крови. Великолепно.  
Нистадаль ждал. Молча. Неужто проняло?  
\- Приходилось плавать через Дикое и Ирисийское моря? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
\- Да, - Нистадаль кивнул. – От самого Стоунхельма в Нефритовом океане до зимних промыслов Гримхейма в море Теней и обратно.  
\- Умеешь пользоваться? – Брэд вытащил из кармана секстант.  
Глаза эльфа вспыхнули, он смотрел на прибор восторженно и нежно.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Тогда держи.  
Призванная с седла карта развернулась в воздухе. Кроуфорд царапнул ногтём мыс Бурь, глубоко врезавшийся в океан, условную границу между Диким и Ирисийским морями.  
\- Здесь нужно быть как можно скорее.  
\- Сколько кораблей? – деловито поинтересовался эльф, быстро прикидывая что-то. – Если больше трёх, то кто-то отстанет. Силат и Шаласса переменчивы, иногда ты танцуешь с ними, иногда в танце ведут они.  
\- Пока один галеон. Дальше будет больше.   
\- Я понял. Примерно месяц. Может быть, недели две-три – если Силат явит свою милость и осенит нас неделей ветров, - от воодушевления, казалось, вздрагивали даже перья в золотой косе.  
\- Встанешь с вампирами – толку от тебя в бою немного, но зато и вреда не будет. Мне ты нужен не только живой, но и целый, - Кроуфорд кивком предложил следовать за собой. – К призракам и баньши не лезь: первые глумливы и вряд ли станут тебя носить, а баньши трясутся над нашим некромантом.  
\- Я бы сказал, что над ним трясутся не только они, - осторожно высказался Нистадаль, догнав. – Никогда раньше не видел детей Малассы с косой богини-паука.  
\- Долгая история, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Вампиры тебя прикроют от гнева темных, но на рожон не лезь – Ая может выполнить угрозу, хотя эти бешеные его и так обожают.  
\- А эта… с мечами, как её зовут? – упрямо спросил светлый, рассеянно стирая кровь каким-то зеленым листом из котомки на поясе. Кроуфорд только хмыкнул.  
\- Так поразила?  
\- Вы не знаете, - с тоской отозвался Нистадаль. – Наши отношения с присягнувшими Малассе… Не родственные. Скорее супружеские, причем после развода. Тёмные – как оскорблённая женщина, захлопнувшая дверь перед лицом обидевшего её мужчины. Слышали про Туидхану?  
\- Легендарную первую королеву темных эльфов? – Кроуфорд честно напряг память.  
\- Да, но… не тёмных – просто эльфов, - отвернувшийся Нистадаль машинально проверял косы, в которые была заплетена грива единорога. – Туидхана едва не стала женой Арниэля, третьего короля эльфов, но их последняя ссора была настолько серьёзна, что заставила её не только удалиться в свои земли, но и объявить их независимыми.   
\- И это было началом раскола.  
\- Да. Туидхана… не счесть посвящённых ей песен. Она – la Belle Dame Sans Merci, Безжалостная Красавица. Жестокосердная Дева, Гневная Мать, - Нистадаль шептал горько и почти напевно. Под его руками позвякивали кольца, вплетённые в кончики кос единорога. – Мы помним… и нас всё ещё больше, чем темных эльфов-мужчин.  
\- Они убивают мужчин, но светлых эльфиек только берут в плен, - задумчиво вспомнил Кроуфорд. Нистадаль кивнул:  
\- Темные не убьют и не бросят даже человеческую женщину – она может родить. А уж светлую эльфийку подарят лорду, не меньше. Все наши войны – это попытки вернуть их. Как её зовут? Эту, гневную?  
\- Сарил.  
\- Сарил. «Отравленная стрела» из их арбалетов, что пробивают наши доспехи... Спасибо. Теперь мне будет, о ком петь.  
Оракул только пожал плечами. Как говорил Шульдих, явно кого-то цитируя, что влюблённый, что сумасшедший – это для медицины одно и то же.  
Они прибыли обратно на верфь уже под вечер. У пирса покачивался галеон, уже сменивший серые паруса дока на черные, с лиловой эмблемой богини-паука. Комендант кинул на обоих эльфов, темного и светлого, одинаково неприязненный взгляд и поспешил рассчитаться.  
Ая спешился и сразу ушёл вместе с наездниками и баньши куда-то вниз, в трюм: чем существа были больше и тяжелее, тем ниже они располагались. Нистадаль приблизился, терпеливо дождавшись, пока Кроуфорд закончит с комендантом:  
\- Я предлагаю поставить моего единорога наверх, в стойло основного героя. Нужно, чтобы корабль посчитал меня рулевым и принял прибавку к ходу.  
Кроуфорд рассеянно кивнул, наблюдая за погрузкой обоза, и указал подбородком на трап:  
\- Правильно, ящеры наездников его сожрут. Мы-то своих оставим как раз Орвару. Сам – в отсек к вампирам.   
Кинохоа тоже крутился поблизости, косился одновременно настороженно и алчно. Кроуфорд не сомневался, что первое нападение состоится, стоит им только выйти из залива: без надежды на возврат такие, как этот комендант, с деньгами не расстаются. Заказанные корабли – другое дело. Эти связаны контрактом, и их действительно можно будет призвать, как только галеоны сойдут со стапелей.  
Больше всего беспокоила собственная мана. В отличие от путешествия по Эрешу, где они почти каждый день ночевали в некрополисах, восстанавливаясь, и можно было не считаться с затратами, в море такого не будет, не говоря уже о счастье вроде волшебного колодца. Недавно выученные «Тайные знания» несколько облегчали ситуацию, но опять же панацеей не были. А использовать тёмный ритуал очень не хотелось.  
Впрочем, всё это искупалось тем, что они наконец-то достигли Ашур-Гамиля.  
Здесь, на верфи, стоявшей чуть в стороне от оживлённого порта, даже не было обычного зловония от гниющих водорослей, рыбы и нечистот, только морской йод и свежее дерево. Готовые корабли достраивались у пирса, так что под досками на самом деле уже была приличная глубина. Вечерний бриз пока что дул с моря, подстёгивая нетерпение, и Кроуфорд с трудом дожидался, пока Ая поднимется из трюма: въедливый Фудзимия наверняка прошёлся мимо каждого отряда, не говоря уже о том, чтобы устроить их ящеров, предоставив самому Кроуфорду закинуть немногочисленные вьючные мешки в капитанскую каюту на корме.  
Буквально везде на корабле бросалось в глаза, что он создан с помощью магии. Клинописная насечка на трапе и дверях кают, штурвал, буквально опутанный заклинаниями. То там, то тут на самой грани зрения мелькали полупрозрачные существа, чем-то похожие на элементалей воздуха, заменявшие команду. Больше всего это напоминало полностью автоматизированные яхты современности, в которых владелец только прокладывает курс.  
Ночь впервые упала на плечи мягким черным покрывалом настоящего юга, а не затхлой болотной сыростью. Ближе к полуночи бриз потихоньку начал менять направление, всё увереннее наполняя паруса. Заскрипела под невидимыми руками якорная лебедка, захлопали снасти, под ногами мягко, словно на пробу, качнулась палуба, заставив вцепиться в гакаборт.  
Вокруг Нистадаля, забывшего про время рядом со штурвалом, в воздухе мягко сияли светлячки. От бизань-мачты из непроницаемой, словно мокрый шёлк, темноты, шагнул Ая и остановился рядом, почти касаясь плечом. Замер, тоже молча глядя на то, как в темноте исчезает берег с огнями неспящей верфи. Бриз скинул с алой макушки капюшон плаща и теперь трепал косу, основательно распушившуюся за день.   
Говорить не хотелось, а молчалось вместе на удивление правильно. Несмотря на то, что эмпатические способности Кроуфорда всегда были более чем плачевны, иногда пробивало даже его. И сейчас чужая ностальгия и собственная радость смешивались на редкость гармонично, оттеняя и дополняя друг друга.  
В голову лезла сентиментальная ерунда вроде того, что любая пустыня, не говоря уже о море, лучше этого едва закончившегося отвратительного болота. Несмотря на всё хорошее, случившееся в Эреше, покидать этот унылый край было радостно. Нистадаль обещал нормальное для тропиков солнце уже к завтрашнему вечеру.   
А ещё, как полному идиоту, хотелось положить ладонь на лежащую рядом на гакаборте руку, затянутую в черную замшу. Кроуфорд заговорил почти против воли, желая отвлечься:  
\- И что это было сегодня, с мегерами?  
Ая, кажется, тоже отвлёкся от созерцания с сожалением:  
\- А… Помимо яркой демонстрации совместимости рас – ещё и гримасы совместной истории.   
Его негромкий голос потерял сейчас значительную часть привычной жесткости, в нём звучало сожаление, и чуть проскальзывал интерес историка:  
\- Бабка Сарил служила ещё Эрин, дочери Туидханы, когда та бросилась искать убежища сначала на Сумеречных островах. Не то чтобы та земля оказалась гостеприимна, а флот Таланара, навечно исполнившегося ярости и скорби в День Слёз Огня, своей погоней от души расширил пропасть между некогда единым народом, - Ая машинально чертил что-то на деревянном поручне. – Впрочем, в той битве не было победивших, и местное выражение «везёт, как на Фарвинде» примерно совпадает с известной тебе «Пирровой победой»: Таланар отступил, спасая остатки армии, а Эрин вернулась на материк и основала Конос, Лабиринт Теней. Она погибла позже, так же, как и её мать, защищая свои земли и отказавшись пропустить сквозь северные рубежи едва родившегося Игг-Шайла гримхеймских гномов, а её дети ничем выдающимся себя не проявили.   
Похоже, местная история Фудзимию увлекала. Кроуфорд молча улыбнулся в темноту, глядя на пенящуюся внизу кильватерную струю.   
\- Линия Туидханы выродилась, а местные вожди, включая Раилага, ни разу не смогли объединить Игг-Шайл дольше, чем ради разовых акций. Что, в общем, способствует хрупкому нейтралитету на границах, - Ая запнулся и неловко закончил: - Прости за лекцию.  
\- Не извиняйся – местная история слишком живая, и знание её приносит ощутимую пользу.  
\- Да. Это приятно.   
\- Тебе же было слышно поэтическую версию причины вражды между Арниэлем и Туидханой?  
\- Вариант от влюблённого барда? – Ая улыбнулся. – Вполне.  
\- Да, он. «И море, и Гомер – всё движется любовью», кто бы мог подумать, - хмыкнул Кроуфорд. Когда Ая озадаченно моргнул, пояснил: - Это строчка из давно и прочно забытого мной стихотворения. Там автор честно признается, что уснул на списке кораблей. Тоже, вообще-то, подвиг. Помнится, я боролся с бессонницей с помощью «Илиады» и счастливо засыпал странице на пятой, а Шульдих, как раз и посоветовавший мне способ, нещадно глумился над его эффективностью и даже раскопал эти стихи.  
\- Кстати, о списке кораблей, - вспомнил Ая. – Я так понимаю, мы ждём разнообразных гостей уже завтра?  
\- О да. И Истеште, и Кинохоа заведены достаточно, чтобы предупредить всю местную пиратскую братию насчёт богатых и глупых нас, - Кроуфорд предвкушающе посмаковал эту мысль. – Впрочем, ничего серьезного – армия справится с ними даже без ощутимой магической поддержки.  
Фудзимия серьёзно кивнул и вдруг зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.  
\- Идём, - Кроуфорд всё-таки взял его за плечо, подталкивая в сторону трапа к каюте. – Можешь даже завтра рано не вставать – всё равно кроме битв мы не особенно нужны, на самом деле.  
\- Удобно устроился, да? – рассеянно поддел Ая, сосредоточенно стаскивая перчатки.   
Стоило им войти, как в каюте вспыхнули магические фонари, бросив на стены и медную оковку иллюминаторов резкие тени.   
\- Ну, я считаю, что да, неплохо, - Кроуфорд с интересом следил, как Фудзимия бросил перчатки на привинченный к полу стол и, наконец, осмотрелся.  
Право же, шутка Кинохоа стоила самого пристального внимания. Видимо, не так давно в руки коменданта и прикормленных им пиратов попался корабль Академии или же эти вещи хранились долго, ожидая своего часа, потому что менее подходящую к боевому плаванию в неспокойном Нефритовом океане обстановку ещё стоило поискать.   
Больше всего каюта напоминала будуар восточной красавицы. То, что ожидаешь увидеть за дверью гарема: низкая постель королевских размеров, утопающая в подушках и явно с чрезмерно мягким матрасом. Легкие шелковые драпировки на стенах и дастархан, снова окружённый мягкими лежаками и пуфиками. Ширма с растительной росписью, привинченный к полу огромный стол. Открытый сундук у стены с несколькими сменами явно ближневосточной одежды: гедонисты-маги явно не забыли внести горничную в список необходимого персонала судна. Неплохой сервис.  
А вот Фудзимия аж зубами заскрежетал от злости. Перехватил поудобнее посох и явно вознамерился вернуться на корму: попробовать послать коменданту заклинание понеприятней.   
\- И в чём ты его обвинишь? – Кроуфорд предупредительно перехватил взбесившегося любовника задолго до дверей. – Он, может, хотел, как лучше!  
Ая только гневно раздул ноздри. Трогательно помолодевший от ярости, он остро напомнил себя же пятилетней давности, когда от силы его гнева делалось жарко даже стороннему наблюдателю.   
\- Предлагаю отомстить как-нибудь иначе, - Кроуфорд наклонился чуть ниже, - например, использовав всю эту роскошь по прямому назначению.   
Ая молча склонил голову набок, явно пытаясь успокоиться. Прикрыл глаза, размеренно выдыхая, и вдруг ядовито ухмыльнулся:  
\- О, ты прав. Я определённо найду другой способ вернуть долг господину коменданту. Принесу, так сказать, пользу государству.  
Похоже, пришедшая мысль пришлась ему весьма по вкусу.  
Что ж, когда перед отплытием Оракул намекнул Кинохоа, в каких отношениях они состоят, предвкушающий шутку комендант просил только о гарантии того, что господин некромант не убьет его собственноручно. Другие варианты оговорены не были.  
Весьма недальновидно, когда речь идёт об Ае.

*Специализация героя – Лоцман  
Прибавка к ходу навыка "Логистика" действует и на море суммарно с секстантом морских эльфов. Навык «Навигация» преобразуется в «Флотоводство» и помимо дополнительной 50% прибавки к ходу позволяет объединять в одну морскую единицу до трёх кораблей, заставляя их двигаться с максимальной из возможных для трех героев скоростью.

** «иллэ» - дитя


	14. Chapter 14

Юки проснулся от звона судового колокола, повозился на постели и вздрогнул, когда Ликто рядом тоже зашевелилась. Сонно перевернулась на другой бок, лицом к нему, провела по плечу твердой ладошкой, проверяя раны, и вдруг поймала за загривок. Наклонилась и со вкусом поцеловала, даже глаз не открыв.  
Юки замер, с ужасом чувствуя, что заливается краской весь, а определенная часть его тела более чем не против. И вообще… поцелуй – это, оказывается, хорошо. Он честно увлёкся, забыв о том, что собирались вставать, и только молча пытался отдышаться, когда она мягко отстранилась и заинтересованно спросила:  
\- Встаем или спим дальше?  
\- Я слышал колокол, - с трудом вспомнил Юки, всё ещё не зная, куда себя девать.   
\- Да. Уже довольно поздно, даже заходила Акайят – сказать, что местная ванна свободна. Скоро завтрак.  
\- А я…  
Ликто довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Ты спал. Не проснулся даже тогда, когда я оставляла хлыст охранять тебя. Встаём? Или, - она наклонилась быстрым змеиным движением, осторожно провела губами по груди, - спим дальше?  
\- Встаёте, встаёте, - от голоса Аи, раздавшегося от дверей, Юки шарахнулся и больно ударился спиной о стену. Таким и предстал перед глазами опекуна: снова красным, взъерошенным, с припухшими губами.  
\- Злой Ая, - жалобно протянула Ликто, ничуть не смутившись. – Ты против?  
\- Позже. Сейчас оба в кают-компанию, завтракать, - Ая, впрочем, тоже выглядел не вполне готовым: вместо уже привычных доспехов на нём поверх шаровар была светлая длинная роба, похоже, тоже шёлковая, и тяжёлый плащ вроде тех, что они забрали в Бель-Кудурри. – С нами сближается первый корабль без флага.  
\- Пираты? – Ликто хищно облизнулась и вскочила с койки, в чём была.  
\- Да. Наденете сразу – без биштов на солнце не выходить, там уже палит, - Ая подошёл ближе, бросив на постель два белых плаща и стопку одежды для Юки. - Как только мы покинули воды Эреша – а это было где-то около пяти, Нистадаль видел линию пограничных буев, солнце начало жарить в полную силу.   
Ликто сосредоточенно сгребла в одну кучу плащ вместе с остальной одеждой и своими доспехами и унеслась, сверкнув белой задницей. Юки с трудом отвёл взгляд и тоже принялся одеваться.   
\- Я думал, - сосредоточенно пропыхтел он, затягивая тонкий поясок, на котором держали надевавшиеся в самый низ шаровары, - мы начнем напяливать всё это на себя только в пустыне. На корабле-то зачем?  
Длинная, почти до колен, рубашка-дишдаша имела по бокам разрезы, позволявшие не стеснять движения, и подпоясывалась перевязью-хизамом.   
\- Любая народная одежда выглядит определенным образом именно потому, что в этой местности в ней удобнее всего, - Ая помог ему с пряжками на поясе, закрепляя маленький арбалет там, где маги обычно носили кинжалы. – У нас не будет времени привыкать к новому в пустыне, а на корабле это сделать проще всего.   
С биштом пришлось повозиться: в принципе, после получения специальности Юки мог пользоваться невидимостью и без своего плаща ловчего, но всё же со снятым с него воротником-стойкой, покрытым привычной вязью заклинания, было намного легче.  
\- Всё, - он затянул последний шнурок и шагнул вперёд. Наверченная вокруг тела масса шелка и хлопка вдруг поехала куда-то вбок и вниз, остановилась, натягиваясь так, как ей и положено, и Юки неожиданно обнаружил, что ему очень удобно.  
Действительно. Скользкий шелк ходил кожу и не прилипал к спине и груди, пряжки перевязи примерились к весу арбалета, а тяжелый хлопок прижимал это к телу, не позволяя жаре пробиваться внутрь.  
\- Готов, - он улыбнулся Ае.  
Тот кивнул:  
\- Я вижу. Идём.  
Юки прикрыл за ними дверь каюты и с любопытством осмотрелся: вчера его сюда почти что принесли. От дверей отсека стали заметны странные линии, делившие его на правильные прямоугольники, совершенно одинаковые на первые взгляд.  
\- Оно дублируется, да? – он бережно провёл пальцем по готической вязи на косяке. – Это пространство дублирует само себя, и поэтому количество войск в отсеке не ограничено.  
\- Думаю, да, - Ая подтолкнул его в коридор и неторопливо зашагал рядом. – Когда я осмотрел с утра галеон, не на скорую руку, как вчера, а тщательно, то заметил массу отличий от привычного нам по историческим реконструкциям. Я, к сожалению, не специалист, но некоторые решения прекрасны. Например, опреснитель в трюме вместо запаса воды или команда, набранная из воздушных и водных элементалей.  
\- Я не видел водных, - удивился Юки. Ая постучал по полу носком сапога:  
\- Благодаря им корабль не обрастает ракушками и водорослями, а значит, не теряет в ходе, даже месяцами не заходя в порт.   
Они спустились в трюм, дойдя до отсека наездников, и Скарлетт радостно подняла голову, почуяв хозяина. Ая кивнул Орвару и принялся взнуздывать свою зверюгу. Когда он закончил, Кроуфордовский Грин всхрапнул вопросительно, и Ая, усадив Юки в седло, осторожно приблизился к ящеру. Протянул к морде ладонь, дав возможность себя обнюхать, и, дождавшись шумного вздоха, погладил по носу.   
На палубе ящеры легли на носу, рядом с фок-мачтой, блаженно сощурились на солнышке, а они с Аей поднялись на корму, в кают-компанию.   
Еда оказалась неожиданно вкусной, впрочем, свежая рыба вместо сушёного мяса выигрывала в любом случае. Очень сонный и уже чем-то раздраженный Кроуфорд, тоже в восточных шмотках, смотрелся очень забавно, во всяком случае, насмешливая улыбка Аи явно относилась к нему, несмотря на оживлённую беседу с владычицами.  
Через полчаса снаружи настойчиво забил судовой колокол и послышались звуки горна. С марса с докладом к Ае слетели призраки, но Юки уже видел и сам: к ним приближались целых три корабля. На палубу торопливо выбрались наездники, ящеры раздражённо хрипели, но их шоры не давали жаркому южному солнцу возможности ослепить привыкшие к густому полумраку подземелья глаза.  
Битвенная арена развернулась рывком, палуба раздалась в стороны, и Юки встревоженно глянул на нападавших: дуэльный режим им ещё не встречался. Основное его отличие и опасность была как раз в том, что он заставлял сражаться с каждым напавшим без перерыва, не дав возможности перегруппироваться, пополнить запасы маны войск или перевязать раны.   
Первые два героя, впрочем, были слабы. Отряды разношерстных армий, набранные где придётся, и без крика баньши пару раз просто отказывались атаковать в свой ход, а уж после и вовсе не потребовалось даже магической поддержки. А вот третий…  
Третий оказался демоном. С демонической же армией, причем сравнительно приличной.   
Обычно спокойная Акайят отодвинула его за спины отряда, и Юки мог только наблюдать, как адские жеребцы ударили по баньши. Не пробили, пока в отряде Аи не погибло ни одно существо, но… Юки вонзил ногти в ладони. Эти твари быстрее даже мегер!  
Мегеры ударили по бесам, спасая ману чернокнижника, вынесшиеся вперёд адские гончие подставились аккурат под удар наездников. Вампиры рванулись вперёд, но их скорости не хватило совсем, совсем немного, чтобы дотянуться до суккубов. В ход баньши по арене прокатился крик, выразительно напомнивший жителям преисподней о том, что в мире живых, в отличие от пылающих бездн Шио, они смертны.   
Молния, оглушившая суккубов, выиграла владычицам ход, а сработавшая удача с ними покончила. Палатка частично исцелила баньши, теперь оставались только демоны, и Юки перевёл дух.   
Оказалось, рано – твари ударили вампирам во фланг, и он впервые увидел, как те осушают врага, восстанавливая своё здоровье и даже численность. Юстис рядом судорожно вздохнула, беспокойно переступив на месте, когда Корин поднялся от осевшего на землю тела движением хищным и мягким, не потрудившись отереть лицо. Кровавые потёки, протянувшиеся от показавшихся над нижней губой клыков, впитались в кожу, словно в губку. Вампир досадливо мотнул головой, отбрасывая прилипшие волосы с лица, и вернул за спину клинок.  
Юстис заворожённо облизнула губы, в глазах её блеснул огонь тёмный и жадный. Похоже, спать одна она сегодня не будет. Юки только поёжился: что только не заводит женщин.  
Битвенная арена исчезла, оставив галеон в окружении быстро тонущих обломков кораблей, а один из остовов, пострадавший меньше всего, уже сносило в сторону течением. Юки бросился к встревоженному Ае, который негромко разговаривал с Гештуру, командиром баньши.  
\- Сможете при необходимости драться сегодня ещё раз? – Ая не глядя поймал Юки за плечо, прижал к себе. Тёплый. Под щекой гулко билось сердце.  
\- Вполне, - Гештуру степенно кивнул. – Хозяин, вы забываете, что «Вечное рабство» не только поднимает нас снова, но и лечит тех, кто в этом нуждается. Мы готовы.  
\- Остов сейчас снесёт течением к русалочьей скале в паре миль отсюда, - после боя рядом с вампирами Нистадаль выглядел хоть и бледным, но вполне держался. – Мы сможем нагнать его чуть позже, нет нужды торопиться.   
Ая кивнул и обернулся к подошедшему Кроуфорду:  
\- Хочешь осмотреть корабль?  
\- Да, - некромант задумчиво наблюдал, как ящеры торопливо доедают трупы, оставшиеся после боя на их палубе. – Демонический герой с полноценной армией – это очень серьёзно. Где-то рядом снова открылся полноценный портал в Шио.  
\- Хуже другое, - Кроуфорд озабоченно поскрёб подбородок, - похоже, оба коменданта были уверены, что этот нас сделает. Значит, сотрудничают давно, за долю в добыче.  
\- Вечная моя история – думаешь о мести, а вместо этого спасаешь непонятно кого, - Ая фыркнул наполовину сердито. – Я ушёл в каюту тогда, похоже, писать мне сегодня до упора.  
\- Так ты собирался… - Кроуфорд не договорил, но сказано было с веселым уважением.  
\- Да. Сообщить Арантиру о результатах импровизированной проверки четырёх некрополисов, - Ая передёрнул плечами. – Что ещё может достать чиновника, как не проверка сверху… А вместо этого придётся в основном вспоминать, не было ли там признаков сотрудничества с демонами, а эти игрища пойдут прицепом.  
Он кивнул мегерам, расположившимся на шкафуте и проверявшим оружие, удобнее перебросил полу плаща через руку и ушёл к себе.   
\- Почему мы не можем осмотреть этот остов сейчас?  
Нистадаль указал подбородком на кипящие в двухстах метрах буруны:  
\- Здесь два течения. Одно медленное и безопасное, позволит нам подойти к русалочьей скале через пару часов и без проблем плыть дальше, - он прищурился куда-то вперёд. – Другое, в которое и попал демонический корабль без управления, скоро бросит остов на скалы. Рифы пробьют дно и будут держать корабль рядом на потеху русалкам до тех пор, пока будут целы скрепы.  
\- Много хода на это уйдёт?  
Нистадаль кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону женщин и чуть приосанился:  
\- Нисколько. Среди навыков у меня есть «Путь войны», а на нас уже напали трижды – это даст нам фору почти в тысячу условных единиц движения, - Сарил фыркнула и отвернулась. Эльф помрачнел и обернулся к Юки, подошедшему ближе к штурвалу. – Хочешь попробовать?  
Юки осторожно кивнул.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Держи вот здесь. Чувствуешь, как вибрирует? – Нистадаль аккуратно придерживал руль поверх его ладоней. – Вот так и должно быть – ровно и спокойно, не выбиваясь из струи, которая нас несёт.  
Под ладонями вибрировало недавно отполированное до почти бархатной гладкости дерево. Пахло солью и йодом, галеон чуть поскрипывал всем своим огромным телом, ворочался, подставляя бока течению, над головой хлопали натянувшиеся паруса бизань-мачты.   
Юки так увлекся этим новым ощущением, что встрепенулся только тогда, когда сбоку тренькнули прижатые ладонью струны, а потом показался знакомый остов корабля. Оказывается, присевший у перил Нистадаль вполголоса мурлыкал себе что-то под нос, наигрывая на лютне какую-то незнакомую мелодию. Юки порылся в памяти и обнаружил, что даже запомнил первую строчку: «Попутный ветер нашим парусам…»  
Нистадаль вернул лютню на пояс, взялся за штурвал и всмотрелся в снасти, видимо, отдавая мысленные команды. Часть парусов начала подбираться, тормозя корабль, часть, напротив, натянулась, разворачивая его к скале.   
Наконец, остов приблизился вплотную, и мегеры поднялись, готовые перейти по перекинутому трапу вниз, где судорожно поскрипывал почти погибший галеон.  
Кроуфорд поймал Сорейю за плечо и отрицательно покачал головой: мол, ждите всех.   
Юки огляделся и понял, что, за исключением наездников и баньши, на палубе снова полно народу. Владычицы поправляли бишты, всё ещё привыкая к новой одежде, Корин рядом среди своих вампиров неотрывно смотрел на занятую разговором со старшей ковена Юстис. Призраки расселись на снастях, словно диковинные птицы.  
\- Боюсь, просто осмотреть корабль не удастся, - вернувшийся Ая вглядывался в черноту под провалившейся в части мест палубой.   
\- Думаешь, там кто-то есть?  
Ая кивнул.  
\- Да. Не знаю, к сожалению, кто – может, пара десятков призраков из душ, не смирившихся со своей участью, а может и кто посерьезнее.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, заклинания, вплётенные в обшивку корабля, могли повредиться, и тогда нам светит встреча с освободившимися воздушными и водными элементалями, - подал голос от штурвала Нистадаль. – Ничего хорошего.  
\- Или так, - согласился Ая. – В любом случае, наездники и баньши остаются на корабле – даже если развернется битвенная арена, там для них слишком мало места.  
Под ногами и руками осторожно перебирающихся на остов галеона отрядов судорожно поскрипывало дерево, звенели обрывки снастей. А потом на них снова напали.  
В этот раз битвенная арена оказалась привычной – никаких дуэльных заморочек.   
А вот армия преподнесла неприятный сюрприз: кажется, своей неожиданной смертью оказались возмущены чуть ли не все войска демонов. Их оказалось всего три разных отряда, но на численность они не жаловались. Три десятка привидений, полсотни зомби и семьдесят пять скелетов. Твою же мать.  
Юки скосил глаза на вставшую отдельно Акайят с ещё двумя сестрами: в этой драке владычицы собирались прежде всего колдовать, а не стрелять. И верно, стоило только наступить их очереди, как сначала мегер, а потом и вампиров словно омыло кровавой волной «Карающего удара».   
Мегеры, поддержанные заклинанием, бросались на нежить, словно заведённые. Неудержимые, гневные, с развевающимися рыжими гривами, забывшие про брезгливость и изящество, они атаковали призраков раз за разом, исходя разъярённым рыком, когда бесплотность врага заставляла их промахиваться. С костяным стуком упали сначала сравнительно бесполезные скелеты, потом привидений добила молния. Зомби приближались медленно, но в низком трюме исходящую от них трупную вонь Юки чувствовал даже здесь, за половину арены.   
От двух прямых залпов владычиц, впрочем, дрогнул и их строй, а вампиры закончили начатое.  
\- Надеюсь, оно того стоило, - Юстис устало вытерла пот со лба, опускаясь на колени прямо здесь, на доски трюма. Владычицы затянули уже привычный мерный речитатив, восхваляя Малассу и восстанавливая ману, вернувшиеся вампиры замерли рядом, оберегая их в моменте слияния с богиней, а Юки оставил их и подошёл ближе к Ае и Нистадалю.  
У светлого горели глаза, и, похоже, кроме неторопливо приводящих себя в порядок мегер он не видел никого и ничего.  
Юки украдкой скосил глаза на Сарил, но ничего особенного так и не высмотрел: мегера как раз закончила чистить мечи и теперь торопливо расчёсывала волосы, разделяя спутавшиеся влажные пряди костяным гребнем. С виска у неё свисала традиционная тонкая косичка, падала на грудь, мешаясь под зубцами расчёски.  
Обычная темная эльфийка. Тонкие злые губы, высокие скулы, подведённые охрой и золотом большие серые глаза существа, привыкшего к подземной темноте.   
\- Красота – в глазах смотрящего, - негромко шепнул на ухо Ая, кладя руку на плечо.  
Юки чуть смутился:  
\- Я так понял, вы получили по уровню?  
\- Да. Пойдём, посмотрим, что здесь можно найти, - Ая указал на остатки капитанской каюты на корме и обернулся к призракам, перенесшим их наверх.  
\- А что ты выбрал?  
\- «Повелителя чар» - мне как-то не очень повезло на этот раз, - Ая быстро проверил остатки двери на магию и осторожно ступил внутрь. В комнате сильно пахло серой.  
Как ни странно, длинный сундук, в котором обычно перевозили ценности, золото и артефакты, его не особенно заинтересовал, поэтому Юки сунул туда нос сам. Темная сталь Лиги Теней широко использовалась ловчими в приспособлениях самого разного рода, и сейчас Юки искренне предвкушал процесс вскрытия. Давно хотелось испытать их в деле.  
Ая быстро обыскал комнату – вместе с ним над плечом метался яркий бледно-лиловый огонёк – и теперь сосредоточенно шуршал чем-то на столе. Бормотал что-то под нос, но потом Юки отвлёкся на очередной хитрый рычаг и перестал слушать. Темная сталь оказалась выше всяких похвал. Пропитанная магией, она словно была продолжением пальцев, причем в буквальном смысле – Юки чувствовал и почти видел внутренности механизма, на что именно нажимает и как ходят внутри шпеньки.   
Теперь отжать вот это, и… Да!   
Он на глаз оценил мешок с золотом – тысяч пять – и откинул темную тряпицу, в которую отдельно были завернуты артефакты. Замер.  
\- Ая! – Юки позвал, не отрывая взгляда от глубокого, полночно-синего сияния. – Помнишь, ты расстраивался, что твоя правая рука до сих пор не очень?  
\- И?  
\- Бросай всё, иди сюда.  
Заинтересованный опекун оказался рядом в полтора широких шага. Глубоко вздохнул – колыхнулся шёлк, сильнее запахло полынью и хвоей – и опустился на одно колено перед сундуком.   
Гарда в виде полумесяца, легкий изгиб лезвия – недлинный меч целиком был выточен из туманного турмалина с лёгкой матовой дымкой, темно-лазурного в полумраке каюты.  
\- Это…  
\- Лунный клинок, ага. Как раз под левую руку. Асха тебя любит. Давай, попробуй.  
Ая, кажется, не услышал шпильки. Просто потянулся вниз, пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти, и очертания меча чуть расплылись, адаптируясь под нового владельца.   
Провёл ладонью по лезвию, едва касаясь, мягко шагнул назад. Перехватил рукоять двумя руками, и лазурный всполох вспорол в воздух в одном из ката.   
Застонало попавшее под удар дерево, рухнул в воду вырубленный тремя движениями иллюминатор… Ая поднял взгляд и благодарно, радостно улыбнулся.  
Юки почувствовал, как расплывается в ответной улыбке. Ая, конечно, может сколько угодно подкалывать Хлоэ насчёт совместного владения спицами, но всё же из холодного оружия он предпочитает меч. Даже если сейчас ему придётся беречь правое плечо и временно переучиваться на левшу. Но мегерам и вампирам, определенно, светит много-много тренировок до самого конца плавания.  
Ая оторвался от клинка с видимым усилием. Пристроил на правый бок, в появившиеся на перевязи ножны, и снова отошёл к столу, а Юки кивнул на шкаф с книгами, закрытый на ключ. Юки только вздохнул, собирая инструменты, и в последний раз разворошил сундук. Присмотрелся, когда одна из панелей стукнула гулко, выдавая полость, и вскрыл.  
Широкая золотая лента пояса элементалей развернулась в ладонях змеёй, блеснула самоцветами пряжки. Отлично.  
Ая коротко глянул через плечо, аккуратно сворачивая в тубус какие-то карты, найденные столе, и выпрямился, с удивлением позволяя застегнуть на себе пояс.  
\- Мне уже некуда, - вслух пояснил Юки. – Два кольца заняли всё место.   
Ая задумчиво склонил голову, пробегая пальцами по кажущейся сплошной ленте, и отошёл с одной из книг к всё ещё стоящему открытым сундуку.  
Замок на шкафе оказался ерундовым, и они перенесли найденные там фолианты довольно быстро. А потом Ая захлопнул крышку и пронзительно свистнул, подзывая призраков.  
Юки проследил взглядом за тем, как они подняли сундук сквозь дыру в палубе, и перенесли на корабль.   
\- Ая, я хотел спросить…  
Опекун смерил внимательным взглядом и прислонился к борту, пропуская мимо возвращающиеся на галеон войска.  
\- Ликто… ты видел. И я…  
\- Ты не хочешь? – против опасений, в серьезном тоне Аи не было и следа иронии.   
\- Я не знаю! А ты не…  
Ая неопределенно повёл плечами. Помолчал и, наконец, тихо объяснил:  
\- Если ты хочешь, то лучше начинай сейчас. Эта женщина не стремится подобраться ближе к команде, не жадна до твоих денег или возможностей, что опасно в реальности. Она умела и знает, чего хочет. Всё вместе случается очень редко.  
\- Но если…  
\- Только не влюбись. Это виртуальность, - почти мягко напомнил Ая. - Было бы глупо не учитывать стремление Ликто остаться рядом с перспективным молодым человеком. Плоха та темная эльфийка, которая не желает стать Матерью клана. А у тебя есть шанс научиться.  
\- Я понял.   
Встревоженный их задержкой Корин вернулся с товарищем, и Юки только моргнул, когда его телепортировали обратно на корабль. Ликто обнаружилась в первых рядах – тоже обеспокоенно искала взглядом, пока он не появился вместе с Аей.  
Тот чуть сжал за плечо.  
\- Отдыхай, пока есть время. Завтра будет беспокойный день.  
Юки посмотрел ему вслед, хмыкнул, глядя, как Ая заставил призраков внести сундук в каюту, а Кроуфорд раздражённо скривился, и неуверенно улыбнулся подошедшей Ликто.  
Пожалуй, и вправду стоит попробовать.


	15. Chapter 15

К утру понедельника Кроуфорд был вынужден с прискорбием признать, что второй совместный отдых он будет планировать лично и тщательно, примерно как заказ. Назовёт его отпуском вслух, добьется принципиального согласия партнера на сладостное ничегонеделание… Всё как положено.   
Потому что сейчас в голове у Аи ситуация явно определялась термином вроде «вынужденное бездействие», которое он сосредоточенно заполнял всем, чем только мог придумать.  
А на фантазию Абиссинец отродясь не жаловался.  
Насчёт доклада Арантиру, превратившегося в перспективу сравнительно долгого расследования, откуда мог явиться демон и где – хотя бы – он купил себе корабль, Кроуфорд только посмеялся. Меч, новая игрушка, найденная Юки для обожаемого опекуна, поначалу тоже скорее навеял ностальгию. Всё же образ Фудзимии был слишком сильно связан именно с этим оружием, так, что они казались практически неразделимы.   
И упоенное скакание с клинком в части трюма, отведённой под тренировки, всю половину вчерашнего вечера можно было предсказать, даже не будучи пророком.   
А вот с тем безобразием, в которое превратился вызов подкреплений – наконец-то! – из родного замка, Кроуфорд смиряться отказывался.  
До утра они ушли далеко в море и встали на якорь сразу после завтрака: заклинание вызова требовало, чтобы обе опорные точки портала были неподвижны. Нистадаль отправился спать, как только корабль замер, и к полудню портал был в целом готов.   
Следовало поберечь ману, несмотря на её сравнительно быстрое восстановление, и поэтому Кроуфорд ограничился четырьмя возможными отрядами из шести, оставив гидр и минотавров в замке. Впрочем, даже с учётом двойного прироста населения в кварталах существ, суммарное количество войск, в головах и потраченных единицах маны, составило всего тридцать четыре штуки.  
Прибывшие отряды переместились с палубы в предложенные отсеки быстро, а вот потом начались сложности. Необходимо было пополнить обоз снаряжением, разобраться с провиантом, не говоря уже о том, что с лица стоявшей у портала с другой стороны Найерис не сходило напряжение.   
Что оно значило, Кроуфорд понял только в самый последний момент, когда из уже закрывающегося портала выскользнул маленький, размером с летучую мышь, полупрозрачный стилизованный дракончик с привязанным к лапе тугим свитком.  
Промелькнул между снастей веселым шмелем и плюхнулся Фудзимии на плечо, охотно расстался с корреспонденцией и свернулся под воротником плаща живой брошью.  
Ая сломал печать и озадаченно поднял брови, пробегая начало глазами. Хмыкнул на прочитанное, невозмутимо скатал и вернул посланцу:  
\- Подержи пока что.  
\- Что там? – с оскорбительного расстояния в пару метров поинтересовался Кроуфорд, понимая, что знает ответ. Мелкая тварь недобро косила глазом и изрыгала хоть и призрачное, но вполне реальное пламя.  
\- Похоже, в последнее время список моих адресатов неконтролируемо растёт, - Абиссинец пожал плечами. - Найерис решила удостоить меня парой футов рукописного текста.  
\- Будешь отвечать? – Обиженное «дай посмотреть» удалось удержать практически на самом кончике языка.  
\- Почему нет? Естественно, намного короче, но ты же сам сказал, что у неё есть потенциал.  
\- Сказал.  
Эта сволочь творчески игнорировала любые намёки, не озвученные вслух.  
\- Кроме того… - Ая задумчиво оперся на резные перила, - я крайне сомневаюсь, что ты согласишься вечно подчиняться Ирбет. Почему бы не начать искать себе более покладистую Мать клана уже сейчас?  
Кроуфорд только улыбнулся. Пожалуй, поговорка про то, что старый враг знает тебя зачастую лучше, чем друг, всё ещё оставалась в силе.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь против. И даже заступишься за бедную девочку, измученную непривычным чувством.  
\- Кроуфорд, я присутствовал при найме, - спокойно напомнил Абиссинец. – Найерис хочет власти и уверена в том, что знает, что делает. Это не самая высокая цена, которую можно заплатить за исполнение такого желания.  
\- Мне казалось, жажда власти – не твоя идея фикс.  
\- Зато я многое знаю о других расценках.  
Дерево под затянутыми в чёрные перчатки ладонями чуть потемнело, не обуглившись, но словно постарев. В янтарном, наполненным предзакатным мёдовым светом воздухе едва заметно метнулась вокруг них лёгкая тёмно-синяя дымка «Рассеянности», и дракончик на плече у Аи клыкасто зевнул и спрятал морду в складку воротника.  
\- Сколько ещё ты собирался это скрывать? – Ая смотрел хоть и неодобрительно, но без злости. – С учётом сегодняшних потерь в мане… Владычицы скоро начнут задаваться вопросом.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал молчать о неприятных вещах? – хмуро поинтересовался Кроуфорд, чувствуя, впрочем, иррациональное облегчение. – Столько, сколько удастся.  
\- Пробовал. Последствия каждый раз слишком серьезны.  
\- В любом случае, как минимум до конца недели я протяну. А то и дольше, если повезёт получить «Восполнение маны» со следующим уровнем или разнообразная шушера чуть ослабит своё к нам внимание.  
\- А что тебе досталось вчера? – вряд ли Ая решил закрыть на этом тему, скорее отступил до следующего раза. И на том спасибо.  
\- «Образование», ещё в первой дуэли. Можно было выбрать «Искусную магию хаоса», но её мне ещё предложат.  
Ая задумчиво кивнул и, кинув последний испытующий взгляд, начал спускаться вниз. По всей видимости, в трюм, где в пустом грузовом отсеке как-то сама собой возникла странная помесь общей кают-компании и тренировочного зала.  
Всю эту неделю Ая возвращался оттуда почти ночью, просто приходил, ополаскивался и падал рядом. Ловить его приходилось утром: сонного, почти ленивого, согревшегося под боком за ночь, но жаловаться было смешно – в долгу Ая не оставался.   
Во второе воскресенье их снова нагнали, причём весьма весомыми силами. Кроуфорд дорого бы дал, чтобы знать, как именно пиратская братия вычисляет перспективную жертву и почему, чёрт возьми, ошибается с ними. На безобидных торговцев ощетинившийся баллистой галеон походил мало, а значит, кто-то открыл на них вполне конкретную охоту, и только флотоводческий талант Нистадаля свёл контакты к минимуму.  
В воскресенье же прилетел ворон от Арантира. Верховный лорд Эреша благодарил за отчёт и поднятую тревогу, уведомлял, что заказанный ими второй галеон на верфи Ашур-Гамиля готов к вызову, а в довесок к тому открытым текстом требовал подробностей. Безвозмездно, как и все борцы за идею.  
Ая незло чертыхнулся и снова сел за трофейные карты: в отличие от Нистадаля, демон не был настолько сведущ и потому шёл проложенным кем-то для него маршрутом. Если восстановить его из вороха крайне подробных карт, то можно было найти хотя бы порт, откуда он вышел. Светлый, к тому же, подал ценную идею – пристать к ближайшему ненаселённому острову и потратить пару дней на вызов галеона, войск и перегруппировку отрядов на два судна.  
Идея была хороша, безусловно. Но это значило, что после вызова подкреплений и длительной стоянки их нагонят многие из тех, кто сейчас безнадёжно отстал. И потом избегать вопросов владычиц, почему вождь не воспользовался обращением к Малассе, дабы восполнить ману, станет невозможно. Тупик.   
Как всегда в таких случаях, внутри нарастало раздражение, а к вечеру снова пустая каюта только подлила масла в огонь. Поднявший голову с написанного и оставленного до связи с городом ответного письма Аи Найерис дракончик взбесил окончательно. Кроуфорд зло выругался и отправился в трюм: если понадобится, он притащит сюда Абиссинца за косу, а его драгоценные мегеры переживут один вечер без своего «брата по крови».  
В этот вечер здесь, кажется, собралась вся армия. Призраки парили под самым потолком, а вот остальным пришлось потесниться вокруг импровизированного дуэльного круга. Ликто замахала рукой от места, где с комфортом устроились владычицы, и бросилась навстречу. Пробралась сквозь неохотно расступающуюся толпу и повисла на плече, восторженно блестя глазами:  
\- Наконец-то! Я уж думала, вы не придёте, скорей, там сейчас начнётся самое интересное!  
\- Ая здесь?  
Она кивнула, схватила за локоть и потащила за собой, торопливо рассказывая:  
\- Кроме обычных тренировок нам удалось создать небольшую дуэльную арену, на двоих, и активировать для неё палатку первой помощи, так что можно драться в полную силу, лишь бы не до смерти. Хватает на три исцеления дуэльных пар в день, немного, но так ещё интереснее!  
\- Вы маньяки, - но против воли идея захватила. Возможно, он и сам бы не отказался… - Кто там сейчас?  
\- Ая! И Сарил, видите, мегер аж трясёт от возбуждения!  
Они наконец добрались до импровизированной ложи владычиц, и по кивку Акайят с бочек рядом с ней и светлым без звука слетела Юстис, уступая место. Отсюда было видно весь дуэльный круг. Неотрывно смотревший на Сарил Нистадаль, бледный и взъерошенный, не почувствовал, как кто-то появился рядом, и сейчас мог не заметить и собственную смерть.   
Противники мягко ступали по кругу, и мокрая спина обнажённого по пояс Аи поблескивала в жарком свете магических огней. Видимо, Абиссинец скинул все доспехи, чтобы хоть немного успевать за быстрой и юркой, как ящерица, мегерой.  
\- Предлагаю несколько уравнять шансы, - томно протянула Юстис, опершись спиной на подошедшего Корина. Владычица щеголяла отметинами от укусов уже неделю и несколько перестала терроризировать окружающих своим беспокойным нравом. – Добавить, так сказать, жару.  
На арене со звоном встретились клинки, и снова повисло напряженное ожидание. Оба противника были достаточно опытны, чтобы прекрасно понимать, что спешка здесь ничего не выиграет.  
Акайят, явно бывшая когда-то Хранительницей Закона и исполнявшая сейчас функции рефери, задумчиво кивнула и повелительно вскинула хлыст. Сарил, едва не споткнувшуюся от удивления, омыла кровавая капля «Карающего удара». Мегера взвыла в приступе наведённой ярости и бросилась в атаку, позабыв об осторожности. Вверх рванулся дикий, пронзительно-высокий ведьмачий визг.  
Фирменная веерная атака со звоном, похожим на удар по клавишам гигантского клавесина, разбилась о поднятый лунный клинок, а Сарил, казалось, только того и было нужно: она отбила сцепившиеся клинки в сторону и врезалась в противника всем телом, чувствительно проехавшись по корпусу коленями, локтями и, кажется, даже лбом.   
Ая мотнул головой, покачнувшись, и сдёрнул с себя дикую кошку, отшвыривая её в стену, словно за шкирку, но мегера успела затормозить, сгруппироваться у самой границы круга и броситься снова. Короткие клинки её словно превратились в вихрь из сотни лезвий, расчертивших руки и корпус противника сетью порезов: видимо, Ае удавалось гасить энергию ударов в самом конце, но чтобы уходить полностью, всё же не хватало скорости.  
Впрочем, не похоже было, чтобы его это хоть как-то смущало или же заставило принять противницу всерьез: дождавшись одному ему заметного момента в бешеной пляске клинков мегеры, лазурный клинок растолкнул шелестящую завесу, словно щука – косяк карасей, и ударил в грудь, рассекая чешуи брони и шнуровку лифа под ними.   
Но – только это. Не задев кожу.  
По рядам мегер прокатился стон, восторженный и гневный одновременно.  
Оскорблённая, но ничуть не смутившаяся Сарил захлебнулась утробным рыком и безрассудно прыгнула снова. Скорость взвинтилась настолько, что, Кроуфорд подозревал, большая часть зрителей сейчас видела только размытые движения, лишь смазанные росчерки ударов. Пару ударов Ая всё-таки пропустил: подбитый железом каблук разорвал на бедре и ткань, и кожу, а нечеловечески проворные клинки прочертили две полосы по корпусу, словно в ответную издёвку повторив линии татуировки.  
Постепенно он ушёл в глухую оборону, лишь изредка огрызаясь контратаками, и ослеплённая яростью мегера явно решила, что победа близка. Сарил недальновидно приблизилась чуть больше, чем было безопасно, забыв, что лунный клинок хоть и ненамного, но длиннее её мечей.   
Ая перешёл к контратаке стремительно, дождавшись того единственного момента, когда клинки на миг, но скрестились. Меч полыхнул лазурью, коротко и страшно, и обрушился на лезвия в руках мегеры с такой силой, что та, похоже, едва не вывернула запястья, пытаясь их удержать. Но не смогла.  
Короткие мечи со звоном упали на пол, и Акайят взметнулась с места в повелительном жесте:  
\- Ашт! – непререкаемым запретом упала между дуэлянтами традиционная команда остановки учебного боя.  
Полыхнула после резкого кивка владычицы палатка, исцеляя повреждения, а вычерченная лиловым линия дуэльного круга начала потухать. Повисшее было молчание взорвалось воплями, негодующими и одобрительными. Где-то назначенный букмекером Орвар уже считал выигрыш, раны исчезали с тел дуэлянтов, словно омываемых струями света, а Ая негромко говорил что-то уже успевшей поднять мечи мегере.  
Сарил кивала, закусив губу, и Кроуфорд даже сумел ухватить обрывок разговора, когда они неспешно двинулись примерно в ту же сторону:  
\- …ты дважды попалась на одну и ту же уловку.  
\- Это заклинание застилает разум!  
\- Может быть. Но ты же понимаешь, что в бою без него никуда. Это ваша стандартная сцепка с владычицами – одна колдует на вас «Карающий удар», пока остальные стреляют, а вы непрерывно атакуете. Обычно ты лучше владеешь собой.  
Мегера вспыхнула и отвернулась. Кажется, про разорванный лиф она давно забыла. Не то чтобы, впрочем, ей было чего стыдиться – высокая небольшая грудь практически не нуждалась в поддержке. Нистадаль выглядел так, словно на него упала мачта.  
\- Я не стану спрашивать, что тебя грызет, но это ощутимо влияет на твои боевые навыки. Ты просто погибнешь.  
\- Я поняла, - буркнула она, сердито тряхнув волосами. Ая кивнул и шагнул в сторону, низко нагнулся над бочкой, подставляя спину уже схватившимся за ковш Юки и Ликто.  
\- Похоже, Маласса не слишком благосклонна к тебе на поле боя, дитя, - со сладкой издёвкой мурлыкнула Юстис. Замолчала, откровенно прикрыв глаза, когда невозмутимо наклонившийся Корин чуть прихватил её за шею клыками.  
Сарил мрачно улыбнулась:  
\- Я надеюсь, Мать Теней примет малую жертву и смягчится, - и обернулась к Нистадалю, - как насчёт поучаствовать, светлый? Или вы жертвуете только Эльрату?  
Иролланец вспыхнул, вскинулся, шагая вперёд:  
\- Это единственная жертва Малассе, которую мы приносим с радостью!  
Сарил зло сощурилась, дёргая себя за упавшую на плечо рыжую прядь:  
\- Так мне требовать женской виры от своих или ты рискнешь проверить, насколько одарён Силанной?  
Терпение морехода лопнуло с почти слышным звоном, и он забыл про обычную для светлых неловкость перед таким подходом, за руку дернув разозленную женщину на себя. Выкрутил запястье так, что боль толкнула её вперёд, и с силой прижался к губам.  
\- Как только люди не флиртуют, - философски протянул подошедший Ая. Его дишдаша, натянутая поверх наспех вытертой спины, кое-где прилипла к коже.  
\- Не то чтобы мы могли тыкать пальцем.  
Ая кивнул и обернулся к Акайят, чуть склонил голову:  
\- Спасибо за справедливый суд, - явно ритуальная фраза.  
Владычица польщённо усмехнулась:  
\- Это честь, не обязанность, - и продолжила, - может, вернёшься в каюту? Я присмотрю здесь, чтобы они всё убрали, а ты, кажется, засыпаешь.  
Ая явно хотел возразить, но легшая на затылок ладонь Кроуфорда его переубедила, заставив пожать плечами. Под тяжёлыми, намокшими волосами это место казалось странно уязвимым.  
Он проводил взглядом зевающего Юки, которого обнимала за плечи Ликто, и позволил себя увести. Адреналиновый приход отпустил его только к каюте, так что в сторону постели Ая глянул уже завистливо, но всё же долил кипятка в успевшую остыть воду в большой бронзовой ванне.  
Толстые стенки и днище хорошо хранили тепло, а вес позволил ей даже не покачнуться, когда Кроуфорд присел на бортик и провел ладонью по гладкой твердой груди.  
Отвар мыльного корня, настоянный на полыни, пенился легко, а изумлённо распахнувший глаза Абиссинец выглядел очень забавно.   
\- Ты против? – осведомился Кроуфорд. Фудзимия озадаченно моргнул и с явной растерянностью покачал головой. Даже потом, уже послушно подставляя макушку под местную версию шампуня, он явно ещё не отошёл от изумления.  
Тёмно-алые волосы, разбросанные по кровати для скорейшей просушки, выглядели, словно диковинные водоросли.   
\- Расскажи мне про свой ритуал, - Кроуфорд оперся на локоть и теперь задумчиво смотрел на засыпающего под боком любовника. Ая с явным трудом поднял веки, потёр глаза.  
\- Мм… что именно?  
\- Про сам контакт, прежде всего. Вход в транс и выход из него тоже было бы интересно, но это можно позже.  
\- Ты не успеешь получить уровень завтра, - догадался Ая. – Хочешь сказать, что ни разу не использовал?  
\- Я торопился, - нахмурился Кроуфорд. – А до посольства не было нужды. Единственный раз, когда я попробовал… у меня не получилось.  
Ая недоверчиво приподнялся на локте.  
\- Маласса не откликнулась?  
\- Я до неё так и не дотянулся.  
\- Почему?  
Нет, он что, правда не понимает?  
\- У меня сложности с открыванием своего разума существу бесконечно более могущественному, извини, - сухо пояснил Кроуфорд. – Вряд ли мне нужно напоминать тебе, почему – вы видели Старейшин. И в трансе я машинально поднимаю щиты вместо того, чтобы открыться.  
Ая смотрел озадаченно:  
\- Но это совсем другое.  
\- Именно поэтому я прошу тебя сформулировать мне разницу, - терпеливо напомнил Кроуфорд, сдерживая снова всколыхнувшееся раздражение. Этот, с позволения сказать, адепт Асхи лежит тут и ничем не помогает!  
\- Подожди, давай начнём с начала, - Ая машинально потёр висок и явно проснулся окончательно. Кроуфорд с трудом сдержал желание снова уложить его на постель и запустить руку в волосы, нащупать пальцами ноющее место. – Щиты защищают тебя от внешнего воздействия, верно? Насколько я понял.  
\- Да.  
\- Но богиня уже внутри. Именно поэтому нельзя прервать ритуал снаружи, - Ая говорил медленно, будто проверяя каждое слово, соотнося его со своей памятью и ощущениями.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, тогда в Нар-Анкаре моё «Кольцо Холода» не подействовало из-за этого? – Кроуфорд знал, что ему не понравится ответ. И всё больше не нравился сам предмет разговора. Фудзимия кивнул.  
\- Всё вот это, - Ая на удивление асексуально провёл ладонью от бедра до грудной клетки, где, словно навстречу его руке, гулко колотилось сердце, - вся неодолимая магия, всё могущество – принадлежит ей. Не потому, что Маласса владеет тобой, а потому, что она – источник. Как только ты открыл здесь глаза, она уже была внутри. Ты можешь перекрыть реку выше течения, но тогда вода в ней быстро кончится.  
\- Я скорее лягу под тебя, чем под неё! - мрачно буркнул Кроуфорд и только после того, как ошалело моргнувший Абиссинец расхохотался, понял, что сказал.  
\- Не то чтобы я этого не хотел, - Ая отсмеялся и продолжил так же серьёзно, - но сейчас речь не обо мне.  
\- Нет, подожди, - Кроуфорд поймал его за руку для пущей убедительности, - ты хочешь? Мне в голову не пришло предложить.  
\- Тебе не пришло это в голову по той же причине, по которой ты не можешь впустить Малассу, - Ая чуть дёрнул плечом. – Ты мыслишь в категориях победы или поражения. А поражение, разумеется, унижает.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я нет. Единственное, что любой из нас может при контакте с божественным, это смотреть на эту бездну разницы в могуществе и магии, чётко осознавать её – и не отводить глаз, - Ая говорил очень тихо и очень серьезно. Словно не лежал сейчас рядом, обнажённый и разгорячённый. Словно материальное не имело значения. Словно кто-то говорил через него. – Принимать это не как поражение, а как возможность стать частью. Как ставшее видимым единство, из которого ты в каждом бою черпаешь силы для победы.  
\- Маги Серебряных Городов считают, что боги-драконы познаваемы. Что их сила достижима, - вспомнил Кроуфорд.  
\- И приводят в качестве примера Сар-Элама, - Ая чуть качнул головой. – Одно из самых приятных… и ложных заблуждений. Те, кто говорят об этом, либо не понимают сути, либо умалчивают о том, что прежде чем достичь сознания Асхи, Сар-Элам стал просветлённым. А Седьмым Драконом его сделала она. Много ли в нём осталось после этого человеческого?  
\- Я… понял. Но мне надо подумать.  
\- Переспи с этим, - Ая всё-таки зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью и укладываясь обратно. – У тебя есть целый день – пока ты будешь вызывать войска, мне завтра всё равно придётся сходить с корабля на этот островок, открывать портал для галеона и оставлять его Нистадалю. Как ни крутись, всё равно двое суток.  
\- А ты сейчас не хочешь…  
Ая глянул из-под век остро, почти безжалостно:  
\- Ни то, ни другое не делается ни через кураж, ни через бойцовскую стойкость. Только через добровольное принятие. Через желание измениться – и позволить изменить себя.   
Похоже, от услышанного у Кроуфорда дернулось лицо, потому что Ая провёл ладонью по плечу и сказал чуть мягче:  
\- Если ты решишься, я попробую помочь. Спи.   
Шевельнулся под боком, прижимаясь спиной, и мерно задышал, явно собираясь быстро уснуть. Держать его в руках было странно успокаивающе – даже с учётом того, что предстояло в эти два дня.  
Пожалуй, это было единственное светлое обстоятельство, не исчезнувшее с рассветом. Спалось плохо, даже во сне он искал ещё какой-то выход, но неожиданно очнувшийся дар неумолимо констатировал неизменность расклада. Под утро темнота вокруг ложа сгустилась вовсе нестерпимо, так что сну, привычному с Нар-Анкара, Кроуфорд только обрадовался. Виделся Абиссинец, почему-то в старом, ещё токийском плаще, но уже теперешний, сильно изменившийся. Он шёл по тонкой светящейся нити над пустотой, не замечая её, и нить эта вдруг оказывалась лезвием катаны, рассекшем мир на две половины: живую и мёртвую. На мёртвую он периодически посматривал: там его ждали.  
Странный сон. Не плохой и не хороший, просто тяжёлый. Словно не спал, а бодрствовал.  
Тяжесть, впрочём, не ушла и по пробуждении. Кроуфорд проснулся с отвратительной мыслью, что так и не нашёл выхода.   
В каюте пахло жарко и сладко, Ая рядом давно не спал и теперь задумчиво смотрел в лицо, приподнявшись на локте. За одно это можно было быть благодарным плаванию: просыпаться один Кроуфорд ненавидел, если уж засыпал в компании.   
Ая неторопливо наклонился вперёд, целуя, и безысходность добавила во вспыхнувшее желание давно не приходившей горечи, заставив стиснуть в ответ в объятиях.  
Сокрушительной, уязвляющей новизны, как ни странно не было – Фудзимия и до этого в постели отнюдь не лежал неподвижно, а примеченные чувствительные места никуда не делись. Просто ещё один способ узнавать друг друга, тем более что чужое желание, яростное и яркое, льстило и успокаивало.   
От груди, прижавшейся к спине, всё же на секунду пробрала дрожь, сменившаяся изумлением – мучившее всю ночь напряжение отступало перед чем-то гораздо более важным. Из расслабляющейся под ласками спины словно вынули жесткий стержень, и накатила застарелая усталость, скорее умственная, чем физическая.  
Лучше под него, чем под Малассу, да? Кроуфорд хотел было усмехнуться, большей частью над собой, но забыл – горячий мокрый язык вылизал поясницу и скользнул ниже, вглубь, разводя складки. Жар, рванувшийся по жилам, чуть не выплеснулся наружу, но ему не позволили: Ая не давал кончить до тех пор, пока уже не стало всё равно.   
Потребность рвалась изнутри грудным рыком, утробным и низким. Так, что канувшая в глубь тела боль не напугала – напротив, позволила чуть вынырнуть из марева желания, осознать себя. Ая коснулся губами плеча, провёл языком по шее и медленно качнулся внутрь. Тяжкий, неотвратимый, и рвало на части между двумя одновременными желаниями: стряхнуть с себя, несмотря ни на что, и насадиться сильнее, заставляя довести до конца. Он инстинктивно сжался, и Ая за спиной вздрогнул, хрипло выругавшись, прижался лбом к загривку. Кажется, управлять процессом вполне можно и с этой стороны.  
В другой раз. Рука на члене, не позволявшая кончить, снова задвигалась, лаская головку, Кроуфорд тёрся об неё почти бездумно, пока, с первым движением любовника внутри, не понял, что расслабился. Знакомый ритм остался так же подчиняющ и сладок, он заполнил тело, заставив чуть ли не зазвенеть от напряжения: вот сейчас, почти, скорей!   
Пришедший оргазм прошил током, ослабил прежде державшие мышцы, и Кроуфорд рухнул на постель, ловя в себя последние толчки.   
Ленивая усталость нежила тело, и отпустило утреннее напряжение. Физиология, куда от неё денешься. Ая сполз со спины почти сразу, мотнул головой, отбрасывая прилипшие пряди, и устроился рядом.   
Единственное, о чем Кроуфорд теперь жалел, так это о том, что не видел его лица в момент оргазма. Исказившееся, удивительно открытое и уязвимое в эти мгновения, оно зачаровывало сменой эмоций. Одно из самых любимых зрелищ.  
Кроуфорд прислушался к себе, оценивая изменения, и отметил, что стало даже легче. Будто бы исчезла часть вопросов, которые он толком не успел осознать, и прибавилось сил. Кроме того, он мысленно усмехнулся, после произошедшего эта сволочь точно никуда не денется. Даже если захочет.  
А теперь – завтракать. Надо уже встать, Нистадаль обещал, что устроит стоянку так близко к островку, как это возможно, чтобы можно было без помех вызывать войска и открывать портал для галеона.  
\- Лелеешь коварные планы? – Ая приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- А то как же, - совершенно честно подтвердил Кроуфорд. – Ещё какие. Насчёт пожрать, например. И ещё по захвату и поглощению, но это в фоновом режиме.  
\- Насыщенная программа, внушает, - Ая позволил себе ещё пару минут поваляться и рывком поднялся. От души потянулся, перебросил расплетшуюся косу через плечо и ушёл за ширму, умываться. Понятливый дракончик дождался, пока он выйдет, набрасывая бишт на плечи, и вспорхнул со стола вместе с письмом.  
Это обстоятельство, впрочем, больше не царапало. День пролетел стремительно и словно бы как-то мимо: Найерис удалось подчинить пару отдельных жилищ за стенами Ристириса, и поэтому недельный прирост мегер и ассасинов оказался вполовину больше обычного. Впрочем, последних пришлось оставить до следующего раза – Кроуфорд и так вытащил владычиц буквально на последние крохи маны. Но дело того стоило – численность ковена подбиралась к полутора десяткам.   
На галеоне, впрочем, было чуть более пустынно, чем обычно: Нистадаль в сопровождении вампиров и баньши сошёл на берег искать удобное место для призыва.   
Суета с обустройством новых войск улеглась только к вечеру, когда солнце уже коснулось красным боком горизонта.  
А в самых сумерках пришёл Ая. Под его взглядом магические огни приутихли, а потом и потухли вовсе. Он присел рядом на постель, сбросив по дороге на кресло плащ, и с молчаливым вопросом глянул в глаза.  
\- Что она такое? – Кроуфорду всё больше казалось, что незаконченный вчерашний разговор не прерывался вовсе. Разве что он лежал теперь поперёк постели и смотрел снизу вверх, вглядываясь в серьёзное лицо. Ая вздохнул, отвёл взгляд и сцепил руки на колене:  
\- Забытое. Потерянное. Оставленное, отброшенное когда-то ради выживания и силы.  
\- Ты…  
\- Это больно, - Ая продолжил, словно не услышав. – И страшно. Очень больно и очень страшно – встречаться со своим же несбывшимся. Узнаешь о себе много нового и не всегда приятного. А отвернуться и снова сказать себе «это не я» уже не удаётся.  
\- Как ты дошёл до Асхи?   
Ая невесело улыбнулся.   
\- Пришлось кое-что вспомнить – как ни странно, самое простое. То, с чего меня когда-то начинали учить.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я не слушал, - кажется, любовник сейчас смотрел в свое прошлое, и то, что он там видел, ему не нравилось. – Я когда-то это мысленное упражнение назвал «6 отрицаний».  
\- Озвучишь? Всё равно других вариантов у меня, похоже, нет. Общий транс – это несложно, но меня постоянно уносит в свои пророческие дебри, как минимум потому, что к Малассе совершенно не хочется.  
Ая машинально взъерошил волосы:  
\- Могу, в принципе, даже поприсутствовать, когда ты соберешься. Основная сложность как раз в том, чтобы сначала войти и дотянуться, а потом выйти.  
Кроуфорд поймал его за руку:  
\- Сейчас, - дождался медленного кивка и расположился удобнее. Вокруг ложа вспыхнул магический круг, а тело ушло в привычный ритм дыхательных упражнений, и он закрыл глаза. Медленные вдохи и выдохи, всё длиннее и тише. Ощущения обострились, перестав скрываться за мыслями и эмоциями.   
С особой остротой он почувствовал и прикосновение ткани дишдаши к коже, и мягкость подушки под затылком, и теплую ладонь, опустившуюся на плечо.   
Достигнув привычного состояния звенящей пустоты, он был готов слушать.  
Здесь терзавшее днём напряжение достигло пика, словно раздраженная его невниманием богиня встала на его след, и Кроуфорд чуть было не ушёл в знакомую многовариантность пророческого транса. Но тут Ая, наконец, заговорил:  
\- Первое из отрицаний – тело. То, что есть у нас, пока мы живы, но ты – это не твоё тело.  
Разумеется. Вот это, ограниченное в своих возможностях, уязвимое, материальное. Избавиться от его оков до смерти нельзя, но в трансе временно убрать спектр физических ощущений вполне возможно. Кроуфорд оставил только образ Аи, его руку на плече и голос.  
\- Второе отрицание – чувства. Они изменчивы, непостоянны, и мы способны владеть собой, значит, ты – это не твои эмоции.  
Само собой. Эмоции – только следствие чего-то более глубокого, средство оценки. Но оценивать в трансе нельзя.   
\- Третье отрицание – ум. Он может быть тренированным или неразвитым, но он меняется, и этим только доказывает: ты – это не твой разум.  
Пожалуй, да. В конце концов, он был собой и в пять, и в пятнадцать, хотя пролегшая между этими возрастами пропасть неизмерима.   
\- Четвертое отрицание – роли. Они возникают, когда мы выходим на контакт с внешним миром, даже если это внутренний диалог. Но там, внутри, только ты, и ты – это не твои роли.  
Да. Помнится, ни одна из навязанных ему социальных масок не удержалась, а те, которые он поддерживал, были ценны прежде всего для него самого.   
Кроуфорд впервые почувствовал тонкую пуповину из неодолимой магии, откликающейся навстречу. Глубокая эта связь уходила куда-то внутрь.  
\- Пятое отрицание – талант. Твой дар – огромная часть твоей жизни, но если он исчезнет, перестанешь ли существовать и ты? Или же кардинально изменишься, но будешь жить?  
Паника. Первое, инстинктивное чувство при мысли, что такое возможно, это паника. Её удалось взнуздать, взять под контроль, не дать себе вырваться из транса, но она осталась где-то внутри.   
А на всплеск эмоций, как акулы на кровь, пришла тьма. Целый вихрь теней закружил, завертел в безмолвном вихре, и голос Аи отдалился, почти исчез.  
Кроуфорд заставил себя остановиться, не бежать, куда вёл инстинкт, а прислушаться.   
\- Шестое отрицание – личность. То, что мы знаем о себе, всего лишь попало в фокус света нашего внимания. Даже наша воля, способная управлять первыми пятью, откуда она растёт? Где её корни? В темноте.   
Теплая рука на плече незаметно исчезла – или же это он сам перестал о ней помнить? Вокруг шелестел, шептал, смеялся и плакал лабиринт теней, и сам он спускался всё глубже, туда, где – Кроуфорд теперь точно знал – его ждёт женщина, укутанная во тьму, словно в сотню покрывал.   
Через какое-то время он понял, что не знает, сколько прошло часов или минут: отказал внутренний хронометр, добавляя глубины внутреннему ужасу, который он всё ещё контролировал. Всё вокруг колыхалось, словно темная шелестящая масса не знала, какую принять форму. Чувства обманывали. Что-то прохладное прошло по ногам, словно ему пришлось переходить быструю и неглубокую реку. Мелькнул и сложился из темной мозаики образ драконицы, свернувшейся глубоко на дне подземного озера.   
Центр лабиринта теней становился всё ближе, женская фигура – ярче и чётче.   
Она спокойно поднялась навстречу, зашелестели покрывала, и в темноте лика безошибочно ощущалась сила бесконечно более могущественная. С искрами иронии и смеха, знающая о нём, кажется, больше, чем он когда-либо понимал о себе сам.  
Он стиснул зубы до хруста, отказываясь отступать сейчас. Шагнул ближе, сдергивая легчайшую ткань, невесомую и непроницаемую.  
И едва удержал рвущийся с губ крик, взглянув ей в лицо.


	16. Chapter 16

Есть невербализуемое, но совершенно безошибочное различие между тем, кто спит и кто _отсутствует_. Ая всегда это подозревал, но теперь, глядя в отчётливо пустое лицо любовника, уверился окончательно. Похоже, у Кроуфорда тоже получилось.  
Хотелось бы остаться, но галеон необходимо было вытаскивать сегодня.   
Ая прошёл через прозрачное темно-багровое пламя защитного круга и увидел, как от двери каюты поднялась Хисатис. Владычица перебросила ещё одну бусину в чётках и почтительно склонила голову, когда он кивнул в сторону постели:  
\- Мы присмотрим.  
\- Хорошо. Я собираюсь призвать ещё один корабль с берега и планирую вернуться сегодня же к ночи. Если что-то изменится, отправлю Юки ворона. На всякий случай, все живые остаются здесь, а нежить я забираю с собой.  
\- Нужно ли спускать шлюпку?  
\- Нет, - он покачал головой, - призраки меня донесут, а остальные уже на суше.  
Хисатис ещё раз качнула головой и опустилась рядом с постелью в позу для молитвы.  
Короткий полёт с призраками больше всего напоминал дельтапланы Крашерс: совершенно непонятно, почему ты не падаешь, но завораживает. Вода внизу сильно изменилась, потеряв свой серо-стальной цвет, которым угнетала в гавани Ашур-Гамиля. Глубокий темно-синий оттенок даже после заката радовал глаз.   
Баньши дожидались на берегу, а вот Нистадаль успел уйти куда-то вместе с вампирами, затащив после высадки шлюпку на песок. Впрочем, насчёт его побега можно было не беспокоиться: даже если эльф сможет уйти от Корина и его людей и оставит Сарил, подписанный контракт вернёт его.  
Место действительно оказалось удобным – совсем рядом с пологим берегом в море сильно выдавался гранитный мыс, а у его подножия явно было намного глубже, чем в месте высадки.  
Отправленные на проверку призраки подтвердили: глубина там действительно оказалась достаточной. Ая вытащил из-за пазухи скреплённый печатями свиток с магической меткой корабля. Для вызова необходимо было разместить четыре созданных магией буя в соответствующем квадрате.   
По воде протянулись тонкие граничные линии проекции, вспыхнули по углам магическими огнями, и вода в центре начала закручиваться. Водоворот вращался всё быстрее, пока, похоже, не упёрся в самое дно. А потом над поверхностью показалась грот-мачта. Галеон поднимало всё выше и выше, пока он не появился весь. Он уперся в один из граничных буев, и только тогда бешеное вращение воды начало замедляться.  
Только когда воронка исчезла, Ая позволил себе расслабиться. Корабль покачивался в паре сотен метров от берега, с громким плеском упал в воду якорь, и невидимая команда уже спешно приводила судно в порядок, проверяя снасти.  
Сзади послышался топот, и Гештуру скользнул навстречу, загораживая хозяина. Но обороняться не понадобилось: Ая обернулся, встречая Нистадаля. Светлый резко натянул поводья своего единорога, спрыгнул и бросился навстречу:  
\- Ая!  
\- Нашёл что-нибудь интересное? – было тяжело, несмотря на всё различие, не проявлять чрезмерной снисходительности к человеку с лицом Ёдзи.  
\- Ая, там керсиль! Живой! – он махнул куда-то в сторону густой кипарисовой рощицы. За нею стражами вставали исполинские секвойи, и, пожалуй, да, за этими деревьями можно было не заметить даже дерево-город светлых эльфов.  
\- Чей?  
\- Без флага! Но защищённый – мы различили нимф и диких энтов. Видимо, нимфы сначала вырастили здесь керсиль, а старые деревья рядом с ним начали просыпаться.  
\- Сколько их и как далеко?  
\- Рядом. Мы успеем дойти и вернуться к завтрашнему вечеру, - с готовностью отчитался Нистадаль. – Сколько… по моим прикидкам, около десятка энтов и полсотни нимф.   
\- Как защищён город?   
\- Только стены. Нет ни цитадели, ни замковых башен – и, я подозреваю, нет даже дома старейшин.  
Слишком привлекательно и похоже на приманку. Ая задумался.   
\- Сделаем так. Сегодня я возвращаться на корабль не буду, но и выдвигаться к замку мы не станем – можем спугнуть, и они увеличат охрану. Утром я определюсь – либо мы берем город, либо тихо-мирно грузимся и отплываем, - он обернулся к подошедшему ближе командиру вампиров. – Корин, разбивайте лагерь.   
Сухого плавника на берегу оказалось достаточно, чтобы не рубить сучья на растопку, и скоро под самым большим деревом из небольшой прибрежной дубравы затрещал костёр.  
Остаток вечера прошёл в молчании, нарушенном только перепиской с Юки – воспитанник беспокоился. Упускать ещё один город не хотелось: даже если считать только в деньгах, затраты на развитие стремительно компенсировались.   
Иметь морскую базу было бы невредно, тем более, родной для одного из героев расы. Светлые эльфы – лучшие лучники на Асхане, а стреляющих отрядов в армии было мало.  
Но с другой стороны… забрать сейчас город значит лишить себя войск из Ристириса как минимум на неделю: заклинание вызова подкреплений, к сожалению, обращается к ближайшему, не предоставляя возможности выбора.   
С учётом объявленной на них охоты – не самый лучший расклад. Ая не без оснований полагал, что с гибелью незнакомого демона кому-то в одном из самых известных портов прилетело крайне перспективное предложение: большая цена за их головы. Оставалось понять, в какой именно. Он с некоторым колебанием откинул Ашур-Гамиль: после их сообщения нетерпимый к демонопоклонникам Арантир наверняка зачистил город, отправив отступников на суд Асхи. То же самое можно было сказать насчёт империи людей – королева Фрида по праву носит титул любимицы Эльрата, а люди после сокрушительной войны ещё нескоро впустят демонов в свои сердца. Минус Уотервэй и Бэйворт. Шалайя светлых эльфов слишком далеко. А вот Хикам, Шамаль и первый среди вольных городов Великой Степи, Стоунхельм, неминуемо оказывались под подозрением, не говоря уже о том, что Стоунхельм и Шамаль находятся поблизости.   
Итого снова маги, темные эльфы и орки. И все не сказать чтобы рядом, но, по крайней мере, по эту сторону материка.  
После откровенного сибаритства на корабле уснуть на лапнике, завернувшись в плащ, было не слишком просто. Один бок грело догорающим костром, другой потихоньку замерзал, но воздух был напоен смутно знакомыми ароматами, сладкими и чуть тяжеловатыми. Южное небо казалось немыслимо близким и теплым, а яркая россыпь звёзд не складывалась в привычные созвездия. Ая уснул, глядя в небо.  
Судя по осторожно-сочувственным взглядам Нистадаля поверх кружки с легким вином, ночью ему снова снились кошмары. Сам Ая не запоминал увиденного, проваливался в глухую темноту и открывал глаза только утром. Впрочем, кажется, мозг работал и во сне – во всяком случае, у него появилась сравнительно сносная идея. Оставалось как-то сформулировать её спутнику.  
Но Нистадаль заговорил сам:  
\- Ая, ты не разговаривал с Сарил? – только тему он выбрал странную.  
\- О чём? – он поднял бровь.  
\- Она ничего не обещает, - на лице Нистадаля царила глубокая озабоченность. – Нет, приходит сама, смеётся… но отказывается говорить о будущем.  
\- Что именно ты от неё хочешь? – терпеливо спросил Ая. Вот кого что беспокоит, а Кудо – его бабы!  
\- Да я бы венчальный браслет уже предложил, будь она светлой! – откровенно высказался эльф. – Но я слышал, что у темных нет ни семей, ни брака. Только короткие союзы ради страсти с любым количеством участников.  
\- Ты не мог Акайят спросить? Она, в конце концов, бывшая Хранительница Закона, - обречённо поинтересовался Ая, уже предчувствуя очередную лекцию.   
\- Да, и через пять минут после того, как я уйду, об этом будет знать полкорабля! – фыркнул Нистадаль. – Лучше ты.  
\- Ну спасибо, - едко отозвался некромант. – Прежде всего, ты всё перепутал. В Игг-Шайле вообще не оформляются личные отношения. Мы считаем так: если речь идёт о страсти или ином чувстве, пока они есть, они удержат вас вместе. Если их нет, значит, вас связывает что-то другое, а не давно утратившее подлинность взаимное обещание, данное перед алтарем богини.   
\- Но я видел, как… – эльф осекся. Ая сощурился. Крайне интересно, где он мог видеть игг-шайлских лордов и леди в количестве более двух штук достаточно долго, чтобы сделать выводы о шведской семье или за что он их там принял.  
\- Скорее всего, ты видел оформленный политический союз – коалицию ради долгосрочной выгоды, в договоре которой перед ликом Малассы подробнейшим образом прописаны и роли участников, и их права с обязанностями, и взаимный статус, - сделав вид, что не заметил оговорки, продолжил рассуждать Ая. – При этом в каких отношениях состоят участники – их личное дело. Могут не состоять ни в каких, но это редкость – владычицы и хозяйки ночи охотно используют постель ради политической выгоды, не говоря уже о матерях кланов. Кроме того, в Игг-Шайле процветает вынужденное многомужие – найти партнера, который сможет зачать эльфийке ребёнка, крайне сложно.  
\- Я слышал, что межрасовые связи гораздо более… плодовиты, - неуверенно высказался Нистадаль.  
\- Теоретически да. Но опять же – с учётом разного отношения к детям – ты отдашь своего ребёнка в храм практически сразу после рождения?  
\- С какой стати? – эльф возмутился. – Если они у меня всё-таки будут…  
\- Вот именно. Или сможешь смириться, что твоей избраннице эта перспектива кажется единственно возможной? Это если вы вообще дойдёте до детей, - социальные противоречия. Ае стало смешно, Ромео и Джульетту в исполнении иролланца и игг-шайлки ему до этого наблюдать не доводилось. – Кроме того, если будет девочка, Сарил будет иметь право войти во Дворец Теней и проверить себя, насколько её слышит Маласса. Это несколько вырванных из вашей совместной жизни лет.  
\- Ну хорошо, тогда почему нельзя оформить этот их… союз? Раз наше венчание перед ликом Силанны не будет в глазах Сарил её ни к чему обязывать, - кажется, светлый всерьез собирался прошибить вековую стену между двумя народами головой. И это при том, что до сих пор не мог осознать разницу хотя бы для того, чтобы ответить себе на этот элементарный вопрос.  
\- Ей нечего тебе дать, бестолочь, - у Аи кончалось терпение. – Темная эльфийка по умолчанию должна быть могущественнее мужчины. Она принимающая сторона, она несёт основную ответственность за безопасность партнера, а также за материальный и политический вес союза. А у Сарил нет ничего, кроме славной истории по женской линии и собственных мечей. Ни специализации, ни магии. Это если не вспоминать о том, что ты иролланец и в систему общественных отношений Игг-Шайла пока вообще не включен.   
\- Как можно включиться? – вот теперь за золотыми косами и несерьезными перьями стало видно сосредоточенное лицо бойца. Похоже, он действительно этого хочет. Что ж, озвучить идею можно и в этом контексте.   
\- С одной стороны, для инородцев возможно быть либо рабом, либо завоевателем, либо любовником. Оформлять эти отношения, сам понимаешь, не требуется. С другой, темные эльфы не брезгливы, а в формулировке личного вассалитета нет упоминания расы, - должна же быть польза от одной из ночей, проведённых с Акайят незадолго до Нар-Анкара. – Если какая-то из Матерей кланов примет тебя на поруки, ты станешь… лучше всего сказать «виден». Кроуфорд вон тоже не относится к детям Малассы по праву рождения.  
\- Я должен буду оставить Силанну? – напряжённо поинтересовался светлый.   
\- Зависит от условий Матери клана, - пояснил Ая. – Кроуфорд, как я понимаю, был магом из Серебряных городов, они не приносят присяги ни одному из драконов, поэтому Маласса легко приняла его. С тобой иначе.  
\- Тебе есть, что предложить, - без вопроса сказал Нистадаль. Странно немигающий, какой-то птичий пристальный взгляд зелёных глаз окончательно развеял чисто внешнее сходство с Ёдзи. – Говори.  
\- Чтобы темная эльфийка могла претендовать на звание Матери, у неё должно быть не меньше трёх личных вассалов, причем полноценных героев со специализацией, - Ая допил свою кружку и поднялся. – У меня есть женщина, которая потребует от тебя только личной преданности, а не обязательства сменить богиню.  
\- Леди Найерис, - выдохнул Нистадаль, лихорадочно блестя глазами. Судорожно вдохнул и явно заставил затормозить себя и спросить: - Но зачем это тебе?  
Ая разминал пальцы и проверял подвижность запястий – «Вызов подкреплений» требовал очень точной работы рук:  
\- После принесения присяги мы будем брать этот город, и ты пойдёшь основным героем. Получишь керсиль как пожалованное ленное владение, формально уже не принадлежащее твоей Матери клана. Тогда можно будет обмануть походные заклинания: при необходимости вызывать войска и телепортироваться ты будешь именно в этот город.   
\- Ты готов лишиться города? – недоверчиво прошептал эльф, сглотнув.  
\- Лично я служу только Асхе, - сухо отрезал Ая, – и вообще не могу владеть ни одним городом. А Кроуфорду выгоднее призывать войска из Ристириса.   
\- А ресурсы? Я не смогу развивать этот, если мне не на что будет строиться.   
\- Как только я вернусь на корабль, отправлю к тебе Акайят. Она была Хранительницей Закона и имеет право засвидетельствовать ваш вассальный контракт с Найерис, - пояснил Ая. – Определяйся. У тебя есть минут пятнадцать, пока я открываю малый портал.  
Светлый, наконец, задумался и замолчал, и Ая смог передохнуть.   
Итак. Успокоиться, достичь внутренней пустоты – так странно, эта техника не раз спасала жизнь на миссиях, а вот теперь была непременным условием успешного заклинания.  
Негромкий, ровный «мысленный» тон, что-то вроде зова, слышного только коменданту замка. Найерис ответила почти сразу: «Слушаю, вождь».  
\- Малый портал, Най. Скорей.  
\- Ая, ты! - по ощущениям, мегера скатилась с постели чуть ли не кубарем. Пространство рядом с потухшим костром разошлось, заставив исчезнуть часть берега, и стало видно, как один из опорных кристаллов ярко пульсирует в центре маленькой темной спальни. Най оперлась на сияющий камень, фиксируя портал со своей стороны, и повелительно рявкнула кому-то через плечо: - Быстро, вон!  
Незнакомого тёмного вымело из-под разворошенных простыней в чём мать родила, а сама собой захлопнувшаяся дверь ещё и чувствительно приложила по заднице. Собственная нагота мегеру, похоже, смущала гораздо меньше, чем спутанные волосы, которые Най торопливо пригладила:  
\- Всё, можно говорить свободно, косяк заклят от подслушивания.  
\- Най, это Нистадаль. Я писал тебе о нём, - Ая не любил давать ложной надежды, но возможно ли в принципе остановить человека, желающего обмануться? С Сакурой так и не получилось, не выйдет, похоже, и с Най – слишком ярко и счастливо горят глаза.   
\- Я помню, - у мегеры даже голос изменился, стал ниже и звучнее, как тогда. – Ты мне его даришь?  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты согласилась взять его личным вассалом, - Ая коротко глянул в сторону торопливо кивнувшего светлого. – Мы собираемся отбить керсиль, но терять связь с Ристирисом не хотелось бы.  
\- Как хочешь, - подозрительно покладисто согласилась эльфийка, окидывая Нистадаля оценивающим взглядом. – Тем более что мне тоже есть, что тебе подарить.  
Най призвала со стола невзрачный на вид темно-зелёный неаккуратный сверток и протянула через плёнку портала. Ая отдал ей контракт и с интересом повертел его в руках. На ощупь было больше всего похоже на тугие витки колючей проволоки, бережно завернутые в широкие плоские листья. За спиной охнул Нистадаль.  
\- Что это? – сдавшись, поинтересовался Ая. Найерис улыбнулась чуть смущённо и в то же время довольно:  
\- Это шипастая лоза для твоей косы: ты как-то писал, что хотел бы узнать, как танцующие светлых избегают того, что противник просто поймает их за волосы. Мне стало интересно, и я выяснила, что они используют для этого растение-симбионт, - Най рассказывала увлечённо, на мгновение явно позабыв о текущих делах. Любопытная девочка, всё ещё. - Найти взрослую, но дикую лозу, ещё не встретившую хозяина, было не слишком просто, и я тебе не писала о поисках.  
\- Её нужно вплести в волосы?  
\- Нет. У неё есть зажим-опора: ты скрепляешь им волосы в хвост, а дальше она начинает переплетать пряди сама. Когда она почувствует, что ты сражаешься, коса ощетинится очень крепкими колючками, так что рискнувший схватить тебя за волосы останется без руки. Попробуй? – Най глянула почти просительно.  
Ая кивнул. Ему и самому было любопытно.  
Он развернул свёрток и зашипел: один из шипов впился в ладонь, но крови не было. Видимо, так лоза знакомилась. Собрать волосы в зажим оказалось несложно, Ая только порадовался тому, что успел с утра расчесать непослушные пряди. Зубцы зажима сошлись вместе с сухим деревянным стуком, и Ая замер, чувствуя, как жесткие ветви на спине зашевелились, собирая и переплетая волосы. Лоза жутковато копошилась поверх плаща, но прическа в результате получилась жесткой и ровной, ни одного выбившегося волоска.   
Ая мотнул головой, проверяя, и тяжелая коса взвилась в воздух, немедленно ощетинившись шипами, но упала на плечо уже обычной. Отлично.  
\- Спасибо, - Най просияла и явно неохотно обернулась к Нистадалю.  
\- Иди сюда, светлый, - контракт в её руках вспыхнул молодой зеленью, и мегера шагнула навстречу. Нистадаль, поколебавшись, сбросил с головы капюшон и опустился на одно колено, вкладывая соединённые ладони в маленькие руки. – Говори.  
\- Прошу принять мою службу и верность, быть щитом и опорой там, где взор Малассы прозревает сквозь мрак, вести через тьму, что лишь плод Матери всех теней.   
\- Верным ей взор Малассы благосклонен, и я встану за тебя перед её очами. Служи честно, и будешь укрыт, - Най потянула светлого на себя, поднимая, и легко мазнула губами по лбу, возвращая контракт. – Всё. К вечеру я жду от вас изменённый контракт, с визой Акайят и новыми условиями раздела ресурсов.  
В дверь за её спиной деликатно постучали, и Най вздохнула:  
\- Прости, Ая. Мой день жаждет начаться.   
\- Спасибо за твое согласие и лозу, - он кивнул. Мегера только невесело фыркнула:  
\- Ты получишь всё, что попросишь, и тебе это известно. Проси чаще, а я пока пороюсь в списках кланов – похоже, нужно искать ещё одно имя, для нового, - она вскинула вверх стиснутый кулак, так же, как вместе с сестрами когда-то приветствовала его на поле боя, и комнату за её спиной начало заволакивать дымкой: портал исчезал.  
\- Она тебя любит. Ну, как умеет, - негромко сказал Нистадаль. Ая только пожал плечами, закидывая потушенный костёр сырым валежником:  
\- Я знаю.  
До керсиля и вправду оказалось не так уж далеко, хотя пробираться через густой лес было непривычно. Почти перед самым городом Нистадаль метнулся куда-то вглубь чащи и вернулся взбудораженный:  
\- Здесь рядом хижина ведьмы! Рискнём? Даже если отхватим что-то не слишком полезное, потом всё равно можно будет поменять у ментора.  
Ая задумался, потом сказал:  
\- Сделаем так. Ты поднимешься, узнаешь, а потом, когда я буду знать, что она предлагает, определюсь сам, - светлый только кивнул.  
Армия застыла чуть поодаль, глядя, как эльф торопливо спешивается у сухой толстой секвойи со спиленной верхушкой и небольшим домиком вместо кроны. Метко брошенный сверху свиток сам развернулся в руках Нистадаля, просияв яростным золотым светом.  
\- Магия Света, Ая, - эльф смотрел несколько смущённо. – Боюсь, вам она без надобности.  
Можно долго мучиться с какой-то проблемой, но иногда – иногда просто везёт. Редко, но метко.  
Решение вопроса с Малассой было, оказывается, таким простым! Всего-то и нужно было уравновесить магию Тьмы внутри магией Света, и пускай Эльрат с сестрицей упоенно цапаются, оставив идею полностью подчинить своенравного адепта. Кроме того, даже если не развивать эту способность, любые светлые заклинания уже будут действовать сильнее, а Ая пока не оставил надежды найти «Регенерацию». Собранный амулет придётся отдать, а уметь лечить команду было бы невредно.  
\- Напротив, - он шагнул ближе к дереву и только улыбнулся, когда свиток мягко шлёпнул по макушке. Береста развернулась, плеснула в лицо жидким мёдовым сиянием, окатила теплом и гневом. О, Эльрат был немирен, но – тут Ая действительно оказался прав – темная и светлая магии внутри немедленно сцепились в противоборстве, а потом и вовсе начали перемешиваться, странным образом не изменяя себе.  
Отсюда до керсиля было рукой подать, и Ая с интересом разглядывал исполинское дерево. Вопреки ожиданиям, оно не напоминало ни баобаб, ни какой-то другой аналог из мангровых и больше всего походило на огромный дуб с почти километровым диаметром кроны. Кажется, Фри рассказывал про Мировое древо Иггдрасиль, когда пытался объяснить Мишелю своё увлечение скандинавскими рунами.  
\- Совсем юный, - Нистадаль смотрел на город с нежностью. – Сайрис Талла больше раза в два.   
\- Был в столице?  
Нистадаль поморщился:  
\- Проездом, приехал посмотреть коронацию нашего нового верховного. Говорят, придворные были против Файдаэна, и неудачник Гильраэн в первую очередь. Но в пользу выбранного Алароном высказалась большая часть друидов, и против воли Силанны эти надутые индюки пойти не рискнули – не хватало ещё раз лишиться всех драконов в Ироллане! – высказав это полное неожиданного яда заявление, Нистадаль сердито дернул ушами и замолчал.   
Ая осторожно спросил, не желая насторожить светлого раньше времени:  
\- Как вы живете в керсиле?  
\- А, это интересно, - по-видимому, смущённый собственной вспышкой, Нистадаль охотно сменил тему: - Во-первых, у керсиля интересные корни – когда он дорастает до пригодного для поселения размера, почти всегда оказывается, что корни поглотили всю землю поблизости, так что в сотне метров от ствола начинается выкопанный ими глубокий ров. Такая полоса земли и переплетённых корней шириной в четверть кроны, и наши друиды изменяют течение лесных ручьев, чтобы наполнить её водой, которой керсилю нужно очень много. Чтобы не голодали ни живые, ни корни, в этой воде во множестве разводится водяника, сначала в садках, а потом везде по рву. Её клубни съедобны и очень питательны, а стебли и листья живут в симбиозе с корнями керсиля, питая их.  
\- Ироллан славится своими винами и мёдами, - заметил Ая.  
\- Да, - усмехнулся светлый. – Стоит веселому народцу облюбовать керсиль, как половину его обвивает лоза. К счастью, нимфы настолько любят сладкое и хмельное, что не вылезают из своих рощ, ухаживая за винными ягодами и ульями. И им не составляет труда вырастить такой урожай, чтобы напоить не один город.  
\- Неужели этого хватает, скажем, на столицу?  
Нистадаль покачал головой:  
\- Ну что ты. Например, почти всё мясо мы импортируем – за исключением разнообразного птичьего и рыбы. Если в наших лесах ещё можно найти поляну для небольшого пшеничного поля, даже не одну, а любой друид способен организовать на ней правильный севооборот, чтобы не истощить землю, то со скотом так не выходит. Гнать его из самой империи людей дорого, но больше ничего не остается, и наши мастера стараются максимально использовать привезённое – поэтому Ироллан известен ещё своей выделкой кожи. Ну, плюс лён на севере.  
\- Почему вы не производите шёлк? – полюбопытствовал Ая. – Он намного дороже.  
\- Будь у нас такая возможность, определённо начали бы, - Нистадаль развёл руками. – Но все шелковичные деревья находились во владениях Туидханы. Большую часть из них темные забрали с собой, в подземелья – и там тутовник растет теперь в свете кристаллов, производя сумеречный шелк. А оставшиеся деревья Туидхана сожгла вместе с собой, и даже друиды не смогли ничего сделать.  
\- Понятно.  
Ая продолжил бы расспрашивать дальше, уж слишком весомые подозрения успели появиться, но впереди показались стены, окружавшие керсиль.  
\- Сделаем так, - он окинул взглядом исполинское дерево, - сзади оно упирается в гору, обходить бессмысленно. Катапульту мы не взяли, иначе пришлось бы действительно потратить целый день только на то, чтобы спустить её с корабля, поэтому придётся в лоб. Ты идешь основным героем – на боевой дух нежити наплевать, а вот твоя удача пригодится. Я встану с баньши. Двинулись.  
Нистадаль сосредоточенно кивнул, поднимая собственный штандарт, и перед ними рывком развернулась битвенная арена.  
На этот раз выпал удачный порядок боя, и сбить бешеную инициативу войск противника удалось сразу: крик баньши заставил дриад и древних энтов разбить налаженную парную работу. Эльфийки в панике неосторожно вылетели далеко за пределы стен и подставились под двойной удар вампиров и призраков.   
Ещё один ход пришлось потратить на призыв элементалей: заклинание вышло безбожно дорогим, но себя полностью окупило: двадцать водных для армии без колдунов и стрелков – это очень много. Оставалось дать им возможность как следует поколдовать, и Ая двинул баньши вперёд, запирая собой как раз открывшиеся ворота. Вот когда пришлось пожалеть, что отказался от «Духовной связи» - гибель такого количества энтов вернула бы ему затраченное сторицей, но думать об этом было некогда: в рубке у ворот он почти ничего не видел за спинами отряда и опутавшими их корнями. Осталась только одна мысль – продержаться, и баньши держались, пока, наконец, от Нистадаля не прилетело сообщение о том, что энтов осталось всего двое.   
«Поднятие мертвых» вернуло в строй всех убитых, и энты дрогнули. Осыпалась золотая листва, ослабла хватка корней, и Ая с трудом оперся на развороченную створку ворот, от души жалея, что оставил Скарлетт на корабле. Выдерживать ближний бой с каждым днём, проведённым с некромантским посохом, было всё труднее.  
В глазах потемнело, но медлить было нельзя: либо он успеет сейчас поднять почти десяток баньши и сколько-то призраков – так сказать, на сдачу, – либо выгоду от города получит только Нистадаль. В транс Ая почти упал, с облегчением позволяя некромантии петь внутри, и над иссеченными деревьями и телами дриад поднялась нежить. Ещё одного уровня он почти не заметил: «Сумерки» только дали имя тому равновесию между Тьмой и Светом, установившемуся внутри.  
Опустошённый керсиль, как ни странно, не казался пустым. Видимо, весь прирост дикий город выкупить не мог, и уже через полчаса Нистадаль получал от назначенной комендантом дриады символические ключи от города – дубликат, позволявший не заморачиваться с ориентирами для порталов.  
Обратный путь, даже, скорее, марш-бросок, Ая почти не запомнил. Время сузилось до кинжально-острой сосредоточенности транса: бежать приходилось наравне со всей армией. Под самый конец он уже чувствовал себя так, словно остальной мир остался за гладким и твердым стеклом, непоправимо выцветая.   
Баньши уже отправились на корабль, и в голове медленно отщёлкивался список, воображаемыми галочками отмечая законченные дела. Пронаблюдав за погрузкой на борт Нистадаля и позволив призракам нести себя обратно, Ая уже на палубе понял, что обратный перелёт тоже прошёл как-то мимо. Гештуру степенно кивнул и отправился в трюм, устраивать новых бойцов, и Ая обернулся к вышедшей на корму из каюты Хисатис.   
Владычица под взглядом чуть побледнела, но отрывисто кивнула, молча подтвердив, что всё в порядке, и он с облегчением понял, что можно спускаться на нижнюю палубу. При его появлении что-то бурно обсуждавший ковен резко замолчал и шустро вымелся из каюты, а Акайят глянула серьезно и выжидающе:  
\- Юки в порядке.  
Ещё одна галочка. И от профессиональных интриганов бывает польза.  
\- Хорошо. Отправишься на второй галеон к Нистадалю – на закате Корин заберёт тебя и вернёт обратно ближе к ночи. Нужно засвидетельствовать вассальный договор, - глаза закрывались, и он с силой потряс головой. – Най приняла нашего светлого на поруки, но без ресурсов он пока обойдётся: договаривайся как хочешь, его доля – максимум треть.   
Он глянул на чистую постель, поморщился и присел у стены. Ноги гудели, плечо, казалось, давным-давно вывернулось из сустава.  
\- Могу ли надеяться, что этот договор… будет не последним, который я одобрю? – лицо владычицы, обычно спокойное, сделалось хищным. – Я готова принять на себя ношу Хранительницы Законов нового клана.  
\- Клана пока нет, - пожалуй, получилось резче, чем он собирался, но Акайят это не смутило. – В любом случае, этот вопрос меня уже не касается. Относительно должности будешь разбираться с Кроуфордом и Най.   
Рот эльфийки чуть дернулся, словно в подавленной усмешке, но Аю это уже не заботило. Он спал, прижавшись затылком к едва слышно поскрипывавшему теплому дереву, отпустив с ладоней покачивающийся в воздухе посох.


	17. Chapter 17

Самум пришёл из самого сердца пустыни, дохнул смертью сухой и жаркой. За считанные минуты мир вокруг стал песочно-серым, но кшатриев это, кажется, нисколько не напугало. Прайд немедленно сбился в плотный комок, накрыл телами снаряжение и – самое бесценное – бурдюки с водой, и Мишель не успел оглянуться, как оказался между Раджитом и Рамой, его вторым клинком, аналогом заместителя командира. Жесткая теплая шерсть прекрасно фильтровала мерзкую взвесь из песка и пыли, в которую превратился воздух, и Мишель с усилием заставил себя если не уснуть, так впасть в некое подобие сна или медитации, так что скоро перестало отвлекать даже жаркое дыхание, обжигавшее волосы. Хищники же, что вы хотите, сырым мясом пахнет.   
Он почти задремал, пригревшись у теплого бока. Во всяком случае, успел даже увидеть короткий сон: в Винчестере сейчас только начиналось лето, зеленое и дождливое. Снилась команда, и было смешно – во сне Фри обрёл отчётливую кошачью повадку, которую Мишель после жизни с ракшасами начал замечать и за собой, и это несоответствие заставило вздрогнуть от тоски и тревоги.  
Мишель открыл глаза за секунду до того, как укрывшие его собой кшатрии зашевелись, и Раджит гулко пророкотал:  
\- Царевич*?  
Мишель торопливо закопошился, показывая, что в порядке, и судорожно закашлялся: во рту было сухо, как в этой же проклятой пустыне. Титул сначала смешил, потом удивлял, а под конец Хлоэ, пойманный между кузницей и магистратом, всё-таки скороговоркой объяснил, что кшатриям без раджи нужен вождь или тот, кого они таким посчитают. Что именно большие кошки в нём нашли, Мишель так и не понял, но с тех пор, как он перестал дергаться на обращение, подчинялись они беспрекословно. Только потом он заметил, что это вышло за рамки обычного уважения и стало специализацией**.  
Вот и сейчас он вытащил отряд на марш-бросок через половину долины самостоятельно. Последнее письмо Аи, казалось, сорвало остатки тормозов, и когда до их прибытия в гавань оставалось меньше недели, Мишель не выдержал. Бросил город на Фаиза, а сам рванулся навстречу гостям, вполне понимая, что когда Ая узнает, выволочки не миновать.  
Хлоэ, увы, уехал полутора неделями раньше, за подкреплениями из основного города, и не мог ни поддержать авантюру, ни отговорить от неё. Хотя в последнее время у него Мишель тоже заметил некое… лихорадочное оживление.  
Ракшасы меж тем растянули в ближайшей ложбине скатку с цельной буйволовой шкурой, и Мишель, очнувшись, торопливо призвал ледяную глыбу. Таять она начала ещё в воздухе, а когда он, задумавшись, снова отвлёкся, то только возмущённо заорал, когда его окатили ледяной водой с головы до ног. Шелк тюрбана и хлопок дишдаши облепили тело, снимать перчатки и вовсе даже не стоило пытаться. Впрочем, вода, чуть согревшись, впитывалась в пересушенную после самума кожу, словно в губку.   
Ратри, глава авангарда и третий клинок, подошел встревоженный:  
\- Мы снова видели гоблинов, царевич. За два бархана отсюда, - Мишель нахмурился. Интересно, сколько их ещё будет?  
\- Указания те же. Догнать и уничтожить без исключения, - это явно разведчики. Гоблины трусливы, и от большей части ленивых, брезгливых или сытых местных хищников имеют шанс убежать. – Мы идем на соединение с новой армией. Если волки пустыни узнают об операции раньше, чем нужно, мы встрянем всерьез.  
\- Мы поняли. В убийстве разведчика нет урона чести, даже если он слаб, - Ратри отсалютовал верхней парой рук, жестом подозвал авангард и бросился в погоню.  
Кшатрии вернулись быстро, и Мишель сощурился: кошки были злы. Райн, четвертый клинок, прихрамывал:  
\- Среди них были трапперы, - процедил Ратри, - эти твари пытались остановить нас. Мы разогнули зубцы капкана после драки, но ступня пострадала.  
\- Сядь, - Мишель нахмурился. – Я посмотрю.  
Повезло ещё, что «Регенерация» - заклинание второго уровня и не требует обязательно владеть магией Света. Светящийся купол, сплетённый из золотых и зеленых полос, окутал фигуру Райна, и Мишель почувствовал, как под его руками встают на место смещённые кости стопы и срастаются ткани.  
Между барханов что-то мелькнуло, и Мишель, едва закончив лечение, швырнул в ту сторону магическую стрелу. Попал. От удара грязная желто-серая тряпка, под которой прятался гоблин, размоталась и вспыхнула, а кошки низко и гневно зашипели. Ратри выглядел одновременно уязвленно и пристыженно:  
\- Зачем ты, царевич? Мы могли бы и сами…  
\- Я приказываю вам убивать, - Мишель сделал вид, что не понял. – Значит, не должен стыдиться этого и сам. Всё, Райн.  
Ракшас благодарно мурлыкнул, поднялся, проверяя ногу, и просиял. Кшатрии переглянулись поверх головы, но большей части подразумеваемого Мишель всё-таки разгадать не смог.  
До вечера они уничтожили ещё три отряда, а в сумерках жара резко спала. Несмотря на белый бишт, смешные темные очки вроде тех, которые в начале 20го века носили пилоты, и тюрбан, к вечеру Мишель напоминал себе хорошо отбитый кусок мяса. От холода, павшего на пустыню, неодолимо потянуло в сон, и он свернулся под боком у Раджита, там, где жесткая песочная шерсть становилась светлой и почти мягкой. Поддавшись секундному озорству, поскреб под горлом, где длинный волос гривы имел особенно упругий подшерсток. Раджит озадаченно дернулся, замер, не понимая, а потом всё-таки заурчал. Под этот уютный звук Мишель и уснул, рассеянно подумав, что по возвращении надо будет всё-таки уговорить Аю на кота. Наверное, надо будет заранее брать в союзники Куруми…  
Последний десяток гоблинов они уничтожили почти у самой гавани сразу за мысом Бурь, и теперь Мишель разглядывал неторопливо лавирующие по фарватеру корабли, явно в поисках лучшего места для высадки. Судя по паучихе-Асхе и лиловым парусам, он успел как раз вовремя. Наконец, лоцман, переговорив в очередной раз с посланными на разведку дна призраками, повёл галеоны на третий круг.   
Мишель сощурился. А проходить они будут как раз под этим выступом, на котором сейчас залёг его маленький отряд, почти невидимый в бившем им спину солнце. Почему бы не сделать сюрприз?  
Первый, флагманский корабль, на котором и находился лоцман, трогать смысла не имело: местные воды коварны, чуть ошибешься – и собирай доски по базальту. А вот второй…  
Мишель жестом подозвал к себе Раджита и перешел на почти беззвучный шепот: для кошачьего слуха это было всё равно что в полный голос.   
\- Нам надо попасть на этот корабль, - Раджит оценивающе сощурился, прикидывая расстояние. – И выдержать первый залп, пока меня не узнают.   
Ратри задумчиво склонил косматую голову.  
\- Паруса, - немногословный Рама коротко кивнул в сторону флагмана. – На первом – призраки вокруг марсовой бухты. Тут нет.  
Клинки переглянулись, быстро обменялись условными знаками. Жестовый язык Мишель пока не выучил до конца, но он явно имел определенное сходство с тем, которым Криптонбранд доводилось общаться на миссиях в режиме прямой видимости и полного радиомолчания. Только вот часть знаков явно была рассчитана на четыре руки и хвост, так что полноценно пользоваться он бы всё равно не смог.  
Тем временем клинки закончили обсуждение, и Раджит привычно присел, подставляя гриву:  
\- Держись крепко, царевич, - Мишель вскарабкался наверх, застыл на секунду, накрывая отряд «Каменной кожей», и повис на плечах в своеобразном слинге, вжавшись в шерсть.  
От прыжка прямо между мачтами, прокатившись по трепещущему парусу, как по горке, желудок невольно подкатил к горлу. Мишель едва не проклял свою идею и едва успел наложить на отряд ещё и «Регенерацию». Она, конечно, подержится совсем недолго, но кшатрии хотя бы вступят в бой во всеоружии.  
Время подбиралось к двум часам дня, самому мучительно жаркому времени в пустыне – к трем жара потихоньку начинала спадать. С трудом адаптировавшиеся к местной погоде дети подземелий, впрочем, показали себя вполне неплохо: прямой залп вылетевших на палубу из офицерских кают на корме владычиц был хорош.   
\- Я не враг! – закричал Мишель, торопливо накладывая на изготовившихся к следующему залпу «Замедление». – Где ваш вождь?  
Ответом стали рыжие шевелюры выскочивших из трюма мегер, и он похолодел. Почти сотня этих тварей, да ещё без возможности нанести ответный удар…  
Палубу неожиданно накрыло беззвучным шепотом близкой смерти, смутно знакомым, и кшатрии дрогнули. Безносая была здесь, лишая и смелости, и удачи, и Мишель попытался улыбнуться: в конце концов, на миссиях ему тоже доводилось попадать в такие переплеты.   
Между бочками и ещё каким-то балластом выросла сияющая бледно-голубая друза, надежно заперев их на носу корабля, и он закричал, торопясь успеть, пока ракшасы не попытались атаковать препятствие:  
\- Не вздумайте! Это кристалл тайного, он взорвётся, если разбить!  
Мегеры замерли в паре клеток, не решаясь атаковать и явно услышав предупреждение, и знакомый низкий голос, наконец, остановил сражение:  
\- Никому не двигаться с места! – Мишель поежился, подавляя желание по-детски зажмуриться, но пересилил себя и посмотрел вперёд. Ая неторопливо спустился с кормовой надстройки, не выпуская посоха, взятого в боевой хват, и лицо его не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
Из-за спин владычиц высунулся Юки, шагнул к третьему герою – незнакомому европейцу ростом с Фри. Мишель озадаченно покрутил головой, когда Юки остался рядом с ним, что-то быстро поясняя, пока Ая, хмурясь, убирал кристалл.  
\- Полагаю, возникшее недоразумение несколько затянулось, - пророкотал Раджит, утомившись молчанием. – Мы виноваты в том, что беспрекословно подчинились приказу… но царевич не хотел дурного, адепт Асхи.  
Мишель почувствовал себя так, словно в желудок ему плюхнулся большой ядовитый ёж.  
\- Прайд выбрал его и теперь идёт следом, верно? – от мимолетного критического взгляда Аи Мишель испытал сильное искушение зарыться в гриву. Впрочем, хотелось и другого… - Ракшасы славны своей преданностью.  
\- Среди людей встречаются природные раджи, это редкость и удача, которую нельзя упускать, - Райн чуть опустил клинки. – Мы ценим такую силу духа.  
\- Я бы предпочёл продолжить беседу за столом в кают-компании, - Ая поправил складки бишта на локте и повернулся спиной, приглашая следовать за собой.   
Мишеля всё-таки спустили на палубу, и он торопливо зашагал следом, отмечая всякие интересные детали. Мегеры провожали несостоявшихся противников явно настороженными и разочарованными взглядами, владычицы успели большей частью если не переместиться в ту же кают-компанию, так смотрели скорее со спокойным интересом.  
Пожалуй, оно и понятно – с короткими клинками, как у мегер, Мишель и сам бы не рискнул выйти против кшатриев, а вот змееглавые хлысты жриц Малассы… это могло бы быть интересно. Ему самому не слишком перепадал случай потренироваться с хлыстом, и поневоле приходилось осваивать смежные специальности.  
В кают-компании Мишель на секунду задумался, как ракшасы будут есть приборами, но невидимый экипаж корабля не подвёл и здесь, предложив кошкам большие тарелки, которые можно было использовать как пиалы.  
Их посадили в довольно предсказуемом порядке, в разные концы, хотя Мишель настороженно сощурился, увидев, как Ая, пропустив Юки к одной из владычиц, садится не во главе стола, а рядом. Что он демонстрирует? Кто вообще этот третий?  
Мишель заставил себя глубоко выдохнуть, перестать дергаться и присмотрелся. В груди неприятно ёкнуло: Ая выглядел не слишком хорошо, напоминая себя же того времени, когда он только появился в КБ.   
Едва заметная скованность движений, заострившиеся черты лица, отстраненность и одновременно готовность в любой момент взорваться смертью. Даже в местную жару Ая зябко кутался в бишт и, похоже, не вспомнил о том, что нужно снять перчатки.  
Впрочем, всё это беспокоило не только Мишеля. Встревоженные взгляды Юки были понятны, а вот накрывшая левое запястье командира ладонь седого Мишеля изумила.  
Даже не самим фактом наличия отношений, а скорее позволением их продемонстрировать.   
Тем временем, принесли горячее – запеченную свежевыловленную рыбу, и Ая, наконец, поднял взгляд:  
\- Итак, - от его пронзительности захотелось срочно уделить повышенное внимание форели, - я ожидал встретить тебя несколько позже, Мишель.  
\- Я понимаю, - возражать нельзя, да и смысла нет, - но в это время года пустыня особенно опасна. Самумы накатывают один за другим и стирают метки с караванных троп, и я решил, что безопаснее будет встретить вас на берегу. Мы попали в один такой по пути сюда. А ведь нам не потребовалось и двух дней.  
\- Хлоэ отпустил тебя одного? – Ая помрачнел ещё больше.  
\- Нет, - Мишель покачал головой. – Хлоэ уехал в Насрим***, наш основной город, за подкреплением. Инсар-Ахар****, который мы успели выкупить и поставить на границе орочьих земель, в сущности одна большая крепость и только. Я оставил там Фаиза, он всю жизнь воюет с орками, и ушел встречать вас.  
\- Ты уверен, что он выдержит штурм? – пристальный янтарный взгляд седого чуть ли не кричал для всех, кто может видеть: осторожно, хищная птица! – Орки не жалуются на численность.  
\- Когда мы с Хлоэ добивались у Круга Девяти позволения построить крепость на южных границах, нам тоже задавали этот вопрос, - согласился Мишель. – Но исследования Хлоэ – а официально мы здесь занимаемся розыском и возвращением утерянных артефактов – позволили нам получить отдельный квест и увезти с собой Маску Справедливости. Я оставил её Фаизу.  
\- Когда он вернется? – Ая обнял ладонями дымящийся кубок с каким-то душистым варевом, похожим на глинтвейн.   
\- К концу этой недели. Я думаю, с учетом тяжести перехода, он встретит нас уже в городе. Даже с учетом порталов, которых много в пустыне, до Насрима неделя пути в одну сторону.   
Ая задумчиво кивнул и наклонился к Юки, и Мишель позволил себе перевести дух и заняться едой. Над столом, наконец, поплыла необременительная беседа, только что без колебаний стрелявшие владычицы негромко смеялись на шуточки кшатриев и не оставались в долгу, спрашивая, сильнее ли ракшасы с четырьмя руками обнимают в постели.  
Золотая оса принесла Ае письмо уже под конец обеда, он кивнул остальным и вышел, а Мишель с радостью воспользовался возможностью выскользнуть следом. До капитанской каюты оказалась всего-то пара метров, и Мишель замер под дверью, вздрогнув, когда его позвали вслух:  
\- Зайди уже.  
Ая отпустил насекомое с ладони и обернулся от стола, на котором писал. Смерил взглядом и сухо приказал:  
\- Перечисли мне все случаи, когда ты мог просто погибнуть, пока шёл сюда.  
Блин. Ладно.  
\- На выходе из города – нас регулярно штурмуют, и я мог нарваться на полноценного героя, - Мишель закрыл за собой дверь и взялся рассуждать. Как на привычном разборе миссии после. Почти. – Самум мог сбить с пути и нас тоже. Мы могли пропустить какой-то из отрядов гоблинов, и на нас всё-таки вышел бы очередной искатель орочьей славы. Могла произойти ошибка при десантировании, тогда нас не спустило бы вниз, а, например, отбросило в воду. С такой высоты, да ещё с обнажённым оружием…  
Мишель поднял глаза и подавился следующей репликой. Потому что Ая продолжил сам, медленно и горько:  
\- Или вы могли погибнуть раньше, чем я бы успел бы остановить битву.  
Его боль, оказывается, куда страшнее, чем любая выволочка.   
\- Мишель, я сам их натаскивал. Половину дороги, что мы провели вместе, заставлял отвечать на нападение со всей возможной готовностью, - Ая смотрел пристально, не отпуская взглядом и не пряча свой. – А сегодня они тебя чуть не убили.   
\- Ая, я… - я больше не буду? Я не хотел? Мишель понятия не имел, что сказать.  
\- Этот мир достаточно настоящий, чтобы твоя боль была вполне осязаема. И мы до сих пор не знаем, насколько подлинна здесь смерть, поверь некроманту, - тени в складках плаща всколыхнулись, словно живые. – Тебе нужно осознание того, что Асхан более реален, чем ты к нему относишься? Ты его получишь.  
Мишель бросился навстречу где-то на середине последней фразы, не выдержав и собираясь от души пропустить мимо ушей, что там Ая выбрал в качестве наказания.  
Его поймали на середине второго шага, с силой прижав к себе, и Мишель с облегчением вдохнул знакомый запах с новыми местными нотками, спрятав лицо в плече.   
Пахло свежо и горько, Ая явно машинально ерошил кудряшки на затылке, а Мишель чувствовал, как его отпускает. Как разжимается пружина, всё сильнее закручивавшаяся с самого начала, когда они очнулись вместе с Хлоэ.   
\- Что с тобой происходит? – невнятно пробормотал он. – Ужасно выглядишь.  
\- Некромантия имеет свою цену, особенно для того, кто хочет оставаться живым, - тихо ответил Ая. – Расспросишь Юки – мне интересно, как ты оценишь происходящее. Потом сравним. Рад тебя видеть.  
Мишель молча кивнул и прижался сильнее. Всплеск адреналина ушёл, а на мягком ковре с подушками оказалось неожиданно удобно, и он почувствовал, как его начинает клонить в сон. Он закрыл глаза, обещая себе только пять минут посидеть, и уснул.  
Мишель проснулся от того, что корабль замер. Нет, он всё ещё покачивался на волнах, тихо поскрипывали доски, но движения вперёд больше не было. Торопливо поднял голову, в последний момент чуть не ударившись макушкой о подбородок, и радостно заулыбался в ответ на слабую улыбку Аи. Кажется, тот тоже успел немного подремать. Тени от его надетого поверх бишта чернильно-черного плаща казались живыми и неохотно разлетелись по углам, когда Ая встал, звякнув пряжкой портупеи. Меч почему-то был прикреплен на правом боку, значит, для левой руки?   
\- Думаю, высадка уже началась. И пока она идёт, у тебя достаточно времени. Я думаю, часов шесть точно есть.  
\- На что? – опасливо поинтересовался Мишель, уже подозревая ответ. Действительно, наивно было думать, что Ая забудет об обещанном наказании.  
\- Идём, - Ая явно привычно перебросил через плечо длинную толстую косу и подхватил посох. Мишель поспешил следом, кинув равнодушный взгляд на низкую разворошенную постель в ближневосточном стиле.  
Судя по солнцу, прошла пара часов, не меньше. Ая поднялся на корму и остановился у самой бизань-мачты, глядя куда-то вверх. Видимо, на… парус?  
Слабый бриз едва-едва наполнил паруса, которые почему-то не убрали, и было хорошо видно, как именно был произведён десант: кшатрии вместе с Мишелем скатились вниз по тугому куполу грот-марселя, потом, словно на горке, их швырнуло на треугольную латинскую бизань. На лиловой ткани были хорошо видны прорехи и разрывы там, где кшатрии останавливали слишком быстрое скольжение клинками, распарывая полотно.  
Ая кинул пристальный взгляд на мегеру, сидевшую под перилами на корме, и та торопливо поднялась:  
\- Найди мне Сарил, пусть придёт со своим швейным прибором, - эльфийка молча кивнула и унеслась куда-то вниз, звонко отщелкивая ступеньки каблуками. – Полагаю, у вас с Хлоэ было множество схваток, но не помогла ни одна. Поэтому, я думаю, следует зайти с другой стороны.   
От беззвучного шепота, уже знакомого, Мишель поежился и только попятился, когда с парусов соседнего корабля слетели призраки. Зависли над палубой, неприятно царапая слух смешками, стонами и хихиканьем.   
\- Насколько я понял Раджита, идея о десантировании была твоя, - Ая смотрел задумчиво, чуть наклонив голову. – Поэтому, полагаю, тебя не затруднит устранить последствия. Призраки поднимут тебя наверх.  
Мишель сглотнул и прищурился на марсовую бухту – навскидку получалось метров сорок, не меньше. Но возразить было нечего.  
\- Я понял, Ая, - обречённо согласился он. Некоторые разрывы были весьма внушительной длины. – Я сделаю.  
\- Очень хорошо, - и ведь он, зараза, прекрасно всё понимал! Мишель успел краем глаза ухватить едва заметную ироническую усмешку, промелькнувшую по непроницаемому лицу, а потом Ая взъерошил ему волосы и ушёл по каким-то своим делам.  
Час спустя, к середине латинской бизани и к концу первой катушки толстых шелковых ниток Мишель понял, что больше, черт возьми, никогда, никогда не станет делать такого снова. То есть, он ещё раньше так решил, в каюте, но сейчас, когда приключение закончилось такой нудятиной…   
Призраки вели себя на удивление пристойно, на тридцатиметровой высоте даже не было жарко, но конца и краю разодранным парусам не было.   
От монотонной работы клонило в сон. После первого метра ткани он более-менее определился с самым прочным и незатратным швом, а дальше нужно было только шить и шить. Шить и шить снова.   
Пару раз он всё-таки уронил иголку и катушку, но ловить их не пришлось – кто бы мог подумать, что побочным эффектом умения «Повелитель бурь» является бытовой магнетизм? А потом они и вовсе перестали падать.  
Ещё через пару часов, когда он, наконец, перешёл на грот-марсель, а солнце как раз собралось коснуться горизонта алым боком, внизу загомонили, а потом Мишель с изумлением увидел, как призраки поднимают в марсовую бухту одновременно сердитого и смущённого Юки с корзинкой всякой еды в руках.  
Мишель торопливо продел иголку через пару слоев ткани, отмечая место, где остановился, и тоже попросил перенести его в бухту. Перелез через деревянные перила и плюхнулся рядом с открытой корзиной.  
\- Ты ебанулся, - Юки смотрел осуждающе, словно не веря, что можно сделать подобную глупость. – У тебя мозгов нет совсем, такое делать?  
А вот говорит он всё так же в лоб, копирует опекуна, что ли? Впрочем, решил жадно впившийся в копченую рыбу с хлебом Мишель, какая разница, если поесть принес.  
\- Ая мне уже всыпал, - пробормотал он сквозь импровизированный сэндвич. – И мне ещё столько же тут штопать. Лучше скажи, что это за птиц рядом с ним.  
\- Брэд Кроуфорд. Я так понял, он тоже, ну, настоящий. Он Аю знал ещё до Англии, - Юки охотно сменил тему.  
\- Думаешь, долго продержится? – недоверчиво протянул Мишель, отхлебывая сильно разбавленного вина из бутылки с плетеным горлышком. – Можно подумать, он первый.  
\- Понятия не имею. Я, в общем, не против, - Юки пожал плечами, и дишдаша соскользнула. Мишель чуть не поперхнулся рыбой, когда ему показалось… Он дернул товарища на себя за воротник и присмотрелся. Не показалось – кожу рассекали шрамы, совсем свежие. – Эй!  
\- Откуда это? – как всегда от злости здесь, волосы зашевелились, словно живые, едва слышно потрескивая, и Мишель постарался взять себя в руки и остановить рождающуюся внутри молнию. – Что произошло? Почему тебя не вылечили?  
Юки отвел глаза, выдернул из пальцев и поправил ткань. Потом вздохнул:  
\- Меня едва успели вытащить с жертвенного алтаря, а «Регенерацию» мы так и не нашли, - Мишель сжал кулаки. – Сядь и поешь. Я расскажу с самого начала.

* Ракшасы – антропоморфные львы, а львы, как известно, цари зверей  
**Специализация героя – Гордость прайда  
Инициатива принцесс ракшас, раджей ракшас и кшатриев ракшас в армии героя увеличивается на +3% от базового значения инициативы за каждый уровень героя.   
Формула для расчёта инициативы   
Суммарная инициатива = Базовая инициатива существа *(1 + 0.03*Уровень героя)  
***Насрим  
Насрим был никому не известным захолустьем на границе с Иролланом, пока приехавший в город знаменитый мастер артефактов не решил здесь обосноваться. Годы спустя здесь возникла целая школа, выпускным экзаменом которой является создание действующего артефакта, так что теперь это лучший рынок артефактов во всех Серебряных городах.  
» Рынок чудес: в лавке артефакты дешевле на 10%. Обновление ассортимента происходит раз в две недели, а не раз в месяц.  
****Инсар-Ахар  
Инсар был проклят во время нашествия нежити. Некогда гордый город был повержен: он потерял свою магическую сущность и в нем хозяйничали некроманты. Теперь его имя выкуплено, а сам он очищен непрерывными боями с орками на самом юге пустынь.  
» Массивные башни: Стреляющие башни наносят противнику больший урон  
Защитные башни наносят на 25% больше урона


	18. Chapter 18

Самой спокойной за эти полторы недели, как ни странно, оказалась последняя ночь перед высадкой. Ая уже дремал, не мешая размышлять, машинально перебирая его волосы. Чуть влажные, не до конца высохшие пряди, похоже, всё ещё росли – во всяком случае, кончики были разной длины.  
С приближением к пустыне становилось всё жарче, но Фудзимия продолжал кутаться в ворох разнообразных шмоток и всё больше напоминал себя же образца девяносто шестого. Туго закрученная пружина, тронешь – зазвенит, а то и бездумно отмахнется в ответ, не рассчитывая сил. Кроуфорд честно искал причину или сходство, но картинка не складывалась, и пока приходилось просто ждать и осторожничать в словах и делах.  
Неделя попутных ветров, не иначе, заговорами Нистадаля, им всё-таки досталась. Корабли скрипели и стонали под двукратно усилившимся ветром, гнавшим их к цели, но, пожалуй, именно эта скорость позволила им перехватить инициативу и диктовать разнообразной пиратской шушере свои условия драки: успеть посетить буй там или русалочью скалу здесь выигрывали жизни и наполняли трюм Нистадаля низкоуровневыми некромантскими войсками.  
А потом, в день высадки, явился очередной Аин птенец. Возможно, Мишеля стоило бы назвать котенком, в духе старой шутки, но язык не поворачивался: кошки не смотрят таким пристальным, немигающим взглядом, чуть склонив голову. Ая сюрприз подопечного не оценил – перед тем как покорно взяться за швейный набор, сопляк явно получил выволочку.   
Впрочем, не только её – Кроуфорд зашел было в каюту после обеда и наткнулся на трогательную композицию рядом с рабочим столом. Укутанный то ли плащом, то ли сгустившимися тенями Ая мгновенно открыл глаза, стоило двери только открыться, и снова сонно смежил веки, когда понял, кто вошел.  
Впрочем, воспитательные мероприятия закончились быстро, но вторая часть началась на флагмане.  
Нистадаль мерил шагами палубу рядом со штурвалом и ругался на трех языках:  
\- Почему я не могу дальше двигаться с вами?! Моя логистика пригодится и в пустыне!  
\- Потому что ты нужен нам в Аль-Сафире, - Ая, казалось, был готов объяснять бесконечно. – Ты доберешься туда быстро и встанешь на якорь в гавани, найдешь соотечественников. Нам нужны новости из ареала светлых рас.   
\- Она бросит меня и уйдет к другому!  
\- За месяц? – хмыкнул Ая и заработал обиженный взгляд.  
\- Темные эльфы не моногамны, она может сделать то же самое и в твоем присутствии, - эта мыльная опера в аккомпанементе из стенаний Кроуфорда раздражала, хотя болезненный тычок локтем от Аи ему явно не привиделся. Оставалось понять, что не так. – Нам нужен свой в столице магов.  
\- Ты не можешь взять её с собой – после нашего ухода тебе придется призывать войска из керсиля, а присутствие в армии темной эльфийки деморализует отряды, которые и без того пока не слишком хорошо тебя знают, - Ая смотрел на Нистадаля почти сочувственно. Все-таки реагировал на внешность старого боевого товарища? – А у неё будет шанс проявить свою специализацию в боях.  
\- Мне не отвертеться, да? – Нистадаль тоскливо глянул в сторону второго корабля, где сейчас на палубе как раз разбирали катапульту для переноски на берег.   
\- Твой вассальный контракт – не фикция, напоминаю, - терпение заканчивалось, и Кроуфорд с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рявкнуть. – Мне что, связываться с твоей Матерью клана?  
Нистадаль растерянно глянул и оскорбленно поджал губы:  
\- Нет нужды, - Ая рядом явственно скрипнул зубами и сильнее сдавил посох. – Я держу свое слово.  
Ну, наконец-то.  
\- Постарайся узнать в столице, где сейчас Первый в Круге Зехир и какие слухи бродят среди магов, - Ая шагнул чуть вперед, остановившись прямо перед Кроуфордом, и он машинально скользнул взглядом по остроконечному уху и шее. Там, совсем рядом, он помнил, ещё с прошлой ночи осталась отметина, не видная сейчас за капюшоном некромантского плаща. От волос знакомо пахло горечью, хотя вплетенная в косу лоза, к сожалению, на корню обрывала все попытки погладить яркие пряди.  
\- Что мне нужно искать? – Нистадаль сосредоточился с явной неохотой и старался смотреть только на Аю.  
\- Клейма на конфискованных нами товарах были с секретом, причем такая сложная работа доступна только кому-то из Круга Девяти, а скорее всего – его неугомонному Первому, которому скучно сидеть дома, - а доверительный тон Фудзимии в отношении безголового светлого раздражал ничуть не меньше.   
\- Я понял, - Нистадаль задумчиво кивнул, - это может быть интересно. Тогда я не схожу на берег, чтобы не терять времени.  
\- Сколько войск ты сможешь призвать?  
\- А сейчас и проверим, - Нистадаль чуть отступил, направляя сетку портала на палубу между фок и грот-мачтами. Сосредоточенно свёл брови, разворачивая окно, и Кроуфорд шагнул ближе к Ае, негромко высказался по-японски:  
\- Когда-нибудь он научится сначала прикидывать, а потом делать?  
\- Пока не влетит по-крупному сам, - Фудзимия чуть качнул головой, опираясь на перила. – Он тебя раздражает?  
\- Ты уделяешь рядовому исполнителю слишком много внимания, - и сил, которых у тебя, похоже, с течением времени всё меньше, хотелось добавить Кроуфорду, но он благоразумно удержал язык за зубами.   
\- Мы не сможем его контролировать там, - пояснил Ая, наблюдая за тем, как из портала вылетели сначала пара десятков нимф, а потом с усилием выбрался еще пяток диких энтов. – Поэтому нужно сделать так, чтобы он сам хотел этим заниматься.   
\- Раньше у меня проблему мотивации решал Шульдих, - тихо хмыкнул Кроуфорд.   
\- Что ж, расширяй горизонты на удобном примере.  
Закат над морем полыхал, и медленно удаляющиеся корабли казались вырезанными из тонкой жести, почти игрушечными на фоне пустыни за спиной.  
\- Не знал, что ты склонен к созерцанию, - успевший уже проверить весь лагерь Кроуфорд с удивлением обнаружил любовника на берегу. Силуэты призраков, не нуждавшихся ни во сне, ни в пище окружали хозяина почти незаметной, полупрозрачной свитой.  
\- Я тяну время, - с отвращением высказался Ая. – Не то чтобы это когда-либо помогало… Все устроились?  
\- Да, все нормально. Тянешь время перед чем?  
Фудзимия передернул плечами, крепче перехватывая посох, и зашагал по берегу к группе гранитных обломков, изрядно обточенных прибоем. Заговорил на ходу:  
\- Видел заклинание, которое накладывал на кошек Мишель, когда приземлился?  
\- Купол из золотых и зеленых лент? Да, - неприятное предчувствие сжало виски. – Но ты вроде бы не брал себе «Разгадку тайного*».  
\- Не брал, - согласился Ая, с силой закусывая щеку. – А вот «Ученый**» у меня давно валяется, и когда после боя я поговорил с Мишелем…  
\- И что теперь? – адреналин выплеснулся в кровь одновременно с какой-то… беспомощной злостью. На этом всё?  
Действительно, Фудзимия же говорил, что для исцеления Юки нужно либо собрать артефакт, либо найти заклинание. Армию он себе поднял достаточную, чтобы путешествовать в одиночку. Так что никаких, мать вашу, претензий?  
\- Понимаешь, в чём дело… - Ая сощурился, с ненавистью глядя куда-то в сторону пустыни, - «Регенерация» накладывается на открытые раны. Не на основательно зажившие уже за этот месяц. Ишэн!  
Предводитель призраков с готовностью спланировал ниже:  
\- Хозяин?  
\- Найдите мне Юки. И Ликто. Быстро. Да, и приведите отряд Гештуру.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?.. – хотелось проклясть все ритуальные убийства разом, потому что сжавший губы Фудзимия смотрел прямо, не пряча боль. – Тебе придется самому?..  
\- Вскрывать раны заново. Да, - Ая отрывисто кивнул, помолчал и оглянулся, приметив подходящий валун, больше похожий на немного наклоненный стол. – Точнее говоря, не совсем.  
Он не договорил, потому что вернулись призраки. Начальственное «быстро» нежить восприняла буквально и принесла упомянутых прямо на руках. За спинами призраков виднелись грозные фигуры баньши.  
\- Ая, что-то не так? – Юки бросился навстречу так быстро, как мог, увязая в песке, и как-то болезненно видно было, что кое-где мышцы и связки срослись неправильно.  
\- Ликто, - владычица подошла нарочито неторопливо, пряча за вальяжным достоинством настороженность, - ты видела его шрамы?  
\- И даже рассмотрела вблизи, - эльфийка потянулась, с вызовом вскидывая подбородок, - а что?  
\- Все шрамы? – вызова Фудзимия как не заметил. – Сможешь восстановить последовательность нанесения?  
\- Это стандартная схема, «сети тьмы», - всё ещё не понимая, пояснила Ликто и вдруг содрогнулась, отшатнувшись. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. Ты не можешь!  
\- «Регенерация», Ликто, - похоже, Фудзимия неотвратимо погружался в свою фирменную некромантскую отстранённость. – Накладывается только на открытые раны. Гештуру! Оцепите периметр! Никого не пускать, особенно живых!  
Юки откровенно затрясло, он с силой вжался в бок опекуна, и Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами. Каким он вытащил мальчишку из жертвенной ямы, Брэд помнил прекрасно.  
\- Я блокирую болевые ощущения, как делал для тебя тогда, - Ая опустился на одно колено, и Юки прижался лицом к шее, - это нужно сделать, Юки. Часть тканей срослась неправильно.  
\- Ты не говорил, - срывающийся шепот был еле слышен.  
\- Нужно было, чтобы и тебя трясло всё это время?  
Ну да, трястись эта сволочь предпочитала в одиночку. И ведь смог же утаить!  
\- Тогда прямо сейчас. Я… я не смогу, если это растянется, не смогу!  
\- Ликто?  
Смертельно бледная владычица кивнула, вытаскивая ритуальный клинок из сапога, и на валуне расцвела едва заметная сетка энергетических линий.   
Лиловое пламя некроманта омыло их обоих, Ая пробежал пальцами вдоль позвоночника и закрыл глаза, зашептал что-то беззвучно. Юки покачнулся, падая в подставленные руки, и по метнувшейся в широко открытых глазах панике было ясно, что он не чувствует тела ниже шеи. Одежда сгорела на нём неправдоподобно быстро, истаяла тонким серым дымом, и худющий мальчишка, разложенный на гранитном валуне, смотрелся ужасающе.  
Ая шагнул к камню ближе, остановился в изголовье и последний раз поднял глаза:  
\- Если Мишель всё-таки явится… - каркнул он с трудом, словно выталкивая слова через пересохшее горло. Кроуфорд поспешно кивнул, ненавидя собственную беспомощность:  
\- Я остановлю, - Ая благодарно опустил ресницы и отвернулся. Лезвие косы наверху посоха блеснуло молочной белизной.  
С губ Ликто полился явно привычный речитатив, она шагнула ближе, удобнее перехватывая нож и старательно не глядя в глаза жертве, и Юки зажмурился, повернул голову и уткнулся лицом в легшую ему на щеку ладонь.  
Владычица начала с сухожилий на ногах, видимо, любого пленника требовалось сначала надёжно обездвижить. Лезвие затанцевало, вскрывая жилы и разрезая края едва зарубцевавшихся красных шрамов, и по граниту побежали первые струйки.   
Ликто работала быстро, неприятно напомнив, что в своей жизни владычица совершила явно не одно и не два таких жертвоприношения. Кровавые цветки распустились на предплечьях и рядом с шеей, потом у самого свода ребер и на бедрах, там, где проходили паховые артерии. Плоть расходилась беззвучно, открывая розовое мясо под слоем кожи.  
Пустыня словно вздохнула, с неуловимой жадностью впитывая кровь как лучшее лакомство, и Кроуфорд сдался: стоять без дела и просто смотреть на это было невозможно. Он шагнул назад, кивнул призракам, и вокруг импровизированного алтаря по земле сначала метнулась вьюга, а потом, преграждая дорогу приносимому с ветром песку, поднялась ледяная стена. Замерзла попавшая в радиус заклинания вода у скал, и пустынный ветер споткнулся о выросшие льдины.  
Через толщу льда стало хотя бы не видно. Как там в изголовье смотрит на всё это Ая, Кроуфорд не знал. Понятно, почему тот не вспомнил о сделке – Абиссинца заботили вещи гораздо более страшные, передать выполнение которых было просто некому. С учетом полученной на острове магии Света и «Сумерек» он был единственным магом, в чьем исполнении «Регенерация» подействовала бы максимально эффективно.  
Не смотреть тоже было не вариантом – наложить заклинание требовалось сразу после того, как Ликто закончит наносить раны, чтобы Юки не истек кровью.   
Ритуал не занял много времени: темные эльфы прогоняли через жертвенную яму не одного и не двух пленников, и «обработать» их требовалось быстро. Купол «Регенерации» нестерпимо просиял сквозь лёд золотом и зеленью и медленно, очень медленно истаял.   
Можно было перестать поддерживать кольцо холода.  
Лёд исчез, и Ликто торопливо отступила, не отрывая взгляда от Юки, которого Ая кутал сейчас в свой бишт. Вздрогнула, когда Кроуфорд поймал её за плечо, и не успела спрятать тоску и вину в глазах. Он заговорил первый, настолько тихо, как только мог:  
\- Вам поставили новый шатер, купленный для Юки в Ашур-Гамиле. Заберешь его туда.  
\- Вождь… - эльфийка неверяще распахнула глаза.  
\- Напоить и трахнуть. Фарга у тебя есть?  
Ликто сосредоточенно свела брови и кивнула. После недвусмысленного приказа ей явно полегчало – настолько, что она стряхнула кровь с клинка и вымыла руки в море, а потом снова шагнула к алтарю.  
\- Ишэн отнесёт вас обратно, - Ая говорил негромко, - сменную одежду и обувь Ликто найдет тебе в наших тюках.  
\- Я оставлю себе твой бишт пока, хорошо? – у Юки за эти полчаса ощутимо осунулось лицо. Солнце почти кануло за горизонт, и тени на земле стали длинными.  
\- Конечно. Если сможешь, постарайся поесть.  
Юки пожал плечами и устало привалился к боку прижавшей его к себе Ликто. Владычица кивнула, прощаясь, и махнула призракам, прося забрать их отсюда.   
\- Всё? – подошедший ближе Ая покачал головой, с силой опираясь на посох. Как и всегда здесь, в критические минуты вокруг него опять плясали тени.  
\- Нужно зачистить место – слишком много крови осталось.  
\- Огненный шар?  
\- Подойдёт.  
Ревущее пламя ударило в валун так, что по середине его прошла трещина. Натекшая кровь шипела и испарялась с неприятным металлическим запахом, а накатывающий прибой уносил жирные черные хлопья в море. Очень скоро на месте ритуала остался только обожженный камень и песок у его подножия, превратившийся в стекло.   
\- Идём.  
Ая молча двинулся следом, и сейчас эта безвольность не радовала. До лагеря, по счастью, было недалеко, а выскочивший навстречу встревоженный Мишель поперхнулся всеми вопросами сразу, оперативно испарившись, кажется, ещё до того, как его заметил Фудзимия. Ая, похоже, двигался совершенно механически: отпустил с ладоней посох и принялся раздеваться. Про дишдашу, видимо, забыл, потому что упал в ней поперек тюфяка, уставившись в свод шатра, туда, где сходились вместе прутья каркаса.  
Кроуфорд пихнул его в бок, ложась рядом, и протянул флягу:  
\- Пей, - от неестественно отстраненного взгляда, словно спрашивающего «кто это и чего он хочет?», злость внутри только полыхнула сильней. Ну нет, так не пойдет. – Быстрей.  
\- Что это? – Ая приподнялся на локте.  
\- Фарга. – Ни следа понимания в глазах. – Местная настойка на радиоактивных мухоморах. Пей уже.  
Ая пожал плечами и глотнул. Довольно небрежно – видимо, привык к двадцати градусам своего сакэ. Закашлялся, утирая слезы:  
\- Про мухоморы ты не соврал.  
Кроуфорд дёрнул его на себя, целуя, толком не дав опомниться, и фарга обожгла рот. Отстранился, когда они оба начали задыхаться, потянул на себя, удобнее устраивая на груди, и с силой провёл по напряженному затылку.   
Как утешить человека, который только что смотрел, как режут его ребенка, а потом сам колдовал исцеление? Кроуфорд не знал, отродясь не умел говорить правильные слова в этом смысле, но твердо помнил азы психической гигиены – тело и сознание тесно связаны. Воздействуй на одно, если не можешь на другое, и второе изменится следом.  
Он ещё провел ладонью по шее и чуть отстранился, дотягиваясь до фляги. Ая явственно поморщился, но возражать не стал – понимал, что это скорее лекарство, чем выпивка.  
Четверть фляги спустя Аю вроде бы начало отпускать, но Кроуфорд с неудовольствием отметил, что для азиата тот пьянеет медленно. Требовалось отвлечь чем-то ещё.  
\- Давно ты знал про «Регенерацию»?  
Фудзимия поднял голову с явной неохотой.   
\- Где-то после Арантира, - он прижал волосы плечом и поморщился. – Пытался убедить себя, что с учетом кошмаров Юки, второй раз поможет ему преодолеть их… но помогало плохо.   
\- Расплести? – Кроуфорд не стал дождаться слабого кивка и взялся за лозу сам. То ли хозяин был не против, то ли хотя бы в этом ему повезло сегодня, но жесткие плети послушно освободили алые пряди, и он сжал пальцами затылок, разминая.  
\- Мм, да, - Ая улегся обратно, словно держать голову на весу было слишком тяжело, и теперь от его дыхания кожа покрывалась мурашками.  
\- Ты ничего не сказал, - Кроуфорд только понадеялся, что это прозвучало с достойным внимания сочувствием, а не с искренней обидой любовника, не посвященного в очередную тайну. Хотя правдой было, конечно, скорее второе.  
\- Я не видел смысла. Сделать ничего было нельзя, но я не ожидал, что…  
Ая негромко вздохнул и хрипло продолжил:  
\- Я сейчас чуть не убил её.  
\- Кого? – Кроуфорд глотнул сам, поморщился и проследил, чтобы любовник одним глотком не обошелся.   
\- Ликто. Даже понимая, что она делает то, что нужно… Едва успел остановиться. Требовалось немного, всего один удар после того, как она закончила бы.  
Ну, если так…  
\- Если ты хочешь, можно организовать для неё несчастный случай. Это несложно, - предлагать такое было в новинку, но странно правильно. Приемлемой компенсацией для уязвленного собственной никчемностью самолюбия. – Глотни ещё.  
\- Нет, не надо. Тьфу, гадость, - Ая закашлялся, но всё равно покачал головой. – Я понимаю, головой понимаю, что Ликто ни при чем. Что нужно начинать с самой причины, которая вынуждает Игг-Шайл регулярно приносить жертвы. Но хочется… разрушить все алтари, как хотелось уничтожить город.  
\- Кажется, вы с Асхой совпадаете в этом желании, - взмокшая от фарги спина под ладонью всё ещё чуть вздрагивала. Кроуфорд провёл ладонью по линии позвоночника, нажимая на напряжённые мышцы, и пообещал себе вытрясти из Хлоэ по прибытии пристойного массажиста, вне зависимости от того, нужно будет его купить или поднять. С этими зажимами нужно было что-то делать, причем профессионально. – Как хочешь, но если ты передумаешь…  
\- Нет. Тем более что принимать решение может только Юки, - Ая мотнул головой и выгнулся, поднимая колено и позволяя уложить себя на спину. – Боюсь, фарги в меня больше не влезет.  
Ткань дишдаши липла к разгоряченной коже и раздражала, но Кроуфорд только улыбнулся пришедшей в голову идее. Он поцеловал любовника ещё раз, с трудом оторвался и, коротко приложившись к фляге, набрал в рот в фарги. Не глотнул, а снова прижался к губам, заставляя открыть рот. Ая ошалело моргнул, машинально проглатывая жидкость, и широко распахнул глаза, когда, снова отвлекая его, Кроуфорд начал неторопливо дрочить.  
Это оказалось… увлекательно. А может, фарга, передаваемая таким образом, пьянила обоих, переплавляя почти медицинскую процедуру в горькую, рвущую на части нежность. Ая задыхался под руками, отвечая с равной страстью, так что Кроуфорд ничуть не удивился, когда, наклонившись напоить ещё раз, почувствовал на зацелованных губах выступившую каплю крови от треснувшей кожи.   
Его оргазменный стон походил скорее на рыдание, а потом Ая только благодарно потерся щекой о плечо и с облегчением вырубился.   
Левитировать кувшин ближе к лежаку было трудно, но стоило того: им обоим утром светило не самое приятное пробуждение. Сон, несмотря на опьянение и успокаивающее дыхание рядом, не шёл.  
Думалось разное, большей частью – не слишком приятное. Маласса оказалась не подделкой, во всяком случае, напомнила многое, что Кроуфорд предпочел забыть задолго до игры и что привело когда-то Старейшин на маяк, на тщательно спланированную гибель. Он мог посмеиваться над Вайсс тогда, но странным образом схожую параллель удалось провести только сейчас: в сущности, его бунт начался с оскорбления, нанесенного одним из учителей. Что только не вспомнишь перед ликом богини – даже то, что собственное стремление к так называемой свободе началось со жгучей обиды.  
А неслучившаяся первая любовь – проклятие с трудом контролируемого пророческого дара, показавшего потенциальное предательство! – обернулась желанием скорее играть, чем полноценно вкладываться в отношения.  
На этом фоне Фудзимию с медленно собирающейся командой становилось всё тяжелее терпеть. Обходить личные вопросы там, где хотелось схватить и трясти до тех пор, пока из Аи не посыплются все горькие тайны и оборванные связи. Поддерживать деловой тон, когда эта неугомонная мелочь только что не виснет на нем, как обезьянки. Не знать, как переступить через эту четко видную общность и перестать чувствовать себя им чужим.   
Дошло, наконец. Спасибо богине. А то бы ещё полтора месяца чувствовал себя идиотом, не понимая, почему собственные эмоции напоминают клубок основательно перепутанных ниток и откуда начинать их распутывать.  
Впрочем, в лоб действовать было нельзя. Пример Найерис, отведенной на максимально далекую дистанцию, причем абсолютно добровольно с её стороны, сейчас, по прошествии некоторого времени, изумлял. Как не вызывало сомнения и то, что после второго «обряда» у Юки больше не будет кошмаров на этот счёт. Фудзимия обращался с чувствами окружающих его людей со странной, едва заметной виртуозностью, и нечего было пытаться переиграть его на этом поле. А вот создать новое положение вещей так, чтобы он сам вписал Кроуфорда в этот закрытый от всех остальных мир, стоило попробовать. Сначала здесь – в игре это намного проще, потом там, в реальном мире. В конце концов, проблем со стратегическим планированием у Оракула не было.  
А чувства… Должно же быть то невозможное, к чему не зазорно стремиться.  
Утром, под аккомпанемент гудящей головы, за свои полупьяные мысли было даже не стыдно. Напротив, там нашлась пара вполне занятных идей.   
Похмельный Ая был, кажется, странно смущён – то ли своей отчетливо раскалывающейся головой и нежными взглядами в сторону кувшина, то ли вчерашней откровенностью. Но времени на основательный разбор уже не было: неспящие призраки уже пару раз доложились о том, что лагерь складывается, а из короткой разведки успел вернуться Мишель. Дела отодвигали личное на второй план.  
Впрочем, фарга, кажется, помогла – тяжелой подсердечной болью от Фудзимии больше не тянуло. С холки Грина Кроуфорду было отлично видно, как тот, в последний раз проверив надетые на Скарлетт «носочки» из грубой кожи, защищающие лапы ящерицы от раскаленного песка, поднимается в седло и опускает на лицо сначала очки, а потом защитную вуаль с тюрбана. И армия трогается с места.  
Путешествие по пустыне словно растягивается в один бесконечный день, до тех пор, пока безжалостные песчаные ветра не разбиваются о мощную гранитную грудь предгорий. А потом с золотых куполов-луковиц города, примостившегося на самом краю утеса, касаясь земли только краем, ударяет в глаза отраженный свет зенитного солнца.  
Мишель в авангарде победно вскидывает кулаки, увидев над шпилями знакомый штандарт, и армия немного расслабляется, увидев отодвигающуюся в скале плиту: почти пришли.

* Разгадка тайного  
Герой, владеющий этим умением, может выучить все заклинания, использованные в бою вражеским героем или вражеским существом. Герой сможет выучить заклинание, только если у него развита соответствующая школа до нужного уровня. Кроме того, это умение позволяет заглянуть в инвентарь вражеского героя.

** Ученый  
Позволяет героям учить друг у друга различные заклинания.  
Не передаются заклинания, ставшие известными благодаря тому магии (артефакту).


	19. Chapter 19

Когда чего-то долго ждешь, в голову зачастую приходит совершенное безобразие. Вот и сейчас, глядя на располагающуюся у ворот города союзническую армию и выходя навстречу засранцу Мишелю и тем, за кем этот поросенок сорвался, Хлоэ оценил в первую очередь эстетическое единство формы и содержания. Некромантский антураж вкупе с натуральной косой Мрачного Жнеца и, почему-то, эльфийской расой, Ае странно шел. Фаиз за спиной пробулькал что-то возмущенное: ни нежить, ни темные эльфы в стенах замка его явно не порадовали. Сумрачная роскошь шелка и лиловое пламя силы – пожалуй, по возвращению всё-таки нужно будет попробовать затащить Фудзимию к Версаче, как бы самого Хлоэ эти яркие цвета ни раздражали.   
Мишель выглядел в должной степени виноватым, во всяком случае, опасливо коситься на Хлоэ у него хватило совести. Похоже, уже успел получить за своё распиздяйство от командира. Отлично. Юки был странно бледен и почему-то под неотступным сопровождением одной из владычиц. Вместе они смотрелись забавно, но в мире явно стало одним девственником меньше. И на том спасибо.  
Представленный в качестве любовника ещё один живой (раздражающий тип, ко всему прочему ещё и американец!) сначала вызвал только рассеянную досаду и недоумение: раньше Ая не притащил бы минутное увлечение на военный совет. Когда же этот Кроуфорд оказался в некотором смысле коллегой, Хлоэ и вовсе пожал плечами. Квалификация будет видна на обсуждении, а так вляпаться в Фудзимию, как успел этот, Хлоэ не пожелал бы и врагу. Всё-таки отношения должны быть прибежищем отдыха и комфорта, а не вялотекущей катастрофой, перемежающейся острыми фазами миссий.  
Дорога от Насрима вымотала больше, чем казалось, и потому Хлоэ с облегчением принял предложение перенести обсуждение на утро и предложил расслабиться в хаммаме. В конце концов, зря он, что ли, гонял домоправителя перед отъездом?  
Не римские термы, но, определенно, не хуже. Ароматный пар заволакивал небольшое низкое помещение, и если на горячем мраморе лежака ещё можно было дышать, то при попытке сесть и тем более встать посетитель попадал в не на шутку раскалённый пар.   
Так что на попытку высоченного американца самостоятельно заняться спиной любовника Хлоэ только хмыкнул, кивнул на Аю банщику-джинну и подвинулся, освобождая место смущённому Юки. Тот благодарно кивнул и вывернул на спину плошку теплой, успевшей нагреться за эти полчаса воды.   
Высушенная в пустыне кожа, казалось, впитывала её, как губка.  
\- Как ты здесь? – прошептал Юки. Хлоэ пожал плечами, жмурясь от жары.  
\- Наверное, неплохо. Мы с Мишелем очнулись в Фидее, на местном рынке героев. Попали в охрану каравана до Насрима, а потом я задержался в тамошней школе мастеров артефактов. Всё-таки вещи должны быть не только дороги и красивы, но и полезны. Для местных такой подход оказался в новинку.  
\- Что у тебя за специализация?   
\- Кузнец артефактов*, - Хлоэ только улыбнулся, когда Юки присвистнул.  
\- И что, ты можешь совмещать артефакты без исключения?  
\- Ну, в разумных пределах, - признал Хлоэ. – Мечи с мечами – да, но не мечи с топорами, например. Зато в любой кузнице артефактов всегда есть шанс выполнить заказ, так что я выкупил Насрим к концу второй недели.  
\- А какая база была? – Юки сосредоточенно кивнул.  
\- Управление машинами и Мастер артефактов, - от влажной жары хаммама клонило в сон. – У меня сейчас четырнадцатый уровень: высшее образование, вся линейка управления машинами и основы чародейства. У Мишеля тот же, но у него приоритеты другие.  
\- То есть ты встаешь с магами, а Мишель остается за пределами поля и колдует?  
\- Да, тем более что ему интересна магия хаоса, а на поле я его не пущу, - нахмурился Хлоэ. – Перетерпит без своих кошек, хотя в его присутствии от этих ленивых тварей почти что есть польза.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты видел, какая у них инициатива? – Хлоэ фыркнул. – Девятка у принцесс, и это максимум, которого ты добьешься. Можно дождаться их очереди и активировать Натиск, но до тех пор какие-нибудь мегеры или кошмары сходят мало что не дважды!  
\- А, понял. Слушай, а ты действительно ездишь на слоне? – Юки прыснул.  
\- Между прочим, очень удобно, - картинно оскорбился Хлоэ. – Я ещё навес от солнца прикрепил, и совсем хорошо стало. Тут вокруг чертова пустыня, и я предпочитаю путешествовать с комфортом. Кстати, а на кой Ае этот Виал сдался?  
\- А, - Юки явственно помрачнел и нахохлился, поежившись, - это для меня, но уже не нужно, наверное. Мы никак не могли найти «Регенерацию», а я… ну, меня же чуть в жертву не принесли.  
Он закусил губу и отвернулся. Хлоэ почувствовал, как в голове вместо привычной банной истомы с хрустом воцаряется ледяная ясность, и натужно пошутил:  
\- Там хоть кто-нибудь в живых остался, когда Ая узнал?  
Юки вскинул взгляд:  
\- В первый раз меня с алтаря вытащил Кроуфорд. Аю мы нашли почти случайно, но да, когда он узнал… - он невесело хмыкнул, и Хлоэ с горечью отметил очень взрослую усталость, - я его чуть не испугался. А уже потом, у Арантира… Он спустил чуму на город, и она за пару часов выкосила всех причастных.  
Хлоэ мысленно присвистнул. Не то чтобы он когда-либо стремился узнать что-то в этом духе, но был не особенно удивлен масштабами возмездия.   
\- Подожди, то есть, тебя вытащили с алтаря, - претензий к Кроуфорду у Хлоэ больше не было. Пусть пробует, охота пуще неволи, - потом вы встретились с Аей, и?  
\- И они договорились, - Юки снова нахмурился. – Что мы собираем вместе Эликсир Жизни, потом меня им вылечиваем, Кроуфорду достаются артефакты, а мы с Аей уходим искать вас. Понятия не имею, как они теперь определятся, когда Мишель принес нам «Регенерацию». Арантир этот ещё…  
\- Я так понял, что Кроуфорд и был послом от темных эльфов к нему в Нар-Анкар, - припомнил Хлоэ то, что успел разглядеть сквозь грань кристалла. – С отличной реакцией и неплохими щитами.  
\- Да, только Ая решил обратиться к Асхе после того, как понял, что жертвенные алтари Игг-Шайла славят Ургаша, - Юки дернул плечом. – Использовал ауру Арантира, чтобы убить жрицу, которая меня упустила, и сменил принадлежность. И всерьез думает, не перейти ли в немертвую форму!  
\- Это он зря, что я Кэну скажу? – Юки снова не поддержал шутку. В ней, кстати, было больше правды, чем юмора.  
\- Эта татуировка-отметина – от Асхи, - Хлоэ скосил глаза в сторону командира, - и богиня реально с ним разговаривает, что-то просит, помогает… Только один раз божественной волей его сорвало с места так, что он потом ничего не помнил. А трансы по восстановлению темной энергии вообще ужас, я каждый раз боюсь, что Ая не проснется.   
Хлоэ теперь смог сформулировать это впечатление странной отстраненности, поразившее его при встрече. «И станешь ты, словно хрустальный сосуд, объединив в себе два мира». Строчка из любимой книги, тут же пришедшая в голову, неприятно резанула.   
Должным образом обдумать новую информацию, однако, не удалось: их обоих внезапно окатило ледяной водой. Юки заорал и шарахнулся, чуть не свалившись с лежака, и Хлоэ со слабым удовлетворением отметил, что сам всё-таки сумел не последовать его примеру.  
Где-то рядом расхохотался предатель Мишель.  
\- Вы уже закончили перемывать нам косточки? – в глазах поставившего обратно деревянный чан Аи не было ни капли раскаяния.  
\- О, ты же не думал, что я упущу такую возможность – посплетничать о твоей личной жизни? – Хлоэ со всем возможным достоинством торопливо выбрался из лужи едва теплой воды, в довершение ко всему ещё и изрядно остудившей мрамор.   
\- Спасибо, я в курсе, что она имеет стойкую тенденцию становиться общественной, - Ая торопливо скалывал волосы спицами, и Хлоэ был готов поспорить, что кроме отличного баланса, прекрасно подходящего для метания, на них найдется ещё пара неприятных сюрпризов вроде яда. Спустил чуму на город, да? Ничего удивительного. – Завтра встречаемся в восемь утра.  
Хлоэ страдальчески закатил глаза, но возразить было нечего: пара утренних часов для войск, не привыкших к пустыне, это весьма приличный кусок пути.  
\- Утешусь кофе, - мрачно пробормотал он. И вздрогнул, когда Юки и Кроуфорд хищно подались вперёд:  
\- Здесь есть кофе?!  
Хлоэ наконец-то нашел теплый кусок мрамора и довольно ответил, согреваясь:  
\- И ещё какой. Лучший кофе в Серебряных городах. Угощу утром, а то сейчас не заснёте.  
Кроуфорд коротко кивнул и потянул Аю за плечо.   
-Тогда до утра, - Фудзимия повернулся, прощаясь с Мишелем, и Хлоэ успел во всей красе рассмотреть сеть татуировки и её центр с изображением Асхи.   
Несмотря на то, что встать было весьма тяжело, утро оказалось прекрасным. Сквозь открытую дверь в сад доносился запах магнолий и смешивался с ароматами кофе и свежей выпечки на принесенном в рабочий зал отдельном столе.  
Хлоэ ступал по воздуху над начерченной на полу магической картой ближайших земель и задумчиво вертел в пальцах волшебную палочку. Повинуясь ей, на карту ложились символы, изображающие текущее состояние орочьих войск.  
\- Судя по тому, что мне удалось выяснить, когда-то долина начиналась именно с небольшого племени, вменившего себе в обязанность хранить Виал Жизни, - Хлоэ выписал ещё один завиток и придирчиво изучил то, как он вспыхнул, - во время очередного орочьего восстания они похитили артефакт и бежали сюда. А потом, как это и бывает, священный долг столкнулся с прозой жизни и необходимостью выживать на этой суровой земле. Племя росло, детей нужно было кормить, и они перешли с рыболовства на перехват караванов: несмотря на пустыню, здесь потенциально удобная гавань, а от мыса Бурь торговые пути могут идти во все стороны.  
\- Учитывая, что пути подхода к долине представляют собой нечто вроде неправильной трехгранной звезды – два основных пути между скалами и третий запасной, предлагаю заявить о своем присутствии как можно громче – это вынудит их разбить единый гарнизон на три части, - Кроуфорд, тоже довольно хмурый с утра, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – Кстати, откуда у них вода?  
\- Они не украли артефакт, - Ая внимательно изучал какую-то полузасыпанную песком пирамиду чуть в отдалении от третьего пути, - их привёл сюда маг из Серебряных Городов. Он же и пробился к водному пласту, создав волшебный ручей – приехать за маной раз в неделю нетрудно, а в остальное время в нём просто не кончается вода.  
\- Думаешь, орки воздвигли пирамиду?  
\- Не удивлюсь, если они её ещё и охраняют, - Ая кивнул, - вместе со всеми материалами и книгами, оставшимися от мага. В любом случае, третий путь, похоже, мой – он самый длинный, и идти до него не меньше недели. Я как раз доведу численность армии до необходимых пределов, поднимая убитых по дороге. Пару раз отпущу встречные орочьи войска, желающие сбежать – и они сами расскажут о нас в долине всё, что необходимо.  
\- Можем выдвинуться прямо завтра, я хотел сегодня призвать войска, понедельник же, - американец непонятно напрягся.   
\- Зачем? – Ая явно удивился. – Сегодня, моя армия предупреждена и готова. Я иду один. Юки остается с тобой.  
\- И кто тебя будет вытаскивать после очередного транса? – Кроуфорд, похоже, был действительно зол. – Корин? Не говоря уже о том, что ты до сих пор не поднял зомби, а значит, будешь восстанавливать темную энергию через день, чтобы успеть.  
Хлоэ с тоской и неловкостью покосился на Мишеля, который только что не подпрыгивал в кресле с попкорном, наблюдая за зрелищем. Вот только семейной сцены и не хватало. Но, кажется, было уже поздно.  
\- Вам нет смысла там быть, а частые трансы я переживу, - отрезал Ая. – Пробивать два гарнизона вместо трех намного сложнее, а входы в лучи находятся далеко друг от друга.   
\- И что, ты будешь трястись по пустыне неделю?  
\- У тебя есть другой вариант?  
Кроуфорд ухмыльнулся с таким самодовольством, что Хлоэ прямо-таки почувствовал, как зачесались кулаки стереть эту ухмылку.  
\- Три четверти пути до пирамиды можно пройти подземельями, со мной и Юки – на треть быстрее. В то время как по пустыне – на треть же медленней. Можно было бы без Юки…  
\- Эй! – возмутился тот.  
\- …но сомневаюсь, что он согласится, а обратно одного ты его не отпустишь. Два стека у тебя свободны, мы вполне помещаемся.  
\- С чего ты взял, что в пещерах есть дорога? – с некоторой обреченностью поинтересовался Ая. Хлоэ недоумённо моргнул: он что, поверил?  
\- Видел, - есть ли вообще предел самоуверенности этой нации? И что это ещё за «видел»? Когда?  
\- А прирост войск?  
\- Выкуплю, когда вернусь, раз ты не хочешь задержаться на день, - Кроуфорд только пожал плечами.   
\- Хорошо, - Ая выглядел странно удовлетворённым, словно не рассчитывал и на такой результат, - с кем вы встанете?  
\- С учетом того, что обратно мы пойдем вдвоем, я бы предпочел наиболее сильные отряды: владычиц для Юки и наездников для себя, - кажется, Кроуфорд не особенно поверил в продемонстрированную покладистость.   
\- Хлоэ, - Ая допил свой кофе и встал, - проводишь нас?  
Пришлось кивнуть и отправиться во двор рядом, пока Юки с Кроуфордом торопливо ушли в предоставленные им покои спешно собираться.   
\- Сколько тебе нужно времени? – Хлоэ чувствовал… пожалуй, растерянность. Странную зыбкую неуверенность, когда казавшееся незыблемым перестает быть таким. – На то, чтобы подойти к заставе вплотную?  
Ая задумчиво взвесил в ладони переброшенную через плечо косу.  
\- Около двух недель.  
\- Я полагаю, ты берешь с запасом, - Хлоэ глянул искоса, проверяя, правильно ли понял то, что успел уловить.   
\- Я найду, куда его потратить. Надо многое обдумать, - шелк глубокого лилового цвета в густой тени становился почти чёрным. – И делать это лучше одному.  
\- Земную жизнь пройдя до половины? – пошутил Хлоэ. – Пиши, как у тебя там, иначе они сорвутся следом.   
\- С сумрачным лесом тут сложно, - Ая коротко улыбнулся и снова посерьёзнел, - ты успел до игры прочесть вытребованное у Наны наше с Кэном досье?  
Хлоэ с силой закусил губу, чтобы по-детски не покраснеть:  
\- Ая, я не имел в виду…  
\- Напротив. Хорошо, что ты проверяешь. Нана спросила, давать ли тебе доступ, и я разрешил. Так успел?   
\- Да там ахинея какая-то, - Хлоэ досадливо передернул плечами. – Фантастический боевик. Опыты на людях, ритуальные жертвоприношения, мутанты, клоны… только инопланетян не было, так что до «Секретных материалов» вы не дотянули.  
\- Кроуфорд – пророк, - невозмутимо сказал Ая. Ну, таким тоном обычно «трава – зеленая» говорят.  
\- Жует лавровые листья, нюхает газ и пишет плохие катрены? – ядовито поинтересовался Хлоэ, чуть отойдя от удивления. – Или у него хрустальный шар в рукаве?  
\- Я просто предупредил, - было полное ощущение, что над ним издеваются. – Чтобы ты не обнаружил это… внезапно.  
\- Внезапного тебя мне вполне достаточно, - согласился Хлоэ. У Аи хватило совести на секунду отвести взгляд.  
\- Я попробую ещё раз связаться с Кэном. Фри – на тебе.   
Хлоэ молча кивнул и только вскинул вверх кулак вместе с мегерами, когда неспешная кавалькада выехала с замкового двора и начала пробираться через первую линию стен города. Накатившая печаль рассеялась, как только закрылись ворота: к нему подбежал домоправитель, нужно было разобраться с комендантом и утвердить дальнейший план строительства.  
За пять дней, прошедших до возвращения Юки с Кроуфордом, Хлоэ даже присесть было некогда, не говоря уже о тоске. Были два штурма, и если ради первого Хлоэ не пришлось даже подниматься на стены – самоубийцу с горсткой кентавров не напрягаясь выбили городские башни, то второй заставил повозиться как в процессе, так и после. Чертовы циклопы выломали значительную часть стен, и хотя магические контуры неплохо восстанавливали статус кво, руководить строительством, собирая и ставя на место выломанные куски, как в гигантском Лего, всё равно приходилось.  
«Провожавшие» вернулись под вечер. Кроуфорд, кинув пару сухих фраз, ушёл к себе, а Хлоэ вопросительно глянул на Юки:  
\- Они поругались?  
\- Я так и не понял, - тот неловко пожал плечами и вдруг оживился: - Слушай, мы можем спросить кого-то из владычиц, только не знаю, которую. Они всегда за таким смотрят…  
\- …иначе как плести интриги? – закончила Ликто, опираясь на косяк. Весело подмигнула: - И от нас есть польза, да?  
\- Можешь кого-то предложить?  
\- Ну, давай посчитаем, - она подошла ближе, неторопливо рассуждая. – От меня толку довольно мало, я всё время с тобой, Юки. Из остальных имеет смысл спрашивать только старый ковен, нашу первую шестерку. Акайят нам вряд ли что-то скажет, во всяком случае, что-то достоверное, слишком себе на уме. Каор наверняка половину проспала, она мечтательная. Окарин молится в два раза больше нас. Хисатис… Можно, но Юстис лучше – во-первых, она провожала Корина, а значит, присматривалась к расстановке сил, а во-вторых, Ая общался с ней насчет проблем с маной, так что она должна знать его лучше.  
\- Значит, Юстис, - Хлоэ задумчиво кивнул. – Спасибо.  
\- Убедись в крепости своей мужской силы, прежде чем станешь спрашивать, маг, - лукаво фыркнула Ликто. Хлыст, свернувшийся вокруг её талии и обвивший ногу, выразительно шевельнулся и сжал кольца. – Мы жадны до малой жертвы.   
Выступать нужно было только на третий день, в понедельник – Хлоэ собирался забрать еженедельный прирост и уйти, – так что он позволил себе потратить полдня на мини-артефакт для дамы. В конце концов, Юстис далеко не покорный гаремный цветок, а превращать секс в чистую сделку не хотелось.  
С учетом расовой особенности темных эльфов, неодолимой магии, пробивавшей все щиты, небольшой личный амулет, снижающий урон от заклинаний, должен был порадовать игг-шайлку. Юстис не сможет поделиться дарованной защитой с отрядом – на это способны были только специально обученные войска Серебряных городов – но если вдруг останется одна, когда-нибудь это поможет ей выжить.  
Густо-синий самоцвет подойдет к светлым, яростным голубым глазам, а скорлупа от желудей керсиля напоминает драконьи зубы, и если Юстис когда-нибудь добудет себе настоящее ожерелье, какие носят некоторые владычицы, амулет прекрасно дополнит комплект.   
Хлоэ вложил амулет в небольшой букет, ностальгически улыбнувшись тому, как привычно руки составили простую, но изящную композицию, и отправил с вестником. Синяя сова вернулась пустой почти сразу, и Хлоэ чуть успокоился: похоже, Юстис была согласна.   
Когда с закатом в покои доставили небольшой ужин на двоих, он только порадовался, что организовал всё заранее: навалившиеся дела чуть не заставили забыть о свидании.   
Легкий эльфийский мёд, охлаждённое сладкое вино и фрукты – пожалуй, дама должна остаться довольна.   
Юстис шагнула из теней, гордая и полная достоинства, и Хлоэ почувствовал, как в ушах зашумело: владычица, откровенная в своих желаниях, пришла нагой – только в подаренном амулете и вившемся по телу хлысте. Кинула лукавый, долгий взгляд, удовлетворённая произведённым эффектом, и отломила себе веточку винограда.  
Узкие алые губы обняли крупную ягоду, раздавили, заставляя винно-красный сок дорожкой сбежать по подбородку, и Хлоэ шагнул навстречу, слизывая его с кожи. От неё потрясающе пахло, жарко и томно, набухшие соски ярко выделялись на бледной коже, и Хлоэ, словно завороженный, раздавил над грудью ещё пару ягод и с удовольствием приласкал языком твердый комочек плоти.   
Юстис протяжно вздохнула, когда он опустился ниже, и только вцепилась в плечи, вдавливая в кожу непривычно короткие ногти. Складки раскрылись, выпуская знакомый и в то же время неповторимый запах, и он лизнул, пробуя клитор языком. Её магия надавила на плечи, заставив прижаться сильнее, Юстис всхлипнула, и Хлоэ, мысленно улыбнувшись, скользнул внутрь пальцем, раздвигая скользкие упругие стенки.   
Он едва не вздрогнул, когда под самую кульминацию хлыст на крутом бедре рядом ожил. На плечо, словно наблюдая, легла гроздь змеиных голов, шесть тонких язычков зашевелились, ощупывая воздух. От ещё одного нажатия Юстис вытянулась струной и содрогнулась, а потом замерла, судорожно дыша. Хлоэ медленно поднялся, чтобы не потревожить хлыст, и аккуратно уложил женщину на постель, быстро скидывая с себя одежду. Успевшая отдышаться Юстис только поощрительно улыбнулась, когда он опустился рядом и снова погладил по груди.  
Она без колебаний развела колени, принимая в себя, когда Хлоэ приподнялся на локтях, нависая, и замер, пытаясь размеренно дышать. Юстис стиснула его внутри, шелково и влажно, заставляя двигаться, словно в Залах Сумерек тренировали и эти мышцы, и он сорвался в непрерывное движение, каждый раз с силой раздвигая складки.   
Когда по спине змеей скользнул хлыст, Хлоэ сначала даже не заметил. Оставалось совсем немного, он стиснул владычицу в объятиях и только широко распахнул глаза, в паре секунд от пика, когда в бедро слева вонзились острые иголки змеиных зубов.  
О зельях владычиц не зря ходили легенды, потому обжигающая боль только подстегнула наслаждение, растянула его в долгую выматывающую вечность, а потом Хлоэ упал прямо в протянутые руки, слепо находя желанные губы, и в голове окончательно помутилось.  
Хлоэ толком не помнил, что именно они делали и сколько это длилось. В уши словно бы лился голос, чужой и сладкий, от него в паху скручивало желанием снова и снова, даже когда казалось, что больше нет сил.   
Он пробился сквозь этот голос и тяжкую посторгазменную истому, с усилием приподнял веки. Погладил Юстис, лежавшую на плече, по волосам и виновато поморщился: шикарная светло-серая грива пестрела колтунами то здесь, то там. Владычица завозилась и попыталась приподнять голову. Попросила жалобно и хрипло:  
\- Пить, - села и судорожно стиснула в ладонях подлетевший кувшин с простой свежей водой. Хлоэ дождался, пока она напьется, и потянулся за водой сам.   
От резкого движения на спине вспыхнули царапины, в паху засаднило. Так. Всё себе нахер стёр. С ума сойти.   
\- Прости, - она прижалась виском к плечу, - обычно от наших зелий люди сдаются раньше. Я увеличила дозу, и…   
\- И мы забыли о времени, - Хлоэ невольно покосился за окно, где по восточному окоему неба уже разлилась едва заметная ниточка рассвета.   
Юстис под боком беспокойно шевельнулась, и он вопросительно погладил её по спине.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что там на столе под сохраняющим заклинанием не только вина и фрукты, - владычица кинула в сторону забытого ужина алчный взгляд. – Правда же?  
\- Два вида мяса и что-то ещё, - Хлоэ хмыкнул, когда она рванулась навстречу подлетевшему столику.  
\- Мать Теней, в кои-то веки нормальный ужин на свидании! – Юстис скрестила ноги и переставила пару подносов прямо на постель, - я готова взять тебя в клан, если бы могла, маг.   
Хлоэ с удовольствием присоединился, глядя, как покачивается между грудей клык амулета.  
\- Но раз такой возможности нет… - она быстро прожевала первый кусок и внимательно глянула, - то чем я могу помочь?  
\- Ая, - просто пояснил Хлоэ. – Что было, что ты видела, что думаешь.  
\- Брат сестёр крови и адепт Асхи, - Юстис задумчиво кивнула, прервавшись ради соприкосновения бокалами. – Сложный. Не могу понять, зачем его Матери клана это служение.   
\- Как прошел поход до пирамиды?  
Юстис с хрустом разломила тушку какой-то мелкой птицы и отщипнула мяса:  
\- Для нас нервно. Вождь не хотел его отпускать, мы даже поднялись вместе с нежитью на поверхность. Как оказалось, не зря – там была засада.  
\- Орки? – Хлоэ инстинктивно напрягся, хотя сейчас это уже не имело смысла.  
Владычица отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Демоны, и довольно серьёзная армия. Хотя, - она пренебрежительно фыркнула, - это было глупо. Атаковать этому идиоту по уму стоило после того, как Ая вскрыл бы гробницу.  
\- Он забрал с собой оба артефакта: и кольцо, и перстень, - вдруг вспомнил Хлоэ. – Я сначала решил, что это из-за того, чтобы восполнить нехватку сил, но…  
Юстис мрачно кивнула:  
\- Нет, я думаю, он знал, что они имеют отношение к гробнице. Или же просто собрался оставить их себе.  
Хлоэ только недоуменно фыркнул, отпивая мёда:  
\- Ему бы их и так отдали, только попроси.  
Юстис пожала плечами:  
\- Я только предположила. Потом мы разделились, и Ая увёл нежить в сторону гробницы. Вождь спустился в подземелья, призвал войска, как собирался… и вот мы здесь.  
\- Они поругались?  
Владычица всерьез задумалась, неторопливо уничтожая лепешку с мёдом. Потом чуть поджала губы:  
\- Думаю, нет. Во всяком случае, не так, чтобы во все стороны летели молнии. Просто пока страсть сейчас, в самом начале, сильна, расставание – и расстояние! – мучительно, причем для вождя больше. Он сведущ в войне, а не в чувствах, - она чуть усмехнулась и допила бокал. Сполоснула руки в чаше для омовения, составила свой пустой поднос на пол и вдруг зевнула.  
\- Останешься?   
Юстис покачала головой, от души потянулась и коротко поцеловала в губы, поднимаясь.  
\- Скоро час моей молитвы, а мне ещё нужно успеть в купальню. Поспи, маг. Если ты захочешь, я приду ещё.  
Хлоэ проводил её взглядом и тоже поднялся, чуть не зашипев от саднящей боли. Так. В ванну, целебный бальзам и спать. Думать над рассказанным он будет завтра.


	20. Chapter 20

Первую неделю после исцеления Юки хотелось, в общем, только двух вещей: наесться и выспаться. Кошмары больше не мучили, особенно после того, как Ликто недвусмысленно запретила кому-либо ночью приближаться к их шатру.  
Внезапный отъезд Аи, как ни странно, даже не напугал. Юки взял с опекуна слово, что тот вернется, и успокоился. Кроуфорда он не видел до выступления: тот зашел накануне, дежурно поинтересоваться, останется Юки в замке или поедет вместе с армией, получил однозначный ответ, кивнул и снова ушёл.  
На мысль его натолкнула Ликто, вернувшаяся с очередного заседания ковена. Владычица быстро сбросила доспехи и юркнула под одеяло рядом. Ночи в пустыне жаркими не были.   
Сладко потянулась и протянула:  
\- Вождь зол.  
\- Мм? – Юки увлеченно гладил её по спине и не сразу поднял голову. – В смысле? С чего?  
Владычица фыркнула:  
\- Он близок к тому, чтобы догнать черных драконов по силе собственнического чувства. Спи. Понаблюдаешь завтра.  
Он вспомнил об этом только на следующий день, когда Кроуфорд разрешил небольшому отряду шаманок разбежаться. Улучил время на привале и спросил.   
\- Страх, - коротко, без своей вечной усмешки пояснил тот. – Орки уважают шаманок, а раз эти готовы были разбежаться, то знали и о размере армии, и о том, как мы поступили с теми, кто не хотел. Они принесут с собой в крепость страх, и её проще будет взять.  
Следующий отряд, орочьих вожаков, отпускать не стали.  
С течением времени эта практичная безжалостность, казалось, только усиливалась. К концу второй недели, перед штурмом основной заставы, Юки вместе с Ликто увидел Юстис, оставшуюся ночевать в шатре вождя.  
\- Я спрошу её, - недоумевавшая Ликто тоже озадаченно крутанула в руке хлыст. – Мне казалось, человеческие обычаи всё ещё сильны в нём.  
Юстис с утра, впрочем, только что не плевалась ядом, словно забрав с собой немалую доли чужой злости.   
\- Если ему нужна была услада на одну ночь, мог спросить Сорейю, - разъярённо шипела владычица. – Может, эта вечная дева хоть залетела бы наконец.   
\- Ты же не надеялась на ещё один амулет? – сладко протянула Ликто, и Юки озадаченно моргнул. В каком смысле?  
\- Нет. И за молодняком я тоже не гоняюсь, - огрызнулась Юстис, вставая. – Ладно. Я поняла.  
\- Дождись Корина и успокойся, - усмехнулась Ликто, прижимаясь грудью к спине Юки.   
Застава принесла с собой первые потери. Из владычиц погибла новенькая Фельтис, едва прибывшая из Ристириса. Чертовы кентавры всё-таки выцелили одну из них.  
Долина открылась как-то сразу, каменные отроги раздвинулись, и стал виден волшебный ручей на большом плато в центре. Юки с любопытством разглядывал диковинные юрты: круглые жилища, обтянутые кожей. До вершины, с учетом стычек, оставался день.   
Полупрозрачный, словно сотканный из молочного тумана, крохотный астральный дракончик прилетел к вечеру. Юки удивленно вскрикнул, когда своенравный вестник сбросил ему письмо на колени, сделал круг над головой и скрылся за пологом у шатра Кроуфорда. Сидевшая поодаль Сарил вскочила, собрала оружие и ринулась в расположение своего отряда: явно порадовать сестер.  
\- Ну, может, подобреет? – пробормотал Юки.  
\- Это вряд ли, - Ликто провела пальцем по острому кончику уха, - думаю, только после официального возвращения.  
Юки только пожал плечами. Настолько тонкие материи были ему недоступны.  
Утренняя дорога до вершины оказалась быстрой и почти лёгкой. Или же Юки так показалось, потому что вождь ехал в авангарде.  
Величественное древо Старейшины Силанны оплело корнями всю скалу, и Юки торопливо спрыгнул с ящера, когда увидел спешившегося Хлоэ рядом с оставленной Аей армией нежити.  
\- Он уже внутри, - Хлоэ бросил нервный взгляд на узкий лаз, ведущий к ручью. – Я проверил, здесь можно пройти, но только с одним небольшим отрядом. Ая уже ушел вглубь со своими вампирами.  
\- Мы готовы, вождь, - Акайят бросала на таинственную пещеру заинтересованные взгляды. Кроуфорд коротко кивнул и скользнул в лаз первый.  
Юстис пристроилась следом, и Юки только сердито фыркнул, когда Ликто не позволила её обогнать. Всё ещё пытается защищать, сколько можно!  
Он успел обернуться на бегу, поймав боковым зрением Хлоэ и его боевых магов, подсвечивающих себе палочками в темноте, как странный шум, не похожий на звуки битвы, привлек его внимание.  
В пещере… пели. Хрипло, надрывно, срываясь то в яростный вой, то в хриплый шёпот, и звонкое эхо аккомпанировало своими раскатами резким шлепкам по подобию барабанов.  
За поворотом, наконец, пещера раскрылась широким полукольцом, и Юки чуть не отшатнулся: три десятка дочерей неба, и у ног каждой – по связанному гоблину!  
Плясавшая на исполинском барабане шаманка подпрыгнула в последний раз и шагнула навстречу:  
\- Пришли, пришли! – раскрашенное лицо полубезумно скривилось, и орчанка вскинула вверх кинжалы. Узкая склянка Виала, через пробку которой была продета цепочка ожерелья, подпрыгнула на основательно увядшей груди. – От вас обоих разит демоном, от обоих, от мага и от пасынка Малассы! Ресстре очистит вас, очистит!  
От Виала раскатилось золотое сияние, нестерпимо яркое, но не жгучее. Оно взорвалось под сводом пещеры, словно маленькое гневное солнце, и угасло, когда Ая поднял руку.  
\- Боюсь, в моем присутствии это заклинание не подействует, - новое кольцо, надетое на безымянный палец левой руки, блеснуло сумрачно и жадно. – Итак. Как я понял, в отношении меня нет подозрений насчёт связи с демоном?  
Кроуфорд рядом прошипел что-то нецензурное, едва не испепелив взглядом широкую зеленую полоску незнакомого металла.  
\- Хочешь, хочешь попасть под гнев Отца-неба первым, хочешь? – шаманка ощерилась. – Мы поставлены здесь хранить и не уйдём, не уйдём без боя!  
Ая неуловимо кивнул вампирам, но даже раньше, чем сработала телепортация, шаманки вскрыли горла гоблинам. Жертвенная кровь окропила пол щедрой струей, и Юки почувствовал, как его и Мишеля отшвыривает назад, придавливая огромным сияющим щитом. Ликто стремительно перекатилась сверху, прижимая к земле собой и без жалости схватив за волосы не успевшего даже пискнуть Мишеля.   
В щит ударила молния и погасла, ещё одну сумел отразить побледневший Хлоэ. Третья летела в цель, и Корин только шагнул вперёд, закрывая собой хозяина, когда его бешеной кошкой сбила с ног Юстис.  
Новый амулет, который она не снимала, заискрился ледяным голубоватым светом, и отброшенная ударом владычица снова вскочила. Тряхнула вставшей дыбом гривой, размахнулась хлыстом, цепляясь охвостьем за сталактит наверху, и словно на канате перескочила на барабан. Ресстре завизжала ещё громче, указывая пальцем:  
\- Смердишь, смердишь! Серой, серой! – и захлебнулась криком, когда хлыст разорвал грудь наискосок. Умирать без чести, впрочем, орки, не умели: последним усилием старая шаманка всё-таки успела всадить противнице в живот оба ритуальных кинжала.  
Юстис содрогнулась, когда окровавленные кончики вылезли на спине, и упала, увлекая её за собой. Корин закричал яростно и горько и рванулся к дочерям неба, желая добить.  
За плечом Ликто было не слишком хорошо видно, но Юки первым углядел, как сжавшаяся в кулак на спине шаманки рука Юстис шевельнулась, и владычица с усилием сдвинула с себя тяжелое тело.   
Юки не успел даже обрадованно вскрикнуть, как Юстис резким движением отломила пробку у Виала и жадно глотнула, осушая небольшую емкость одним глотком. Слизнула с губ потеки жидкости, и Юки, похолодев, понял, что это было.   
Густая, ярко-алая, словно едва пролитая кровь с яркими золотыми искрами.  
\- Это кровь единорога! – рядом закричал, тоже опознав, Мишель. – Она пьет кровь светлого единорога из Виала!  
Ни одно существо не посмеет спасти себе жизнь целительной кровью единорога: Эльрат гневен и зорко присматривает за своими детьми. Испивший её ради спасения своей жизни будет навечно проклят и недолго протянет на этом свете: удача оставит его.  
Юстис выдернула из себя клинки и выгнулась с мучительным стоном. Опустевший Виал, упав рядом, сухо треснул, будто только кровь единорога удерживала его в этой форме, и вдруг раскрылся настоящей кристальной друзой, играющей всеми оттенками голубого.  
\- Кристалл Шантири, - выдохнул Ая, бросаясь к барабану, но тут тело владычицы, скорчившейся от боли, занялось нестерпимым пламенем и словно потекло, меняя форму.   
С черепа опали и истаяли роскошные серебристые волосы, над бровями буквой «Г» выдвинулись рога. Над спиной взвились неестественно вывернутые, словно после падения вниз, кожистые крылья, кожа посерела и покрылась черными оспинами, как от ожогов. Разламывая доспехи, изменились руки и ноги, хлыстом стегнул воздух вокруг себя длинный двузубый хвост.  
\- Суккуб! – выдохнул Хлоэ, поневоле отшатываясь.  
\- Выше! Искусительница! – «Юстис» ловко дотянулась до кристалла и упруго вскочила. – Кристалл Шантири, открывающий путь в святилище Асхи, теперь мой! А ты, маг, - она похабно прогнулась, и Юки почувствовал, как в лицо бросилась краска, - благодарю за подарок! Когда мы завоюем мир, Ксана проследит, чтобы ты умирал долго – от наслаждения.  
В неё ударила молния, призванная Кроуфордом, но демоница только насмешливо оскалилась: всё ещё висевший на её шее амулет Хлоэ надежно погасил большую часть заклинания:  
\- Не ищи потерянного среди женщин, как ты искал, если потерял в другом месте, вождь! – Ксана зло расхохоталась и бросила себе под ноги небольшой флакон.   
Пещеру немедленно заволокло едким дымом, Юки судорожно закашлялся и успел почувствовать только, как через него перепрыгнули.   
\- Мы догоним её! – оскорблённая Акайят дрожала от ярости. – Расступитесь!  
\- Нет! – рявкнул Ая и поперхнулся кашлем. – Не вздумайте, идиотки!  
\- Почему?! – владычица круто развернулась, зацепив хлыстом по стене. В стороны полетели осколки. – Её предательство бросает тень на всех нас!  
\- Её специальность – Соблазнение*! Без иммунитета, - он снова закашлялся и оперся на стену, - она сманит вас на свою сторону и хорошо если просто убьет, а не заставит сражаться против нас! Хочешь сделать ей такой подарок – целый ковен?  
Акайят скрипнула зубами, но отступила.  
\- Хозяин, - непривычно взбудораженный Корин помог опекуну выпрямиться, - на нас не действует магия разума. Ни на кого из немертвых. Я доверял ей… я прошу разрешения на личную охоту. Этого требует наша честь.  
Ая смерил вампира испытующим взглядом и кивнул:  
\- После того, как ты получишь все указания. Не раньше.   
Корин коротко вскинул кулак, салютуя, и явно уже привычно шагнул чуть назад, за правое плечо хозяина. Юки осторожно тронул Ликто за локоть, и владычица медленно встала, кидая по сторонам настороженные взгляды. Рядом сел, осторожно ероша волосы, Мишель.  
\- Уходим, - Кроуфорд протянул ладонь, и Юки ухватился за неё, поднимаясь. – Акайят, возьмите в помощь скелетов и призраков и обойдите долину. Тела стащить в одно место, потом их сожжем, золото, артефакты и остальные ценности сосчитать, описать и отправить в обоз. Сегодня ночуем здесь. Ая!  
\- Да, - опекун зачем-то взобрался на барабан и теперь изучал тело орчанки, - сейчас. Я догоню, не ждите. Корин, иди сюда.  
Кроуфорд поджал губы и стремительно вышел, увлекая за собой живых. Юки неуверенно покосился ему вслед и, помедлив, дернул за шнуры на воротнике, прижавшись к стене.  
Похоже, Ресстре была ещё жива. Во всяком случае, Ая что-то еле слышно говорил и, судя по паузам, получал ответы.  
Подошедший Корин почтительно опустился на колено, приподнимая женщину, и вопросительно поднял взгляд, ожидая следующих указаний. Наконец, Ая закончил разговор и поднялся, в последний раз проверив пульс кончиками пальцев. После короткого повелительного кивка Корин напрягся, лицо его ожесточилось, и теперь Юки как в замедленной съемке увидел, как меняется вампир при осушении.  
Челюсть неестественно широко раздвинулась, словно у них не было части лицевых костей, выпрямились, отделяясь от нёба, тонкие длинные клыки, похожие на гадючьи, и Корин быстро наклонился к шее шаманки. Искаженное болью лицо её разгладилось, словно погрузили в сон, Корин сделал первый большой глоток, замер и содрогнулся, когда Ресстре, подняв руку, слабо скользнула ладонью по собранным в хвост черным волосам и уцепилась за затылок. Остальные оказались легче и мельче, вампир пил неторопливо и беззвучно, то и дело останавливаясь.   
Юки судорожно прикидывал, сколько это продлится. В человеческом и даже орочьем теле что-то около шести литров крови. В желудок, теоретически, помещается максимум три, но откуда знать, может, у вампиров она впитывается всем организмом, начиная с гортани, и Корин намерен выпить её досуха?  
Всё оказалось намного проще. Корин остановился тогда, когда шаманка умерла. Упала с его затылка слабая рука, перестала подниматься в дыхании грудь, невидяще застыл взгляд. Корин покачнулся, словно пьяный, но поднял тело без усилия, благодарно глянув, когда Ая закрыл мертвой глаза.  
Отнёс тело к остальным, аккуратно сложенным в углу пещеры, и только мрачно смотрел, как Ая творил вокруг тел «Кристалл тайного», накрывая их покровом.  
Ая скользнул по месту последней драки взглядом и поднял с земли отломленную пробку Виала, превратившуюся в блеснувший льдисто-голубым кристалл. Спрятал в рукав и легко спрыгнул с барабана.  
\- Идём, - он кивнул Корину. Юки скользнул следом, внезапно вспомнив, что не сказал Ликто о том, что остается наблюдать. Блин… она наверняка его обыскалась уже.  
И действительно, владычица нервно переминалась с ноги на ногу у выхода из пещеры, но, к счастью, подойти к опекуну не решилась. Юки торопливо тронул её за плечо, и эльфийка едва слышно зашипела разъярённой змеей:  
\- Ты ненормальный пропадать после такого? Нельзя было предупредить, твою мать через все тени?   
\- Шшш, прости, - он виновато закусил губу. – Хорошо еще ты Аю не спросила…  
\- Я жить хочу, - Ликто саркастически фыркнула, увлекая его за уступ скалы. – По возможности не поднятой и со всеми конечностями. Что-нибудь увидел интересное?  
\- Ага. Корин по приказу Аи осушил едва живую Ресстре, я только не понял, зачем.   
\- Кого? – Ликто озадаченно моргнула. – А, эту шаманку. Интересно, зачем?  
\- Не знаю, - Юки пожал плечами. – Посмотрим, что он скажет сегодня на совете.  
\- Ладно, тогда я ушла по делам, Акайят уже успела взвалить на меня часть южного куска долины, - Ликто быстро наклонилась, жадно целуя, и Юки отозвался со страстью, какой сам от себя не ожидал. После увиденного хотелось жить и любить ещё больше.   
\- Хорошо! Хорошо, - владычица с трудом отстранилась, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, - остальное вечером. А то мы так и останемся здесь…  
Юки молча скользнул ладонями по бархатистой коже живота, огладил крутое бедро, и Ликто вцепилась в плечи, больно вжимаясь в грудь бронёй лифа. Хлыст, оплетающий спину, торопливо перебрался на другое плечо, когда Юки провёл губами по нежной шее и поймал за чувствительную мочку.  
Да. Здесь. Ликто тонко простонала, когда он чуть прикусил кожу, и с силой уперлась наколенником в скалу, наваливаясь сильнее. Обиженно всхлипнула, когда он провёл по внутренней стороне бедра ногтями, чуть надавливая, и сама насадилась на пальцы, погладившие клитор. Головокружительное ощущение, на самом деле – когда на плече вздрагивает от наслаждения взрослая женщина намного могущественней тебя, и всего лишь из-за таких простых движений кажется, что вы ближе друг другу, чем кто-либо.  
Ликто стиснула внутри пальцы, выгибаясь, и Юки обдало жаром, хотя и недостаточным, чтобы сразу последовать за ней. Впрочем, быть неблагодарной владычица не умела, а уж с многочисленными завязками хизама научилась управляться гораздо лучше его самого.  
Юки содрогнулся, когда она взяла в рот, и едва удержал порыв вцепиться в волосы – не хватало ещё распахать ладонь об один из шипов традиционного венца, поднимавшего шикарную гриву в прическу полметра высотой. Кажется, он рассадил кожу ладони, слишком сильно вцепившись в камень, но, честное слово, было наплевать.  
Его затрясло слишком быстро, наслаждение взвилось вверх по позвоночнику и вырвалось стоном. Ноги ослабли, и тут же потянуло в сон. Юки с трудом приподнял веки и как раз увидел, как Ликто поднимается с колен.   
\- Это немного, но, пожалуй, жизнь стала немного лучше, - она на секунду стиснула его в объятиях и торопливо ушла. Юки только вздохнул вслед, поправил одежду и тоже выполз из-за скалы. До вечера было ещё далеко, и это время нужно было чем-то занять.  
Он ничуть не удивился, когда через полчаса Акайят пристроила его командовать описью ценностей: во-первых, пожалуй, в лагере не было сейчас более охраняемого места, во-вторых, за нечистыми на руку призраками всё равно необходимо приглядывать.  
Впрочем, покорная работоспособность нежити поражала: довольно скоро долина больше напоминала гигантский муравейник, и к вечеру, когда Юки взялся подводить баланс, общая сумма вышла весьма круглой. Что-то около двадцати тысяч золотом, по пятку ресурсов и с десяток только мелких артефактов, которые Юки сразу же отправил к Хлоэ. Пусть как минимум пришьет на плащи по мешочку бесконечного золота – всё-таки по 250 золотых в день, сойдет на мелкие дорожные расходы.  
К закату он понял, что проголодался, а Сарил, притащившая поесть в обед, прибежала снова: рассказать, что шатры готовы и что его ждут у Хлоэ. Юки кивнул, ещё раз проверил расчёты и провёл ладонью над пергаментом, высушивая чернила.   
Он отчитается по материальной части и послушает, до чего додумались остальные.  
Смутно знакомый, почему-то сладковатый запах пощекотал ноздри, когда Юки откинул полог Кроуфордовского шатра и вошёл. И ошарашенно заморгал, увидев сизые в полумраке кольца дыма, небрежно разбросанные по мягкому ковру подушки и дымящийся кальян.   
\- Вы что тут, пьете? – изумлённо брякнул он, судорожно находя взглядом Аю. – А где Мишель?  
Опекун, полулежащий на какой-то низкой короткой оттоманке, только прижал палец к губам. Юки сощурился и заметил вытянувшегося у него под боком Мишеля, удобно устроившегося головой на животе.  
\- Курим, - хмыкнул Хлоэ, приложившись к мундштуку. – С горя.   
Глаза постепенно привыкали к полумраку, и следующей Юки разглядел Акайят. Владычица расслабленно привалилась к плечу Хлоэ и периодически делила с ним мундштук.   
Хмурого, напряженного Кроуфорда, кажется, не слишком радовала эта полная откровенного гедонизма атмосфера. Во всяком случае, на неуверенно присевшего рядом Юки со свитком он глянул с благодарностью, зажигая над бумагой ещё один огонек. Юки отдал опись почти с облегчением и повертел головой, рассматривая шатер и отмечая произошедшие в нём изменения. Похоже, Кроуфорд забрал с собой с корабля значительную часть обстановки, начиная в первую очередь с мебели. Хотя львиная доля Аиных сундуков с книгами просто стояли один на другом, и об удобном шкафе, конечно, речь не шла.   
Ещё одного – и последнего, судя по всему – участника сцены Юки разглядел в самом темном углу за Аиной оттоманкой. Корин сидел на полу, опираясь плечом на матрас оттоманки и обнимая меч, больше всего похожий на огромного черного пса рядом с хозяином. На нечеловечески спокойном лице было написано, казалось, всё терпение мира.  
\- Полагаю, можно начинать, - Ая набросил на шевельнувшегося Мишеля узорчатое покрывало и сел чуть прямее. – Итак. Лично я начал что-то подозревать только тогда, когда перед пирамидой на нас напала демоническая армия. Вполне приличная, должен сказать, если бы не «Крик баньши», нам пришлось бы несладко.  
\- Откуда у тебя кольцо? – Кроуфорд неторопливо и аккуратно сворачивал свиток. – И почему на левой?  
Ая приподнял ладонь, проследив взглядом переплетенную полоску на безымянном пальце, и пояснил:  
\- Маг, спрятавший его в гробнице, явно хотел, чтобы кольцо не попало к демонам – тогда взять долину и вскрыть схрон с Виалом стало бы намного проще. Я не рискнул надеть на правую руку – побоялся, что оно как-то прореагирует с клеймом, - он пожал плечами. – А место… сначала надел машинально, потом решил, что, с учетом моих отношений с Асхой, в этом есть свой символизм.  
\- Давно ты знал про кристалл Шантири? – Хлоэ поднял голову.  
Ая отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- До пирамиды и представления не имел. Я не люблю прикладывать усилия напрасно – а Мишель, - тот завозился на животе и снова затих, когда Ая положил ему на затылок ладонь, - со своей «Регенерацией» появился тогда, когда возвращаться было уже бессмысленно.  
\- Самое плохое – что мы не можем быстро и эффективно проверить, есть ли в армии ещё демоны, - Хлоэ озабоченно потер подбородок. – Меня довольно долго изумляло то, что заклинаний поиска не существует. Потом я понял – дело в том, что невозможно найти область или существо, которое не принадлежало бы ни одному из стихийных драконов, и вероятность, что возникнет конфликт доступа, практически стопроцентный.  
\- А демонов укрывает Ургаш, которому равна только его сестра Асха, - Акайят кивнула. – Потому выявить их истинную природу может только обряд и жрицы, использующие Слезу Асхи. Они ведь не носят какую-то иллюзию, которую можно было бы развеять. Они в буквальном смысле становятся теми, кого копируют.  
\- Я успел поговорить с Ресстре на этот счёт, потому что она сразу почуяла суккуба, - Ая кинул короткий взгляд на вампира, - и, может быть, найти решение, но результат будет нескоро.  
\- Куда мы дальше, Ая? – теологические изыскания Юки интересовали мало. – В Насрим?  
Ая покачал головой, прикладываясь к кальяну:  
\- В Аль-Сафиру. Лучше всего, конечно, вообще в Шахибдийю, но Зехир, Первый в Круге, непрерывно странствует, и город перемещается вместе с ним. Надеюсь, Нистадаль обжился достаточно, чтобы встретить нас.   
\- И что мы там забыли? – раздраженно поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
\- Видишь ли, кроме заклинания «Небесного щита» и кольца я нашёл в пирамиде нечто более важное, - Ая неожиданно ехидно скривил губы, доставая из рукава свернутый лист бумаги. – Пророчество, посвященное Темному Мессии.  
\- Ты шутишь.  
\- Нисколько.  
\- Дай посмотреть! – Кроуфорд нетерпеливо подался вперёд и почти выхватил свиток из рук у опекуна. Быстро пробежал глазами текст и скривился: - Архаичный язык с высокой вероятностью неверного перевода, да ещё и в стихах. Дилетантство… но, к сожалению, предсказание подлинное.   
\- Ну, вы хоть зачитайте, - попросил Хлоэ.  
\- _Десять столетий выстоит крепость, стены духа, окутанные огнем.  
И демонов лорды главы преклонят перед тем, кто родится в нём.  
Придет столетье борьбы и крови, луна померкнет, почему - не понять.  
Седьмого Дракона покой затронет, выше кого никому не летать_, - ровно процитировал Кроуфорд, досадливо покусывая губу.  
\- Седьмой Дракон, - Хлоэ напрягся. – Действительно, в библиотеке Аль-Сафиры можно попробовать что-то найти.   
\- Столетье борьбы и крови, по всей видимости, отсчитывается с пятого лунного затмения и войны Серого Альянса, - Ая дотянулся до чаши с водой, - это было последнее предсказанное затмение.   
\- Что это за крепость в огне? – Юки поднял брови. – Демонический город?  
\- Не думаю, - Акайят покачала головой. – Стены духа… скорее какая-то старая столица людей. Возможно, взятая.  
\- Да ладно, не Гнездо же Сокола, - недоверчиво протянул Хлоэ и запнулся. - Вы что, хотите сказать?..  
\- Вполне возможно, - Акайят раскусила медовый орех. – Пророчества о Соколах с Четвертого затмения известны даже в подземельях и давно стали пословицами. Но кто сказал, что они перестали действовать?  
\- Как они звучат? – Кроуфорд напряженно смотрел на владычицу.  
\- Первое: «Мир людей существует лишь до тех пор, пока жив наследник династии Сокола», - Акайят пожала плечами. – И второе: «Наследники Сокола никогда не будут искоренены, пока люди удерживают Гнездо Сокола». Но сначала были вырезаны почти все Соколы, позже Гнездо было взято, и королева Мэйв погибла. Впрочем, линия не прервалась, несмотря на то, что престол империи Соколы потеряли.  
\- Думаешь, Соколов ждёт ещё одна резня? – помрачнел Ая. Кроуфорд только кивнул:  
\- Во всяком случае, это напрашивается. Или, скажем, мы можем случайно найти у них ребенка, подходящего по возрасту Темному Мессии.  
Хлоэ зевнул и поднялся, подавая руку владычице:  
\- Ладно, я понял насчёт Аль-Сафиры. Думаю, возможность поговорить у нас ещё будет, а сейчас… не знаю, кто как, а мы сюда неделю в боях шли. Армия спит, и я собираюсь последовать их примеру.  
\- Расскажешь Мишелю? – Ая наклонился, придерживая покрывало, и Хлоэ осторожно поднял подростка на руки.   
Юки соскользнул с кровати, но на полпути к выходу обернулся:  
\- Так Ресстре добровольно передала свой дар Корину вместе с кровью?  
Опекун кивнул, опираясь ладонью на оттоманку рядом с головой вампира:  
\- Теоретически да. Когда он проявится на практике… - Корин медленно повернул голову, и Юки на секунду показалось, что он сейчас прижмется губами к узкому запястью… или вцепится в него клыками. – Остается только ждать. Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе, - Юки мотнул головой, отгоняя идиотскую фантазию, и вздрогнул, когда вампир поднялся одним мягким стремительным движением.  
\- Я провожу его до шатра, хозяин.  
Ая только кивнул, словно не ожидал ничего другого.

*Специальность героя - Соблазнение  
Суккубы, демонессы и искусительницы в армии героя получают +1 к защите  
и нападению за каждые два уровня героя, начиная с первого. Способность искусительниц «Соблазнение» действует вдвое сильнее.


	21. Chapter 21

Несмотря на многочисленные катастрофические последствия случившегося сегодня, сейчас Ае всё больше хотелось от души расхохотаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кроуфорд, страдающий от уязвленного самолюбия, будет представлять собой столь забавное зрелище?   
С того момента, как они остались вдвоем, Оракул так и не шевельнулся: сверлил мрачным взглядом свиток с пророчеством, так что скоро это начало напоминать плохую драму.   
\- Перестань дуться, как мышь на крупу, или я действительно решу, что у тебя мания величия, - Ая плотнее запахнул полу шатра и отпустил с ладоней посох.  
Кроуфорд вздрогнул и поднял голову:  
\- Что?..  
\- Что ты страдаешь, скажи мне?  
\- Эта тварь нас переиграла, - мрачно буркнул он, подпирая ладонью подбородок. – С весьма печальными последствиями.  
\- Так я был прав насчёт мании величия? – Ая оперся коленом на застеленную узорчатым покрывалом постель и взялся расплетать косу. – Тебе не даёт покоя это поражение?  
\- Можно подумать, тебя они не уязвляют, - проворчал любовник. Ая только покачал головой: что за ребячество.  
\- Если потери можно восполнить, а жертв не было, то вообще не особенно. То есть, я просто разбираю для себя ситуацию и не наступаю дважды на одни и те же грабли, - Ая пожал плечами. – Что же касается тебя… ты вообще смог отследить, при каких условиях твой дар здесь не работает?  
\- Когда его блокирует сюжет, - Кроуфорд рассерженно фыркнул. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- То есть когда случается то, что должно случиться, - Ая неторопливо кивнул. – Другими словами, когда воля Асхи, изреченная в пророчестве, начинает исполняться. Не знаю, известно ли тебе, но кроме некромантов Асхе напрямую поклоняются ещё и Слепые Братья - орден целителей и провидцев, и их устами она возвещает судьбу этого мира.   
\- Вечная дилемма: благ ли Абсолют? – Кроуфорд криво ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Я думал, с тех пор, как Фарфарелло женился, я буду избавлен от теологических споров.  
\- Видимо, это должно было случиться.  
\- И что теперь, смириться?  
\- Идти дальше, - Ая наконец-то выпутал из волос последнюю ветку лозы и с облегчением взъерошил тяжелые пряди. – Нам никто не мешает скорректировать последствия.  
\- Будущее создают, да? – пробормотал Кроуфорд смутно знакомую фразу и вдруг стремительно привстал, ловко подсекая под колени. Навалился сверху и негромко, веско припечатал: - Она умрет. И не только потому, что у меня пострадало самолюбие.   
Ая, одновременно позабавленный и рассерженный, снова не успел среагировать, когда Кроуфорд, пристально всмотревшись в лицо, тяжело вздохнул и вдруг улегся сверху, прижавшись щекой к груди.   
Пепельно-седая макушка навевала мрачные мысли, напоминая о шевелюрах владычиц. Ая машинально взъерошил встрепанный затылок ещё больше и негромко спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, когда к нам приставили суккуба?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, после чего именно? – Кроуфорда явно заботили те же мысли. Во всяком случае, оговорку он понял правильно. – Потому что когда – понятно, в лагерях беженцев в Аби-Либуре, когда мы набрали первый ковен.  
\- Да, именно. Приглядывали за посольством? Арантир известен своей ненавистью к демонам. Или?..  
Кроуфорд приподнял голову, глянул пристально:  
\- Или они сознательно дали мне возможность спасти Юки в надежде на Виал, - Ая медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда. – Регенерация редка и присуща только светлым расам. А чтобы темная эльфийка отправила на алтарь ребенка…  
От знакомого тепла рядом тянуло в сон, и Ая недовольно пробормотал:  
\- У Хлоэ кальян с успокоительным был, что ли? Вырубает.  
\- Нет, - Кроуфорд с видимым нежеланием поднялся, - тебя догнало переутомление.  
Так быстро из разнообразных шмоток Аю ещё не вытряхивали. Он чувствовал себя почти куклой, но ни сил, ни желания возмущаться не было.   
\- Я хотел ещё… - Кроуфорд улегся за спиной, прижал к себе, и веки опустились окончательно.  
\- Утром.  
Он проснулся от жары, навалившейся на тело тягучим, тяжелым янтарным мёдом, плавившей тело и разум. Кроуфорд двигался внутри медленными, короткими толчками, надолго замирая, и Ая только содрогнулся от наслаждения, когда его чуть приподняли и развернули удобнее.  
Когда Кроуфорд скользнул ладонью по животу вниз, находя член, Ая закусил губу и выгнулся, приподнимаясь и накрывая своими пальцами руку любовника. Между бровей покатилась струйка пота, он сморгнул, начиная задыхаться. Так близко…  
Медленно. Жарко. Тяжело.  
Пустыня. Догнала.  
Оргазм пришёл, как самум. Не приготовиться, не спрятаться, налетел, вбивая в землю, шею сзади ужалило коротким укусом, и это стало последней каплей.   
Кожу обожгло, словно контрастным душем, Ая с коротким стоном выдохнул из легких последний воздух и упал обратно на покрывало.   
В голове было пусто и ровно, словно самум выровнял все барханы. Кажется, он успел взмокнуть весь, хоть выжимай. Волосы сбились в жаркий влажный ком, на пояснице, похоже, скопилась лужица, в заднице чуть ли не хлюпало, а Кроуфорд как обрушился сверху на спину всем весом, так, по всей видимости, и не торопился слезать. Тяжелый.  
Интересно, который час?  
…Стоп. Армия выходит на марш намного раньше, чем пустыня прогреется настолько. Сколько, вашу мать, времени?  
\- Да. Мы проспали, и черт с этим, - со спины Кроуфорд так и не сдвинулся. Провел по боку длинным ласкающим движением, от плеча до колена. – Я даже щит ещё не убирал.  
\- Почему? – Ая всё ещё не понимал.  
\- Ты спал, - словно это всё объясняло. – Я едва не швырнул в твоего Корина стрелой, когда он зашел с утра.  
\- И на том спасибо, - пробормотал всё ещё удручённый Ая. – Он нам ещё пригодится…  
\- Если ты так говоришь, - без интереса кивнул Кроуфорд, всё-таки чуть сдвигаясь в бок. Поймал губами сердито дергающийся кончик уха и негромко сказал: - Прости, не дождался, пока ты проснешься. Мои способности к бездеятельному созерцанию откровенно мизерны.  
\- Предпочитаешь делать, а не смотреть, да? – Ая иронически фыркнул и невольно выгнулся, когда истома прошила тело: Кроуфорд огладил ягодицы и снова скользнул в анус пальцами. – Не думаю, что я…  
\- Живым нужен отдых, - пальцы неторопливо двигались внутри, не столько даже растягивая, сколько лаская, безошибочно находя нужное место, а Кроуфорд вкрадчиво шептал дальше: - Тебе, напоминаю, тоже. Мы доберемся до Аль-Сафиры и переиграем демонов.   
В голове мутилось, желание было утомительным и вязким, как зыбучий песок. Таким, какое оно бывает, когда уже не хватает сил ни остановиться, ни снова кончить и тем освободиться.  
\- Зараза, - вырвалось из горла хрипло и почти томно. – Ты, из темного леса Темная Тварь… пусти меня.  
\- Нет, - внутрь скользнул третий палец, а шею обжег короткий самодовольный смешок, - пока ты не пообещаешь…  
\- Что? – жара заставляла истекать стонами, как кровью или смазкой.   
\- Вести себя сегодня хорошо, - короткий толчок внутрь, как вспышка бенгальского огня. – Спать, есть, спасать мир – исключительно не поднимаясь с постели.   
Масло, сандал, сперма. Слишком сильные запахи и ощущения. И горечь, полынная горечь на время отступила.  
\- В конце концов, - мелкая дрожь, прокатывавшаяся по телу с каждым толчком, словно приходила вместе с этими словами, - тебя не хватало не только мне.  
Томное, душное возбуждение выплеснулось, словно через силу, будто кто-то неосторожно задел чашу с растопленным янтарным мёдом. Часть его плюхнула через край… но внутри оставалось еще достаточно.  
Ая устало опустил веки и невольно улыбнулся, когда Кроуфорд провёл по бедру пальцами, оставляя влажную полосу, и уронил ладонь на колено. Не самое плохое начало дня. Как встретишь, так и проведешь, да?  
Безотказная примета не подвела. Солнце клонилось к закату, а день всё ещё оставался хорош. Под пещерой с алтарем нашлась ещё одна, с горячими источниками, и к зениту, когда солнце и жара легли на плечи невыносимым бременем, туда мало-помалу переместились почти все живые. Мегеры, зарезав пару буйволов из орочьего стада, организовали в углу что-то вроде гриля, и атмосфера вокруг окончательно мутировала в причудливую смесь отдыхающего лагеря и пикника.  
Дорога оттуда обратно, в свой шатер, заняла даже больше времени, чем Ая закладывал, и последние метры до шатра он преодолевал уже в синих вечерних сумерках.  
Слетел с ладони и замер под самым потолком молочно-белый осветительный шар, и Ая только облегчённо вздохнул: темно и тихо. Скудная, Хлоэ бы сказал – спартанская, обстановка шатра успокаивала, позволяя не отвлекаться.   
Он закончил с чтением и расчетами как раз тогда, когда ткань у входа качнулась, и Корин шагнул внутрь. Некромантия позволяла чувствовать их всех, каждого, хотя от рабской нерасссуждающей преданности нежити становилось тошно и горько.  
Вот и сейчас вампир задернул за собой ткань и с тяжелым, ненужным немертвому вздохом опустился на землю у кресла, прислонился виском к правому колену.   
\- Готов? – всё-таки это была авантюра. Нельзя сказать, что не основанная на научных изысканиях, но упомянутые в книгах сроки преобразования Аю не устраивали. Мало, слишком мало у них времени.  
\- Не знаю. Да, - Корин чуть повернулся и положил на колено подбородок. Одергивать его не было смысла: нежить всегда тянуло к некроманту, не говоря уже о том, что Ая всё ещё оставался живым. Всё равно что собаку отругать. – Я хочу рискнуть.  
\- Это может убить тебя, - одержимого местью опасность не остановит, но всё равно, предупредить стоило. – Я сильнее Ресстре. Ты можешь не выдержать.  
\- Я доверял Юстис. И любил, как мог, насколько нам отпущено, - Корин закрыл глаза, обычно неподвижное лицо мучительно исказилось. – Теперь только вы. Вы, может быть, положите мою жизнь на алтарь своих целей… но я хотя бы буду знать, что сам этого хотел. Мне не нравится только необходимость стать свободным.  
Ая беззвучно, одними губами позвал Асху. Некромантия внутри откликнулась мгновенно, занялась вокруг тела холодным лиловым пламенем, и Корин вздрогнул.   
Ая закатал рукав дишдаши и опустил вниз правую руку. Вампир ощерился, перехватил за запястье точным, стремительным движением, принюхался-прислушался к току крови. А потом тонкие иголки клыков вонзились в кожу.  
Об обезболивающем гипнозе, само собой, не могло идти и речи. На самом деле, когда Корин сможет хоть немного затуманить чужой разум, а не тонуть, как сейчас, в волнах силы, это и будет значить, что у них получилось.  
Это будет значить, что из рядового бойца всё-таки вырос полноценный герой со специализацией. Но сейчас до этого было слишком далеко.  
Ая отстранил вампира почти сразу. Едва не захлебнувшийся силой Корин не сопротивлялся, смотрел снизу вверх бессмысленно, покорно и жадно, дышал тяжело и судорожно облизывал губы. Вопросительно потерся щекой о колено, откровенно спрашивая, предлагая себя, и только разочарованно вздохнул, когда Ая отрицательно покачал головой.  
Даже если бы он хотел, выбирать в любовники создание, которое и без того зависит от тебя всей нежизнью… Бррр. Только этого не хватало.  
Следов на коже, как ни странно, почти не осталось. Два прокола на запястье, словно от иглы, - определенно не то, о чем стоило говорить.   
\- Почему мы… - Корин сглотнул, старательно облизывая губы, и продолжил, - почему мы теряем здесь второй день подряд? Ксана… уйдет окончательно.  
\- Не уйдёт, - Ая кивнул в сторону карты, - до следующего полнолуния, когда свет Асхи вышвырнет отсюда всех одиночек, у неё есть примерно две недели. До тех пор она должна найти новую маску, причем достаточно удобную для дальнейших целей.   
\- А найти её можно только в Аль-Сафире, - задумчиво протянул Корин, сладко потянулся и закрыл глаза. – До столицы ближе всего, и она переполнена самым разнообразным народом.  
\- Мы догоним её, - Ая с трудом поборол желание погладить вампира по голове, как большую собаку, - демоны по пустыне идут с той же потерей в ходе, как и все. Но здесь рядом есть подземелья, а у нас – два местных героя. Я возьму с собой Мишеля, а Кроуфорд с Юки срежут значительную часть пути внизу. Но сначала армиям нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Живые, - пренебрежительно протянул Корин. И обиженно зашипел, когда Ая всё-таки дернул за хвост на макушке.  
\- Я тоже, - выразительно напомнил некромант.  
\- Это временно, - ляпнул вампир и смутился, поняв, что сказал. – В смысле… Это тело недолго выдержит ваш темп. Несмотря на то, что эльфы выносливей людей, они тоже смертны.   
\- Всех можно убить, Корин, - Ая коротко глянул в сторону последнего письма, пришедшего от Арантира. – Но у Ксаны есть ещё одна причина, по которой она будет рваться именно в столицу.  
\- Какая?  
\- Демонопоклонники. Арантир уверен, что сбежавший от него Менелаг был не единственным адептом культа. А тут ещё эти плащи… Забавно, - Ая хмыкнул.  
\- Что именно? Я слышал историю их получения, призраки только об этом и шептались, - Корин заинтересованно поднял голову.  
\- О, это долгая история, - Ая прислушался к себе. Слабость от потери крови и части силы ещё не ушла, так что стоило ещё немного посидеть. - Как только Арантир начал по возвращении наводить порядок в Эреше, с ним немедленно связался Зехир – Первый в Круге и самый неугомонный из властителей. Зехира беспокоили откровенное пиратство и контрабанда, но карать без разбора своих наместников по указке со стороны Арантир не захотел.  
\- Владыка мудр, как всегда.  
\- Да, - Ая коротко кивнул и продолжил, - поэтому Зехир продал магнатам способ производства магического ярлыка – вшивается в шов и в определенных пределах меняет размер. Не безгранично, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы ощутимо пополнить бюджет за небольшой процент по отчислениям с прибыли и выбить себе право на беспроцентный кредит в Нудхаре. Но о том, что можно проследить путь товаров по этим ярлычкам от места изготовления через все руки, Зехир, разумеется, не сказал.  
\- И эта партия должна была привести к новым сведениям о контрабанде, - Корин хищно усмехнулся, - до самых заказчиков.  
\- А вместо этого с посредниками случились мы… и выяснилось, что они ещё и демонопоклонники. Да.  
Неторопливую беседу разорвал страшный грохот в небесах над полуспящим лагерем, и Ая, чудом не споткнувшись и не свернув челюсть подчинённому, рванулся из шатра. И ошарашено замер, увидев, как на скалу над самой плодородной частью долины, медленно опускается явно только что выскользнувший из разрыва в пространстве небесный город. Замирает, выпуская магические скрепы, на самом краю утеса, так, что сверху из башен видна вся гавань и долина, и сливается опорой с гранитным массивом.  
Корин появился за правым плечом почти сразу и тут же потянул меч из-за спины. Ая успел только мельком отметить, что вампир и до кормления старался держаться поближе, а уж теперь, похоже, и вовсе перестанет отходить.  
Город казался смутно знакомым, хотя, возможно, чужаку все города Академии напоминали друг друга. Ая тряхнул головой и мысленно коснулся Скарлетт. Даже не позвал – в этом не было слов, скорее, просто натянутая между ними нить силы, и сейчас он чуть дернул со своего конца.   
Со стороны коновязи немедленно раздалось злобное шипение, испуганный вскрик и свист разорвавшегося повода. Скарлетт торжествующе рявкнула и в три прыжка затормозила рядом. Видя, как Ая берется за повод, Корин негромко спросил:  
\- Поднимать отряд?  
Кроуфорд появился прежде, чем Ая успел кивнуть.   
\- Нет нужды, - вампир скользнул по нему недобрым диковатым взглядом, но чуть отступил: - Полагаю, это свои.  
\- Думаешь, это действительно Шахибдийя? – Ая проверял пряжки перевязи. – Тогда Зехир ещё неугомонней, чем о нем говорят.  
\- Нет, - Кроуфорд усмехнулся, кивнув в сторону еще одного шатра, прижавшегося почти к своду пещеры, - это не Зехир.  
Ая заинтересованно повернул голову. Хлоэ жмурился, глядя на город, настолько довольно, что сомнений действительно не возникало.  
\- Корин.  
\- Да, хозяин, - вампир шагнул чуть ближе.  
\- Пройдись по лагерю, скажи, что тревога отменяется.  
Вампир коротко кивнул и исчез.  
\- Наконец-то, - проворчал Кроуфорд. С вызовом глянул в ответ, когда Ая недоумённо нахмурился: - Да, я его не люблю, а ты заводишь слишком разумных питомцев. Что, нельзя?  
Ая только дернул плечом.  
\- Так что Хлоэ?  
\- Я так понял, это входило в его квест. Не просто вынести орков и зачистить долину для гавани, но и один раз перенести замок. Не удивлюсь, если рядом с опустевшим местом уже возвели гарнизон и заставу, а Инсар-Ахар лишился части строений.   
\- Всё разболтал, - с шутливым осуждением протянул подошедший Хлоэ. – Чем мне теперь хвастаться перед начальством?  
\- Да ты найдешь чем, - хмыкнул Кроуфорд.   
\- Зато теперь нас встретят в Аль-Сафире намного более гостеприимно, - немедленно доказал чужую правоту Хлоэ. Ая с трудом подавил желание закатить глаза. Опять начиналось то же самое, что и с Кэном когда-то: Хлоэ жить не мог без подначек, а Кроуфорд, похоже, не спускал их в свой адрес.  
Хлоэ посерьезнел:  
\- Вообще я пришел сказать, что я тут, видимо, задержусь на пару дней. Завтра от Круга прибудет Нура, она проложит односторонний портал, но, к сожалению, пока только оттуда – сюда. Кроме того, я проверю, какие заказы накопились за мое отсутствие в кузнице. С учетом того, как медленно вы двигаетесь по пустыне… я нагоню даже раньше, чем к концу недели.   
\- Я рассчитывал добраться до Аль-Сафиры быстрее, - Ая задумчиво оперся на посох.  
\- Я понимаю, но, - Хлоэ развел руками, - чем более безопасной и защищенной я оставлю гавань, тем лучше наша слава. Кроме того, я нашел Сапоги открытого пути. Если вы спуститесь в подземелья, то вообще сможете идти наравне и максимально быстро.  
\- Хорошо, - Ая кивнул, - тогда выступаем завтра.   
\- Изверг, - вполголоса сказал над ухом Кроуфорд.  
\- Живые отдохнули, - Ая проигнорировал намек. – Я тоже.   
\- Наденешь Сапоги и никаких битв на поле, только за пределами.   
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - иногда проще согласиться. Дешевле и менее трудозатратно.  
Вечер и ночь оказались не хуже дня, но Аю уже грызло нетерпение: явный признак того, что усталость отступила. Разум требовал нового дела, и даже если тело и отставало, то ненадолго. Перед тем, как уснуть, он ещё раз мысленно перебрал переупакованный обоз: неизученные книги легли хотя и сверху, но достаточно безопасно, чтобы не пострадать во время перевозки.  
К моменту отправления беспричинно хорошее настроение, как ни странно, не ушло. Как, оказывается, меняют даже закоренелых пессимистов своевременный отдых, полноценное питание и регулярный секс. Не спасает и сарказм.  
На душе полегчало, словно радость превратилась в легкое искристое шампанское в венах, так что Ая бросил самоанализ и просто щурился от солнечных лучей сквозь старомодные очки, устроив на колене очередной фолиант. Гигантомания местных пионеров от книгопечатания заставляла ностальгически вспоминать о ноутбуках. Но, по всей видимости, создатели были полностью согласны с мыслью, что достойное должно быть величаво.  
В подземельях, в которые они спустились через пару дней, темные эльфы ощутимо расслабились. Гномами здесь, так далеко на юге, и не пахло, а маги предпочитали пользоваться дорогой по пустыне наверху.  
Они снова поднялись на поверхность в паре дней пути от Аль-Сафиры: местность начала неуклонно понижаться, и подземелья мало-помалу сошли на нет. Круживший в небе орёл Мишеля стремительно спикировал вниз вместе с письмом, а сам он вместе с Хлоэ нагнали их уже к вечеру.  
Они снова встали лагерем рядом с прямым трактом на Аль-Сафиру, и в коротком обсуждении маги только развели руками: никого и близко похожего на суккуба или демоническую армию они в пустыне не встретили.  
\- Я даже превысил полномочия и лично проверил подорожные у всех, кто мне встретился, - Хлоэ досадливо нахмурился. – Включая светлую эльфийку-друидессу Тайренэ.  
\- И? – Корин за плечом ощутимо напрягся.  
\- Прискорбно прозрачная история путешествия. Едет из герцогства Быка по личному приглашению Седьмого в Круге, Фенриг озаботился здоровьем и боеспособностью гарнизона, точнее говоря, полагаю, что скорее своей потенцией, - даже для Хлоэ в сказанном было многовато яда.  
\- Чем он так выделился из остальных погрязших в интригах старых хренов, что ты его запомнил? – хмыкнул Ая.  
Хлоэ поморщился.  
\- Доводами в сторону нецелесообразности завоевания орочьей гавани, причем исключительно экономическими. На деле, полагаю, крышует значительную часть контрабандистов мыса Бурь и имеет свой процент с каждого пропавшего корабля. Но купеческие гильдии взвыли хором, и Зехир вступился.  
\- Формально довод против его пособничества демонам… - Кроуфорд задумчиво переплел пальцы и уперся в них подбородком.  
\- Но сбрасывать его со счётов рано, - закончил Ая, невольно кинув взгляд в сторону тракта.  
Где-то там лежала столица магов, позолоченный пустынный скорпионник.


	22. Chapter 22

Мишель раскрутил хлыст и ударил. По Плети громовержца*, созданной Хлоэ из совершеннейшей ерунды – кольца защиты от молний и трезубца титанов, пробежала искра, разросшаяся в полноценную электрическую дугу к концу. Зубцы трезубца словно бы вытянулись, перерождаясь в цепную молнию, ударившую по выставленным для тренировки трем големам. До гремлина, которого поставили «своим» отрядом, разряд не дошёл – Мишель напрягся, ловя баланс, и молния угасла.   
Маленький гремлин ощутимо расслабился и поднял вверх два больших пальца. Мишель торжествующе рассмеялся в ответ: у него получилось!  
Экспериментальная сборка действовала, а умение «Повелителя бурь» можно было использовать ещё и так. Ну и, разумеется, внешность гремлинов всё ещё смешила – увидеть магистра Йоду в лице маленьких механиков и стрелков было нетрудно.   
Мишель дернул на себя плеть, сворачивая её в кольца на поясе, и кивнул гремлинам, начавшим ремонтировать големов.  
\- Не знала, что среди магов найдутся те, которые сумеют неплохо работать с хлыстом, - незнакомая владычица подошла ближе, прижимая к виску перекинутое через плечи влажное полотенце. – Как тебя зовут, дитя?  
\- Я Мишель, а вы? – он открыто улыбнулся эльфийке и мысленно хмыкнул, когда она озадаченно улыбнулась в ответ. Интриганки и жрицы, игг-шайлки не имели дела с детьми, которым до экзамена на совершеннолетие не полагалось покидать храм, и теперь владычица явно не знала, как с ним обращаться.  
\- Я Хисатис, - она выбрала старательно ровный тон. Мишель почти слышал, как отщелкиваются в её голове статусные маркеры: свой, под покровительством Аи, явно полноценный маг – в отличие от неё, но – светлый и ребенок. Примерно равный по положению? Выше? – Где твой воспитатель?  
\- Воспитатель? – Мишель сделал вид, что задумался, позволяя ей отмести эту гипотезу, - а, вы, наверное, про Хлоэ. С утра был в кузнице. Здесь, в Аль-Сафире, оказался перспективный заказ.  
\- Почему ты на войне, а не в храме? – Хисатис спросила в лоб, явно встревоженная. – Разве безбожники обезумели настолько, чтобы забирать из храмов детей?  
Мишель вздохнул. Ещё одна. Мало ему, в самом деле, недоверия этих дряхлых старцев, не обладающих никаким багажом кроме своего возраста!  
\- Я прошел экзамен в школе героев, - терпеливо пояснил он, – и Ая знает, что у меня есть причины, чтобы сражаться вместе со всеми. А чем, собственно, обязан?  
Хисатис поджала губы и неохотно призналась:  
\- Вождь отправил меня сообщить, что ему и Ае пришло приглашение от Круга Девяти, - она помолчала и хмуро добавила: - Судя по всему, у вас должна быть встреча лично с Зехиром, и после неё вы будете в числе свиты Круга.  
\- Спасибо, - Мишель торопливо закончил с оружием и бросился к лестнице в лабораторию при кузнице, - это нужно срочно рассказать Хлоэ. Скоро за нами пришлют?  
\- К обеду. Аудиенция вечером. Я торопилась, как могла, и эта немертвая ящерица рвалась вперед, как безумная, - Хисатис зашагала рядом. – Но посылать вестника мы не рискнули – в городе слишком много магов, письмо могли и перехватить.  
\- Я понял, понял, - судя по срочности приглашения Зехира, светить близкое знакомство с Аей нельзя. Хорошо, что они успели обсудить этот вариант и предусмотрели легенду. – В лагере есть новости?  
Ни некромантские войска Аи, ни темных эльфов Кроуфорда в столицу не впустили, позволили только встать лагерем у ближайшего оазиса. Спасибо, что не атаковали, но тут уже помогли посольские рекомендательные письма.  
\- Никаких, - Хисатис покачала головой. – Вообще. Дальше ты сам, дитя?  
\- Да, - рассеянно отозвался Мишель, потянув на себя створку двери. – Спасибо. Отдохни и возвращайся.  
Они едва не опоздали к Зехиру: на слоне в городе особенно не поездишь, а паланкин Хлоэ терпеть не мог. Но привередничать не приходилось.  
\- Кто они? – Первый в Круге расхаживал по кабинету капитолия растревоженным золотистым леопардом. – Я читал подорожные и посольские грамоты! Но некромант и чернокнижник, да ещё и бывший маг – странная компания.   
\- Они высадились в пустыне поблизости от долины и значительно сократили поголовье орков. Если бы не эта помощь, завоевание края продлилось бы намного дольше, - обтекаемо начал Хлоэ.  
\- Знаю! И теперь у нас есть возможность поставить на мысе Бурь сторожевые корабли и прищучить распоясавшихся пиратов, - нетерпеливо перебил Зехир, теребя бородку. – Но из всех некромантов на что-то годится только Арантир… а глаза и уши Коноса слишком вездесущи. И ещё демоны! Там действительно была армия Шио?  
\- Да, она едва не уничтожила местную пирамиду. Кого-то из последователей Белкета, судя по древности и спрятанному внутри Кольцу грешников, - Хлоэ присел на подлокотник массивного кресла, рассеянно вертя в руках палочку. – Но Виал Жизни, скрывавший внутри себя Кристалл Шантири, был похищен.  
\- Кем? – Зехир напрягся. Он явно знал про Кристалл больше, чем все остальные.  
\- Одна из владычиц, пришедшая с чернокнижником, оказалась суккубом, причем искусительницей, - Мишель поморщился, вспоминая случившееся.  
\- И переиграла вас, хваленых стратегов, завоевавших долину, - задумчиво уточнил Зехир. – Чего они хотят сейчас? Кроме права прохода, разумеется.  
\- Доступа в библиотеку столицы, - пояснил Мишель.  
\- Будут искать про Кристалл Шантири, - кивнул Зехир, - ничего не найдут. Я изъял все книги в свою личную библиотеку. Круг может… не уделить должного внимания столь ценным фондам.  
«Точнее говоря, или стащит себе, или и вовсе по просьбе демонопоклонников уничтожит», - с легкостью перевел Мишель. Похоже, Зехир всё-таки приглядывал за своим стариковским гадюшником.  
\- Не совсем. Ещё они упомянули мне о своем интересе к реестрам пророчеств, причем о старых, канонических версиях, без толкований.  
\- Зачем им эта некомментированная рухлядь? – удивился Зехир. Нахмурился, потирая висок, и спросил: - Подожди-ка. Ты говоришь, этот чернокнижник был магом до присяги Малассе…  
Хлоэ осторожно кивнул.  
\- Скажи мне, что этот… как его… Кроуфорд не последователь Сар-Антора до кучи, - Зехир подался вперед, - только Слепых Братьев мне и не хватало здесь.  
\- Вы знали, - Хлоэ развел руками.  
Зехир зло чертыхнулся:  
\- Пророк, внемлющий Асхе, и некромант прямиком от Арантира Аватары Смерти! И оба пришли в столицу, уничтожив демоническую армию на юге, - пола тяжелого золотого бишта мазнула по воздуху, когда Зехир резко развернулся, глядя в окно. – Этому должна быть причина. Демонопоклонники здесь, в Аль-Сафире. Верно?  
Хлоэ молча кивнул, а Мишель мысленно улыбнулся. Чтобы привести Зехира к нужной цепочке ассоциаций, понадобилось не так уж много. А вот теперь эту историю можно будет скармливать всем без исключения. Проверено, так сказать, на Первом в Круге.  
Застрекотали причудливые часы на рабочем столе, гулко ударил миниатюрный гонг, отмечая четверть, и Зехир поморщился.  
\- Пора. Сядете рядом – позже я хочу получить подробный отчет о завоевании.  
\- Каково будет ваше решение насчет допуска? – Хлоэ поднялся и расправил складки бишта.  
Зехир только покачал головой:  
\- Пока никакого. Я должен сначала на них посмотреть.  
Мишелю всегда представлялось, что подобная аудиенция должна быть чем-то грандиозным. Масса придворных и чиновников, как в исторических фильмах, расступающаяся перед послами. Возможно, где-нибудь в империи людей так оно и было.  
Но маги оказались слишком высокомерны и малочисленны, и кроме них с Хлоэ и Зехиром Мишель насчитал от силы ещё пару десятков чародеев.  
Возвышение для Круга Девяти располагалось прямо под центром купола, так что сейчас спроецированный внутрь свет закатного солнца заливал магов густым охряным маревом. Любой посетитель, пожелавший передстать перед Кругом, был вынужден подняться по практически неосвещенной винтовой лестнице, воплощая собой живую метафору.  
Ученье – свет, а маги Серебряной Лиги считали необразованными варварами практически все без исключения расы Асхана.  
Сейчас эта воплощенная в оптической иллюзии метафора сыграла против них.  
Мишель, как и все присутствующие, очень четко почувствовал, когда именно Ае и Кроуфорду предложили пройти мимо последней стражи.  
Именно тогда оба они, и некромант, и чернокнижник, перестали прятать свою силу за щитами. Даже непроизнесенный, крик баньши катился перед ними, затапливая капитолий до самого купола, и редкие тени в углах стали резче, а свет словно бы чуть потускнел.  
«Каждый из вас смертен. Каждый», - шептали тени, и маги Круга беспокойно заерзали, непроизвольно озаботившись длиной своих седых, ухоженных бород.  
Джалиб, могущественный джинн и почетный Пятый Круга, заинтересованно приподнял веки, выходя из своего вечно полусонного состояния.  
Динь-дон, господа. По кому из вас прозвонит колокол сегодня?  
В этом быстро набирающем силу призрачном мареве сила чернокнижника сияла, словно сверхновая. Яркое, пронзительное свечение чем-то напомнило радиацию: проникающая сквозь все щиты поражающая энергия, не щадящая зачастую и своих.   
Разговоры стремительно увяли, сами собой превратившись в негромкие шепотки, а где-то этажом ниже Ая с Кроуфордом неторопливо поднимались вверх, ступень за ступенью.  
\- Григ, «В пещере горного короля», - насмешливо шепнул Хлоэ, быстро наклонившись к уху. Мишель прыснул, представив. Действительно, для такого появления не хватало только соответствующего музыкального оформления.  
Впрочем, он забыл об этом почти сразу, когда увидел послов, поднимавшихся по лестнице, а потом замерших у самой границы сконцентрированного закатного света. Увидел и машинально вцепился в руку Хлоэ, чтобы не дернуться и не выдать своих неосторожным жестом.  
Взгляд метался между ними. Страшно изменившийся Кроуфорд в золотистых доспехах – черты лица у него пугающе исказились, повторяя расовые признаки темных эльфов, и сейчас никому не пришло бы в голову вспомнить, что этот адепт Малассы был когда-то магом Серебряной лиги. Яркий черный иероглиф, сложный, каллиграфически выписанный через весь висок и часть щеки, создавал ещё более чуждое впечатление.  
А Ая… Мишель вонзил ногти в ладони. Ая пришел в призрачном облике.   
Сначала Мишель не разобрался. Слишком привык к белому бишту и шелку рубашек, чтобы сразу опознать в ворохе наполовину истлевших тканей классическую робу баньши. Потом понял, и сердце заколотилось в горле.   
На них напали, и Ая перешел грань? Когда это случилось? Что с Юки?  
Кожа рук и подбородка, выглядывавшего из-под глубокого капюшона, казалась полупрозрачной. Косу либо обстригли, либо как-то уложили внутри капюшона так, что наружу не высовывался даже кончик пряди.  
Мишель запаниковал… и обязательно дернулся бы, не сожми его ладонь рука Хлоэ.  
\- Не спеши. Этому должна быть причина. Подождем.  
Послы остановились перед самой границей тени, выразительно отказавшись от предложенного света, и Ая мягко скользнул вперед. Взлетели и упали длинные рукава, когда вестник Эреша развернул свиток с печатями.  
\- Арантир Аватара Смерти передает Зехиру, Хозяину Элементалей и Первому в Круге Девяти, пожелания здравия и заверения в дружбе, - Ая читал с листа негромко, но звучно, и Мишель с удовольствием отметил, как большую часть старых магов Круге передернуло от оскорбления. Их имена упомянуты не были.  
\- Я благодарю повелителя Эреша за готовность поддерживать дружеские отношения между нашими расами ради мира и совместной работы, - Зехир подхватил основательно нарушенный протокол почти мгновенно, не пустив в голос ни грана удивления. – Чем Круг Девяти Серебряной Лиги может помочь брату в искусстве?  
Ох ни хрена же себе. Мишель крепче стиснул руку Хлоэ и получил ответное легкое пожатие.   
Во-первых, конечно, говорить за весь Круг – это сильно. Неужели Зехир действительно решил остепениться и заняться своими землями? Во-вторых, «брату в искусстве» – это бомба. Вон как присутствующих-то перекосило. С Войны Сломанного Посоха прошло не больше четырехсот лет, и все эти четыреста лет маги клеймили некромантов в лучшем случае опасными фанатиками и еретиками.  
Все это точно спланировано, причем в первую очередь Зехиром и Арантиром. Мишель почувствовал, что его немного отпустило. А если спланировано этими, то ради сильных мира сего Ая в петлю точно не полезет. Значит, он в порядке. Должен быть.  
\- Арантир благодарит за протянутую Первым в Круге руку помощи – магические ярлыки, созданные для купеческих гильдий, оказались выше всяких похвал, - в ровном голосе Аи скользнул намек на уважение, и маги чуть расслабились, благосклонно принимая похвалу. – Маркированная таким образом продукция мануфактур решила массу логистических и не только проблем и значительно увеличила торговый оборот на Асхане.   
Мишель едва не прыснул, когда беспокойно перебиравший бороду маг напротив сложил на животе пухлые ручки и чуть опустил подбородок, позволяя тюрбану сползти на глаза. Восьмой в Круге, Кашрим. Казначей Аль-Сафиры и ставленник купеческих гильдий. За его спиной застыл закутанный в белую вуаль-гишуа боевой маг.   
Солнце медленно ползло за горизонт, в янтарно-золотом воздухе неторопливо тек ровный, незаинтересованный голос некроманта. Спохватиться, когда тема стала менее безопасной, выбранные Круга не успели:  
\- Помеченная ими контрабанда прошла через большое количество рук и предоставила для наших эмиссаров массу магических подписей тех, кто менял печати на тюках, - тени у ног Аи с закатывавшимся солнцем становились всё длиннее и теперь доползли почти до сидений членов Круга, - коменданты Ашур-Гамиля и Бель-Кудурри лишены возможности окончательной смерти, пока не дадут показания. Местоположение демонических армий пока устанавливается, но имена в цепочке, покровительствовавшей пиратам в Серебряной Лиге, установлены и будут с благодарностью и скорбью оглашены от имени Арантира Аватары Смерти.  
Ая поднял взгляд от свитка и шагнул чуть вперед, безошибочно находя взглядом необходимого ему. Тяжело и веско уронил:  
\- Асха обвиняет.  
Договорить ему не дали.   
Маги Круга всё же были достаточно сильны и сведущи в своем искусстве, чтобы сплести боевое заклинание за те пятнадцать секунд, что Ая читал сопроводительную фразу. И достаточно сбиты с толку послом с подвохом, чтобы попытаться убить некроманта прежде, чем он сможет закончить предложение.  
Ударившая в Аю магическая стрела пробилась сквозь сгустившийся перед ней ворох щитов – и ярко полыхнула в ладони от его правого плеча, основательно ободрав буквально расползшуюся по воздуху ветхую ткань.  
Клеймо Асхи грозно просияло сквозь обрывки.  
А потом Кроуфорд дернул Аю назад, буквально вытаскивая из-под обрушившейся из-под потолка ледяной глыбы. Маги вскочили, хватаясь за палочки, но всё уже закончилось: Зехир сковал узами первого из нападавших, а второго, Кашрима, скрутил тот самый телохранитель. Он мотнул головой, отбрасывая гишуа, и Мишель узнал Корина.  
Интересно, почему охранные заклинания капитолия не отследили нежить?  
Корин прошипел что-то негромко, и Кашрим обмяк, словно завороженный. Да, скорее всего, так оно было. Ая как-то сказал, что вампир почти готов к самостоятельному путешествию – видимо, специализацией Корина было что-то связанное с гипнозом.  
Белая вуаль крепилась к несколько модифицированной «короне всевидящего»: центральный рубин оказался заменен смутно знакомым кристаллом, переливающимся глубокими лиловыми оттенками.  
Джалиб, Пятый в Круге, рядом заинтересованно подался вперед, разглядывая новый артефакт, и пророкотал:  
\- Это же осколок кристалла Шантири, верно? И каково действие?  
\- Мое новое творение, - Хлоэ небрежно поправил складку на рукаве, - Венец отражений**. Заставляет окружающих, в том числе и войска, принимать носящего за своего.  
\- А мораль?  
\- Изменяется соответствующим образом.   
\- То есть, при смешанных армиях проблемы могут быть только от взаимодействия войск, - задумчиво протянул джинн. – Полагаю, раз уж в Круге Девяти всё равно возникла вакансия…  
\- Я рассмотрю представленные кандидатуры, - Зехир как раз закончил отдавать приказы гвардии ракшасов и подошел ближе. – После того, как чистка будет закончена.  
Ая, наконец, поднялся и сдернул ветхие некромантские шмотки, обнажая кирасу из темного синевато-серого металла, найденную в орочьей долине, и Мишель с облегчением увидел, как с него сползает призрачный облик, оказавшийся хорошей иллюзией.  
По всей видимости, заклинание было наложено на одежду, а теперь, когда она буквально расползлась в руках, упало и оно. Ая досадливо мотнул головой, и спущенная под броню коса встопорщилась над плечом.  
\- Темный эльф, - со странной интонацией протянул Зехир, - что вы за беспокойная нация. Я думал, после Раилага меня уже ничто не удивит, но игг-шайлец, оставивший Малассу ради Асхи… Какой Матери клана или женщине ты служишь?  
Ая обернулся. Чуть наклонил голову, оценивая собеседника:  
\- Асхе, что превыше всех Матерей.  
Суховатый тон не особенно смутил мага.  
\- В чьем облике она к тебе приходит? – продолжал допытываться Зехир.  
Ая чуть поморщился, когда подошедший со спины Кроуфорд окончательно выдернул его косу из-под доспеха, но ничего не сказал. Только недоуменно пожал плечами:  
\- Если бы Асха ко мне действительно приходила, я был бы вторым Сар-Эламом. Но, сам видишь, это не так.  
\- Тогда как вы успели к пирамиде раньше демонов? До вас на моей памяти так мог только Раилаг.  
\- Чтобы опередить демонов, нужно немного, - Кроуфорд вмешался со своим вечным чуть насмешливым превосходством. – Уметь думать, как демон. Или как убийца – а все темные эльфы начинают свою взрослую жизнь с последнего экзамена в храме, как ассасины.   
Зехир поморщился, но не возразил.  
\- Цели демонов известны, со средствами хуже, но можно кое-что восстановить. А вот светлые расы слишком брезгливы, - со своего насеста Мишелю было отлично видно, что отпустить Аину косу чернокнижник даже не подумал. Напротив, явно машинально скользил пальцами по затылку, продолжая рассуждать, - вы запрещаете себе даже думать о большей части способов… а потом удивляетесь, что демоны вас опережают.  
\- А детям Малассы-то что за печаль? – возмутился подошедший Фенриг, Седьмой в Круге. – Вы мало того, что пришли сюда обвинять нас от лица какого-то некроманта, так теперь ещё и пытаетесь учить!  
\- Видимо, что-то прогнило в Серебряной Лиге, что обвиняющий вас некромант прав, - едко протянул ничуть не смущенный Кроуфорд.  
\- Достаточно, - пророкотал Джалиб, - не стоит превращать заседание Круга в балаган.  
\- Спасибо, Джалиб, но боюсь, что уже поздно, - Первый в Круге был известен своим ехидством ничуть не менее, чем талантом к магии элементалей, и Мишель невольно прыснул. – Полагаю, на сегодня мы на этом закончим.  
Маги зашевелились, неторопливо поднимаясь со своих мест, а Зехир наклонился к гремлину, принесшему ему какое-то сообщение. Коротко кивнул, выслушав, и поднялся. Небольшая пестрая свита немедленно устремилась следом, не отстав даже тогда, когда Зехир увлек за собой к выходу и обоих послов.  
Мишель с изумлением увидел среди сопровождающих и Фенрига. Странный выбор компании для того, кого подозревают в связи с демонами.  
Хлоэ неторопливо спускался рядом, и Мишель позволил себе перейти на основательно запылившийся от неупотребления японский:  
\- Я так понял, ты нашел Фри?  
\- Да, - Хлоэ небрежно кивнул. – Утром от него пришло письмо, я переводил с немецкого Ае. Понятия не имею, с каких это пор наш некромант интересуется делами Ироллана.   
\- А чем именно? – заинтересовался Мишель.  
\- Я так понял, его интересовал кто-то из придворных, и Фри прислал краткую характеристику. Ничего особенного, - Хлоэ пожал плечами.  
\- Покажешь потом?  
\- Конечно.  
Мишель только собрался спросить, где сейчас Фри и когда и где предполагается точка рандеву, как успевший спуститься до самого холла Зехир негромко и радостно воскликнул:  
\- Нистадаль!  
Резко обернувшийся от дверей в капитолий светлый эльф не особенно походил на высокопоставленную особу. Нет, богато расшитая оленья шкура, непременный атрибут друида, сидела на нем как влитая, но Мишель прекрасно видел, что короткие двойные мечи танцующих были намного дороже.  
\- Только не говори мне, что Файдаэн снова прислал мне таможенную претензию в стихах, - эльф только коротко рассмеялся в ответ. Мишель хмыкнул тоже.  
Новый король Ироллана, Файдаэн Лучник, уже успел показать себя мудрым правителем. Но его поэтических способностей корона не улучшила.  
\- Нет, мой брат не почтил меня новыми указаниями, - Нистадаль вежливо кивнул членам Круга и продолжил, - поэтому я тороплюсь наслаждаться жизнью. И как только я узнал, что досточтимый Фенриг пригласил в Аль-Сафиру саму Тайренэ Соловей… я поспешил сюда.  
\- В самом деле? – Зехир взглянул на Седьмого в Круге с откровенным любопытством.  
Фенриг неторопливо кивнул.  
\- Мэтресса Тайренэ прибыла сюда по другой причине… но рада будет видеть вас на небольшом домашнем концерте завтра, - видно было, что маг очень доволен упоминанием.   
\- А как насчёт наших… подземных родичей? – не унимался Нистадаль. – Доступна ли детям Малассы радость хорошей музыки?  
Фенриг едва заметно скривился, но кивнул:  
\- Да, разумеется, приглашения будет присланы и нашим… гостям.  
Непохоже было, впрочем, чтобы это приглашение или его откровенная вымученность произвело на послов ощутимое впечатление. Ая поблагодарил довольно равнодушно и обещался быть.  
Мишель пожал плечами и временно выкинул чужие предпочтения из головы. Дома его ждало письмо от Фри.

* «Плеть громовержца» = кольцо защиты от молний + трезубец титанов  
Тип: оружие  
«Плеть» добавляет в книгу героя заклинание «Цепь молний» и возможность творить его на искусном уровне. При наличии умения «Повелитель бурь», даже если количество отрядов противника меньше 4х, отряды героя заклинание не тронет.

** Венец отражений  
Обломок кристалла Шантири, помещенный на корону всевидящего, позволяет не только увеличить обзор героя на 4 клетки, но и заставляет существ любого замка принимать этого героя как своего. Модификаторы боевого духа изменяются соответствующим образом.


	23. Chapter 23

Равнодушный внимательный взгляд неотступно сверлил спину, так что Кроуфорд, поднимаясь в паланкин, даже позволил себе поморщиться.  
Ежедневная процедура «выкармливания» и без того весьма царапала, но Корин, осознавший специализацию*, стал окончательно невыносим. Вампир всё так же неотступно держался рядом с Аей, но теперь смотреть ему в глаза было, мягко говоря, небезопасно. Вампирское «Оцепенение», да ещё и усиленное навыком «Повелителя разума», заставляло каждый чертов раз отводить взгляд.   
Не спасал даже собственный рост: довольно трудно чувствовать свое превосходство, если приходится постоянно помнить о том, что нужно избегать прямого визуального контакта.  
К концу первой недели в Аль-Сафире точка между бровей вампира, где приходилось фокусировать внимание, чтобы не показывать, что тоже не смотришь в глаза, основательно достала. А привычная уверенность, что можешь испепелить наглого ублюдка одним заклинанием, была изрядно подпорчена способностью высшего вампира к телепортации.  
Так что перспектива угробить вечер на светский треп и интриги вдохновляла хотя бы отсутствием невыносимой твари: светить специализацию и нового героя в своих войсках Ая не хотел, несмотря на то, что проверить Тайренэ на демонскую природу однозначно стоило бы.  
В полумрак небольшой кабинки Кроуфорд забрался почти с энтузиазмом, хотя и осторожно: к сожалению, на его рост она рассчитана не была. Паланкин мягко покачивался, пахло привычно и успокаивающе, обычным для магов сандалом и горькой полынью Аи, и Кроуфорд с удовольствием устроился на подушках, потянув на себя любовника, и прижался губами к макушке.  
Ая послушно откинулся на грудь, хотя по степени его задумчивости было отлично понятно, что что-то серьезное начинать не имело смысла. Просто потому, что половина времени уйдет на привлечение внимания, а вторая половина – на попытки исправить урон, нанесенный одежде в процессе привлечения.   
Впрочем, свое Кроуфорд намеревался наверстать по дороге обратно. Носильщикам-големам все равно, а сам процесс в подобном месте был бы как минимум… интересен.  
Они прибыли чуть позже назначенного времени, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы опередить Зехира и тем оскорбить хозяина и гостей.   
Тайренэ Соловей вышла из сада навстречу гостям уже после легкого ужина, и Кроуфорд с легким разочарованием отметил сравнительно невзрачную для эльфийки внешность. Темноглазая, с невнятно-русыми волосами и желтоватой кожей, она действительно напоминала соловья. В руке Тайренэ держала лютню и, рассеянно кивнув гостям, порывисто поклонилась.  
Похоже, публика не особенно интересовала её, не больше, чем ещё один повод для песни.  
А потом в легкий перебор струн вплелся голос, неожиданно низкий и звучный, и Кроуфорд забыл о своем разочаровании.  
В отличие от Нистадаля, бравшегося иногда за лютню и радовавшего корабль то героическими балладами, то жаркими и томными любовными серенадами, Тайренэ пела без слов. Она пела, прихотливо сплетая вокальные фигуры, и здравый смысл внутри смятенно отступал.   
Её песня упрекала, соблазняла и подбивала рискнуть, опаляла жаром и горечью, рассказывала о любви и смерти, победе и поражении, надежде и отчаянии.  
Ая рядом судорожно вздохнул и с силой стиснул руки, выдернутый из своей некромантской отстраненности, из непривычного, неестественного спокойствия, удивившего Кроуфорда при первой встрече на пограничной заставе Некрополиса.   
Старый, токийских времен огонь внутри него, оказывается, был ещё жив. Горел, пожирая сам себя и возрождаясь, укрощенный, ставший из ядерного снаряда топливом для АЭС. И песня насмехалась, обещала: возьми в руки это пламя, не убоись обжечься.   
Как ни странно, хозяин дома не выдержал первым. Торопливо и бессвязно извинившись, Фенриг поднялся на ноги и ушел с веранды куда-то в дом. Впрочем, не то чтобы его исчезновение кого-то удивило. Один за другим гости вставали и покидали веранду, почти сбегая с концерта.  
Слушать Тайренэ было почти физически тяжело. Немедленно бросило в жар, затрясло, заставляя метаться между паникой, желанием и надеждой, и Кроуфорд осторожно кинул взгляд на Аю.   
Некромант слушал певицу завороженно, весь подался вперед, опираясь на руку. Лицо его исказилось, словно от боли и наслаждения одновременно, закушенная губа побелела.   
Обычно настороженный и чуткий, Ая почувствовал, что на него смотрят, не сразу. Закрыл глаза, будто отгораживаясь от песни, пытаясь успокоиться, и только потом обернулся.  
Вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом, и снова замер, словно разделив эмоции на двоих. А может быть, Кроуфорд не знал, сейчас так оно и было.   
Было страшно, как давно не случалось. Жутко, почти до паники – просто протянуть руку и прижать Аю к себе, всем телом ощутить ответный лихорадочный жар и мелкую дрожь.  
Его пылающий лоб обжег кожу шеи, легкий выдох опалил не хуже драконьего пламени, и Кроуфорд не сразу разобрал слова:  
\- Забери меня отсюда. Скорей.  
Да. Конечно. Сейчас.  
Песня взвилась в крещендо, требуя и указывая путь, и Кроуфорд поднялся, продолжая обнимать Аю за плечи. Пол под ногами качался, почти у самых дверей они чуть не перевернули какой-то поднос.  
После того, как закрылась дверь, а они успели с грехом пополам пройти пару десятков метров, прежде чем опереться на стену, сначала показалось, что неслышная теперь песня отпустила. Наплевав на возможное возмущение хозяина дома, Кроуфорд поднял щиты.  
Ая, прислонившийся затылком к стене, тяжело дышал рядом.  
И потянулся навстречу первый, перехватил за ворот бишта, простонал в губы:  
\- Тварь, - поцелуй пронесся по жилам бенгальским огнем, колючим и острым, накрыл с головой, и от потребности получить всё прямо сейчас в руках тлела и расползалась тонкая шелковая ткань дишдаши. Нетрадиционное применение неодолимой магии, мать её.  
\- Стерва, - Ая с силой ударил кулаком по стене и хрипло замычал, когда Кроуфорд прижался губами к шее. Провёл языком по пульсирующей жилке, прикусил. Замер, когда Ая вцепился в плечи: - Там остались Мишель и Зехир, если она их зачарует…  
Дар откликнулся, кажется, раньше, чем он договорил.  
\- Не зачарует.   
Ая всхлипнул, когда между ног, с силой проехавшись по паху, сунулось колено.  
От его явственно посыпавшегося самоконтроля мутилось в голове, возбуждение вскипало белой пеной. Черт с ней, с демоницей. Спасибо эльфийке.   
Но в коридоре… показывать его – такого! – любому случайному прохожему?  
Кроуфорд скрипнул зубами, понимая, что даже если они дойдут хотя бы до паланкина, Ая скорее всего успеет оклематься. Придёт в себя, закроется, и потом грызи локти, что не успел и проебал.   
Он дернул Аю на себя, укладывая на пол, наваливаясь сверху, и только зло ухмыльнулся, услышав испуганные крики, когда выросшие вокруг ледяные глыбы с треском уперлись в потолок, взламывая балки. И остановились.  
От ледяной стены едва уловимо тянуло холодом, чуть остужая пылающую голову, а Кроуфорд сильно дернул за ворот и довольно хмыкнул, когда наполовину тлеющий шелк оторвался широкой полосой, от ключиц до бедер. Выдернул из шлевок на шароварах хизам, сдернул штаны и сглотнул от открывшегося зрелища.  
Ая дышал судорожно и хрипло, поднявшийся член дразнил набухшей алой головкой, и Кроуфорд накрыл его ртом, заглотив, когда Ая попытался приподняться на локте.  
Скользнул губами по головке, пощекотал языком устье, и даже не поморщился, когда Ая, закричав, вцепился в волосы, а крик баньши ушел куда-то вверх, окончательно, похоже, перепугав людей.  
Нашарить в кошеле на поясе нужный флакон удалось далеко не сразу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы открутить плотно притертую крышку. Для этого и вовсе пришлось на несколько секунд отстраниться, и Ая протестующе застонал, голодно и почти жалобно.   
\- Сейчас, сейчас, - бессвязно рвалось губ, - подожди, мой хороший, всё будет.   
Вязкое, густое зеленоватое масло сильно пахло какой-то травой, растекалось по рукам, согреваясь, и Кроуфорд даже не стал отвлекаться на то, чтобы окончательно стянуть с Аи шаровары – дернул, и ткань разъехалась по паховому шву, перестав мешать.  
Широко мазнул по анусу, так, что часть кое-где закапала пол, и вогнал сразу два пальца. Ая вскрикнул и тут же дернулся навстречу, насаживаясь, немедленно заставив пожалеть, что это только пальцы. Стиснул коленями бока и всё-таки приподнялся, ткнулся в шею, словно слепой. Скользнул ладонью по груди, подразнил сосок сквозь тонкую ткань дишдаши – Кроуфорд только скрипнул зубами, развел пальцы внутри ножницами и добавил третий.  
Порвать не хотелось, но если Ая не перестанет вот так…   
Искусанные, горячие губы и жадный рот, с силой отвечающие на поцелуй, ещё имели вкус гранатового шербета с ужина. Кроуфорд накрыл ладонью мокрый затылок со спутавшимися волосами, снова опрокидывая на спину, и, в последний раз шевельнув внутри пальцами, вошел. От прикосновения к простате Ая застонал прямо в рот, так и не оторвавшись, и дернулся навстречу толчку, скрестив ноги за спиной.  
С силой ударил по плечу, когда Кроуфорд начал медленно двигаться внутри.   
Нет уж. Хотя от усилия замедлиться рубашка взмокла и прилипла к спине.  
Кроуфорд слизнул с губы Аи капельку пота и снова качнулся вглубь. Никакого торопливого секса, чтобы после первого же оргазма этот странный дурман ушел.   
Ещё медленней. Чтобы, как сейчас, терся, просил, ласкал сам в попытке переупрямить – и не получалось.   
Мелкими, короткими толчками. Нерастянутые стенки туго обхватывали член, и наслаждение огненной спиралью скапливалось в пояснице. Ая вздрагивал от каждого движения, подаваясь навстречу, открытый, жадный. Цеплялся за плечи, а потом заскользил ладонями вниз по спине, пока не впился ногтями в ягодицы.   
В глазах потемнело, Кроуфорд мотнул головой, отбрасывая с белой шеи лезущие в рот волосы, и впился губами, понимая, что непоправимо ускоряется. Не было сил замедлиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остановиться. Кожа под губами казалась такой сладкой, что идея прикусить до крови, разбавить эту сладость металлической кислинкой почти мгновение заставляла думать о себе вполне серьезно.   
Ая всхлипнул, дернулся и выгнулся в руках, едва не вывернувшись. Между телами плеснуло спермой, тяжелый аромат повис в воздухе. И расслабился, обмяк, опуская веки, продолжая подаваться навстречу, принимая в себя. Непривычно податливый, почти покорный, завораживающе настоящий. Засос на шее быстро наливался краснотой.  
Кроуфорд вцепился в тяжелые пряди всей ладонью, волосы скользнули по запястью вкрадчивой лаской, и заставил приподнять подбородок, посмотреть на себя.  
Тяжелые, томно опущенные веки чуть приподнялись, Ая притянул к себе, требуя поцелуя, и бездумно скользнул пальцами по загривку. Шею обдало жаром, огненная спираль в спине взвилась выше, словно последовав за этими руками, и Кроуфорд захрипел, когда оргазм накатил следом. В поцелуе они столкнулись зубами, смешно и неловко, Кроуфорд ушиб локоть о каменный пол, почти падая сверху, но так и не вспомнил отпустить.  
Даже в голову не пришло. Он лизнул припухшие губы и с каким-то детским изумлением почувствовал языком трещинку на нижней. Приподнялся на локте, молча рассматривая лежащего Аю, скользя взглядом по прилипшей ко лбу пряди волос, слипшимся ресницам, лихорадочно-ярким щекам.   
Успевший снова закрыть глаза Ая, озадаченный молчанием, негромко спросил:  
\- Что?  
Кроуфорд не знал, что ему ответить. Что хотел бы смотреть так ещё долго? Что без песни заезжей эльфийки очень нескоро, а то и никогда не увидел бы его таким, как сейчас?  
Ая, поморщившись, чуть двинул головой, и с секундной паникой Кроуфорд заметил, как у затылка волосы потемнели и сильно намокли. Отпустило так же быстро, как и накатило. Не кровь; просто вода – ледяное кольцо вокруг уже начало подтаивать.   
Аю это, впрочем, не особенно смущало: он чуть сдвинулся с ладони, поддерживавшей затылок, и улегся на локоть, прижался щекой к рукаву. Ну нет, уснет же сейчас. Потрясающая способность Фудзимии ближе к ночи засыпать в любой позе и в любых, даже самых некомфортных, обстоятельствах иногда раздражала, но чаще – умиляла.  
\- Не спи, замерзнешь, - Кроуфорд шутливо боднул его лбом. Песня всё ещё клокотала внутри, грозя вот-вот выплеснуться наружу, и нужно, необходимо было нести какую-то чушь, полную ерунду, поскольку что делать с собой ещё, он просто не знал. – Встаем!  
\- Что тебе неймется? – невнятно и недовольно пробормотал Ая.  
\- Я не собираюсь спать на полу, особенно если есть другие варианты, - сообщил Кроуфорд, перекатывая его на себя. Мокрые волосы влажно шлепнули по плечу, но сам Ая благодарно улегся на грудь. – Давай, нужно посмотреть, может, что-то из твоих шмоток ещё можно спасти, и дойти хотя бы до паланкина.  
Ая тихо затрясся от смеха:  
\- Боюсь, я могу разве что запахнуться в бишт поплотнее, на манер вашей тоги.  
\- Один вопрос – куда? – Кроуфорд продолжал негромко рассуждать вслух. – К Хлоэ и Мишелю нельзя, не после того, как мы так старательно от них дистанцировались. К Нистадалю тоже…  
\- Нистадаль в лагере, - Ая прижался сильнее, видимо, начиная замерзать, и даже закинул ногу в попытке согреться. – Нашел Сарил и уволок признаваться в любви.  
\- Распугать местных домочадцев окончательно и спуститься вниз, в купальни? Но спать в одном месте с предполагаемой демоницей меня как-то не тянет…  
\- О боги, - Ая сердито приподнялся на локте, - ты не отстанешь, да?  
\- Нет, - бездумно подтвердил Кроуфорд, почти не слыша себя. Он уже успел смириться, что очнувшийся Ая непременно закроется, снова уйдет в себя… Ничего подобного. По крайней мере, сейчас. Тот смотрел открыто, не пряча ни досаду, ни легкую иронию, ни едва ушедшую томность.  
Кроуфорд сел, осторожно, но настойчиво поднимая Фудзимию за собой, сглотнул, когда от этого движения шаровары окончательно сползли к коленям. Быстро, вкрадчиво шепнул на ухо, когда Ая, чуть поморщившись, выступил из упавших штанин и начал подниматься:  
\- И как бы меня ни заводило то, что у тебя по ногам течет моя сперма… я предпочту тебя отмыть – и, возможно, начать сначала.  
Кончик уха рядом с губами взбудораженно дернулся, Ая чуть пошатнулся и, опираясь на плечо, молча кивнул в сторону расползающейся в воздухе вертикальной щели.  
Астральные врата. Прямо в шатер. И когда успел?  
\- Выучил у Зехира, пока ты не мог оторваться от архива с пророчествами, - Ая запахнулся в плащ и пристально глянул на оставшиеся на полу шмотки. Под его взглядом ткань стремительно выцвела, а потом и вовсе рассыпалась в труху. – Иди, я за тобой.  
Выйдя из портала, Кроуфорд без удивления наткнулся взглядом на фигуру Корина. Впрочем, вампира он не интересовал: Корин торопливо шагнул навстречу некроманту, и Кроуфорд заметил, как узкие ноздри хищно раздулись, впитывая весьма однозначные запахи.  
Ждал. Точно. На это указывали и сервированный на столе ужин, и вытащенная за ширму бронзовая ванна.   
\- Мы не смогли определить, она ли это, - Ая заговорил первый, торопливо расплетая косу. – Будем наблюдать, время еще есть.  
\- Ужин и ванна готовы, - Корин зачарованно замер, когда Ая мимоходом погладил плавающий в воздухе посох. – Сообщить армии, что вы вернулись?  
Ну, хватит. Слепого обожания на сегодня достаточно. Кроуфорд шагнул ближе, загораживая собой любовника, и от досады совершенно забыл, что нельзя смотреть в глаза. Немедленно накатило оцепенение, сонное и властное, сильно закружилась голова, а потом Ая сухо уронил рядом:  
\- Объявишь утром. Всё, Корин, - вампир вздрогнул и отвел взгляд. На обычно бесстрастном лице мелькнуло выражение почти детской обиды. Ая продолжил так же ровно: - Не стоит путать узы некромантии и чувство. Свободен.  
Быстро, жестко и окончательно. Интересно, это Кроуфорд принимает желаемое за действительное или Ая на самом деле не просто отпустил свою ручную нежить? Подразумевая не до утра, а вообще.  
Стянуть жалкие остатки одежды перед тем, как залезть в ванну, было нетрудно.   
\- Сурово ты его, - негромко напомнил короткий эпизод Кроуфорд, когда кожа на ладонях начала собираться в складки. От нагревшейся бронзы шло ровное нежаркое тепло, а Ая, привалившийся спиной к груди, похоже, уже от души дремал. – Не боишься?  
\- Чего? Поднятые не в силах взбунтоваться против некроманта, - Ая зевнул в ладонь и сполз в воду чуть ниже, царапнул шпильками в подколотых волосах ключицу.  
\- Он одержим своей охотой на эту демоницу. А если всё-таки сможет?  
\- Значит, дозрел до того, чтобы мыслить самостоятельно, - Ая только пожал плечами.   
Мда. Экспресс-курс по обретению самосознания от Фудзимии. Возможны разрушения и жертвы. Зато эффективность стопроцентная – среди тех, кто умудрился выжить.  
Сон в эту ночь не приходил долго даже для беспросветной совы, которой Кроуфорд прожил всю жизнь, даже после ленивого, томного второго раза, когда Ая, похоже, уже наполовину спал. Песня внутри словно перестоялась, став из лекарства – ядом, обернулась отголоском старой бессонницы, и Кроуфорд лежал, бездумно оглаживая жаркое, чуть влажное тело рядом – не то чтобы стараясь снова возбудить, скорее, не в силах перестать ласкать. В отличие от накатившей бессонницы, в этом был хоть какой-то смысл.  
Ая рядом дышал тихо и спокойно, а дар обещал, что так будет до утра. Это радовало: хотя бы в эту ночь не придется делать неловкий выбор между тем, чтобы вытащить его из кошмаров или же, сберегая чужую гордость, сделать вид, что ничего не было.   
Хотя периодические прорывающиеся названия изумляли. Чем, скажите, могут напугать опытного боевика цветы? Да ещё и не самые часто вспоминаемые? Астры и колокольчики, надо же.  
Услышав их впервые, Кроуфорд даже решил сначала, что его японский пребывает в более плачевном состоянии, чем казалось. Но нет, названия повторялись не раз, и в конце концов он уверился, что не ошибся.   
Вряд ли Аю настолько достали настоящие цветы, несмотря на старое прикрытие. Названия операций? Позывные? Или оружие? Вроде бы у русских была «цветочная» серия во внутренней номенклатуре***.   
Видимо, он всё-таки задремал под такие мысли, и в тот краткий период глубокого сна, случившегося уже под утро, Ая успел проснуться и уйти по своим обычным делам.   
Кроуфорд спрашивал дар про него, а надо было – про себя. Кошмар поймал его на грани между сном и явью, одного, и сквозь полусон реальность привычно обернулась всего лишь одной из несостоявшихся вероятностей. Виделось отвратительное. Собственный безумный бунт против Старейшин, закончившийся, как и должен был, полным поражением, тем более унизительным, что их попытку успешно использовали в верхах ради сиюминутной политической выгоды. Катализатор дара, доза за дозой, и собственное тело, стянутое ремнями на койке, вскрытое сознание под бдительным присмотром дежурного телепата.  
Вероятности дробились и утекали сквозь пальцы, Кроуфорд задыхался, потеряв начальную точку, перебирая в поисках хоть какой-то надежды ниточки взаимодействий на годы вперёд, но каждая, каждая истаивала, как только была обнаружена – потому что становилась известна дежурному.  
Логично. Закономерно. Они не могли победить.  
Ладонь, огладившая макушку, а потом с силой стиснувшая затылок, в непротиворечивую картину не вписывалась. Восхитительная абсурдность реальности накатила, как освежающий душ, а от прикосновения теплых губ к загривку эмоциональные качели развернулись в другую сторону, от тяжкого, беспросветного отчаяния полного поражения к восторгу перед реальностью. Этой реальностью.  
Ая легко прихватил кожу на загривке зубами, давно выучив эрогенные зоны, и в паху немедленно вспух тяжелый лихорадочный ком возбуждения. Кроуфорд захрипел, не умея быстро сформулировать и высказать, насколько ему нужно сейчас, здесь, и только требовательно развел ноги, когда Ая лёг сверху, с силой обнимая со спины.   
В отличие от видений, реальность может позволить себе что угодно. Быть любой, смешивать логику физических законов с рандомайзером невероятных случайностей. И это единственное надежное отличие.  
Он кончил, кажется, сразу после того, как Ая вошёл, просто от облегчения. Поймал за руку, обнимавшую поперёк живота, стиснул пальцы, чувствуя, как член двигается внутри.   
И дернул на себя, не позволяя встать, когда Ая выплеснулся с коротким стоном.  
Ая не возражал. Загнанно дышал между лопаток, а тонкая ткань рубашки почти не мешала. Песня, наконец, ушла, вместе с кошмаром.  
А вот с разнообразными открытиями последних суток ещё нужно было разбираться.  
\- Который час?  
\- Полдень или около того, - с явными нотками вины вполголоса отозвался Ая. – Я хотел дать тебе выспаться и запретил будить.  
Кроуфорд только дернул плечом. С учетом выставленных щитов, кого другого он мог и убить при такой попытке.  
\- Что у нас плохого?  
Ая промолчал.  
\- Говори.  
Ая то ли держал паузу, то ли составлял список.  
\- У нас несколько новостей, - наконец, начал он. – Прежде всего, Тайренэ Соловей провела для Фенрига и войск гарнизона обряд рано утром, и спешно уехала, как только рассвело.   
\- Дальше.   
\- Корин сбежал за ней следом. В погоню. Из казны пропали немного денег и некоторые артефакты.  
Жертвы и разрушения. Кажется, Кроуфорд даже предупреждал.  
\- Это не всё.  
\- Я получил письмо от Хлоэ. Фри сообщает, что древо жизни Тайренэ Соловей погибло. Не меньше пары недель назад.

*Специальность героя – Смертный сон  
Вампиры, высшие вампиры и князья вампиров в армии героя получают +1 к нападению и защите за каждые два уровня героя, начиная с первого. Противники князей вампиров не отвечают на атаку. При использовании князьями вампиров способности «Оцепенение» её эффект не может быть снят, однако действие, как и обычно, заканчивается через 3 хода. 

**Специальность героя – Песнь жизни  
Все существа в армии героя получают +1 к количеству единиц жизни за каждый уровень героя, начиная с первого. 

***Автор не отказал себе в удовольствии немного пошутить. Помимо очевидных канонических отсылок нашлось ещё и прекрасное:  
2С8 «Астра» — советский опытный самоходный миномёт  
«Колокольчик» — портативное радиоприемное устройство Р-397ЛК-3


	24. Chapter 24

Куруми проснулась, когда колокола собора начали звонить к заутрене. Завозилась, и ладонь Кэна на груди сжалась чуть сильнее. От случайной ласки бросило в жар, между ног потеплело, но нужно было вставать: не хватало еще опоздать.   
Куруми приподнялась на локте и принялась осторожно выбираться. Разбудить мужа не хотелось.  
Сложная эквилибристика почти завершилась успехом, и дело близилось к концу, когда Кэн вдруг поймал её за локоть, дернул на себя и от души поцеловал. Даже глаз не открыв.  
Острое, пронзительное ощущение счастья оглушило, и спохватилась Куруми уже под ним, задыхаясь от лихорадочного жара. Кэн загорался мгновенно, вот и сейчас к низу живота уже прижималось твердое, и был в своем желании таким искренним и настоящим, что на глаза наворачивались слезы, и хотелось – тоже. Вместе с ним.  
Куруми обхватила его ногами и выгнулась, всхлипнув, когда Кэн быстро наклонился и взял в рот сосок. Вцепилась в плечи, оставляя отметины ногтями, и протяжно застонала, когда Кэн вошел. Член двигался туго, хотя внутри только что не хлюпало, но стенки ещё не успели разойтись, привыкнуть… Легкая боль добавляла дурмана в разделенное наслаждение, толкнув Куруми за грань первой.   
Куруми замотала головой, судорожно сжалась, переживая оргазм, и Кэн, тяжело дышавший в шею, ощутимо скрипнул зубами и замер. Прихватил губами мочку, провел ладонями по бокам и остановился на бедрах, а потом, ухватив удобнее, снова начал двигаться, насаживая её на член, помогая подаваться навстречу.   
От толчков жар разгорелся снова, и Куруми, почувствовав, как почти некотролируемо ускорились внутри движения, потянулась навстречу сама. Прижалась к губам, провела языком, и Кэн коротко рыкнул, чуть прихватывая нижнюю зубами, и кончил.  
Упал сверху, теплый, тяжелый, и хотелось только снова свернуться рядом под одеялом и спать дальше. Увы, такой роскоши давно не выпадало.  
Аэсте вот-вот начнет звонить в колокольчик, не дождавшись.  
Кэн чуть сдвинулся на бок, и Куруми позволила безвольным, словно ставшим бескостными ногам опуститься на матрас. Обмякший член выскользнул из влагалища, и простынь между ягодиц немедленно намокла от вытекающей спермы.  
Так. Встать. Срочно.   
\- К герцогине? – глухо и невнятно спросил уткнувшйся в плечо Кэн.  
\- Ага. Пусти?  
\- Да. Сейчас.   
Колокольчик зазвенел, как по заказу, затренькал, подпрыгивая у стены. Ну вот.  
Куруми в последний раз чмокнула мужа в щеку и торопливо села, находя взглядом халат и торопливо обтираясь смоченным в чане полотенцем. Туалет совершать всё равно придется вместе с герцогиней, так что сейчас не было смысла даже умываться.  
Смежная дверь в спальню – это иногда не так уж плохо. Когда Куруми вошла, рунические пояса на дверях вспыхнули, магия стража коротко полыхнула и угасла, узнавая.  
Аэсте уже сидела в постели, быстро разбирая оставшиеся с вечера бумаги. С узкого треугольного лица, обрамленного волнистыми пшенично-светлыми волосами, пристально глянули угольно-черные глаза.  
Куруми чуть поклонилась и в очередной раз задушила внутри зависть: Аэсте была беременна. Фактически, на последнем месяце, и поэтому знаменитую Тайренэ Соловей, мастера «Песни жизни», в Гнезде ждали с особенным нетерпением. Эльфийка обещалась быть через неделю, а до тех пор здоровье и безопасность наследницы Соколов были под их ответственностью.  
Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо достоверных медицинских способов диагностики, всем было прекрасно известно: будет девочка. Суккуб Джезебет, взявшая когда-то твердыню Соколов, но не сумевшая уничтожить всю обширную семью, потерпела поражение, но цена оказалась велика. Брендан выжил – и был проклят проигравшей демоницей, казненной своим же господином. У Соколов больше не рождались мальчики.  
Потом был и знаменитый эдикт Иоанна Грифона, позволившего им передавать майорат по женской линии, и первая свадьба с герцогом-консортом, оскандалившая род на всю Империю. Соколицы не дрогнули – и выжили. Меняли мужей, блюли фамильную стать, рожали девочек и зорко следили за тем, чтобы их владения процветали, кропотливо восстанавливая былые могущество и славу.   
Куруми хмыкнула, вспоминая самые идиотские из слухов.   
Империя шепталась: Соколицы меняют мужей чаще, чем платья, и редкий консорт продержится в браке дольше пяти лет. Соколицы привечают темных эльфов. Да что вы говорите, Тарион, вторая после Маэв, точно родила когда-то от игг-шайлца, потому Соколицы и не меняются – черноглазые, златокосые! Соколицы носят подземные шелка, пока остальная Империя покупает их втридорога. Продали в Конос четверть урожая пшеницы, а в герцогстве Быка опять нехватка!   
Впрочем, новая королева родом из герцогов Единорога оказалась прозорлива и дальновидна, не только одернув знать, но и впервые за четыреста лет лично озаботившись безопасностью упомянутого в пророчестве рода.   
Так что когда они с Кэном едва не заработали пожизненное изгнание на тинге, получить предложение от короля Каменных Залов Вульфстена охранять от демонов человеческую герцогиню далеко на юге, сначала показалось поразительной удачей.  
А потом это везение обернулось лютой тоской, тем более усилившейся, что теперь они не могли больше искать других членов команды. Это бездействие мучило Кэна, но бросить отданную под их защиту герцогиню на последних месяцах беременности они не могли.   
За дверью зашуршали, зашушукались, и Куруми страдальчески закатила глаза, отбрасывая мрачные мысли: среди обслуги были либо непроходимые дуры, боявшиеся «тана и танну» до поросячьего визга, либо девицы наглые и хитрые.   
Судя по тому, что вместо того чтобы постучать, мялись идиотки уже вторую минуту, сегодня экономка отправила первых.  
Куруми тряхнула головой и размяла пальцы. Прочертила в воздухе руну Райдо, отпирая двери в покои герцогини, и шагнула ближе к кровати, осторожно придерживая за локоть и помогая Аэсте встать. С появлением чужих на краю сознания привычно затанцевало едва заметное пламя: если кто-то попытается напасть, Куруми знала, она испепелит убийцу раньше, чем он закончит начатое.  
К началу службы они опоздали: когда герцогиня входила в собор вместе со свитой, хор уже пел «Славься, Эльрат, первый среди любимых чад».  
В северном приделе, посвященном Аркату, Куруми увидела Кэна. Помнится, в свое время она крайне удивилась, увидев его как-то молящимся, и это всё ещё изумляло.  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Кэн поднял голову и коротко улыбнулся, занимая место рядом с герцогиней. Можно было немножко расслабиться.  
В отличие от всех остальных герцогств, Соколы без колебаний отводили два небольших придела в церквях и соборах Аркату и Силанне, северный и южный соответственно. Вынужденные постоянно сражаться с демонами за собственное выживание, они помнили тех, кто регулярно приходил им на помощь, и не видели оскорбления веры в Эльрата в том, чтобы позволить постоянным союзникам молиться в храмах младшим драконам.  
На алтаре Арката не было свечей: пламя танцевало в плоской каменной чаше, словно диковинный цветок. Куруми, вздохнув, приложила ладонь к руническому поясу по краям и замерла, беззвучно благодаря и жалуясь.  
Когда рядом раздался негромкий голос, она даже не вздрогнула.  
\- Я никогда не видел женщин-гномов, - голос, густой и обволакивающий, словно патока, казался продолжением глубоких теней в противоположном углу.   
Куруми едва удержалась от саркастического смешка: если бы ей давали тысячу золотых каждый раз, когда приходилось слышать это от нового собеседника, они с Кэном могли бы обойтись без золотой шахты.  
\- Несмотря на слухи, мы не носим бороду и ничуть не хуже работаем молотом, - она с любопытством разглядывала собеседника. Видимо, в качестве компенсации потрясающего голоса внешность тот имел довольно среднюю. Высокий, черноволосый, с незапоминающимися, словно бы стертыми чертами лица. – Чем обязана?  
Идеально для шпиона. Куруми нахмурилась.  
\- Я решил познакомиться с «таном и танной» до аудиенции, - и странно полуприкрытые, будто сонные глаза. Даже непонятно, какого они цвета.  
Куруми быстро перебрала в памяти одобренные вчера документы и предположила:  
\- Вы новый капитан рыцарей. Сэр Корин, - собеседник согласно наклонил голову. – И?  
\- Я бы хотел знать, что произошло с моим предшественником.  
Куруми стиснула кулаки, заставляя себя отпустить огонь. Язык пламени на алтаре вытянулся в длинную струю и опал.  
\- Он мертв.  
\- Что очевидно, - рыцарь не отступался. Смотрел так же сонно, но изменившийся голос подстегивал, словно заставляя говорить.  
\- Его выпили, - негромкий возглас сэра Корина, видимо, подразумевал удивление. Куруми ярко вспомнила утро, когда нашла тело. – Демоны. Он отступился от Эльрата, и суккуб выпила его душу.  
\- Известно, которая? – в голосе капитана прорезалось откровенное волнение, хотя сам он не двинул и бровью.  
\- В смысле, которая? – удивилась Куруми. – Вы что, знаете суккубов по именам? И скольких?  
Рыцарь пропустил встречный вопрос мимо ушей.  
\- Удалось установить, под чьей личиной она пряталась?  
Куруми невольно скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Нет, - признала она. – Это произошло за пределами замка. Вещи его проверили и сожгли, любовных писем или запрещенных книг среди них не было.   
\- А сами покои осматривали? Мебель? – под этим жадным вниманием к каждой мелочи Куруми растерялась. Накатила почти забытая за игру неуверенность в себе, когда-то постоянный спутник жизни в цветочном магазинчике.   
В голову пришла странная ассоциация. Корин управлялся со своим голосом почти с тем же эффектом, который иногда оказывал на неё Ая: хотелось встать навытяжку и судорожно вспомнить, в чем ты виноват. Вспомнив и покаявшись – немедленно сбежать.   
\- Если её светлость вас примет, осмотрите сами, - вспыхнула Куруми. – Мы и так до сих пор не знаем, пала ли защита замка от демонов!  
\- Я понял, - Корин успокоился так же стремительно, как возмутился чужой некомпетентностью. – Посмотрю обязательно.  
\- Что у вас за специальность? – нехотя спросила Куруми. Предложенную возможность сменить тему надо было использовать.  
\- Я паладин*, как и лучшие из рыцарей, - пояснил тот. – Мастер «Регенерации».  
Это уже было интересно.  
\- «Регенерация» работает только на раненых? – поинтересовалась Куруми. – Или на больных тоже?  
Корин только покачал головой, и лиловый камень в короне всевидящего, закрепленной на его шлеме, полыхнул неожиданно ярко.  
\- Увы. «Регенерация» восстанавливает нанесенные повреждения, большей частью механические. То есть, скажем, отравленного человека можно поддерживать при жизни, пока яд не перестанет действовать – но сам яд «Регенерация» не убирает.  
Куруми задумчиво кивнула и обернулась, услышав хор, завершающий напутственное слово. «Для этого мира Эльрат даровал нам меч», уже пели хористы, благословляя каждого, отдохнувшего душой в храме, на вечный бой за его пределами, и она наскоро попрощалась.  
Портшез у дверей собора вызвал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, Аэсте все-таки смирилась с тем, что в её состоянии замок был слишком огромен, чтобы пытаться ходить пешком. С другой, легкие двухместные носилки обещали долгий, долгий день.   
Увы, предчувствия Куруми не обманули. Даже глубоко беременная, Аэсте кипела энергией и более-менее угомонилась только под вечер, когда стемнело. Засела в кабинете с бумагами, и курьеры с писарями то и дело менялись.  
Целеустремленное это копошение, словно в пчелином улье, прекратилось неожиданно. Сначала в кабинет заглянул Кэн, видимо, проверявший вечернюю стражу. А потом, увидев Корина, аккуратно прикрывавшего за собой дверь, Куруми и вовсе проснулась окончательно.  
Огненный щит загудел, пламя в растопленном камине взметнулось ввысь и опало, а паладин бестрепетно перешагнул тонкую полоску пламени на полу и опустился перед сидящей вполоборота за большим рабочим столом Аэсте на одно колено.  
\- Ваши документы одновременно сомнительны и безупречны, - герцогиня никогда не была склонна тратить свое время на пустую вежливость, и с увеличением срока беременности эта практичность давно превратилась в резкость. – Согласно распоряжению из столицы мы ждали сэра Кея, стража юго-западных границ, который получил повышение. А приезжаете вы, да еще и с благодарностью от Инквизиции матери нашей Церкви. Что произошло?  
Корин ответил, так и не подняв голову:  
\- Мой господин долгое время провел на границе с южной пустыней, ересь и бездуховность магов смутила его душу. Но в первом же храме истинной веры на исповеди он покаялся в своих сомнениях, и наложенная епитимья обязала его совершить признание.   
\- Интересный способ обойти тайну исповеди, - Аэсте с утомленным вздохом чуть откинулась на спинку высокого стула, и Куруми с тревогой подумала, что снова придется звать Агбета. Темный эльф, равно сведущий как в ядах, так и в лекарствах, был прислан ко двору Соколов в качестве жеста добрососедства: Мать ближайшего клана Ирбет хотя и приходилась ему старшей сестрой, но не особенно баловала легкими заданиями. – Экономный. Узнаю стиль Вопрошающих. И?  
\- Поскольку сэр Кей пришел в лоно Церкви как кающийся грешник, а не упорствующий еретик, в поисках укрепления своей веры перед искушением, ему был пожаловано право аутодафе. Сэр Кей с мужеством вынес положенные акту веры испытания и удостоился мученического венца. Честь его и его рода осталась незапятнанной, - ровный, практически лишенный эмоций голос пугал, и Куруми зябко поежилась. Про «заработанное» незадачливым рыцарем прощение не хотелось и думать.   
\- Ещё один еретик, - Аэсте задумчиво постучала кончиком пера по подбородку. – И снова рядом, но не в городе… Хорошо. Ты знаешь, когда и почему погиб твой предшественник на этом посту?  
Куруми невольно напряглась, но афишировать их утренний разговор паладин не стал:  
\- Только то, что говорят в народе.  
\- Даже если тебе известно больше, забудь эту чушь, - отрезала Аэсте. – Риндора убили потому, что он единственный нашел путь в Ур-Весфаал в двух неделях пути отсюда.  
Тааак. Этого не знали даже они с Кэном.  
\- Демонический город? – Корин удивленно вскинул голову.  
\- Демонический город, генерал которого когда-то взял Гнездо приступом и убил мою прародительницу Маэв, - сухо пояснила Аэсте, стиснув подлокотники. – Сеть природных порталов и постоянные извержения вулканов. А ещё – основной город суккубов.  
\- Вы хотите?..  
Аэсте смотрела на паладина пристально и пронзительно, не позволяя отвести взгляд:  
\- Да. Мне не нужен вассал, предположительно сдавший сюзерена Инквизиции. Я доверяю своим людям и хочу быть уверена в них. Потому – мне нужно доказательство верности. Возьми город, и пост твой настолько, насколько ты захочешь, - она помолчала, потом продолжила, решительно протянув навстречу паладину руку с герцогским перстнем с крупным золотистым топазом, похожим на птичий глаз. – Ты можешь передумать и уйти сейчас. Один раз. Я напишу рекомендации. Выбирай.  
Вместо ответа Корин молча приложился к камню в перстне губами.  
\- Отлично, - Аэсте не прятала удовлетворения, кивнув новому вассалу на кресло напротив. – Кто пойдет из вас, танна?  
\- Я, - немедленно откликнулась Куруми: этот вариант они с мужем уже обсуждали. – Если будет осада, шансы отбить приступ и спасти вам жизнь у Кэна с его специальностью «Контратака**» намного выше. Сколько войск мы берем с собой?  
\- Немного, - герцогиня нахмурилась, постукивая ногтем по полированному дереву столешницы. – К замку, скорее, к форту ведет цепь кочующих односторонних порталов, раз в месяц они перемещаются. У вас есть возможность взять с собой только по одному отряду.  
\- Нам нужны быстрые и мобильные войска, - Корин задумчиво кивнул себе. – Пришедшие со мной чемпионы подойдут. Можно было бы подумать насчет грифонов, но они намного слабее, и их нужно больше. Хотя, с другой стороны, если там много суккубов…  
\- Я возьму с собой жрецов Пламени, - пояснила Куруми. – Мы сможем заставить подземный огонь сражаться на нашей стороне.  
Ни до, ни после Куруми не выкладывалась так, как в этом коротком походе. Корин оказался двужильным – или же фанатиком. Он гнал небольшую армию через порталы, оставляя их позади один за другим, и согласился на полноценный, на полдня, привал, только в подземельях, когда город оказался в полутора днях пути.   
Снова спуститься в подземелья было приятно. Камень сводов под ладонями оказался теплым, что говорило о том, что Ур-Весфаал находился действительно глубоко.  
В воздухе тянуло серой, и на расстоянии полета стрелы, повинуясь жесту Корина, чемпионы стремительно перестроились. А потом рванулись вперед, как только рухнули ворота форта.  
Куруми привычно встала в центре круга, образованного жрецами, и гномы затянули песнь, бессловесную и тягучую. Ей самой никогда не нужно было звать пламя. Оно всегда было внутри, и его требовалось скорее сдерживать и направлять, чем раздувать.  
Хаген. От одного этого имени огонь вырвался наружу, плеснул в стороны, закружил, объединяя жрецов. Отец, для которого она и здесь оказалась лишь экспериментом.   
Она не только Синдзё Куруми. Она – Дитя горна***. Она едва не убила Хагена, когда после завершения эксперимента он решил ещё и выдать её за кого-то кроме Кэна.  
Куруми глянула в сторону демонесс через всё поле и прицелилась. Пламя в ладонях ревело, гудело, словно тащило за собой.  
Огненный вихрь метнулся вокруг, свиваясь вокруг ладоней, и полыхающий шар сорвался с рук. Куруми стиснула зубы и закусила губу, напрягаясь: нельзя было потерять контроль до самого конца, пламя должно не только повредить природную защиту суккубов, но и обернуть её против владельцев, нанося по трети урона еще в течение трех ходов.  
Лица задыхающихся в пламени демонесс приблизились, ноздри обожгло смрадом горящей плоти, к горлу подкатила тошнота, но Куруми только усилила напор, пока зловоние не обернулось пеплом. Она глубоко вдохнула воздуха, закашлялась от плавающих вокруг серых хлопьев и почувствовала, как оседает на землю. Последней связной мыслью было: «Интересно, можно ли блевать, валяясь в обмороке?»  
Этот вопрос так и остался невыясненным, когда Куруми пришла в себя. Осторожно приподнялась на локтях, медленно перекатилась на живот.   
Слезы текли словно сами по себе, нос забило соплями. Что она за бесполезная истеричка! Конечно, так, как Кэн, ей не светит научиться, но кто бы мог подумать, что поле боя большей частью похоже на отвратительную мешанину из живых и трупов, а её будет вырубать от такого через раз!   
Огненное кольцо вокруг, наконец, опало, и Гротхар, глава жрецов, протянул ладонь, чтобы помочь ей встать. Кто-то сунул в руки флягу с водой, и Куруми машинально глотнула, не отводя взгляда от обходившего поле Корина. Демонессы били, в основном, по рыцарям-чемпионам, и теперь из без малого трех десятков в живых остались едва ли пятнадцать.  
Он их чем-то поит? Но чем?  
Куруми едва не выронила флягу, когда поняла. Когда доспех на первом же, согласившемся выпить предложенное, стремительно окрасился в черный, освященные ножны треснули, а стальной клинок потемнел и занялся ярким, нестерпимо зеленым пламенем.  
Яд Намтару. Единственный способ для живого стать немертвым по своей воле, без помощи некроманта.  
\- Что вы делаете? – она сорванно каркнула, содрогнувшись от отвращения.  
Корин не обернулся, но ответил:  
\- Заклинением «Воскрешение» я не владею. А если на нас сейчас нападет хоть кто-то сравнительно приличный, даже пискнуть «Эльрат, защити» не успеем. Эти рыцари хотят жить, пусть даже в такой форме. И помогут нам благополучно вернуться.  
\- Это… ужасно.  
\- Я покаюсь позже, - Корин поднялся и шагнул к следующему едва живому человеку.  
Куруми хлебнула еще воды, не найдя, что возразить, и отвернулась.  
Задумываться над странностями Куруми начала только после того, как они выбрались на поверхность. Позади остался и Агбет, чья Мать клана обещала не только уничтожить развалины, но и поставить на их месте свой сторожевой форт: Аэсте хотела, чтобы за этим местом кто-то присматривал, но понимала, что человеческий замок в подземельях не построишь. Теперь Агбету нужно было только отвезти соглашение об отказе от территории разрушенного замка в свой клан.  
В вампирском осушении не было ничего красивого или даже привлекательного: найти в этих отдаленных деревнях донора за звонкое золото было нетрудно, но сам процесс выглядел отвратительно. На вопрос Куруми, зачем это нужно, Корин кратко объяснил, что яд Намтару, конечно, содержит тело вечно молодым, в целости и сохранности. Но без живой крови разумного существа начинает сжигать изнутри, так что теперь бывшим рыцарям нужно будет "питаться" хотя бы раз в неделю. А вот поднятых некромантом поддерживает темная энергия хозяина.  
Но разнообразные вопросы Куруми не оставляли. Откуда у Корина яд Намтару, большая редкость в человеческих городах, и знание, как им пользоваться? Почему он настолько… практичен? Сделать из павших соратников вампиров, чтобы выжить, для рыцаря немыслимо. И Корин быстр – слишком быстр. Нужно будет обязательно рассказать Кэну.  
В паре дней пути от города выяснилось, что на Гнездо было совершено ещё одно нападение, и в этот раза Куруми ничуть не возразила Корину, снова взвинтившему темп. Кэн отобьется, обязательно отобьется, но руки всё равно леденели.  
И действительно, показавшийся к полудню следующего дня город явно оставался всё ещё человеческим. На стенах кипели восстановительные работы, а на колья во рву насаживали головы демонов – в дополнение к тем, которые там уже висели.  
Куруми спешилась во дворе замка и с удивлением и восторгом глянула на гневно заржавшего единорога, шумно нервничавшего в стойле. Обернулась:  
\- Тайренэ здесь!  
\- Да, и вовремя, - подтвердил вышедший Краст, комендант. – Лесная сестра едва успела въехать в город, как Гнездо снова осадили – похоже, твари гнались именно за ней.   
Корин буркнул что-то невнятно-скептическое.  
\- Не любите остроухих, господин хороший? – Краст оскорбленно подбоченился. – Воля ваша, да только у её светлости ввечеру схватки раньше времени начались, так что дева Тайренэ нам ой как вовремя.  
Корин замер, потом стремительно шагнул к толстяку, видимо, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не поднять за грудки:  
\- Где они сейчас?!  
\- В покоях её светлости, там армия горничных и повитух, закрылись изнутри, чтобы заразы какой не принесло… - забормотал почуявший неладное комендант, но Корин уже бросился бежать.   
Куруми никогда бы не догнала его, если бы не вспомнила про руны. Райдо и Кеназ – она сунула дошечку в ближайший факел и даже не стала ждать, пока догорит. Рунический пояс «энергии» дал силы ногам, и каменный пол словно подталкивал.  
Только у дверей Корин на секунду затормозил: когда от них мягким хищным движением поднялся Кэн. Пропускать кого-либо к роженице в планы мужа явно не входило.  
\- Тайренэ мертва, это демоница! – Телохранителя сказанное не впечатлило. Куруми прижала ладонь ко рту, наткнувшись на пустой отчужденный взгляд Кэна, и только охнула, когда Корин, шагнув назад, обнял её за плечи.  
А потом всё вокруг мигнуло, словно Куруми моргнула. «Телепортация», - поняла она, оглядываясь, и шарахнулась в сторону: на полу лежали обожженные женские тела, большей частью в белых передниках и чепцах. Повитухи и прислуга.  
\- Убьем суккуба – с твоего мужа спадет заклинание, - Корин, стремительно шагая, тащил её за собой. – Я нападу, а ты попробуй спасти ребенка или герцогиню – они основная цель.  
На этот раз проблем с тем, чтобы найти в себе готовность для убийства, не было. Куруми смогла ударить по читавшей заклинание эльфийке первой и не успела даже удивиться тому, что Корин снова исчез из-за плеча, когда в душу глянули страшные, властные, ласковые глаза. Жар их взгляда словно мгновенно расплавил кости, а от раздавшегося внутри головы голоса хотелось заскулить обожающе и голодно.  
Убей вампира! Убей!  
Куруми торопливо обернулась и нашла Корина над колыбелью: он успел вложить что-то в ладошку младенца и накрыть герцогиню «Регенерацией», а потом снова исчез, магическая стрела Куруми только едва задела его. Прекраснейшая госпожа вздрогнула, отступила, лишив света своих глаз, и закричала жалобно и горько, когда темный клинок пронзил её насквозь. Корин перехватил меч удобнее и дернул наверх, разваливая верх тела пополам. На пол оно упало, уже лишившись морока, настоящей демоницей.  
Широкую кровать под балдахином, откуда доносились задыхающиеся хрипы, окатило кровью словно из шланга. Аэсте закашлялась в последний раз и замолчала, увидев золотисто-зеленый купол «Регенерации» над колыбелью – видимо, сработала специализация Корина.  
В голове после гипноза мутилось, Куруми судорожно цеплялась за косяк и только проводила взглядом пронесшегося мимо Кэна.   
Меч у Корина он выбил довольно легко, а потом скрутил, приставив этот же клинок к горлу: видимо, Куруми всё же ударила стрелой сильнее, чем показалось, и вампир держался только… на чем? На одержимости?  
\- Что она тебе сделала? – голос Кэна, тряхнувшего Корина за ворот, звучал почти… мирно. Ну, для ситуации. Куруми торопливо нашла взглядом нужный кувшинчик и принюхалась: от чего бы ни пострадала Аэсте, оставленный Агбетом темноэльфийский общеисцеляющий эликсир сейчас явно подходил лучше всего.  
\- Убила женщину, которую я любил, - Корин не сопротивлялся. Его необыкновенно выразительный голос сейчас стал плоским и безразличным. Пустым.  
\- И после этого ты принял яд Намтару? – Кэн продолжал спрашивать, пока Аэсте, тяжело привалившись к плечу Куруми, осушала эликсир мелким торопливыми глотками. На сорочке герцогини и постельном белье то тут, то там виднелись пятна мокроты с кровью.  
\- Нет. Меня подняли, а Ксана появилась уже позже, - бесцветно пояснил Корин. – Мой хозяин…  
\- Довольно! – Аэсте рявкнула это в полный голос и закашлялась.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты больше не принадлежишь ему, - герцогиня даже попыталась привстать, но голос её был таким же властным, как и за столом в кабинете. – Ты присягал мне – и я не освобождаю тебя от слова. «Защищай меня и мой род – и я встану за тебя перед праведным гневом Эльрата».  
Корин вздрогнул, поднимая голову, глядя на Аэсте потрясенным взглядом, в котором плескался странный восторг.  
\- Зачем вам нежить? Вампир?  
\- Пока что твоя верность оказалась не меньше, чем у живых, - отрезала Аэсте. Окинула разгромленную спальню коротким взглядом и требовательно спросила: - Сколько моей крови тебе нужно?  
Корин невольно отшатнулся, красноречиво ответив на вопрос.  
Куруми только вздохнула. Умеют же некоторые сделать предложение.

*Специализация героя – Паладин   
Каждый раз, когда герой колдует, существует вероятность того, что на случайный дружественный отряд, имеющий повреждения, также будет наложено заклинание «Регенерация» - с той же силой, как если бы его накладывал герой. Увеличивается урон, наносимый рыцарями, паладинами и рыцарями Изабель в армии героя на 10% + 1% за каждый уровень героя.

**Специализация героя – Контратака   
Способность "Оборонительный хирд" повышает шанс того, что любое существо армии героя (не только войска гномов), даже если оно уже ответило на атаку, может ответить на ещё одну. Также снижается иммунитет любых существ (например, фурий и бестий) к ответному удару. Этот шанс равен 40% + 2% за каждый уровень героя. 

***Специализация героя – Дитя горна  
Усиливается заклинание "Огненный шар". При расчете эффекта Колдовство увеличивается на Уровень героя/3 с округлением вверх. Жрецы Рун, жрецы Арката и жрецы Пламени в армии героя получают +1 к нападению и защите за каждые два уровня героя, начиная с первого.


	25. Chapter 25

Нет, только не снова. Хлоэ с ужасом смотрел на примерно трех или четырехлетнего ребенка, забывшегося сейчас беспокойным сном на руках у Хисатис, и чувствовал всем затылком непреклонно-спокойный взгляд Аи.  
\- Больше это дитя оставить некому, Хлоэ, - конечно, разве командир хоть раз упустил повод сказать какую-нибудь гадость вслух? – И Мишель говорил, что ты общался с ним вполне успешно, даже когда Фри только принес его тогда.  
Трепло и предатель. Хлоэ кинул на подростка уничтожающий взгляд, но эта зараза не повела и ухом.  
\- У него есть мать! – слабо возмутился маг.  
\- На которой стоит клеймо Кха-Белеха, - согласился Ая. – И её, как и её текущего любовника, еще нужно найти.  
\- Мне что, искать ему няньку? – поле для маневра сужалось всё сильнее.  
\- Предлагаешь заняться этим мне? – Ая смотрел заинтересованно, с этаким почти научным любопытством. – Или вампирам с баньши?  
\- Хисатис, кажется, не против!  
\- Безусловно. Игг-Шайл будет рад получить такой козырь в свои руки. Учитывая судьбу Юки… ты всё еще готов сплавить этого мальчика в ближайший храм? – Хлоэ с тоской подумал, что в шахматы с Аей играть проще. И не так обидно.  
\- Мы с удовольствием примем это дитя, - заверила Хисатис. Владычица свернулась вокруг спящего ребенка дремлющей вполглаза драконицей, а чуть подрагивающий кончик хлыста откровенно намекал, что при попытке причинить ему вред с напавшим произойдет то же самое, что и при встрече с темной гидрой.  
\- Он будущий рыцарь, а я маг! – яснее намекнуть Ае, что они тут ненадолго, Хлоэ в присутствии посторонних не мог. – Думаешь, королева Фрида скажет нам спасибо, когда узнает, что из сына Изабель воспитали безбожника?  
\- Адепт Малассы или некромант определенно порадует её больше. Вариантов нет, Хлоэ. Он должен вырасти если хотя бы не рыцарем, так хоть представителем светлой расы. А в гномы или эльфы его, извини уж, не возьмут, - Ая кивнул себе, закончив разговор, и снова уткнулся взглядом в какую-то книгу.   
Хлоэ вздохнул, опустился на диванчик рядом с Хисатис и мрачно стукнулся затылком о спинку. Кто мог подумать, что охота на Фенрига закончится так!  
Они выслеживали демонопоклонника не так уж долго, в основном потому, что тот, деморализованный криком баньши и обвинениями ещё на Совете, после отъезда суккуба явно сдал. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграл и подарок от Аи и Кроуфорда, едва не разгромивших особняк мага после концерта.  
В том, чтобы прислать в качестве извинения «тунику из плоти», было своеобразное, смертельно ядовитое изящество, Хлоэ это признавал. Магам вечно не хватало убойной силы колдовства, а туника прибавляла сразу тройку единиц: если, конечно, надевший на себе бесконечно разлагающийся доспех маг был способен справиться с тошнотой и немедленно рухнувшей моралью в войсках.  
Вернуть подаренное было бы хамством, а позволить себе в открытую поссориться с некромантом, принятым самим Зехиром, Фенриг не мог. Упрекнуть в нанесенном оскорблении тем более – предметы, повышающие медленно прибавляющийся параметр, ценились среди всех рас. Ну, а то, что некромант не учел чужую брезгливость… для равнодушных к морали войск нежити это было, как минимум, естественно.  
В принципе, идея могла быть и Кроуфорда, хотя, поразмыслив, Хлоэ с сожалением отказался от этой версии: для чернокнижника американец был на удивление брезглив и скорее продал бы попавшую в руки непривлекательную вещицу, чем оставил в обозе до лучших времен.  
Ая шел по следу демонопоклонников с незнакомой Хлоэ одержимостью. Кажется, необходимость застрять в Аль-Сафире ещё минимум на неделю его больше не огорчала: он успел добиться от Зехира права на участие в расследовании, и это разрешение немедленно принесло свои плоды.  
Во всяком случае, лично Хлоэ чуть не уронил челюсть, когда на совместный завтрак с Зехиром – скорее допрос, чем непринужденная беседа – явилась целая делегация.  
Полузнакомая владычица из войска Кроуфорда швырнула к ногам Зехира какую-то высокопоставленную горожанку и брезгливо скривилась:  
\- Первый в Круге искал демонопоклонников, и дети Малассы нашли.  
Зехир неторопливо допил кофе и кратко спросил:  
\- Доказательства?  
Эльфийка обернулась к молча замершему позади Ае, просительно сложила ладони:  
\- Ая, «Святое слово»*?  
\- Сейчас, Окарин, - тот только кивнул, но колдовать не понадобилось: едва услышав о заклинании, женщина завизжала и шарахнулась, неловко упала боком, спеленутая живым змееглавым хлыстом.  
Зехир сжал губы в тонкую линию и коротко кивнул.  
А Хлоэ вспомнил, наконец, эту эльфийку. Ликто перечисляла её среди тех, кто был с Аей с самого начала. Окарин, молившаяся в два раза больше, чем принято. Похоже, в Игг-Шайле набожность отнюдь не означала отрешенности от мира сего.  
\- Как вы управились так быстро? – он наклонился к Ае, но ответила Окарин, тоже собравшаяся присутствовать на дознании. – Заклинание «Подчинения»?  
\- Вампирского гипноза и помощи «приглашенных» оказалось вполне достаточно, - эльфийка фыркнула. – Юг сладострастен, а наши сестры живут долго и видят многое. Нужно только знать, где искать и у кого спрашивать.  
«Приглашенные». Хлоэ поневоле обдало жаром. Темные эльфийки, ставшие наложницами по контракту. Хозяйки ночи.  
Касим, распорядитель доставшегося Хлоэ вместе с городом гарема в Насриме, откровенно гордился тем, что среди его «пташек» была одна такая.  
В Аль-Сафире как столице молодого Юга их было, конечно, намного больше.   
\- Они чтят Малассу, несмотря на праздность своей жизни, - пояснила Окарин. – Страсть на ложе – благословение Матери Теней и лучшая жертва. А эта тварь… продаться Ургашу!  
Несмотря на успех, перспектива наблюдать дознание Хлоэ не привлекала: он убивал без колебаний, но мучительство претило. А вот Окарин, напротив, рвалась не только смотреть, но и поучаствовать. Во всяком случае, за хлыст жрица взялась охотно.  
С каждым касанием обвиняемая содрогалась от крика, вытягиваясь струной: шестихвостая плеть цеплялась за все нежные места, но даже Хлоэ было понятно, что это только начало.  
С последней серией ударов по веревке явно пробежало какое-то заклинание: женщина одновременно закричала от боли и выгнулась от наслаждения, и Окарин зло усмехнулась, недобро сузив глаза.  
\- Оставить живой и готовой говорить, - кинул Ая владычице, и та только кивнула, не обернувшись. – Идем.  
\- Зачем она тебе живая? – полюбопытствовал Зехир, явно обрадованный возможностью выйти из пыточной.  
\- Я модифицировал заклинание «Чумы» когда-то, - сдержанно отозвался Ая. – При наличии человеческой жертвы оно настигнет каждого демонопоклонника в пределах города. Предлагаю использовать эту.  
\- А наказание за доказанное поклонение Ургашу всё равно смерть, - задумчиво пробормотал Хлоэ.  
Было… неприятно. Он впервые задумался, насколько игра изменила каждого из них. Принял бы Ая такое решение в реальности? И если нет, то как оценит себя, когда вернется?  
К вечеру Зехир дал согласие – это сообщила Окарин, с мрачным фанатизмом блестя глазами. Хлоэ коротко кивнул, а потом оставалось только смотреть.  
Потому что в Аль-Сафиру пришла чума.  
Она убивала быстро, страшно и грязно. Распухающие тела, наливающиеся гноем пустулы, люди, сгорающие за три дня.   
Жар пустыни словно бы поблек, выцвел. Яркий шафран и киноварь сменились едва желтым песчаником, и мертвый ветер вился вокруг города, трепля приспущенные лазурные флаги.  
Но болезнь не ошиблась ни разу: стража Зехира проверяла каждый дом, в котором кто-либо умер, и каждое такое посещение приносило свой улов. Запрещенные книги, зелья и символы, звезды Ургаша и оружие из демонической стали.  
Зехир мрачнел с от находки к находке, молча сжимая кулаки, но возразить было нечего. Ая сдержал слово: болезнь дотянулась только до виновных.  
На третий день болезни Фенриг не пришел на Совет.  
Зехир скрипнул зубами, распуская смердящее подсердечным ужасом собрание магов, и призвал свои доспехи. Брать Фенрига он явно собрался сам. Хлоэ передернул плечами и пошел следом.   
У закрытых ворот, чуть поодаль от нервно щерившихся кшатриев ракшас обнаружился Ая с отрядом вампиров.  
\- Пришел посмотреть на хорошо выполненную работу? – Зехир не скрывал враждебности. Количество погибших, точнее, оказавшихся демонопоклонниками, его явно глубоко задело. Низы болезнь не затронула, середнячок зацепила краешком, а вот в высшем слое выкосила едва ли не каждого пятого.  
\- Нет нужды рисковать живыми, - Ая смотрел с холки ящера спокойно и отстраненно. – Фенриг болен, но всё еще опасный противник. Ваша жизнь дорогого стоит.  
\- Моя честь мне дороже!  
\- Поэтому демоны побеждают – у них нет чести, - безгневно кивнул Ая. – Есть ли у вас наследник или преемник, в котором вы можете быть уверены?  
\- Он последний? – помолчав, тяжело спросил Зехир.   
\- Жертва истрачена, и к рассвету чума уснет, так что, думаю, да, - пояснил Ая. – Но при желании её всегда можно разбудить.  
Путь до дома Фенрига прошел в тяжелой тишине.   
Домочадцы Фенрига не были больны, но сохранили верность хозяину. Ая пустил по дому крик баньши и коротким жестом отправил вперёд вампиров. Непредсказуемые из-за телепортации, те действовали почти аккуратно, оглушая стражу и слуг, но убивая при необходимости так же четко и спокойно.  
У дверей спальни их движение захлебнулось, видимо, покои были закляты от нежити, и Ая без колебаний вошел сам, оставив дверь открытой. Хлоэ удержал рванувшегося было следом Зехира и прижал палец к губам, хотя внутри неприятно екнуло: Фенриг прикрылся незнакомым ребенком.  
Трех-четырех лет, темноволосый, явно человек. Мальчик замер в руках заживо гниющего мудака, приставившего к его горлу нож, в широко открытых янтарных глазах метался ужас. Фенриг прохрипел:  
\- Убери посох, тварь. Ты вылечишь меня, иначе этот сопляк сдохнет первым.  
Запекшаяся, изъязвленная кожа на щеке треснула от длинной фразы, и одна из пустул снова вскрылась. По подбородку медленно скатилась, размазываясь, густая капля гноя и сукровицы.  
Ая отпустил посох, снял перчатки и поднял ладони, неторопливо приблизившись.  
\- Мне нужно тебя коснуться.  
Фенриг перехватил хрупкое тельце поудобнее и настороженно кивнул.  
Хлоэ до этого пару раз видел, как работает Аина некромантия, но сейчас лиловое пламя вздыбилось особенно ярко. Осветило изнутри, словно тело некроманта было полупрозрачным, и рванулось наружу, когда Ая коснулся воспаленной кожи лба кончиками пальцев.  
Фенрига в судороге выгнуло на постели, и Ая ударил второй рукой, убирая нож от горла ребенка. По счастью, тот не растерялся и сразу соскочил с кровати, рванувшись прямо к дверям. Хлоэ перехватил его в один шаг и чуть расслабился, втащив под свои щиты.  
\- Асха заждалась, - тихо сказал Ая, позволяя ладони соскользнуть ниже и закрывая уже мертвые, невидящие глаза.  
Хлоэ вздохнул и отвернулся. Нахмурился, когда понял, что мальчик на руках так и не отвел взгляда. Поднял ребенка на руки и мягко спросил:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Я Сарет, - серьезно ответил тот. – А ты?  
\- А я Хлоэ.   
\- Почему некромант убил дядю Фенрига? – еще одно существенное отличие – местные дети предпочитали называть вещи своими именами. Видимо, способствует выживанию. – И почему дядя Фенриг пытался прикрыться мной? Я вам важен?  
\- Этот некромант охотится на тех, кто поклоняется демонам, - объясняй просто, но не лги. Хлоэ выучил это еще с Мишелем. У детей хорошая память, а из-за небольшого объема информации озвученные связи между событиями запоминаются накрепко. Попасть впросак очень легко, – и сплел заклинание так, чтобы болезнь задела только виновных.  
\- А я?  
\- Ты же невиновен, - пусть будет пока эта правда. – А дети – это будущее. Некроманты служат напрямую Асхе, хотя и самому страшному её лику, Старухе-Паучихе, и потому не выносят детей Ургаша.  
\- Я понял. Мне рассказывали про Изначальных драконов. Все некроманты такие?  
\- Не все. Разные, как и люди.  
Сарет кивнул и замолчал, прижавшись лбом к шее. Хлоэ обернулся к Зехиру:  
\- Заберешь его к себе? – Первый в Круге смотрел с отчетливым облегчением: явно не знал, что делать с ребенком.  
\- Если вы не против.  
\- Нет. Иди, унеси его отсюда. В доме ещё надо закончить, - Зехир мрачно глянул в сторону тела и Аи, неторопливо обходившего комнату. – И зачистить тут всё.  
Непроизнесенное «надеюсь, после этого они уедут» повисло в воздухе.  
\- Я возвращаюсь в Насрим, - пояснил Хлоэ. – Прослежу за тем, чтобы это беспокойное посольство покинуло пределы Серебряной Лиги.  
\- Можешь поторопить… при необходимости.   
\- Господин Нистадаль как раз собирался к себе, так что можно будет сопроводить всех сразу до границы с этаким почетным конвоем, - Хлоэ кивнул. – Я это называю «а не пошли бы вы, пожалуйста?».   
Зехир хмыкнул впервые за день.  
\- И возвращайся.  
\- Я собирался остаться у себя, - Хлоэ удивился.  
\- Ты нужен мне здесь, из Совета и так выбыли трое, - Зехир покачал головой. – К сожалению, если остановиться на Аль-Сафире, демоническая зараза расползется по городам снова. Придется чистить целиком.  
Хлоэ ничего не оставалось, кроме как поклониться.  
До лагеря он добрался только к вечеру, да и то только потому, что от Аи прибыла посыльная мегера. Пришлось явиться к начальству.  
Ая нетерпеливо расхаживал рядом с очередным кристаллом Откровения, и Хлоэ понял. Простонал, догадавшись:  
\- Ты двужильный!  
\- Нет, - Ая покачал головой и глянул почти что с сочувствием. – Это последнее на сегодня.  
\- Но почему сейчас?  
\- Во-первых, я впервые чувствую направление более-менее четко, - задумчиво ответил Ая. – Не знаю уж, почему. Не приблизительно, не определяю состояние – а ощущаю, в какой именно стороне.  
\- Это не ждёт до завтра? – без надежды поинтересовался Хлоэ, покорно настраиваясь.   
\- Зехир намекнул, что хочет, чтобы мы покинули Серебряную Лигу, вполне отчетливо, - с изрядным ядом напомнил Ая. – Он и так был крайне терпелив.   
Крыть было нечем.  
\- Объединяем силы так же, как с Фри? – Хлоэ плюнул на попытки увильнуть и приготовился работать. Хорошо хоть взял с собой свой сборный артефакт: соединение короны всевидящего и тюрбана просвещенности.   
Ая коротко кивнул и шагнул в сторону, пропуская к кристаллу.  
Хлоэ встряхнул ладонями и положил их на прохладный хрусталь камня. На самом деле, когда он в первый раз взялся их изучать, оказалось, что каждый из кристаллов – нечто вроде автономной самообучающейся системы. Каждая друза не просто учила чему-то новому, повышая параметр знания, но и запоминала воспользовавшегося ею героя.  
Самому Хлоэ оставалось только объединить их по принципу подобия. Этакое «выделить все объекты данного типа» от магии.  
Ая опустил ладонь на плечо, сжал – и Хлоэ с трудом устоял на ногах. Лиловое пламя окатило с ног до головы и опало, словно отдернув занавес.  
Больше всего это напоминало глубокую темную ночь, потрясающе звездную. Сотни неярких огней в отдалении – поднятое войско. Хлоэ неосторожно вгляделся в один из них и едва не отшатнулся: небольшой огонек трепыхался внутри пустой груди, пульсировал, облизывал ветхие ребра и ссохшуюся плоть.  
Другие семь были ближе и больше. Подождите, почему семь? Хлоэ с недоумением пересчитал, уверился, что не ошибся, и уже собрался спросить, но Ая заговорил первый:  
\- Опознал Кэна?  
\- Вон тот, - кивнул Хлоэ, отвлекаясь. – Покажешь направление?  
Шар странно отдалился, невозможно далеко – впрочем, здесь не было расстояний, – и Хлоэ принялся торопливо проверять каждый из Кристаллов на наличие похожей «подписи».  
\- Не спеши. Я тебя подстрахую, если что, - отстраненно-спокойный голос Аи больше не царапал, напротив – успокаивал. Хлоэ поверил ему тогда, после пробной схватки, и не собирался что-то менять.   
Теперь оставалось только совместить указанное направление и подписи на Кристаллах Откровения. Да! Есть совпадения.  
Хлоэ чуть сдвинул карту с расположением Кристаллов, отметил цветом разницу в дате и теперь озадаченно рассматривал результат. Отметки о посещении Кэном Кристаллов тянулись с самого севера в центр Империи людей и заканчивались этаким скоплением рядом с горами Игг-Шайла.  
\- Похоже, Кэн вынужден зачем-то оставаться в герцогстве Сокола, - растерянно протянул он. Ая перегнулся через плечо и чуть прищурился.   
\- И Корин приближается к нему все больше.  
\- Думаешь, Ксана всё-таки решилась убить последних Соколов? – Хлоэ отпустил заклинание, и тьма вокруг истаяла. Ая убрал руку с плеча и отстранился.  
\- Думаю, да. Мы наступаем ей на пятки, а задание в Серебряной Лиге она провалила с треском – Зехир уже начал с нашей помощью основательную зачистку и явно не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом, - Ая задумчиво погладил переброшенную через плечо косу и начал спускаться вниз, к шатрам армии.  
\- Я тебе ещё нужен?  
\- До утра больше нет. Отдохни, - Ая покачал головой. – Я проверю, все ли готово к отходу, и постараюсь связаться с Корином завтра же, причем не письмом.   
\- Ты хочешь…  
\- Ритуал, - Ая кивнул. – Мне всё равно нужно восстанавливать некромантию. Неделя только началась, а я пуст. Думал, что на чуму уйдет мана, но нет – в измененном виде это чистая некромантия.   
\- Ты не боишься, что можешь не проснуться? – Хлоэ мысленно поблагодарил Кэна, объяснившего когда-то, что Аю надо спрашивать наедине и в лоб. Тогда, мол, есть шанс хоть что-то узнать.   
Командир только пожал плечами.  
\- Асха не приняла мою жертву, значит, я нужен ей живой. Но я постарался предусмотреть вариант, в котором это тело всё-таки не выдержит некромантию.  
\- Что ты сделал? – Хлоэ с трудом сглотнул и тихо порадовался, что голос не дрогнул.  
\- Поставил печати во время посещения одного из храмов нижнего мира, - пояснил Ая. – Теперь даже если меня убьют, я вернусь сразу же, во второй форме. Без ритуала и потерь во времени.  
\- Как тебя только понесло в некроманты… - Хлоэ почувствовал чей-то взгляд и поднял голову. Кроуфорд смотрел на них от геройского шатра внимательно и выжидающе.   
Знал ли американец что-то насчет второй формы? Успеет ли вмешаться при необходимости? Сколько вообще продлится этот странный союз?  
Ая кивнул на прощание, и Хлоэ ушел к себе «Астральными вратами». Свою армию тоже требовалось забрать из городского гарнизона.  
Несмотря на предупреждение, увидеть наутро Юки в седле Аиного ящера было неприятно. Стража в гарнизоне под Аль-Сафирой проводила процессию любопытно-брезгливыми взглядами: до них явно дошли новости о некроманте, спустившем чуму на демонопоклонников. Сам Ая лежал на растяжке между четырьмя владычицами, накрытый полотнищем из плотного белого шелка целиком, с ног до головы, и из-под ткани не выглядывал даже кончик алой косы.  
Всё это до отвращения напоминало саван, и Хлоэ передёрнуло.   
\- Зачем целиком-то было заматывать? – он поравнялся с мрачным Кроуфордом, успевшим за пару недель на Юге загореть почти до черноты. Странно светлые карие глаза казались теперь почти желтыми.  
Тот поднял голову и с досадой пояснил:  
\- Он сгорает за полчаса. Не накроешь – за этот день, который проваляется неподвижно, обгорит до волдырей. Неймется же, можно подумать, мало той темной энергии, которая сама бы восстановилась, - Кроуфорд отчетливо скрипнул зубами.  
\- А почему ты не?.. – Хлоэ осекся, поняв, что не стоит продолжать.  
\- Я не лезу в его некромантию. – «Хотя очень хотел бы» повисло в воздухе.  
Тягостное, тоскливое ожидание выматывало, и день тянулся, словно лекция по истории философии. Юки свернулся клубком в седле и уткнулся в какой-то фолиант, но Хлоэ видел, что страницы книги переворачивались гораздо медленнее, чем должны были бы.  
Наутро Ая позвал к себе, как только очнулся. В затемненном шатре сильно пахло какими-то травами, а Ая сидел на уже знакомой кушетке, откинувшись на спинку и грея ладони о тонкостенную фарфоровую пиалу с чаем. Выглядел вполне неплохо, хоть и был бледнее обычного, так что Хлоэ подавил в себе желание с порога потребовать отчет о самочувствии. Неподвижно замершего за его спиной Кроуфорда Хлоэ даже сначала не разглядел: чернокнижник на удивление умел не бросаться в глаза при желании.  
Изрядно изнервничавшийся Мишель, даже пришедший к Хлоэ спать сегодня ночью, чего не делал уже лет пять, ужом юркнул между взрослыми и в одно движение взобрался на кушетку, обнял и положил подбородок на левое плечо.  
Ая скосил на него глаза, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Ты его нашел? – Юки не выдержал первым.  
\- Да, - со сдержанным торжеством ответил Ая. – Всех троих.  
\- Троих?  
\- Кэна, Куруми и Корина. Я дотянулся до Корина – как выяснилось, он уже успел уличить отправленного к герцогине Соколов рыцаря в пособничестве демонам и занял его место, - Ая потер висок и поморщился от яркого света: Окарин заглянула было в шатер, но, увидев высокое собрание, тут же испарилась. – Сегодня он отправляется штурмовать город, из которого на Асхан лезут суккубы – что-то вроде перевалочной базы. Вернется через пару недель, как раз к нашему приезду.  
\- А Кэн?  
\- Куруми едет с Корином, а Кэн остается защищать герцогиню. Надеюсь, на этот раз мы сумеем опередить удар демонов.  
\- Успеем, - промолчавший весь рассказ Кроуфорд высказался спокойно и веско, и Хлоэ поймал себя на том, что почти готов поверить, что тот и вправду пророк, столько в этой короткой фразе было уверенного знания.  
После этой короткой беседы атмосфера существенно разрядилась. Ая вышел к армии, и войска чуть расслабились, а Нистадаль с свитой за день до границы с Иролланом даже расщедрился на настоящую вечеринку в эльфийском духе. Откуда-то выкопанное вино почти что растопило лед между светлыми и темными, и утро оказалоь богато не только на мучающиеся похмельем рожи, но и на улыбающихся с откровенной сытостью мегер и владычиц.  
На территории империи людей стало ещё спокойней. Соколиная стража выделила одного из своих офицеров в сопровождение столь пестрой компании, и до Гнезда они добрались даже быстрее, чем рассчитывали – имперские дороги оправдывали свою славу.  
Они встретились в паре километров от городских стен, и, завидев группу рыцарей издалека, Хлоэ понял, что начинает улыбаться, как полный идиот, и того и гляди заржет, как конь.  
Потому что Кэн и Куруми прибыли на мамонтах. На мамонтах, блин! Настоящих!  
Мишель на коленях булькнул что-то невнятно-восторженное, и видно было, что как только он сможет, несчастные животные будут общупаны со всех сторон, от хобота до хвоста, почесаны и заезжены до изнеможения.  
Хлоэ спустился со своего слона последним, когда торопившийся на встречу Кэн почти дошел до Аи. И поэтому ему было хорошо видно, как вдруг спланировавший вниз командир призраков отдал Ае какой-то свиток, а Кэн замер, словно налетев на стену.  
Охватил стремительным цепким взглядом не только Аю вместе с характерным посохом, но и живописную композицию из разнообразной нежити вокруг, а потом и подошедшего в окружении владычиц Кроуфорда, понял для себя что-то неуловимое и тут же взбеленился. Мгновенно и страшно.   
Спускавшаяся следом Куруми замерла в полушаге, напряженно посмотрела на незнакомого ей игг-шайлца со свитой и немедленно окуталась пламенем. Огонь с ревом рванулся вверх из её ладоней, скользнул по массивным украшениям и взвился вокруг плеч кольцами плети. Девочка явно была готова ударить в любой момент. Надо же, как её Кэн выдрессировал…  
Реакция Кроуфорда, похоже, не удивила. Такую злую, глумливую усмешку Хлоэ видел на его лице впервые. Черт, что происходит-то?  
Ая рванулся вперёд стремительно, только мотнулась в воздухе тяжелая алая коса. Перехватил в движении летевший ему в скулу кулак, отвёл в сторону и с силой поймал за плечо. Что-то тихо сказал по-японски, и Кэн замер, застыл.  
Хлоэ иногда казалось, что он понимает, что именно Ая с Кэном говорят друг другу. А иногда – что не понимает ничего, а телепатия существует. И знание японского не имело тут никакого значения.  
Прямо сейчас он был готов согласиться с обоими вариантами.  
Потому что Кэн с силой стукнулся лбом об Аино плечо, прошипел что-то нецензурное и явственно расслабился. Хмуро глянул на подошедшего Хлоэ и даже попытался улыбнуться подбежавшему Мишелю.  
Растерянная Куруми куталась в плащ, и пламя вокруг неё гасло, опадало.  
Хлоэ перевёл дыхание. Моя семья и другие звери, вашу мать.

*Заклинание – Святое слово  
Наносит урон всем существам Инферно и Некрополиса.


	26. Chapter 26

Кэн долго не мог сформулировать, что такого знакомого было в Корине, ходившем бесшумно и мягко даже в рыцарских доспехах. Потом как-то скользнул взглядом по зеркалу – Аэсте устраивала нечто вроде приема, и нужно было проверить, как сидит руническая цепь – и понял.  
Корин смотрел на живых с той же неуловимой хищностью, на которой Кэн поймал когда-то сначала себя, а потом и всю команду, включая Оми. «Обед». Сравнение напрашивалось.   
Кстати, об обеде. К концу первой недели после нападения Кэн, так и не дождавшись разумного поведения что от Корина, что от Аэсте, отправился к герцогине сам. Даже набросал на листе проект разрешения на доступ в темницы замка нового капитана рыцарей и всех, кого он пожелает взять с собой.  
Аэсте, очень удивленная – Кэн терпеть не мог бумажную работу, чуть стиснула лист в пальцах, сжала губы и стремительно расписалась, приложив печатку.   
Если бы Корин мог, Кэн был уверен, вампир бы залился краской по самые уши. А так он коротким кивком подозвал к себе ту десятку рыцарей, ставших вампирами из-за яда Намтару, и они вместе спустились в темницу.  
Кэн напрягся было, когда тюремщик внимательно проверил предъявленное разрешение, но потом расслабился – под взглядом Корина тот явно забыл, что вообще кого-то видел и пропускал.   
Вампиры разбрелись по тюрьме, а Кэн присел на стол отключившегося тюремщика, задумчиво раглядывая настенный факел. Скосил глаза на закончившего первым Корина, почти неуверенно остановившегося перед кругом зыбкого света, и спросил в лоб:  
\- Долго еще ты будешь ходить вокруг Аэсте?  
Вампир вздрогнул, глянул с горькой тоской, но промолчал.  
\- Кажется, она вполне доступно объяснила, что думает на этот счёт, - Кэн философски задумался, что из всей разумной нежити ему зачем-то досталась принципиальная.  
\- Её светлость едва родила. Просить её о крови было бы… неразумно.  
Это довод. Но тем не менее…  
\- А что, вам для ложа обязательно нужна кровь? – поинтересовался он. – Иначе не встает?  
Корин оскорбленно вскинулся.  
\- Я бы никогда!..  
\- Предоставишь ей предлагать самой? – Кэн старательно удивился и одобрительно хмыкнул, когда Корин скрипнул зубами. – За ней не заржавеет, вообще-то. Но, кажется, ты хотел чего-то другого.  
Больше тут сказать было нечего, рыцари из десятки Корина уже возвращались, но Кэн остался доволен: несмотря на упорное молчание, взгляд вампира изменился, стал чуть светлее. Ая бы оценил. Надо будет рассказать.  
Кэн прикусил губу, загоняя тоску вглубь: до того, как он поднимется к Куруми, не должно остаться и следа. Её не хотелось обижать, несмотря на то, что Куруми и так всё понимала, но иногда горечь накатывала вот так: Кэн просто в очередной раз забыл, что друга нет рядом.  
Бросить Аэсте с новорожденной дочерью, Линной, было сейчас немыслимо. Не думать о том, что он сейчас уже мог бы найти и Аю, и команду, трусливо и нечестно.  
Кэн был уверен, что все они живы. Ни секунды не сомневался в этом, но иногда ждать, пока ребята найдут его сами, особенно тяжело. Не карцер, но близко.   
В замке уже притушены огни, и десятка Корина заскользила следом бесшумной хищной поступью, как только Кэн вышел из темниц.   
После короткого кивка командира на верхнем ярусе бойцы понятливо рассыпались, а Корин, надменно вздернув напоследок подбородок, направился к покоям Аэсте.  
Куруми вынырнула из-под темного пятна под факелом стремительно, но Кэн успел перехватить жену. Обнял, жарко зашептал в ухо:  
\- Пропусти его, человек идёт признаваться, можно сказать, только храбрости набрался. Теперь, главное, не расплескать по дороге, - Куруми тихо засмеялась в ответ, а Кэн сощурился в полумраке. У вампиров отличный слух, и оскорбленно выпрямленная спина Корина стала тому лучшим подтверждением.  
\- Ты сам-то?.. – от Куруми пахло пламенем, сухим и жарким. Рыжей хной, кайенским перцем, острым душистым маслом. Он невольно сжал руки сильнее и чертыхнулся, когда она придушенно пискнула, и протестующе скрипнули доспехи. – Кэн?  
Женщина в доспехах. Одна была в байкерской защите, другая – в татуировке от якудза… Везет же на удивительных.  
\- Пойдем, - Куруми близко всмотрелась в лицо, ласково погладила по щеке. Любить её – а потом уснуть, и тоска хотя бы ненадолго уйдёт вглубь. Сейчас.  
Он едва не снёс дверь, а наплечник доспеха оставил на косяке глубокую борозду. Шелковые крепления брони путались в пальцах, а саламандра на спине Куруми насмешливо извивалась, когда пластины падали на пол. Кэну казалось, что под губами проступают настоящие чешуйки, от затылка до поясницы.   
Куруми тяжело дышала, остывая после секса, ворочалась под рукой, засыпая, и Кэн привычно повернулся на бок, укладывая их поудобнее.   
Встиснул между ног колено – от подсыхающей влаги, размазавшейся по коже, сладко екнуло внутри – и сжал ладонью грудь. От волос пахло успокаивающе и знакомо.  
Кэн закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.  
Снилось что-то странное и хорошее, вроде бы один из дней в магазинчике, ворчал Юки, смеялся Мишель, и Кэн открыл глаза выспавшийся и свежий. Удачно начался день.  
Куруми убежала к Аэсте, а сам он наскоро умылся и вышел в коридор. Рассвет заливал песчаник стен ликующими лучами.   
Корин подпирал собой один из сводов и, кажется, держал на пальце какую-то мелкую птаху не больше соловья. У него было странное лицо – бессмысленно-счастливое и растерянно-встревоженное одновременно. Похоже, визит к Аэсте прошел успешно.  
Кэн подошел ближе и с удивлением увидел, что птица оказалась призрачно-белым астральным дракончиком, просто размером не больше ладони.  
Тварюшка скосила недобрый взгляд и низко, тихо зашипела. Слезла с пальца на подоконник и запрыгала по-вороньи.   
\- Плохие новости? – мало ли у вампира осведомителей.  
\- Не знаю, - и голос у Корина был странный. – Это от хозяина.  
\- Ого! И что пишет?  
\- Он будет здесь через пару дней, - Корин скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте.   
\- И кто пропустит из Эреша некроманта? – Кэн скептически смотрел на нервничающего вампира. – Если он сомнет пограничников, Арантир огребет войну на уничтожение.  
\- Он едет из Аль-Сафиры, послом. С ним кланник Ирбет, так что они в своем праве, - рассеянно пояснил Корин и вдруг замялся. – И, кажется…  
\- Что? – не вытерпел Кэн. Сколько можно жевать манную кашу!  
Корин провёл пальцами по спине дракончика и ловко подхватил появившийся свиток.  
\- Полагаю, это тебе.  
Кэн удивленно пожал плечами, но развернул свиток.  
Он не узнал почерк, но эта подпись была хорошо знакома. Пергамент в пальцах заскрипел, когда Кэн жадно вчитался в мелкие ровные строчки.   
Не то чтобы их было слишком много.  
«Рад, что нашел тебя. Будем через пару дней со всеми, кого мне удалось собрать. У нас посольский иммунитет, но благосклонный прием не помешал бы.   
P.S. При необходимости можешь опереться на Корина.»  
В вену словно вкололи энергетик. Мир стал болезненно ярким, но ожидание за эти два дня извело, кажется, больше, чем за всё время до этого.  
Увиденная с разведочной вышки армия впечатлила, хотя от мысли об Ае-темном эльфе хотелось неприлично заржать. Брат их бешеных фурий, да? И кланник Ирбет.  
Значит ли это, что он останется поблизости? Аэсте изучила присланные посольские грамоты с явным интересом, и Корин отправил их обратно, так что теперь оставалось только ждать. Заодно и посмотрим на этого некроманта – хозяина Корина. Жизнь была почти хороша.  
Корин расхаживал по замку с похожим нетерпением, но на встречу Кэн его с собой не взял. Ничего с вампиром не будет, дождется своего шефа в замке.   
Кэн даже сменил лошадь на более привычного мамонта и забрал из гарнизона свои войска. Мало ли, если Ая захочет, чтобы они бросили всё и снимались с должности, лучше, если в армии не будет человеческих отрядов.  
Куруми глянула с тревогой, но явно поняла. Во всяком случае, её жрецы Пламени встали на холме рядом с берсерками Кэна и первыми увидели гостей.  
Гротхар гневно выругался, удобнее перехватывая посох, когда первыми на дороге показались мегеры. Рыжие стервы бежали ровно и спокойно, как у себя дома, и Кэн прикусил губу, припоминая многовековую вражду гномов с темными эльфами.   
Сменивший направление ветер принес отвратительный запах тлена и гнили, и Куруми рядом судорожно сглотнула, зажимая рот ладонью. Некромантия, мать её. Ладно, потерпим.  
Из-за поворота выплыли баньши, а потом, наконец-то, один из ручных тираннозавров, на которых ездили игг-шайлские герои. Потом второй, где-то за его спиной виднелся настоящий слон из южных пустынь.  
За пару десятков шагов Ая легко спрыгнул с ящера, придерживая на поясе меч, и Кэн только улыбнулся, тоже слезая: кто с чем, а Абиссинец без катаны не остался даже здесь.   
Ая легко поднимался на холм, опираясь на посох, и Кэн почувствовал, как его начинает распирать радость. Как развязывается внутри болезненный узел, давно, казалось, запекшийся намертво.  
Солнечный луч осветил Аю с ног до головы, сбликовал на лезвии косы на древке посоха, и на секунду перед глазами мелькнуло странное, словно Ая был прозрачным, точно призрак или баньши. Откуда-то сверху спланировало привидение, держа в руках оригиналы посольских грамот. Похоже, с кланником Ирбет Кэн несколько ошибся.  
Он вздрогнул, скользнул неверящим взглядом по оружию и уже без удивления увидел Кроуфорда, спрыгивающего со второго ящера, и владычиц с хлыстами вокруг. Шварц оскалился на недобрый взгляд со знакомой насмешкой, но Кэну уже было всё равно.  
Ярость рванулась по жилам, смешавшись в груди с подсердечной горечью – Ая вляпался в некромантию, пока Кэн тут защищал беременных герцогинь за надежными стенами?! – и выплеснулась изнутри с горловым рыком.   
Он ударил, не помня себя, словно желая вытряхнуть из друга всё, что пропустил, снова забыв, что рядом с Аей грубая сила почти ничего не решала. И не удивился, когда его кулак перехватили, отводя, а Ая с силой вцепился в плечо.  
\- Мои интересные неприятности всё ещё в твоем распоряжении, - сказал он полушепотом, и Кэн застыл, задеревенел, а потом с силой ударил кулаком по плечу, выругался и обмяк, ткнувшись в него же лбом. Ая тихо зашипел от боли, и Кэн неверяще спросил:  
\- Только, блядь, не говори мне, что ты и здесь успел его распахать, - потянулся к шелковому вороту, дернул дымчато-лиловый шелк и с трудом удержался от попытки встряхнуть за шкирку всерьез, когда увидел отметину. – Эта тварь с тобой или пусть валит к Ирбет?  
Ая молча дернул здоровым плечом и кивнул. Понятно, слова кончились.  
\- Ты мне всё расскажешь, - угрожающе посулил Кэн и хмуро глянул на слезшего со своего слона Хлоэ. Напряженность сломалась окончательно, когда на шею с радостным воплем бросился Мишель, потом подошел смущенный и радостный Юки…  
Хлоэ обошел мамонта, раздглядывая Тору весьма скептически.  
\- И эта муфта-переросток ездит? С приличной скоростью, я имею в виду.  
\- В Гримхейме твоя лысая игрушка пойдет на корм снежным волкам в первые же сутки, но я же молчу, - съехидничал Кэн в ответ.   
\- Не то чтобы ты молчал долго.  
\- Не то чтобы ты молчал вообще, - Кэн хмыкнул в ответ на улыбку Хлоэ и от души хлопнул по подставленной ладони, невольно оглянувшись на подошедшего к Куруми Аю. – Двинули в город?  
Напульсник на её правой руке закоптился, словно Куруми только что призывала пламя. И когда успела?  
\- Я посажу Куруми к себе на седло, не возражаешь? – Кэн кивнул и недоуменно поднял брови, когда та глянула на Аю почти со страхом. – Я тогда Мишеля возьму, все равно он с Тору слезет не раньше, чем накатается.  
\- А я? – немедленно возмутился Юки.  
\- А ты со мной, - вмешался промолчавший всю трогательную встречу Кроуфорд. Кэн напрягся было, но Юки, помедлив, кивнул.   
Когда успели спеться эти двое? И почему Ая им это позволил?  
Именно об этом Кэн спросил Мишеля в первую очередь. Возившийся с густой шерстью мамонта, тот поскучнел и сел ровно. Буркнул почти обвиняюще:  
\- Я-то думал, ты взял меня покататься!  
\- Сводку, Мишель. Накатаешься еще.   
\- Особо нечего, добейся от Аи, как же, - подросток тяжело вздохнул и взялся плести косичку из длинных прядей на холке. – Они прибыли морем уже в такой… комплектации. Мы сначала не поняли, чего это Ая потащил чужого на планерку, пускай даже любовника, но этот Кроуфорд, оказывается, Юки с жертвенного алтаря спас, а потом оказалось, что он хороший стратег… В общем, Хлоэ пожал плечами, а я думаю, что он сольется, как и остальные, вряд ли до реала дотянет.  
\- Я бы не надеялся, - проворчал Кэн, наблюдая, как Куруми, запинаясь, краснея и бледнея, что-то объясняет Ае. Поймал с другой стороны такой же внимательный взгляд на них же у Кроуфорда, поморщился и отвернулся. Что за манера у Аи кого-то притаскивать, стоит только пропасть одному… И ведь хоть бы раз что беспроблемное нашел себе!  
Мишель оживился:  
\- Ты его знаешь?  
\- С Токио. Глумливая сволочь. Но Ае, наверное, виднее… - зато, слабо понадеялся Кэн, может, выволочки за Куруми не будет? Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от этой твари? – Паранорм, ты в курсе, да?  
\- Да, Ая сказал, что Кроуфорд – пророк, но Хлоэ, кажется, так и не поверил.  
\- Ему надо хрустальный шар и пару предсказаний в стихах, что ли? – Кэн саркастически фыркнул. – В первом же спарринге видно.  
Мишель только развел руками.  
Во внутреннем дворе их встретил предупредительный Краст. Оперативно устроил в отведенных покоях и немедленно пригласил к герцогине.  
Аэсте приняла их в небольшой столовой рядом с собственным кабинетом. Застыла у стола, напряженная, яростная. От яркости её золотого платья едва не слепило глаза – герцогиня казалась миниатюрной янтарной статуэткой, которую изнутри осветил упавший сверху луч солнца. Устроившийся за спиной женщины Корин казался скорее могущественной тенью.  
Куруми привычно вычертила в воздухе нужный рунический пояс и вздрогнула, когда на её заклинание легла сверху дымка «Рассеянности» от Аи, надежно отбивая интерес к происходящему внутри у всяких любопытных.  
По тому, до какого минимума Аэсте сократила традиционное приветствие и дежурную трапезу, Кэн понял, насколько она встревожена.  
\- Это тебе принадлежит мой вассал, некромант? – она сразу обратилась к Ае, найдя взглядом характерный посох. – Что ты хочешь за него?  
\- Услугу, - Ая чуть улыбнулся. – Но прежде скажи мне: как часто на вас нападают демоны?  
\- Часто, - Аэсте озадаченно дернула бровью. – Мелочь – не реже раза в месяц. Раз в полгода – сравнительно масштабный штурм. Я надеюсь, после того, как мы взяли Ур-Весфаал, это изменится. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Есть мальчик, который должен вырасти рыцарем, - негромко заговорил Ая. – Не магом и тем более не некромантом. Вырасти там, где постоянно сражаются с демонами, чтобы он с самого начала знал, что жизни всех, кого он любит, зависят от того, будет ли отбит ещё один штурм.  
\- Ты нашел… - Аэсте не договорила, явно потрясенная. – Не может быть.  
\- Ему три года, и тот, кого он считал опекуном, попытался прикрыться им, когда мы охотились на демонопоклонников в Аль-Сафире, - Ая брезгливо скривился. Кэн кинул осторожный взгляд на Хлоэ, с силой сжавшего вилку. – Корин может назвать его своим сыном.  
\- Почему ты не передашь его матери или Церкви? – Аэсте явно что-то быстро прикидывала.  
\- Церви? Да его сожгут во славу Эльрата, едва о его происхождении станет известно. А Изабель и так ославили на всю империю «Безумной Сукой*», и я не знаю, насколько оставленное на ней клеймо Кха-Белеха утратило свою силу, - Ая развел руками.  
\- Пэры герцогства всё равно не посмеют лишить её титула, - Аэсте стиснула зубы. – У старых правящих родов достаточно секретов в рукаве. Майорат – не пустой звук и не прихоть законников. В присутствии Изабель выше урожаи и меньше смертность, и крестьянам с лордами это прекрасно известно. Но почему не Фрида?  
\- Двор, - вмешался Хлоэ. – Двор, ваша светлость. У Фриды будут и свои дети, зачем ей наследник непонятно кого? А чтобы вынудить её убить мальчика, достаточно сказать о нем правду – что он сын Кха-Белеха. А правду говорить легко и приятно.  
\- Но предсказания подлинны, и в Гнезде небезопасно, - Аэсте мрачно побарабанила пальцами по столу. – Неужели Драконьи рыцари готовы рискнуть шеей Темного Мессии, оставив его здесь, некромант?  
Кэн со злорадным удовлетворением увидел, как дернулся рядом с Аей Кроуфорд, несмотря на то, что сам едва удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть.   
Легендарный орден всё ещё живее всех живых, а Ая, разумеется, не мог не вляпаться.  
\- Боюсь, моя переписка с одним из рыцарей ещё не делает меня полноценным адептом, - вежливо улыбнулся Ая.  
\- Я вижу благословение дракона на человеке, когда встречаю его, - безапелляционно отмахнулась от шатких оправданий Аэсте. – Соколов хранит Эльрат, хотя, к сожалению, дар смены облика давно утерян. Но в любом случае, независимо от твоего статуса, вопрос остается в силе.  
\- Если демоны возьмут Гнездо снова, здесь, вне сомнения, умрут все, - спокойно признал Ая. – Кроме Темного Мессии, который увидит, как убивают тех, кто дал ему приют и семью. Так что в дальнейшем, когда придет время решать, он вряд ли выберет сторону Кха-Белеха.  
Аэсте невольно отшатнулась в кресле, прижав руку к груди, а Кэн от души выругался под нос. Напротив с омерзением поморщился Хлоэ.  
\- Что за отвратительный расчёт!  
\- Так делают мстителей за правое дело, - Ая продолжил с той же безжалостностью, но Кэн, присмотревшись, заметил и горькие складки вокруг губ, и даже руку Кроуфорда, накрывшую левую ладонь. – Мне ли не знать.  
Ладно. Ладно. Кэн заставил себя разжать кулаки. Ая, как обычно, использовал свою боль в практических целях… А Кроуфорд, похоже, вляпался сильнее, чем мог предположить.   
Кэн подавил желание весело хмыкнуть: с учетом взаимной истории эти отношения станут для Шварц отличным возмездием. Если, конечно, Оракул и правда не сольется в реальности или даже до.  
\- Хорошо, - с трудом поборов отвращение, признала Аэсте. – Я приму мальчика. Кому я могу написать об этом, если станет ясно, что какой-то штурм увенчается успехом?  
\- Арантиру Аватаре Смерти, - Ая пожал плечами, чуть успокоившись. – Илайе Голос Малассы. Зехиру, Первому в Круге. Фриде, королеве людей. Вульфстену, владыке Каменных Залов. Файдаэну Лучнику. Раилагу и Изабель. Никого нового.  
\- Я знаю Фриду и хотела бы узнать Илайю, - Аэсте чуть пригубила вина из бокала. – Дочь Годрика, похоже, будет неплохой королевой, несмотря на то, что её отец был скорее рыцарем, чем политиком, а с её мужем их уже поддерживают два герцогства из шести, плюс герцогство Грифона, ставшее королевским владением. Изабель почти всегда голосует так же – итого четыре. Думаю, эти позиции и в дальнейшем останутся так же сильны.  
\- Что сейчас с герцогством Быка? – Кроуфорд заинтересованно поднял голову. – Орнелла была уличена в некромантии и изгнана совсем недавно, незадолго до того, как Арантир призвал её к себе на службу.  
\- И сгинула в южных песках, не оставив наследников, - Аэсте неодобрительно поджала губы. – Там сейчас почти анархия. Временно правит совет пэров, и их решения визирует королевский управляющий, но Фрида не утвердила ни один из родов, предложенных для смены династии. Неурожайные годы следуют один за другим, люди бегут… В том числе и сюда.  
\- В чем проблема с этими родами? – недоуменно протянул Хлоэ. – Неблагонадежны для короны?  
\- Это тоже, но в основном дело в том, что ни один из кандидатов не выдержит магию родовых реликвий, - герцогиня мрачно покачала головой, - хотя мне кажется…  
На этот раз вестник влетел сквозь стену. Призрачная колибри с резким криком сбросила пакет в руки Кроуфорду, и Кэн, увлекшийся было тушеным мясом под политику, невольно напрягся.  
Кроуфорд быстро развернул свиток и прочел присланное. Чуть приподнял кончики губ, но эта улыбка не обещала ничего хорошего.  
\- Мать Клана Ирбет Темный Мистик сообщает, что находившееся под наблюдением место, где стоял Ур-Весфаал, сутки назад извергло из себя новый замок, - неторопливо заговорил он под испытующим взглядом Аи. – И требует от меня прибыть и уничтожить его окончательно во исполнение вассальных обязательств, пока демоны не хлынули оттуда потоком.  
\- Видимо, я всё-таки увижу жертвенную яму Ристириса, - недобро улыбнулся Ая в ответ. – В конце концов, Асха ждет.

* - намек на принадлежность королевы Изабель к роду Грейхаундов – «Гончих»


	27. Chapter 27

Юки подавил желание втянуть голову в плечи, когда в шатре высказались особенно громко. Нет, Ая заклял ткань «Рассеяностью» перед разговором, и сейчас Юки не смог бы сказать, о чем они ругаются, но вот сам этот факт Ая, видимо, не посчитал нужным скрывать. Сидевшая напротив у костра Куруми сочувственно улыбнулась и протянула кружку с глинтвейном:  
\- Не знаешь, зачем я им? – от горячего вина пахло медом и специями, и Юки блаженно прикрыл глаза, обняв кружку руками. – Ну, кроме как показать дорогу, я имею в виду.  
Юки только покачал головой.   
До возвращения обратно в Серебряную Лигу Хлоэ и Мишеля он никогда бы не подумал, что можно так соскучиться. Вернуться домой хотелось всё сильнее с каждым днем, а там проверить двери, разжечь камин и валяться с ноутбуком у Аи под боком на диване, пока Кэн о чем-то спорит с Хлоэ, обмениваясь шуточками. А потом уснуть, потому что накрыли одеялом, и слезть с дивана среди ночи, брести вверх по лестнице, считая ступеньки.   
А вместо этого они сейчас ехали в подземелья, сначала уничтожать Ур-Весфаал, а потом, видимо, в Ристирис. Черный дракончик Най уже прилетал.  
Ая стремительно шагнул из шатра, резко отбрасывая полу, и заклинание развеялось.   
\- Я не вижу смысла рисковать жизнями живых, если есть немертвые, - рявкнул он через плечо. – Тем более такие, большую часть которых все равно разгонять, иначе меня не пропустят на территорию Игг-Шайла!  
По ощущениям Юки, если бы у шатра была дверь, опекун бы ею хлопнул.  
\- А я не вижу смысла позволять тебе свернуть шею, даже если уж нам так нужен этот город! – всё ещё невнятно донеслось вслед, и Юки узнал голос Кэна.  
Ая дернул плечом, отмахиваясь, обвёл взглядом лагерь, и Юки едва не схватился за шнур на воротнике, вызывая невидимость. Но на этот раз внимание Аи привлек не он: после короткого кивка Куруми торопливо допила последний глоток и поднялась, отряхивая колени:  
\- Идем, - Ая сказал намного мягче, почти попросил. Предложил локоть и двинулся куда-то в сторону, уводя Куруми за собой. После одной такой прогулки неделю назад он вернулся только сутки спустя, зато с дюжиной астральных драконов.   
Юки поколебался мгновение, но все-таки дернул за шнур воротника, невидимой тенью скользнув следом. В конце концов, если бы Ая не хотел, чтобы он слушал, то сказал бы об этом вслух, верно?  
\- …как только я возьму город, - донесся до него голос Аи.  
\- Допустим, мы разрушим стены, как только будет возможность, - рассуждала Куруми. – Я владею «Землетрясением», так что с учетом хоть какой-то помощи от катапульты это займет максимум хода три-пять, вряд ли больше. Но, полагаю, речь идёт не только и не столько об этом.  
\- Да, - кивнул Ая. – Не только. Необходимо найти способ как-то уничтожить само место или сделать его непригодным для жизни. И здесь нужно что-то из магии Хаоса.  
\- А. Теперь я понимаю, - Куруми сосредоточенно прикусила ноготь. – Ну, посмотрим, что у нас есть. Сразу отпадают «Шок земли» и разнообразные «молнии». Ледовые, пожалуй, тоже… А если прогладить территорию «Метеоритным дождем»?  
\- Демонам в общем наплевать на плодородие земель, боюсь, не… - Ая замер, когда Куруми резко обернулась и выпалила:  
\- «Армагеддон»! Я возьму своих жрецов с иммунитетом к стихии огня, и мы просто заткнем этот город сверху метеоритом.  
\- Сможешь прицелиться достаточно точно? – Ая не скрывал облегчения и одобрения, Юки даже позавидовал мельком.   
Куруми чуть порозовела, но кивнула. Впрочем, этого благодушия хватило ненадолго:  
\- Ты была у Хисатис? – румянец Куруми немедленно сделался помидорно-алым.  
\- Да, - прошептала она. – Не знаю, как тебе пришло это в голову, но…  
\- Сколько месяцев?  
\- Два. Но я была уверена, что не… Признаки были другими! – Юки всерьез подозревал, что от его щек сейчас тоже можно прикуривать. Уйти? Остаться? Рассказывать ли потом Кэну? – Все время!  
\- Ты понимаешь, что в реальности тебе этого нельзя? – Аю, как всегда, заботили совершенно другие вещи. – Уязвимость группы при наличии в ней сначала беременной, а потом и едва родившей женщины повышается в разы. А мы пока не знаем, кому в действительности ты так нужна и кто заказчик интерлейкиновых разработок.  
\- Ая, я… - Юки с ужасом понял, что Куруми собирается плакать. Задрожали губы, стали мокрыми глаза. – Я бы никогда не подвергла вас всех такой опасности!   
\- Не реви, - похоже, женские слезы не произвели на опекуна особого впечатления. – Об этом нужно думать, раз уж вы сошлись с Кэном. Если ты захочешь иметь детей после того, как мы закончим расследование, забирай его и вперед, в Японию. Там вас прикроют. Семейный подряд и маленькие дети рядом с боевиками – это неприемлемо. Я был против Мишеля, но тогда возражать и исправлять что-то было уже поздно.  
\- Я поняла. Я… поищу более надежные варианты, но, Ая, - Куруми прямо взглянула в глаза. – Ты же понимаешь, что Кэн… не захочет уходить.  
Ая помолчал. Потом пообещал с видимым усилием:   
\- Я не буду с ним работать, если нужно будет поставить вопрос ребром. Потому что между мной и своей семьей он должен выбрать вас, - после этого Куруми разревелась окончательно, и Юки поспешил убраться, хотя от смиренного терпения на лице Аи, явно машинально обнявшего девушку за плечи и укрывшего плащом, стало смешно.  
Юки шагал по лагерю, машинально улыбаясь войскам, но мысли в голове крутились невеселые. Лично он почти забывал здесь, что это только игра, а Ая, выходит, постоянно помнил. Помнил, несмотря на заклинания и безусловную реальность этого мира в ощущениях, несмотря на то, что его сделка с Асхой ещё и не начинала выполняться.  
Участвовать в штурме Юки не пустили, но оно и понятно. Ая всё-таки сделал по-своему, не взяв в осаждающую армию ни единого живого, а перед самым штурмом в расположение некромантских войск явился Кроуфорд. Нежно-зеленого оттенка, но державшийся вполне уверенно, словно полуобморочная бледность была приятным дополнением к рунным доспехам.  
Заговорил тихо и с явным трудом, но по развернутой карте боя стало ясно, что Оракул умудрился просчитать всю последовательность атак при осаде.   
Подошедший со спины Кэн ободряюще взъерошил макушку, обнимая за плечи, и негромко сказал:  
\- В Гримхейме марш, провожающий воинов, так и называется: «Не плачьте об уходящих в бой». Считается, что павшие в бою отправляются прямиком к Аркату в огненный чертог.  
Юки прижался щекой к плечу и мрачно буркнул в ответ:  
\- Пусть только попробует не вернуться.  
От темного камня подземелий фонило теплом, а вокруг Ур-Весфаала и вовсе тянулась полоса лавовой земли. Осада затянулась часов на восемь, и Юки, помедлив, нехотя ушел к обозу. Отряды Лиги Теней, вынужденные ждать поодаль, тоже мрачно смотрели на битву и заняться необходимыми дорожными делами согласились неохотно.  
Но это нужно было делать: снять мешающие теперь эльфам плащи и очки, проверить вьючных ящеров, броню и оружие. Даже если у Аи останется хотя бы часть армии, полноценно сражаться в подземельях он теперь вряд ли сможет, а значит, нужно идти быстро.   
Хмурые мегеры дежурили у наблюдательной вышки по двое, сменяясь каждые четверть часа, и Юки не стал их разгонять, несмотря на то, что новости с поля боя отвлекали.  
К концу осады не в свой черед прибежала Сорейя. Уперлась в колени, задыхаясь, и только победно вскинула клинки в ответ на встревоженные вопросы сестер:  
\- Всё! – мегера торопливо отпила из фляги, кашляя и захлебываясь. – Город взят! Сейчас очередь этой девочки из гномов – кто бы мне сказал, что у них найдутся достойные женщины! – и всё, до Ристириса!  
Действительно, вскоре Ая проехал мимо. Из всей его армии остались только баньши, и Гештуру то и дело беспокойно поглядывал на откинувшегося на спинку кресла хозяина.  
Ая буквально вполз в свой шатер, а потом под землей словно прокатилась подспудная волна или, скорее, плеть, цепляющая всю линию стены. С гулким свистом вслед ударила катапульта, и Юки невольно прикрыл уши ладонями, когда первый снаряд врезался в замок.   
К концу первого часа он не выдержал этой навязчивой какофонии, и накрыл большую часть прохода кристаллом тайного: в отличие от ледяной глыбы или кольца холода друза была каменной и хотя бы не таяла.  
Ещё через час толчки прекратились, и Юки как раз решал сугубо инжинерную задачу: как бы теперь его убрать без вреда для своих войск, когда воздух разрезал сначала оглушительный свист, а потом земля содрогнулась от чудовищного удара.   
Изрядно смягченная и поворотом, за которым остановилась армия живых, и кристаллом, взорвавщимся от давления, волна жара пронеслась под сводами, опрокидывая с ног.  
Сорвала с потолка сталактиты, осыпала каменной крошкой и стихла.   
Юки осторожно открыл глаза, аккуратно отодвинул с себя Ликто и сел, вытряхивая из волос мелкий сор. Переступил через быстро исчезающие обломки кристалла, заглянул за угол и невольно присвистнул: зрелище того стоило.  
Метеорит проломил непрочную корку застывшей вулканической земли и рухнул прямо на Ур-Весфаал, сминая остатки стен и строений, словно бумажные, вдавив их в озеро полыхающей лавы. Не осталось ни врат с ориентирами для портала, ни даже контуров города, по которым его можно было бы восстановить.  
Ночевать рядом с уничтоженным замком, впрочем, не стали. Короткий прощальный разговор перед возвращением Кэна и Куруми Юки мало что не проспал: от нервотрепки нещадно клонило в сон, и большую часть обсуждения он пропустил. Запомнил, впрочем, главное: что Кэн будет понемногу собирать доступные ему войска вместо того, чтобы безвылазно сидеть за стенами.   
Армия после возвращения их с Куруми порталом отчетливо оживилась. Старая ненависть не давала расслабиться в присутствии гномов, а вот нежить Аи войска давно перестали считать за чужих.  
После беспечных в своей безопасности дорог поверхности подземелья… бодрили. Выставленные в дозор мегеры настороженно осматривались, готовые в любой момент нарваться если не на чужого кланника, так на лежку темных гидр.  
Пересечения границы Юки сначала не заметил. А потом чуть не свалился с ящера, когда Ликто сдернула его на землю, укрываясь за боком животного, а в выброшенном перед армией «Небесном щите» Аи увязли выпущенные из засад в скалах стрелы. Огромный валун у поворота выбросил шесть голов и разъяренно зашипел, капая ядом.  
Разозлённый Кроуфорд выехал вперёд, жестом приказав развернуть штандарт, и предводитель засады с извинениями сбросил с плеч капюшон, отзывая отряды.  
До самого Ристириса больше не было сложностей: отданная в сопровождающие совсем молодая фурия восторженно косилась на войско и, кажется, успела на привале повиснуть на шее одного из всадников.  
Найерис встретила их в воротах, бледная от волнения, но Юки не стал смотреть на её разборки с опекуном. Сам город темных эльфов, полностью отстроенный, приковал всё внимание. В прошлый раз, едва из жертвенной ямы, Юки было несколько не до того.  
Огромную, исполинскую статую главного алтаря Малассы было видно издалека. Возможно, она не была столь же высока, как знаменитая статуя Свободы в Нью-Йорке, но здесь, в фентезийном средневековье, от неё захватывало дух.  
Прекрасная женщина, безоружная, в легком платье и с непослушными растрепанными волосами, вся устремленная куда-то вверх, словно помнящая о небе пленная птица, воздвиглась от самых сводов подземелья до верхних крыш капитолия. Она была даже не изваяна – вырезана в толще скалы с такой любовью и отполирована до ощущения, что казалось, будто каменная богиня вот-вот шагнет через стену. Серебристо-лиловый свет от фосфорецирующих кристаллов бросал ласкающие блики на буйные завитки волос, сияющей лентой стекал по ключице к высокой груди и волной обвивал запястья и колени.  
Юки прерывисто вздохнул и с трудом отвел взгляд. Несмотря на то, что о местной жертвенной яме остались самые отвратительные воспоминания, монумент был прекрасен.  
В отличие от гномов, прокладывавших жилые залы в подземельях вглубь, темные эльфы стремились вверх, к поверхности. Даже магия Малассы не могла победить внутреннее ощущение, что чем выше в кроне огромного дерева, тем безопаснее.  
Все жилые строения располагались под самым потолком, в верхних сводах пещеры, в отростках мощных сталактитов. Во избежание обрушения каждый из сталактитов закреплялся магически обработанным кристаллом, а ворота города, в сущности, охраняли вход в «крону» - роль исполинского ствола керсиля играла статуя Малассы.  
Перед стеной тянулся ров: кольца колючей проволоки, по которой с выразительным треском пробегала молния.  
Наконец, их пропустили за последние стены, у самого капитолия, и по рядам владычиц впереди пробежал потрясённый вздох. Заинтересовавшись, Юки тронул ящера коленями и вылез в авангард, к Кроуфорду и Ае.  
\- Вау!  
\- Согласен, - вполголоса пробормотал тоже спешившийся Кроуфорд.  
Юки во все глаза смотрел на свернувшегося вокруг щиколоток статуи небольшого изумрудного дракона.   
\- Он спас меня две недели назад, когда в одной из пещер за пределами города гидры вместо найма обезумели и набросились на наш отряд, - Найерис почти смущенно развела руками. – Ящер подо мной погиб, так что предложение подвезти я приняла с удовольствием… А возмущавшиеся присутствием иролланского дракона заткнулись после того, как с его появлением на следующей неделе прирост войск первых трех уровней увеличился.  
Дракон медленно опустил узкую морду, словно услышав, что о нем говорят, и лениво приподнял веки. Блеснули желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, в зевке ощерилась клыками внушительная пасть, хвост стукнул по скале, стесав горсть каменных осколков.  
\- Хватит спать, - во весь голос потребовал Ая, - ты же привёз, о чем писал?  
Дракон шумно вздохнул, складывая кожистые крылья, и юркой ящерицей, ловко цепляясь за каменную крышу капитолия, сполз вниз, на стену. Воздух вокруг него задрожал, словно от жара, взвилось и опало золотисто-зеленое пламя, и со стены бесшумно спрыгнул друид в ритуальной маске с волчьей пастью.  
Юки узнал его сразу, ещё до того, как тот сбросил маску на затылок.  
\- Привёз, - подтвердил Фри.  
\- Похоже, корзинка с котятами наконец-то в сборе, - непонятно протянул Кроуфорд, с интересом наблюдавший за развитием ситуации.  
Сорейя, протолкавшаяся поближе, тихо хмыкнула:  
\- Брат по крови слишком общителен для ненавидящего живых некроманта.  
\- В очередной раз, - Ликто фыркнула в ответ. – Может, Ая и прав в том, что светлые расы слишком уязвимы перед демонами из-за своего чистоплюйства.   
Тем временем трогательная сцена встречи старых друзей стремительно перерастала в семейную разборку. Найерис шагнула вплотную к Ае, рассерженно зашипев:  
\- Ты должен объяснение мне и жрицам Малассы! Какого демона здесь делает светлый эльф-друид Силанны?!  
\- Две с половиной недели назад на месте уничтоженного людьми Ур-Весфаала из вулкана снова извергся город демонов, - Ая, кажется, смирился с необходимостью выяснять отношения на публике и теперь демонстративно игнорировал присутствующих. – Так что твои гидры взбесились совсем не просто так.  
Со своего места Юки были отлично видны и веселые глаза Фри, и жадное внимание эльфов, от ассасинов до владычиц, будто дорвавшихся до любимого сериала. Выяснение отношений словно бы окончательно заставило отряды расслабиться, сделав армию просто толпой заинтересованных зевак.   
\- Я всего лишь попросил Драконьего рыцаря приглядеть за беременной женщиной, - Ая продолжил с невозмутимым терпением.   
\- Я что, неразумное дитя? – Найерис раздраженно отбросила волосы на спину. – Я вполне обходилась без такого присмотра всё это время!  
Темных эльфов-мужчин немедленно охватила эпидемия понимающих взглядов, а Сорейя гневно зашипела и не глядя пнула оказавшегося рядом Орвара в лодыжку.  
\- Я защищаю тех, кто мне дорог, - кажется, тема Аю изрядно раздражала. – Тем более что с моим приближением вокруг становится гораздо больше внезапных проблем.  
\- Город достаточно укреплен, чтобы его нельзя было взять с наскоку! – Найерис дрогнула, покраснела, но не отступила.  
\- Два месяца назад я спустил на него чуму, находясь в Эреше, и Мать Ирбет справилась со штурмом за три часа! – похоже, у Аи с треском лопнуло терпение. Юки поежился.  
А на толпу душным покрывалом упала оглушающая, невыносимая тишина. Найерис пошатнулась и сделала шаг назад, прижав ладонь ко рту.  
\- Я приехал в Ристирис, чтобы рассказать и об этом тоже, - Ая с видимым трудом заговорил спокойнее. – И позвал сюда рыцаря из того самого Драконьего Ордена, адепты которого когда-то предоставили светлым эльфам доказательства, что в поджоге Бритигги и смерти короля Арниэля виноваты демоны.  
В этот раз тишина оказалась другой: ошарашено-бестолковой, растерянной, изумлённой. Об изгнании в Игг-Шайле не говорили. Никогда.   
Устраивали полные жестокой радости рейды в глубь Ироллана – за пленницами и ожерельями из ушей. Но сама тема не поднималась даже в Палатах интриги в Коносе.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, адепт Асхи? – Акайят талантливо вывернулась с обращением, не употребив ни имени, ни области магического дара.   
\- Права слова перед всем городом, - просто объяснил Ая. – И перед жрицами Малассы в особенности.   
\- Позволит ли миледи использовать для этого ступени перед капитолием? – невозмутимо обратилась к Найерис Акайят. – То, что началось здесь, должно тут же и закончиться.  
Найерис коротко кивнула, сжав кулаки. А потом с усилием разомкнула губы:  
\- Я распоряжусь, и через два часа будет знать весь город, от таверны до драконьего трона. Тебе будет предоставлено слово… в сумерках, чтобы Маласса стала свидетелем всему сказанному.  
\- Благодарю, - Ая ответил вполне серьезно, но все ещё пытающаяся справиться с потрясением мегера только передернула плечами и отправилась устраивать пришедшую армию по городским кварталам.   
Площадь опустела стремительно, и на ней очень скоро остались только они вчетвером да отряд Аиных баньши.  
\- Насчёт двух часов твоя девочка погорячилась, - Фри подошёл, чуть постукивая посохом. – Это не империя людей, тут новости разлетаются быстрее, чем через сеть профессиональных осведомителей. Да они, в общем, и есть такая сеть…  
\- Тем лучше, - Ая пожал плечами и с силой провёл ладонью по лицу. – Они успеют обсудить все сказанное. Остановимся пока в таверне? Хоть поедим.  
\- С Иролланом будет сложнее, - Фри кивнул и жестом пригласил следовать за собой.  
\- Я могу спасти только один народ за раз, - с мрачным юмором высказался Ая, и Юки прыснул. – В очередь.  
Таверна над городскими воротами оказалась полупуста, и они заняли целый отдельный зал. Заказ принимал сам хозяин, и Юки с трудом дождался, пока он уйдёт.  
\- Как ты оказался друидом?  
Фри рассеянно потер подбородок, и было видно, что традиционная лицевая роспись включила в себя его татуировки на щеках так органично, словно всегда так и было.   
\- Меня не спросили, - он пожал плечами, отпивая легкого, явно человеческого вина. – Я очнулся на одном из островов Драконьего архипелага в Ирисийском море, под ядовитые комментарии неугомонного призрака…  
Им принесли большое блюдо с мелкими маринованными подземными грибами, традиционную холодную закуску перед основным блюдом у темных эльфов, и Юки машинально отправил в рот ложку, продолжая слушать.  
\- У легендарного друида Тиеру, как выяснилось, были весьма оригинальные представления о том, что его ждет после смерти, а мне нужно было выбраться на материк. Так что пришлось идти в ученики… - Фри помолчал. – А потом Силанна впервые откликнулась… и из сделки это стало призванием*.   
\- Как это – драконий облик?  
Фри чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Странно. Сначала было тяжело сохранять человеческий разум, но… - он поморщился. – В этом смысле у меня в реальности имелась обширная практика. Сейчас, например, новая проблема – у драконов другой суточный цикл. Даже не суточный, я не знаю, недельный. Соответственно половина времени уходит на сон. Ещё где-то шестая часть – на охоту, и человеческим планам остается не больше оставшейся трети.  
\- Так что, ты месяц привыкал и грелся на солнышке на островах? – иронически протянул Ая, нанизывая грибы на тонкую острую деревянную палочку.  
\- У тебя была такая же возможность на море, но разве ты воспользовался? – поддел его Кроуфорд.  
\- Я бы не сказал, - фыркнул Фри. – Скорее это напоминало тренировки Люка Скайуокера: ты себе пупок рвешь, пытаясь сначала обернуться, а потом вернуться обратно, а над головой летает ехидная зараза и комментирует в духе «плохо старается нерадивый ученик, голова его для еды только!».  
Юки расхохотался, живо представив себе картинку, Кроуфорд заулыбался тоже. А вот Ая в ответ на недоуменные взгляды только чуть пожал плечами:  
\- Кажется, ещё один шедевр масс-культуры, который прошел мимо меня.  
\- Это же классика, - недоверчиво протянул Кроуфорд, - ей лет двадцать.  
\- Если я правильно понял, шанс восполнить эти пробелы в его образовании у тебя есть, - невозмутимо предположил Фри. И продолжил: - Я высадился в Эривеле, уже представляя, куда и зачем мне было нужно. Так что когда вестник от вас с Хлоэ нашел меня во Фьерисе, я успел посетить Бритиггу, новое Древо Мира. До этого письма я не знал, зачем нужно то, что она мне даровала.  
Фри отцепил от пояса небольшой мешочек, положил на стол и развязал горловину. Крупные золотые зерна были размером с желудь, но походили на пшеничные.   
\- «Зерна Силанны**», - Ая чуть вздохнул, ощутимо расслабляясь. – Работают?  
\- Десять самоцветов для любого из темной расы за уровень, - улыбнулся Фри в ответ, и больше из них обоих не удалось вытянуть ни слова по делу.  
Странно, но именно в подземельях невозможно было пропустить наступление сумерек. С уходом солнца за горизонт на поверхности ночь наступала везде, но здесь незримая поступь Малассы чувствовалась особенно остро.  
Площадь перед капитолием оказалась забита народом. Из всех жителей Ристириса не пришли только те, кого предстоящее обсуждение не касалось: минотавры и гидры. Со своего ложа слетели к младшим братьям даже черные драконы, устроившись на гребне стены, словно на жердочке.  
Юки ежился от шепотков, когда они шли через немедленно расступившуюся толпу к ступеням капитолия, но Ая был странно спокоен. Зачем-то он достал из схрона с артефактами старую корону всевидящего, кажется, ту самую, которую Кроуфорд надевал тогда, когда они договаривались с Арантиром, и кованый из сумеречной стали обруч со вставками-рубинами теперь плотно обхватывал лоб и виски опекуна.  
От непроницаемых лиц Найерис и городских владычиц, которых она привела с собой, неуютно екало в желудке.  
Ая остановился перед женщинами на одну широкую ступень ниже и после короткого поклона поинтересовался:  
\- Кто будет спрашивать меня, обвиняя?  
Найерис не успела ответить.  
Густые сумерки, взрезанные там и тут лиловым светом от кристаллов, взвились, словно темный ветер, к двум шпилям капитолия, и легли громадным сгустком теней у подножия статуи. Вдруг выяснилось, что одна из теней – причудливо изогнутая длинная шея, а резкий росчерк – сложенное крыло.  
Явившаяся драконица оказалась огромна, чуть ли не в два раза больше молодых черных драконов, разлегшихся на стенах.  
\- Я Малсара, дочь Матери Теней, голос и слух её в дольнем мире, - драконица склонила вниз узкую антрацитовую морду, но общалась явно телепатически и со всеми сразу. – И прежде чем обвинять я буду спрашивать. Отвечай правдиво.  
На этот раз поклон Аи был несравненно дольше и глубже.  
\- Ты оставил Мать Теней ради Асхи Изначальной, но я не вижу веры в твоем сердце. Зачем?  
\- Я оставил Малассу, но не свой народ – и только тогда, когда понял, что это необходимо, - Ая говорил с явным трудом, настолько сила Малсары давила на него. – Потому что жертвы, совершаемые в наших городах, даже тех, что верны Малассе, уходят Ургашу.  
\- Продолжай, - гневное шипение прорезалось даже в телепатическом тоне, и всех слышавших явственно качнуло.  
\- Мой воспитанник был спасен с алтаря и услышал голодный вой, а потом услышал тот же голос, когда мы уничтожили отряд демонов. Сначала я спросил орков, но их магия крови не помогла мне – чтобы её использовать, необходимо им родиться. Пришлось обратиться к некромантии. Вот что, - Ая коснулся центрального рубина в венце, - запомнил этот камень, когда я рассказал то же самое Арантиру Аватаре Смерти.  
Прокрученное воспоминание было Юки знакомо – он там был, – но ощущалось странно далеким. С той встречи в Нар-Анкаре, оказывается, случилось только всего…  
\- Твоя «Чума» убила в Ристирисе только демонопоклонников, я вижу, - Малсара задумчиво облизнула морду раздвоенным языком, - но зачем ты позвал сюда рыцаря Силанны?  
\- Если ты что-то отбираешь, нужно предложить замену, - вмешался Фри. Разговор явно давался Ае не слишком легко. – Нельзя просто разрушить старые алтари и жертвенники. Наступит черное время, и сердца снова склонятся к ним.  
\- Что предлагает Силанна своим блудным детям? Покаяться и вернуться? – в голосе Малсары тёк и змеился яд.  
\- Не терять жизни там, где это возможно, - на ладони Фри живым золотом блеснула россыпь зерен.   
\- Силанна придёт младшей дочерью в мои города, как ей и положено, - Малсара шипела задумчиво и властно, но лица эльфов светлели надеждой, - и столкнется с последствиями увеличения моего народа!  
\- Поражение Ургаша даже в малом – общая цель, - Ая, с трудом опиравшийся на посох, снова вступил в разговор.  
\- Тогда сажай свои зерна сейчас, друид, пока я готова поверить – один раз!  
Ждать, пока Малсара передумает, Фри не стал. Замер, когда свившиеся вокруг плетьми тени подняли его к самой статуе, и опустился на колени, протягивая ладонь к монолитному камню.  
Одно из зерен россыпи вспыхнуло золотым светом и поднялось в воздух. Темная порода от его приближения сначала пошла трещинами, а потом и вовсе сделалась рыхлой. Зерно кануло внутрь, словно в черноземную почву, и немедленно дало всходы.  
Черные жесткие стебли рванулись наружу, оплетая скалу и ноги статуи живым шевелящимся покровом. Лиловыми каплями на них то тут, то там сначала проклюнулись почки, а потом распустились узкие фиолетовые листья с игольчатой острой каймой.  
Малсара развернула крылья и тронула одну из почек языком.  
\- Хорошшшо! Пусть будет так – но ты посадишь Корни тьмы*** в каждом городе! И пусть устрашится моего гнева тот, кто посмеет встать против! Мать Теней сказала – вы услышали.  
Малсара рыкнула, выпустив в воздух струю пламени, и исчезла.

*Специализация героя – Рыцарь Силанны  
При гибели всех существ или отсутствии их в армии герой способен в течение недели обходиться без них, при этом при участии в битве показывается, что на стороне героя сражается один изумрудный дракон. Сила и способности дракона зависят от уровня героя, его Колдовства и Знания. (Рассчитывается аналогично с Аватарой Смерти Арантира)

**Артефакт (карман) - Зерна Силанны  
Любой дружественный герой при встрече может один раз за игру повысить свой уровень, при этом владельцу артефакта достается (в зависимости от уровня в Образовании) 2/5/10 % его опыта. Стоимость повышения уровня зависит от расы: герои Лесного Союза – бесплатно, другие светлые расы – за 2 тыс. золота, темные расы – за 10 самоцветов.

*** Строение – Корни тьмы (необратимо разрушает Жертвенную яму)  
В два раза увеличивает прирост бестий и лазутчиков


	28. Chapter 28

В огромном для спальни камине потрескивали дрова в настоящем, ненаколдованном пламени, блаженно припекало бок. Фри чуть шевельнулся, услышав что-то вроде небольшого взрыва за пару дверей отсюда, и лениво дернул хвостом.  
\- Эта малолетняя ушлая тварь!.. – каменная створка с силой ударилась о стену, когда влетевшая Ирбет от души оттолкнула её с дороги. – Живот на нос скоро полезет, а всё туда же – независимости ей!   
Хлыст высек искры по стене, и по щиткам брони на хребте щекоткой пробежал дождь из каменных осколков.   
Фри поморщился и дождался, пока метавшаяся от стены к стене Ирбет не поравняется с ним. Аккуратно перехватил хвостом за талию, спеленал вместе с руками и хлыстом, уронил на пол перед собой и прижал лапой буйную серебристую гриву.  
Ирбет разъярённо сощурила змеино-желтые глаза, от души пнула коленом, чудом не содрав кожу о чешую, и выплюнула еще одну сложносочиненную матерную конструкцию. Понятно, Мать клана впервые столкнулась с Аей и его идеями.  
Фри с трудом подавил смешок – в основном потому, что в драконьем исполнении это больше напоминало кашель неисправного карбюратора – и с удовольствием сунулся мордой в волосы, вдыхая знакомый запах.  
\- Что за дура! Собралась бездумно делать то, чего хочет её мужчина! – Фри аккуратно пощекотал лебединую шею кончиками раздвоенного языка. – Уберите беременяшек от дел клана!  
Жесткий бронированный лиф, наверное, можно было просто перекусить там, где к половинкам крепилось соединительное звено, но Фри не стал портить доспех. Напротив, невесомо потерся мордой о металл, чувствуя, как он движется, массируя грудь.  
\- Я стерпела неудачу с кровью Туидханы, - Ирбет продолжила уже спокойней, требовательно прогибаясь навстречу. – Клейто и вправду оказалась чокнутой идиоткой в довесок к шашням с Ургашем, когда попыталась принести сопляка в жертву вместо того, чтобы трахать до самого зачатия дочери! Не говоря уже о том, что Первая Мать никогда не славилась плодовитостью, чтобы ждать от этой жертвы какого-то прироста.  
Фри удалось не вздрогнуть. Так значит, Юки попал на алтарь всего лишь потому, что в его жилах течет кровь Туидханы. Что за безумный мир.  
\- Но это! Два предателя охмурили идиотку из мегер и решили, что хотят отдельный клан!   
Ирбет с силой дернулась навстречу, разводя ноги, когда Фри скользнул языком к паху. Отодвинул поясное ожерелье и лиловый лоскут, и колено чуть ударило в грудь, торопя.  
Влажный, томный запах вкрадчиво вполз в ноздри, и Фри задохнулся, едва удержавшись, чтобы не сжать кольца хвоста сильнее.   
Коротко прошелся языком по промежности, раскрывая мокрые, сочащиеся складки, и Ирбет, застонав, развела ноги шире. Фри прижал языком лепесток клитора, натирая, а потом скользнул вниз и внутрь.   
Ирбет закричала жадно и голодно, ударила ладонями по полу. От рванувшейся от неё волны магии пламя в камине взвилось вверх. Владычица содрогалась от каждого движения языка внутри, пытаясь сжаться для лучшего контакта, но скользкий и тонкий язык ускользал, жаля неравномерными прикосновениями.  
Собственное терпение выгорало, словно пороховая дорожка, и Фри с трудом дождался, когда Ирбет, основательно измучив себя сопротивлением и желанием быстрого оргазма, обессиленно замерла, такая же открытая. Фри ещё раз лизнул клитор, и эта последняя капля вытолкнула женщину на грань.  
Пожалуй, теперь её можно отпустить.  
На этот раз смена формы прошла быстро, и человеком Фри тут же со стоном согнулся: стояло, оказывается, так, что член вполне можно было заряжать в арбалет вместо болта.  
Когда он снова навис над Ирбет и вошёл одним толчком, владычица только вцепилась в плечи и скрестила ноги за спиной. Холодная сталь наколенников царапала ягодицы, подстёгивая, а Фри двигался, задыхаясь.  
Ирбет сжала член внутри по всей длине и буквально выдоила в себя семя. Фри тяжело оперся на локти и дождался, пока перед глазами перестанут плавать яркие круги. Определенно, с темными эльфийками, каждое соитие настроенными прежде всего на зачатие, о какой-либо выдержке не приходилось и думать.  
Горячка желания отступила, и Фри встал, поднимая женщину на руки. Владычица дернула ногами, и со ступней с глухим двойным стуком свалились туфли на ужасающей платформе. Донёс до кровати, устроился рядом и только немного удивился, когда Ирбет перекатилась ближе, закидывая ногу. Фри провёл ладонью по бедру до колена и на ощупь распутал узел крепления сначала одного наколенника, потом другого.  
\- Жаль, что эта некромантская сволочь забрала у тебя Зерна, как только ты закончил с моим Халадом*, - Ирбет сонно зевнула, почти успокоившаяся. – Для сына фурии он слишком осторожен. Но ничего.  
\- Похоже, ты нашла выход, - пышные пряди на затылке скользили в пальцах, словно диковинная сухая вода.   
Ирбет приподнялась на локте, заглянула в глаза. Свернувшийся вокруг талии поясом хлыст выглянул из-за округлого плеча всеми шестью головами:  
\- Мне скоро триста, друид. Территория моего клана со временем только увеличилась. И если эти молокососы хотят себе независимости, пусть сначала завоюют её, - эльфийка завозилась, укладываясь на груди, и велела: - Спи. Я обещала дать ответ в сумерках.  
Несмотря на удобную, чисто женскую позу, назвать Ирбет иначе как «Мать клана» сейчас не повернулся бы язык. Сон пришел не сразу, и Фри в полудреме невольно вспомнил, как они ехали сюда.  
Наблюдать за настоящим паломничеством к Корням Тьмы в Ристирисе им всем пришлось недолго. Письмо от Ирбет, требовавшей немедленно прибыть в Халад, центр её владений, пришло к вечеру следующего дня.  
Кроуфорд забрал с собой едва ли не половину всех накопленных в Ристирисе войск, но явно не испытывал по этому поводу особого беспокойства: новое строение обещало восполнить недостачу намного быстрее, чем обычно.  
Слухи разлетались по Игг-Шайлу стремительно, и там, где обычно пришлось бы продираться с боем, теперь их пропускали беспрепятственно, несмотря на то, что со стороны Ироллана к ним присоединился ещё один светлый эльф.  
Признаться, когда Фри выяснял для Аи личность Нистадаля, он не мог представить, что гордый танцующий, да ещё и брат Файдаэна пойдёт в вассалы к темной эльфийке.  
От тоскливых глаз молодой мегеры делалось неловко. Владычица по имени Хисатис, как-то незаметно доросшая почти что до Хозяйки храмового приюта, категорически запретила беременной госпоже даже приближаться к некроманту, и Найерис ничего не оставалось, кроме как скрипнуть зубами и подчиниться.   
В то время как командир талантливо прикрылся от заинтересованных женщин некромантией, сам Фри не видел смысла отказывать. Зачатие угодно Силанне, а значит, вопроса о его личном согласии не стояло.  
Впрочем, остаться одному Ае больше не светило. Фри даже не стал делать расклад: внутреннее ощущение безошибочно обещало, что срок отшельничества для того закончился. И лучше пусть удержится рядом этот «Иерофант», чем судьба будет подкидывать персонажей ещё причудливей, пока не окольцует окончательно.   
Встреча была назначена у входа в Силки Теней, знаменитый лабиринт, попасть в который стремилась каждая темная эльфийка. Здесь девы крови и жрицы Малассы плели удачу и победу всему Игг-Шайлу, и, говорили, именно потому способность приманивать удачу и особые навыки в атаке выпадали чернокнижникам чаще всего.  
Не садись играть с эльфом, ходила среди других рас поговорка, со светлым лишишься денег, с темным – головы.  
Найерис уже была здесь, вместе с Аей и Кроуфордом. Какими бы напряженными ни были отношения внутри этого трио, демонстрировать они это явно не собирались. И за несколько часов, прошедших со времени брошенного вызова, молодая мегера успела сменить масть.  
Ирбет, шедшая рядом, яростно втянула воздух: Найерис пришла черноволосой, в венце и броне сумеречной ведьмы. Легкая лиловая ткань падала от крутых бедер к коленям, и Фри торопливо отвёл взгляд от слегка округлившегося живота. Смотреть было неловко.  
\- Итак, - Ирбет шагнула вперёд, и от глухого рокота её силы Фри чуть поежился, - ты хочешь независимости.  
Найерис плотно сжала губы, но отступить за щиты Аи себе не позволила.   
\- Да. Хочу.   
\- И с чего ты решила, что ты её получишь? – напор магии увеличился. Если Ирбет и представляла себе, что такое цивилизованные переговоры, то всё равно вряд ли когда-либо пользовалась.  
\- Три не принадлежащих тебе вассала, - Ирбет отчетливо поморщилась от намека, - со мной. Я в своем праве.  
Чуть поодаль действительно стояли ещё троё: заметно нервничавший Юки, настороженный Нистадаль и смертельно спокойная Сарил**.  
\- Сопляк, светлый чужак и влюбленная в него дура, - Фри подавил желание скосить глаза на пол в поисках дымных пятен от капающего яда. – Такова гарантия твоего права? Так иди и завоюй его!  
Ладонь Найерис невольно дернулась к животу, накрывая плод, и Ирбет только предвкушающе ухмыльнулась.  
\- Ни одна из нас не имеет права выйти на арену, - Мать клана медленно облизнула губы, показывая, насколько разочарована этим обстоятельством. – Но мы можем попросить кого-то сражаться за нас.  
Фри машинально сглотнул, пытаясь отогнать дурное предчувствие, и на секунду закрыл глаза, когда Ирбет безошибочно шагнула назад, погладив его рукаву.  
\- Кто встанет на арене за тебя, малявка? – выплюнула она.  
Когда Найерис всё-таки отступила, Ая обнял её, скрывая маленькую фигурку под складками некромантского плаща и опуская перед ними щит. Яснее ответить было нельзя.  
Фри на секунду задался вопросом, насколько настоящим будет этот шизофреничный бой. Эта игра, похоже, всерьез собиралась столкнуть его с человеком, которому он был обязан не только своей свободой и семьей, как Мишелю – а правом выбирать, присоединиться ли к команде после завершения реабилитации.  
Ая не позволит себе проиграть, это ясно. Поднимет при необходимости и заберет к себе в войско, но… Фри от души задумался. Удастся ли хотя бы достать его так, чтобы командир окончательно сменил живую форму на немертвую?  
Помнится, за короткое время путешествия от Ристириса до владений Ирбет Фри успел узнать занимательную историю со сменой принадлежности. И не без оснований предполагал, что живая форма ушедшего в некроманты и наперсники Асхи-Паучихи своей половинчатостью, неполнотой раздражала только его. Не то чтобы с обряда в Ристирисе прошло слишком много времени, но тем не менее.   
Общение с Силанной научило ценить хрупкую гармонию правильности. И теперь, если есть шанс помочь некроманту обрести подлинный облик, Фри не собирался его упускать.  
\- Довольно! – вспышка силы практически вбила властную реплику под череп. Ирбет, вздрогнув, опустилась на одно колено раньше, чем в глазах перестали плавать круги и стало возможно разглядеть новое действующее лицо на импровизированной сцене.  
Владычица, совершенно точно. Серебро волос, венец, поднявший гриву лучше парика, свернутый на талии хлыст. Но – на удивление скромная закрытая броня, увенчанный драконом жезл, лиловый росчерк росписи от правого бедра до виска, стилизованный на скуле в схематичное изображение черного дракона.   
Во всем Игг-шайле есть ровно одна жрица, которой позволено носить символы Матери Теней. Илайя Голос Малассы***. Хранительница Закона одного из самых могущественных кланов – и без пяти минут аватара богини в смертном теле.  
Фри мысленно присвистнул. Ничего себе. А в Коносе-то ещё шептались, что жрица в очередной раз покинула мир и удалилась в глубь подземелий для долгой медитации.  
\- Я прибыла сразу же, как только тени поведали мне, что воля Малсары не исполняется, Ирбет, - поднявшая была голову эльфийка снова торопливо склонилась. – Можете встать.  
Мать клана не повела на упрек и бровью, поднявшись.  
\- Хранительница Илайя, я всего лишь хотела дать отдых моим гостям перед долгим путешествием в Конос и дальше.  
\- И получить весомое преимущество в размере войск, когда города твоего клана уже имеют Корни Тьмы, а вся остальная часть Игг-Шайла – нет, я понимаю, - Илайя говорила спокойно, скорее просто рассуждала вслух, - ты славишься умением использовать мелкие уступки для больших побед.   
Фри мысленно хмыкнул, когда Ирбет позволила себе польщенную улыбку.   
\- Твоя выгода от сделанного исчислена и взвешена, - продолжила Илайя. - Дуэли не будет. Деве Найерис даровано право на новый клан, и город Ристирис станет его первой опорой.  
\- Но Хранительница!..  
\- Это внутренние дела клана, можешь сказать мне ты, - Илайя словно и не заметила, что её пытались перебить. – Уже нет. Ты едва не заставила сойтись в схватке рыцаря Силанны и адепта Асхи Изначальной, да ещё на священной земле Халада, и всё это из желания поссорить пришедших к тебе вместе и оставить себе любовника!  
Кажется, до Ирбет, наконец, дошло, во что именно она чуть было не вляпалась.  
\- Будет ли мне назначено наказание? – глухо спросила она.  
\- Спросишь Малсару о наложенной на тебя епитимье лично, - сухо уронила Илайя. – Я занимаюсь мирскими делами. Духовное наказание каждая жрица узнает сама. Свободна.  
Теократический матриархат во всем блеске. Фри больше так и не увидел Ирбет – даже тогда, когда прикрепленная им в сопровождение стража Халада проводила их до самой границы владений клана.  
Небольшая свита Илайи, разумеется, знала пещеры Игг-Шайла намного лучше, чем все они, так что именно владычица возглавила авангард.  
Однако переданного вместе с мегерой приглашения присоединиться к Хранительнице Фри не ожидал.  
Илайя неторопливо перебирала бусины браслета-четок на левой руке, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла, и её ящер выразительно оскалился на верхового единорога Фри.  
\- Итак, друид, - Хранительница отщелкнула последнюю бусину и подняла тяжелые веки, - зачем моему народу мир с Иролланом?  
Фри постарался скрыть изумление, но, видимо, не преуспел.  
\- Я не пророчица, - Илайя усмехнулась, - Слепые братья не звали меня к себе. Но Малсара не беседует с теми, кто не способен уследить за извивами её мыслей и планов.  
\- Я не знаю, Хранительница, - Фри покачал головой. – Мать Древ, даровавшая мне семена, ничего не сказала мне на этот счет. До встречи с Малсарой я даже не предполагал, зачем мне её дар.  
\- Богиня редко думает о том, как живущие исполнят её веления, - спокойно признала Илайя. – Сейчас Силанна хочет мира между её народом и Игг-Шайлом и новых сил против вторжений демонов… и не представляет, насколько сложны наши отношения. И дело даже не в старой ненависти, друид.  
\- А в чём ещё? – удивился Фри. – Я знаю историю об отпадении Туидханы… но вы не приняли послов, приглашавших вернуться.  
\- Я сражалась против демонов даже вместе с гномами, так что не говори мне о ненависти, друид! – отрезала Илайя. – Но твои сородичи не примут нас обратно – такими, какими мы выжили и стали сильными здесь, мы им не нужны.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Темные эльфы изменились не из прихоти, - Илайя заговорила чуть спокойнее, - и наши города, и наши обычаи рождены выживанием. Даже Суровые Сердца, дважды уличенные в сотрудничестве с демонами, первый раз обратились к ним только из-за поражения в Первой Подгорной войне с гномами. Знаешь, как мы выбираем военного вождя для клана?  
\- Лучшего из воинов? – предположил Фри. – Или самого родовитого?  
\- Да, лучшего, - Илайя усмехнулась, - в одной из пещер собираются со своими дружинами все, кто претендует на титул, и Хранительницы Закона зачаровывают выход. Вождем становится тот единственный, кто выживет, неважно, хитростью или доблестью. Так вождем Заклейменных Тенью когда-то стал Раилаг – и останется им, несмотря на своё отсутствие, пока сам не сложит с себя полномочия или пока кто-то не посмеет сменить меня в роли Хранительницы Закона!  
Илайя стиснула кулаки, но потом снова обернулась:  
\- Вы стремитесь к гармонии, друид. Ваши души полны покоя и мира, а мы помним всё, что случилось с нами за время скитаний, и эта память помогает нам выживать, - она покачала головой. – Как вы собираетесь жить рядом с нами в мире?  
\- Так почему бы не проверить это на практике? – голос Аи раздался совсем рядом, и Фри обернулся.  
Даже у его мертвой ящерицы поступь в родных подземельях сделалась почти бесшумной, точнее, Скарлетт бежала в такт маршу наездников, и потому услышать её было тяжело.  
Найерис, сидевшая перед Аей в седле, похоже, наполовину спала под укрывшим её плащом – похоже, визит во Дворец Теней Халада за титулом сумеречной ведьмы не прошел для неё даром. Или, задумался Фри, увидев, как новая Мать клана прижалась лбом к шее Аи, она сумела талантливо этим воспользоваться.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, некромант?  
Найерис приподняла веки.  
\- Среди моих вассалов есть такая пара. Мегера Сарил и один из ваших, Нистадаль, - она помолчала. – Изначально я сомневалась, каким будет плод этого союза, но с появлением в наших городах Корней Тьмы он оказался даже более перспективен, чем я надеялась.  
\- Ты готова предоставить Матерям кланов сведения о тех способах, которые эти двое найдут для решения межрасовых проблем? – с интересом осведомилась Илайя.   
Найерис потерлась щекой о плечо и вкрадчиво промурлыкала:  
\- Взамен на неприкосновенность Ристириса на время проведения эксперимента. Мы готовы стать опытным образцом в интересах всей Лиги Теней, но для этого Игг-Шайл должен оказать ответную услугу. Так что я прошу у Хранительницы Ирбет содействия в разговоре с другими кланами.  
Илайя усмехнулась, но, как показалось Фри, вполне одобрительно.  
\- Хороший ход, Мать. Пожалуй, твой клан не сгинет, как многие до тебя, раз ты сумела найти себе незанятую нишу.  
\- Когда мы получим имя, Хранительница? – Найерис не позволила сбить себя с толку комплиментами.  
\- Когда я буду его знать, - Илайя пожала плечами. – Я проведу в Ристирисе обряд Именования сразу после того, как Малсара явит мне ваше имя. Кстати, кто он в Ироллане, этот Нистадаль?  
Фри страдальчески закрыл глаза, уже представляя последствия ответа.  
\- Младший брат нового короля светлых, Файдаэна Лучника, и его постоянный посол. Говорят, после войны родственные чувства особенно сильны.  
Женщины понимающе переглянулись.  
До Ристириса оставалось меньше дневного перехода, но ради отдыха армия встала лагерем в одной из весьма удобных пещер. Эльфийка Сорейя, пришедшая в эту ночь – кажется, она была командиром мегер – уже чутко дремала рядом, и Фри почувствовал, как сам проваливается в сон.   
В этот вечер Илайя затянула беседу допоздна, выспрашивая в присутствии Найерис её вассалов об их дальнейших планах, и Фри только мысленно присвистывал, глядя, как эта странная пара отстаивает свои интересы.  
Ая, оставшийся жаворонком и в подземельях, ушел первым, и Фри почти физически почувствовал, как Найерис удержала себя от взгляда ему вслед. Определенно, новая Мать клана росла быстро.  
Снилось что-то невнятное, но Фри проснулся от острой тревоги за пару секунд до того, как по лагерю прокатился леденящий, странно беззвучный крик. Сорейя дернулась под боком и дотянулась до своих мечей, кажется, ещё не проснувшись.  
\- Что за?..  
\- Это Ая! – мегера уже отдергивала полу шатра, даже не позаботившись одеться.  
Фри рванулся следом, обернулся уже снаружи и только сцепил клыки, когда мегера вцепилась в наросты на морде. Оттолкнулся лапами и взмыл в воздух.  
Вокруг их с Кроуфордом шатра, как ни странно, были только баньши. Фри приземлился как мог мягко, но всё же с ощутимым толчком, но мегеру это не особенно остановило. Сорейя умело перекатилась и с силой отдернула полу.  
\- Всё в порядке, Гештуру, - хриплый неуверенный голос Аи. – Отпусти его. Уже можно.  
Под потолок шатра взмыл осветительный шар.  
Фри прищурился и всё-таки разглядел зафиксированного американца, напряженного, словно натянутая тетива, и явно не склонного тратить дыхание на ругательства.  
\- Прости, Сорейя, - Ая даже вымучил бледную улыбку, - кошмар приснился. Тревога отменяется.  
Уже в Ристирисе Илайя, услышав о происшествии, восприняла случившееся без удивления.  
\- Ты живой, но используешь магию смерти, так что ничего удивительного, что твой разум и тело не выдерживают. Ты хоть знаешь, откуда взялась Мать Намтару, чей яд вы используете для создания вампиров?  
\- Она часть Асхи, воплощение её кошмара и муки, насланных Ургашем после поражения, - Ая задумчиво кивнул. – Сейчас её младших дочерей, намтару, и не встретишь в некрополисах.  
\- Когда Асхе понадобилось утешение и исцеление, она пришла за этим к своим дочерям, Малассе и Шалассе, дракону Вод, - продолжила Илайя. – В то время как Шаласса приносила свои священные воды, чтобы омыть и исцелить Асху, Маласса избавляла свою мать от кошмаров. Пока ты был с Малассой, она хранила тебя от дурных снов, как хранит всех нас. Но как только тебя приняла Асха, эта защита исчезла.  
\- Но почему у остальных… - Ая осекся и замолчал.  
\- Вот именно, - хмыкнула Илайя. - Большая часть некромантов мертвы, а нежити кошмары не снятся. Так что вы хотели от меня?  
Кроуфорд молча снял с пояса тубу со свернутым свитком и отдал её Найерис. Новая Мать клана улыбнулась:  
\- Чтобы вы признали договор с Арантиром вступившим в силу.  
Илайя торопливо развернула свиток и ахнула:  
\- Вы действительно нашли мальчика! – в центре договора ярко светился золотом отпечаток детской ладони. – Где он?  
\- Арантир знает, а остальным… - Кроуфорд пожал плечами. – Я не собираюсь рисковать наградой, как минимум до тех пор, пока в Игг-Шайле есть жертвенные ямы Ургаша.  
\- Я понимаю, - Илайя быстро пробегала текст глазами, - и понимаю, зачем вам понадобился отдельный клан.  
\- В самом деле? – Найерис невозмутимо хлопнула ресницами.   
\- Этот договор при исполнении создает стационарный портал в… как тут сказано? подземелья рядом с Нинурта-Юсуром, - Илайя усмехнулась. – Хорошая работа, Мать. Ты возглавишь колонизацию? И когда? Игг-Шайлу нужны новые земли.  
\- Завтра же, как только портал, созданный сегодня вечером, стабилизируется, - Найерис решительно тряхнула головой. – Я не стану ждать от кланов гарантий неприкосновенности.  
Они ещё продолжали обсуждать дальнейшее завоевание новых земель, когда Фри наклонился к плечу Аи и беззвучно спросил:   
\- И в чём подвох?  
Ая не обернулся, продолжая смотреть на что-то доказывающую Найерис, и тон у него был странно сухой, словно бы обезличенный.  
\- Портал отсюда в Эреш – односторонний.

* Халад  
Глубоко в катакомбах Халада ведьмы плетут сеть колдовства, призванную оградить жителей Подземного мира от их врагов. Это единственное, что объединяет враждующие кланы темных эльфов, и, стремясь быстрее достичь результата, чернокнижники отправляют в Халад своих ведьм.  
» Наставник существ 2-го уровня: +1 к еженедельному приросту существ 2-го уровня  
Лига Теней — Специализации городов Heroes of Might and Magic V (3.0)

** Сарил  
Специализация героя – Бегущий в тенях  
Все существа в армии героя невосприимчивы к заклинанию «Ослабление». Инициатива их увеличивается на 1% за каждый уровень героя.

*** Илайя  
Специальность героя – Голос Малассы  
Илайя даже не Мать клана, но когда она говорит, изрекая волю Матери Теней, Игг-Шайл слушает. Поэтому ни один дракон или жрица Малассы не станут сражаться против войск, которые она ведет, а внимание, которое Илайя уделяет молитве, позволяет ей восстанавливать ману намного быстрее и в больших объемах.  
Сумеречные, черные и красные драконы, а также сумеречные ведьмы, владычицы и хозяйки ночи не появляются на поле битвы против героя. Усиливается способность "Темный ритуал". Она позволяет герою восполнять ману выше её максимального значения: дополнительно дается 2 маны за каждый уровень героя.


	29. Chapter 29

Он шёл по полю битвы, стараясь не наступать на тела. Черная едкая кровь демонов пятнала сапоги, где-то поблизости, словно холодное тяжелое солнце, ощущалась сила Арантира. Туши гидр и расколотые в щепки колоды энтов, тела драконов – оказывается, мертвыми черные и изумрудные не слишком отличались друг от друга.  
Алые взблески волос фурий, серебряные и золотистые косы лучников и друидов… Первая совместная битва двух разделенных народов обернулась большой братской могилой.  
В груди пульсировала некромантия, напоминая, что время для скорби заканчивается. И либо сейчас он успеет поднять хотя бы кого-то – либо у павших не появится шанса отомстить даже нежитью. Выбора не было, и Ая мысленно разжал «кулак» внутри, который обычно держал магию смерти на строгом ошейнике. Медленно разраставшийся вокруг лиловый купол накрывал тела, и они истаивали, меняли суть, наполнялись новой волей.   
В ушах начал нарастать неумолкающий хор всё новых и новых воинов, встающих в строй. Немертвые голодны до крови и мести. Всегда голодны. Неутолимо.  
Он не знал, как расслышал этот тонкий, похожий на комариный писк, стрекочущий плач за жалобным ржанием ездового единорога, оставшегося без друга-всадника, и металлическим звяканием колец в гриве. Смутно знакомая нимфа бессильно опустила плечи над чьим-то телом, и Ая невольно подошел ближе.  
Первыми бросились в глаза знакомые перья и косы, а потом нимфа подняла голову, спросила неверяще и горько:  
\- Он же нужен был вам живым… - и Ая узнал Шаниль.  
Осознание, чьё тело он видит перед собой, словно сдернуло с искаженных смертью лиц пелену. Нистадаль лежал на боку, всё ещё сжимая в ладони один из клинков, уткнувшись в последнем усилии в бок демонессы.  
Из-под громадной туши пещерного владыки чуть поодаль видна была только перчатка с замысловатой вышивкой – Сарил всегда гордилась, что работает иглой ничуть не хуже, чем мечами.  
Тяжело колотилось сердце, билось прямо в горле, и во рту появился привкус крови, но некромантия не знала разницы между убитыми: оружие подернулось ржавчиной, тела истаяли отвратительной гнилостной слякотью, оставив только словно прокалённый в лиловом пламени скелет.  
В груде обожженных адским пламенем тел – вонь горелого мяса и спалённых волос, хлопья сгоревшей кожи – узнать гордых и прекрасных владычиц было практически невозможно. Блеснул лиловый кулон Ирбет, а потом мертвый беззвучный ветер накрыл и их, и последний стон стал первым вздохом вернувшихся личами.  
Недостойная, эгоистичная радость билась в висках: Най тут не будет. В кои-то веки стремление к власти увело её далеко от основного фронта боев с демонами – под горный хребет Эреша война придет последней.  
Крик баньши впервые рождался в груди, между ребер, не злобным предвестником смерти, а тем, чем и был когда-то изначально – скорбным плачем, панихидой по погибшим. Катился по полю, словно невесомая темная волна, омывая тела.  
Ая замолчал, будто поперхнувшись, но нет – горло просто свело судорогой. Саурианские верховые ящеры невелики, чуть меньше лошадей. Не заметить среди них выкормленного в Ючайле ездового геройского невозможно.  
В голове плыла и колыхалась безмолвная белая пустота, и Ая благодарил бы её, если бы мог – потому что уже знал, что увидит за тушей упавшего на бок Грина.  
Кроуфорд лежал, странно неповрежденный, без бросающихся в глаза ран. На седину волос и кричащую позолоту доспехов налипла черная жирная копоть. Открытые остановившиеся глаза смотрели в наливающееся грозой небо.  
Его лицо странно приблизилось, рывком, и только спустя пару мгновений Ая вяло осознал, что опустился рядом на колено. Некромантия колыхалась внутри, облизывала лиловым пламенем тела – и рванулась наружу, когда Ая потянулся опустить веки. Почему-то ставшие вампирами заговорили вслух, единственные из всех поднятых.  
Ая не удивился – их командир всегда любил выделяться:  
\- Хозяин?  
Смутно знакомый голос.  
\- Хозяин, очнитесь, вы сейчас накроете весь лагерь!  
Он дернулся, вырываясь из пут кошмара, и скатился с походной кровати, сжимая в руках посох. Вокруг почти бесконтрольно плясала сила, не желая возвращаться вглубь. Оглушенный пробуждением и попыткой взнуздать своенравную магию, Ая с силой тряхнул головой и рывком поднялся.  
Мир вокруг словно качнулся, духовные нити, как иногда после трансов, стали видимы, а потом, когда он скрипнул зубами и всё-таки взял себя в руки, послушно исчезли.  
К потолку взлетел осветительный шар, и Ая, наконец, смог оценить ситуацию.   
Тяжело дышащая Сорейя напряглась у входа в шатер, абсолютно нагая и изрядно поцарапанная, но, разумеется, с мечами. В дальнем конце шатра молча и сосредоточенно смотрел аккуратно скрученный баньши Кроуфорд – Гештуру, по всей видимости, был настроен в отношении опасности, исходящей от хозяина, крайне серьезно.  
Так. Надо что-нибудь сказать уже.  
\- Всё в порядке, Гештуру, - в горле колко запершило, а потом практически сорванный голос упал чуть ли не до шепота. – Отпусти его. Уже можно.  
Ая с усилием сглотнул, глядя, как баньши неохотно отпускает Кроуфорда, и дотянулся до фляги с водой. Раз уж глава мегер здесь, надо сказать ей, чтобы успокоила армию:  
\- Прости, Сорейя, - и улыбнись, улыбнись, от тебя не убудет! – Кошмар приснился. Тревога отменяется.  
Мегера окинула живописную картину испытующим взглядом и неторопливо вышла из шатра. Вовремя. Почти сразу же послышался её властный голос, разъясняющий ситуацию командирам других отрядов.  
\- Благодарю за помощь, Гештуру.  
Подплывший было к входу баньши поудобнее перехватил древко, почти задумчиво склонил голову:  
\- Вы слишком могущественны, чтобы позволять себе кошмары живых, хозяин. Рекомендую сделать что-нибудь с этим… или же окончательно избрать немертвую форму.  
Ая раздражённо стиснул в пальцах посох, потом сделал над собой усилие и отпустил. Такие все умные, сил нет.  
Кроуфорд, растирая запястья, сел рядом. С силой прижал к себе, словно назло Гештуру, помешавшему приблизиться и разбудить, провёл губами по спине и по-хозяйски уложил в привычную позу для сна. Впрочем, сейчас у Аи не было возражений.  
\- Поспи, - голос у него был хоть и глуховатый, но ровный. – Середина ночи.  
Пожалуй…  
\- Прости, что так разбудил, - Ая не ожидал, что сон навалится так стремительно и властно. Веки слипались, и последней мыслью угасающего сознания мелькнуло короткое сожаление: жаль, что он никогда не запоминал собственных снов.  
На марше из реплик подъехавшего Фри выяснилось, что тот был рядом с шатром сегодня ночью – принес на себе Сорейю. Берсерк, обычно обходившийся минимумом слов, на этот раз был непривычно разговорчив и даже, помявшись, спросил в лоб, что именно приснилось.  
\- Я не помню своих снов, - Ая только покачал головой, - особенно кошмары.  
Хотя иррациональная горечь остается.  
Фри воззрился с недоверчивым изумлением, словно Ая признался в том, что не берет с собой на миссию большей одной обоймы.  
\- Ты, похоже, помнишь.  
\- У меня было много времени на фабрике тогда, - друид только пожал плечами. – Как ни странно, осознанные сновидения – отличное средство против попыток гипноза, например.  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- Это что-то вроде медитации?  
Фри поморщился.  
\- Близко, но не совсем. Если хочешь, попробую научить, но уже там, в реале. Увы, тут нормально рассчитать необходимый для новичка суточный цикл сна не представляется возможным.   
Был ещё один момент.  
\- Если ты не теряешь контроль, не «перезагружаешься», разве усталость не накапливается? – самому Ае нужны были эти короткие периоды беспамятства. Но, похоже, здесь они имели все шансы закончиться плохо.  
\- Есть разница между тем, чтобы осознанно отдать контроль – и уронить его под ноги неизвестно кому, - Фри пожал плечами. – Лично я не мог рисковать.  
В Ристирис прибыли в середине дня, и Ая вместе с остальными смотрел со стены, как новая Мать клана в воротах отпускает с ладоней одобренный Илайей договор.   
Свиток взмыл в воздух и обнял собой ближайшую кристальную друзу на стенке пещеры в полусотне метров от города. Впитался в камень и обернулся огромной аркой из белого гранита со стремительно вращавшейся внутри спиралью. Когда Найерис сможет собрать по ту сторону достаточно ресурсов, односторонний портал станет двойным и включит новые земли в основные владения клана.  
Если до этого кошмара у Аи еще были какие-то сомнения, стоит ли отправлять на завоевание беременную женщину, то теперь они окончательно исчезли. Темные эльфийки привычны к боям в любом состоянии, а чем дальше от него, тем лучше. В этом вопросе ничего не изменилось – ни в отношении Аи-тян дома, в Токио, ни в отношении Най здесь.  
\- Что ж, - негромко сказала Илайя рядом, глядя на портал. – Теперь я, пожалуй, знаю, какое имя вам дать.   
Ая только вопросительно дернул ухом.  
\- Привратники Смерти, - Илайя довольно сощурилась. – Это будет весьма… символично.  
Он с почтением поклонился Хранительнице Закона, умевшей находить для вещей и людей правильные имена.  
Сарил постучалась в высокие двери посольских покоев капитолия за полчаса до сумерек. Илайя, планировавшая вместе с ними захват тех городов Игг-Шайла, в которых были сильны традиции связей с демонами, озадаченно выпрямилась.  
\- Что тебе, дитя? – спросила она.  
Дремавшая в глубоком кресле у камина Найерис пошевелилась, приподнялась на локте. Сказала с непонятной горечью:  
\- Мемориал собрался, верно?  
Сарил только коротко кивнула, от возбуждения дыша коротко и яростно.  
\- Мы обещали пригласить тебя на Кровавую Арену, брат крови и сын фурии, - она поклонилась некроманту низко, но быстро.  
Озадаченный, Ая поднялся со своего места, привычно опираясь на посох. Действительно, мегера говорила что-то такое … давно, еще в Эреше.  
\- Нет, - Сарил покачала головой и подошла ближе. Её каблуки, казалось, высверкивали из каменного пола искры. – Тебе ничего этого не нужно. На Арене – только наша общая кровь.  
Он отпустил с ладоней посох, и быстрые ловкие руки мегеры помогли избавиться от всего остального. Совсем скоро на ближайшем конце мраморной столешницы высилась довольно внушительная кучка одежды и доспехов: Сарил оставила только штаны и легкие сапоги, самый раз для бега.  
Легкий сквозняк чуть холодил разгоряченную кожу. Сарил обошла его кругом, проверяя, и торопливо отдернула руку от ощетинившейся шипами косы.  
\- Это тоже, - Ая недоумённо пожал плечами, выпутывая из волос лозу и пристраивая своенравное растение на посох. Волосы свободно разлились по спине, и нывший с утра висок вдруг отпустило. Подумал, припоминая слова Сарил о приглашении, и перекинул за спину ножны с лунным клинком.  
\- За мной, - мегера скользнула за дверь торопливым шагом, и Ая ещё услышал краем уха вопрос Кроуфорда:  
\- И надолго это?  
\- До утра, - ответила ему Илайя почти с нежностью и явной ностальгией. – Это – до утра.  
Держа в поле зрения гибкую узкую спину Сарил, Ая пытался поймать какое-то странное смутное чувство. С каждым шагом бежалось всё легче, несмотря на то, что коридор превратился в широкую винтовую лестницу под самый свод пещеры.  
Сердце билось в груди гулко и ровно, волосы вились за спиной – словно в самом начале пути, когда не было ещё ни сделки с Асхой, ни даже Каспара. Немногие встречные эльфы понимающе отшатывались в сторону, а лестнице, кажется, не было конца.  
Широкие ступени вывели, наконец, в огромный лабиринт под самым сводом пещеры. Подлинный город темных эльфов жил наверху – по сравнению с регулярной стражей на башнях у капитолия, здесь были настоящие толпы.   
Там, где гномы преобразовывали под себя и улучшали, игг-шайлцы максимально использовали то, что есть. Экономия сил, рожденная веками непрерывных войн в постоянной нехватке ресурсов. Принцип «отсеки лишнее, и получишь совершенство» был явно улучшен до «а оставшееся используй для чего-нибудь ещё».  
Выступ стены, ставший местом для герольда. Хрупкая меловая порода в центре рынка использовалась для указующих знаков на стенах. Нехватка красок кроме серого и лилового обернулась четкими гармоничными линиями строений и тонкой игрой оттенков. Пусть жители Игг-Шайла были темными, но они всё ещё по праву назывались эльфами.  
Мегера вела за собой дальше, почти что на самый верхний ярус многоэтажного жилого лабиринта, и добралась до узкого мостика к небольшим полуоткрытым резным дверям в крупном сталактите.  
На мосту Сарил ускорилась, рванула вперед, и пришлось тоже увеличить темп. Ая кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо, и от пропасти внизу на секунду захватило дух. От этого он едва не пропустил удар, обрушившийся сверху, стоило только преодолеть двери, и хмуро глянул на улыбающуюся, словно помолодевшую Сорейю.  
\- Молодец! – ничуть не смутилась мегера. – Спасибо, что пришёл. Идём, тебя уже ждут.  
\- Кто ждёт? – Сорейя только поманила за собой.  
Внутри это действительно была арена. Вырезанные в глухой скале сидения с дуэльным кругом в центре были заняты так, что яблоку было негде упасть, и огромный алый камень над небольшим алтарём Малассы на противоположной стене. Похоже, сегодня тут собрались все бестии, фурии и мегеры в городе, не меньше двух с половиной сотен.  
\- Это Памятный камень, в котором имена всех дев крови, взявших когда-либо в руки мечи, - зашептала Сарил, подталкивая вперёд. – Иди, дотронься до него.  
Ая на секунду замер, чувствуя неловкость. Все эти женщины были ради него здесь, ждали чего-то от того тела, в котором он находился… Прямо сейчас он крайне сомневался, что из этого что-то выйдет.  
Камень под ладонями оказался горячим, но не обжигающим – ласковое, согревающее тепло, словно веселое пламя в домашнем очаге. Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как это тепло окутывает целиком, словно меховым покрывалом. Что-то остро кольнуло мизинец, и Ая машинально сунул палец в рот, зализывая ранку.   
\- Я знала, что не ошиблась, - голос очень довольной Сорейи послышался за спиной.  
Сарил звонко рассмеялась, кивая на его имя, появившееся в глубине камня, и за руку потащила вниз, на выбитый в камне круг.  
И это всё? Сотни взглядов с сидений наверху сверлили спину, терпеливые, как хищные птицы. Чутье на опасность даже не говорило – криком кричало: нет, не всё.  
Он ступил на дуэльный круг и неуверенно притормозил. В полу явно были какие-то знаки, воздействующие на бойцов. На краю поля зрения что-то мелькнуло, и Ая обернулся навстречу незнакомой молодой мегере, спустившейся со ступеней.  
\- Что?  
Эльфийка молча отсалютовала мечами и скользнула в круг. Ещё одна… и ещё… Сарил… В чем дело?  
\- Мы просим о радости, брат, - несносная зараза Сорейя встала четвертой, пропуская мимо себя пятую. – О радости битвы и памяти.  
Ая молча посмотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Ты учил нас в дороге, - Сарил благодарно улыбнулась, - теперь мы хотим сказать спасибо.  
Он скользил взглядом по амфитеатру и понимал, что для мегер тут не было подвоха: предвкушающие драку молодые лица, горящие восторгом и азартом. Ая медленно скинул с плеча ножны с мечом, вытащил клинок и отбросил ножны в сторону, к ступеням. Пятеро, значит. Ладно. Надолго его не хватит, конечно, но полчаса он выдержит.  
\- Благодарю за честь, девы, - он мягко переступил по ровному полу, - тогда… Радуйтесь!  
Они налетели все вместе, разом, выстраивая рисунок боя так, что человек не готовый не увидел бы зазора в стене клинков. Но проснувшиеся знаки на полу скрыто пульсировали под ногами, и Ая дышал с каждой из них в унисон, сверяя шаги.  
\- Радуйся! – он отмахнулся клинком от мечей первой, провернул лезвие так же, как не раз ловил Сарил, и ударил в грудь плечом, отшвыривая дуреху к ступеням.   
Мельком отметил восторженное, почти блаженное лицо, но не успел удивиться – вторая уже рвалась следом. Клинки задели клеймо на правом плече, и кожу ободрало болью.   
Голова была легкой и холодной, волосы почти сразу прилипли к выступившей крови, промокая. Один из мечей второй срезал натянувшиеся пряди, когда Ая прогнулся, пропуская их мимо себя. И ударил назад коленом, добавляя мегере ускорения. Клинки звякнули об пол, когда вторая бросила их, сгруппировываясь для падения.  
Меч Сорейи прочертил на груди ещё одну линию вдоль паутины татуировок, и Ая торопливо рванулся навстречу четвертой – нужно было вывести её из боя до того, как он столкнется с Сарил и Сорейей.  
Кровь брызнула на пол, и Ая поневоле почувствовал злой азарт. Четвертая была уже рядом, её мечи завершали поворот вокруг запястья, и времени почти не оставалось, если только…  
\- Радуйся! – он ударил в то последнее мгновение, когда клинки горизонтально зависли под ладонями мегеры, не касаясь их, и рассек невидимые нити прежде, чем четвертая успела сжать пальцы поверх рукоятей.  
Мечи упали на пол. Совсем рядом кто-то охнул, и Ая повернулся навстречу Сорейе.  
Ухмыльнулся в сосредоточенное, посуровевшее лицо, и в самом деле чувствуя злую, полузабытую радость. Будда Амида, сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, когда, как в самом начале пути, драка пела в крови и уводила за собой?  
Он чувствовал… единство с противником. Даже не проверяя, мог точно сказать, что они трое дышали сейчас в одном и том же темпе, и отказать Сорейе в блоке, простом и честном, вместо того, чтобы извернуться и пропустить оружие мимо себя, было немыслимо. Клинки столкнулись с оглушительным звоном.  
В самом деле, как можно? Она же расстроится.  
Некромантия уползла вглубь, не отвлекая больше, отступив на время перед этой радостью, и только за это Ая был бесконечно благодарен мегерам и почти что счастлив.  
Время отошло на второй план. Здесь не нужно было просчитывать пути отхода или думать о списке целей, не нужно было карать или учить. Только отвечать на удары и атаковать в ответ.  
Победа или поражение тоже не беспокоили. Когда к оставшимся в строю и только чуть отступившим Сарил с Сорейей с сидений амфитеатра поднялись ещё трое, Ая был только рад. Это значило, что бой пока не закончен, что сам он не нужен где-то ещё, что эта восхитительная, непростительная беспечность всё ещё длится. Что ему словно снова восемнадцать.  
Кураж боя пьянил, несмотря на то, что эта вторая пятерка всё же достала его. Третья – достала не один и не два раза. Но на ноги поднимал не долг, а счастье: двигаться, сражаться, жить. Знаки на полу арены, щедро окропленные его собственной кровью, ярко горели под ногами, вливая в вены новую радость и силы.  
\- Ашт! – колоколом прозвенело надо головой. – Ашт!  
Ая с усилием оперся на меч, еще не понимая, что произошло, но уже пользуясь передышкой. Радость всё ещё горела внутри, пламенем ярким и легким, и медленно наваливавшаяся усталость ей не мешала.  
А потом их окатило потоками исцеляющего света – сработала палатка первой помощи. Раны медленно затягивались, в голове прояснялось, и Ая только ошарашенно покачал головой, понимая, что в реальности он с такими повреждениями даже стоять бы не смог.  
\- Радость останется с тобой, брат, внутри, - Сарил улыбалась открыто и счастливо. – Это дар нашей крови, твои корни.   
\- Надеюсь, тебе лучше, - такая же еле живая Сорейя довольно усмехалась. – А то твоя некромантия плохо влияет на здоровый сон и цвет лица.  
\- Заразы, - он широко улыбнулся в ответ, не в силах сдержаться. – Так вот зачем вы!..  
\- Идем, отмоешься и поешь у нас, - Сарил поманила за собой. – А если хочешь, можешь поспать… часа два.  
\- Два? – он по привычке машинально поднял наверх голову и досадливо тряхнул волосами, отбрасывая пряди с лица. – А который час?  
\- Четыре утра, - Сорейя шутливо толкнула плечом, - до рассвета где-то два часа. Чем ещё, в самом деле, можно занять целую ночь.   
Вода в общей душевой арены оказалась горячей, а еда – вкусной. Впрочем, сейчас он, пожалуй, был бы рад и подошве в соусе.  
На душе было легко и ясно, как давно не было. Пожалуй, в план завоевания земель Суровых Сердец стоило добавить пару неожиданных ходов.  
Усталость не пригибала к земле тяжестью, а словно бы размывала всё вокруг сонной одурью, но от перспективы бежать ногами всю лестницу хотелось лечь и уснуть прямо здесь, у ворот арены. Так что Ая позволил себе смошенничать. «Астральные врата» открылись попытки, кажется, с третьей, а у дверей в посольские покои сонный разум не нашёл ничего лучше, чем постучать. Кроуфорд открыл почти сразу, злой, словно дракон, которого дернули за хвост. И поперхнулся всеми возмущенными словами в ответ на улыбку, пробормотал неуверенно:  
\- Ты пьян или обкурился? – Ая прислонился к косяку и отрицательно покачал головой. Глаза закрывались, но он упрямо дернул к себе любовника за грудки, от души влепив поцелуй. Вкусный.   
Кажется, немного радости всё же осталось внутри, не иначе как сохранилось контрабандой.  
Расхохотался в ответ на охуевший взгляд, упал на постель спиной назад, когда его до неё практически донесли, и торопливо дотянулся до пряжек на сапогах. Вывернулся из штанов, извиваясь, и потянул Кроуфорда на себя.  
Ладони огладили шею и грудь, скользнули по животу, когда тот наклонился к уху:   
\- Где ты был, чудовище? – злость у того стремительно переплавлялась в откровенное веселье. – Почему от тебя пахнет кровью?  
Сонливость вспыхнула и сгорела под напором желания, и Ае стоило большого труда не застонать и не выгнуться под ладонью.   
\- Забота мегер всегда пахнет кровью, - пробормотал он куда-то в шею, прихватывая чуть солоноватую кожу губами.  
\- Я оценил деликатность, - Кроуфорд хмыкнул и приподнялся на локте, - уж не знаю, что они с тобой делали, но тоскливые взгляды вслед нашей новой Матери клана наблюдал. У Найерис явно были другие планы на эту ночь. Эта женщина не умеет сдаваться.  
\- Не ревнуй, - Ая фыркнул в ответ, - но какие заразы, а? Интриги у местных – воистину национальный спорт.  
\- Не то чтобы я её не понимал, - перебил Кроуфорд. Ая поперхнулся следующей репликой, замер с полуоткрытым ртом и не отшатнулся ошарашенно только потому, что уже лежал. – Только не говори, что ты не в курсе.  
Контрабандная, непростительная радость счастливо взвыла в ответ, и Ая даже прикрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать её внутри.  
\- Не смей закрываться, - Кроуфорд тряхнул его за плечи, - не смей.  
Ая с трудом, обмирая внутри, поднял веки. Такая откровенность требовала ответа.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я их не брошу, - сказалось неуклюжее. – И работу эту тоже.  
Что-то рвалось на поверхность изнутри души, с самого дна, заставляя дыхание срываться. Перековывая сломанное, возвращая утраченное.  
\- Наплевать. Подумаешь, корзинка с котятами. Я переживу.  
\- Эй! – накатила странная беспомощность. Всё было сказано, карты открыты… Что теперь? От новизны ситуации чуть кружилась голова.  
\- Что? Если уж тебя не смущала наша взаимная история, когда ты собирался спихнуть мне Юки, а потом знакомил с командой… - Кроуфорд ехидно сощурился. – Ты бы меня не подпустил к ним, если бы не допускал такой вариант.  
\- Не то чтобы я считал его вероятным, - в реплике явственно недоставало привычного яда и ровного дыхания.  
\- Оставь вероятности мне, - а вот у всё понявшего Кроуфорда не было с этим проблем. – Раз уж мы собираемся победить и жить долго и счастливо, я даже готов строить светлое будущее. В свободное время.  
\- Связался же с оптимистом…   
Ая ошарашено моргнул, когда его бесцеремонно перекатили на бок, вытаскивая покрывало и накрывая им сверху. Обернулся, когда губы коротко скользнули по загривку, не удержался, погладил их кончиками пальцев.  
\- Что ты?..  
\- Для упаковки обоза и всего, что нужно для колонизации, Найерис понадобится завтра не меньше чем полдня, - Кроуфорд говорил тихо и невнятно, то и дело ловя губами подушечки пальцев. – Нам же после её отбытия предстоит марш до самого Шамаля на востоке. Так что спи спокойно, пока можно. После Арены у тебя не должно быть кошмаров.  
Ая помолчал, разглядывая непривычно смягчившееся лицо. Так и не нашёл, что сказать, и только взглядом потушил спланировавший ниже осветительный шар. По бедру уже привычно скользнула теплая ладонь, то ли обнимая, то ли лаская, и он закрыл глаза.  
В сказанное не верилось.


	30. Chapter 30

Одной из вещей, которую Кроуфорд терпеть не мог всю жизнь, была необходимость отдавать начальству то, что долго искалось и выковывалось для себя.  
Перспектива искать Слезу Асхи для Коноса, чтобы завершить уничтожение жертвенных ям и заставить плодоносить там Корни тьмы, дабы исключить зависимость от Зерен Силанны, сначала не особенно напрягла. Фри остался в столице, ждать возвращения, а в Шамале их встретили неплохо, хотя Иранна так и не соизволила явиться.   
Раскиданные вокруг Стоунхельма наверху обелиски, в каждом из которых заключался кусочек карты, ведущей к Слезе, заставляли чувствовать себя Индианой Джонсом, хотя Ая вот вряд ли одобрил бы подобное сравнение, с его-то любовью к истории.  
В любом случае, сейчас со сравнительно легким поиском Слезы приходилось распрощаться, и Кроуфорд мрачно смотрел на Илайю, чуть ли не вьющуюся вокруг незнакомого темного эльфа. Уровня этак тридцать пятого.  
Чужая мощь ощутимо давила на плечи, на корню пресекая желание возмутиться.  
Впрочем, даже не будь рядом Илайи, спутать Раилага с кем-либо ещё с учетом его спутницы было практически невозможно.  
Кроуфорд впервые видел легендарную королеву Изабель вживую. Очень печальная, но невероятно красивая женщина – узкое точеное лицо, живая зелень глаз и спокойное достоинство царствующей особы в изгнании или вдовстве.  
Во всяком случае, с ними первой заговорила она.  
\- Мои извинения, воин, - Изабель легко правила своим одоспешенным тяжеловозом и умудрялась смотреть слегка сверху вниз, несмотря на лишних два фута высоты Грина. – Но вам придется искать себе другую Слезу.  
Подъехавший Ая остановился рядом, и Изабель с неприязнью глянула на нежить.  
\- Я думаю, Малсара подскажет, где её детям искать ещё одну, раз она вам так нужна, - Раилаг тоже обернулся, хотя и с явным неудовольствием. – Хотя ваши труды по уничтожению жертвенных ям достойны уважения. Толку от них всегда было немного, только перевод рабов и пленных, а теперь ещё выяснилось, что они кормят Ургаша.   
Пустая вежливость Аю явно не интересовала, поскольку он вмешался почти сразу, едва не перебив Раилага:  
\- Ты всё ещё ищешь Темного Мессию, эльф?  
Изабель вздрогнула и жадно подалась вперёд:  
\- Ты знаешь, где мой сын? Скажи мне!  
Ая кивнул.  
\- Арантир Аватара Смерти, верховный правитель Эреша и мой господин, пообещал заплатить Игг-Шайлу землями, если Лига Теней* отыщет Сарета. Мой клан нашел мальчика и спрятал у приемных родителей, где до него не дотянутся демоны.  
\- Где он? – тихо спросила Изабель, сжимая в ладонях маленький ларец со Слезой. Раилаг аккуратно направил ящера, остановившись рядом с ней. Негромко напомнил:  
\- Это сын Властелина.  
\- Сын Кха-Белеха, ты хочешь сказать, - Изабель скрипнула зубами, а эльф поморщился. – Я не пряталась за титулом в Шио, не собираюсь начинать и здесь.  
\- Дело в том, миледи, что метка Кха-Белеха с вас так и не снята, - Аю не интересовали чужие семейные разборки. – Стоит вам оказаться рядом с мальчиком, как обоих немедленно найдут. Это сейчас адские гончие в растерянности.   
\- Почему? – Изабель уже успокоилась и теперь только внимательно слушала.  
\- Потому что они идут по зову крови Кха-Белеха – а после того, как вы выносили этого ребенка, она теперь течёт и в ваших жилах тоже, - Ая пояснял щекотливые подробности с равнодушием патологоанатома. – Пока вы не вместе, они не знают, куда бежать.  
\- Что можно сделать… - Изабель коротко выдохнула. – Как можно сбить их со следа Сарета?  
\- Можно, - Ая чуть улыбнулся.  
Иногда, с развлечением подумал Кроуфорд, Фудзимия слишком потакал своей любви к эффектным жестам.  
\- Что для этого нужно? – в голосе королевы звякнула та же сталь, из которой был выкован её доспех. Дернувшийся было вперёд Раилаг смотрел с тоской.  
Кроуфорд вдруг задумался, почему тот не вмешался сразу. Навык жизни при матриархате, запрещающий упрекать женщину в безрассудстве прилюдно? Привычка подсознательно считать королеву людей скорее Матерью клана, чья власть практически абсолютна?   
\- Немного, - Ая смотрел спокойно. – Всего лишь обряд Истинной Природы, который сделает метку Кха-Белеха видимой. Поскольку изначально вы человек, предлагаю провести его в ближайшем храме вольного города Стоунхельма наверху. Но советую принимать решение взвешенно – отменить действие обряда нельзя.  
\- Один некромант разрушил мое королевство. Второй изгнал из него демонов и вернул мою душу в тело. Что сделаешь ты? – Изабель задумчиво тряхнула головой.   
\- Верну вам то, чем вы и являетесь, - царственные размышления Аю не смутили. – Обряд Истинной Природы не создает ничего нового, только заставляет подлинную суть показаться.  
\- Что со мной произойдёт?  
\- Одной из ипостасей Асхи является Старуха с серпом, Паучиха, Прядильщица Судеб, - взгляд Изабель машинально метнулся к клейму на его плече, просвечивавшем теперь через любую одежду. – В вас и вашем сыне единственных течет кровь Кха-Белеха, а судьба такого полукровки сплетена изначально – это существо наделено правом определять не только свою судьбу, но и судьбу Асхана и самих Изначальных Драконов. Ургаш, Дракон Власти, дает это могущество. Асха, Дракон Порядка – ясный разум, чтобы принять такое решение осознанно.   
Изабель помолчала. Потом сказала с явным трудом:  
\- Кха-Белех отнял у меня возможность возразить ему, когда получил от меня ребенка в Шио, - краем глаза Кроуфорд видел, как Раилаг побелел от старого оскорбления. – Смертная женщина не в силах противостоять инкубу. Но мой сын ему не достанется.  
Ая только молча поклонился и предоставил Илайе пригласить высоких гостей к стоянке лагеря.   
В Стоунхельм их впустили без возражений. Несмотря на то, что вольные города без стеснения хвались своей свободой, почтение к официальной власти империи людей у них сохранилось, а жившая поблизости Иранна Кровавая Госпожа отправляла на рынки своих эмиссаров настолько часто, что с темных эльфов даже не взяли пошлины.   
Стоунхельм был городом многих богов и религий. Изначально не пожелавшие склониться перед Эльратом люди-основатели славили лишь Силата, Дракона Воздуха. А потом, развивая коммерцию, допустили и другие расы и культы. Сначала из восточных степей и северной тайги пришли орки, и через сотню лет в их квартале шаманы уже славили Отца-Небо и Мать-Землю. Потом, пока империя людей в очередной раз содрогалась под ударами войн, сюда бежали люди империи, принося культ Эльрата в мешанину религий и кровь имперских нобилей – в выборный совет города.  
В поисках знания и свободы исповедовать свою веру желавшие остаться в живых некроманты тоже поселились здесь, не желая погребать себя заживо в Эреше и переходить в призрачную форму. Со смертью Ваниэля, предшественника Аларона, открылись и границы Ироллана, а светлые эльфы стали нередкими гостями в вольных городах.  
Договориться со служителем одного из человеческих храмов удалось только под вечер. Обряд Истинной Природы не слишком приветствовался в церкви Эльрата, но это не значило, что он был священникам неизвестен.  
Изабель без доспехов, в неприметной походной одежде и выбившейся из-под неё тонкой сорочке, напоминала скорее послушницу из монастыря Невест Эльрата. Короткие для женщины темно-каштановые волосы, подстриженные очень ровно, только усиливали впечатление.   
Отрекшаяся королева замерла перед взошедшим на алтарный престол священником, а Ая остановился позади. Всех остальных, не участвовавших в ритуале, настоятельно попросили остаться у дверей храма.  
\- …когда ты возвращаешься? – Раилаг рассматривал что-то на принесенной с собой карте.  
\- Когда _мы_ возвращаемся, вождь? – невозмутимо парировала Илайя. – Темным эльфам нужен единый Игг-Шайл, а удержать его таким можешь только ты.  
\- Ты ведь не отстанешь?  
\- Буду преследовать тебя до сих пор, пока ты не вернешься, - невозмутимо подтвердила Хранительница Закона. – Один – или же с тем, кого ты захочешь видеть рядом.  
\- Изабель нечего делать среди людей, Илайя, - в голосе Раилага, как показалось Кроуфорду, было больше уверенности, чем тот чувствовал, - я заберу её с собой в Конос.  
\- Если это позволит её долг, почему нет? – Илайя пожала плечами. – Мы принимаем всех женщин.  
Дальнейший треп относительно узких клановых дел Кроуфорд слушать не стал.  
Медленная соразмерная литания, выпеваемая служителем Эльрата, наконец закончилась – как прекратился и едва слышный шепот Аи.   
Не было ни привычного волны золотого света Эльрата, ни лилового пламени некромантии Аи, ни даже неуловимого, но отчетливо ощутимого в сумерках в подземелье присутствия Малассы.  
Просто на секунду вдруг настроили резкость. В самой густой тени в храме стала видна мельчайшая ячейка мозаики, над Раилагом памятью о его прежнем облике мелькнули демонические доспехи и рогатый шлем. Ая вдруг осветился изнутри недобрым призрачным светом второй ипостаси, напоминая, что живая форма для некроманта – всего лишь преходящая частность.  
Изабель выгнуло в центре вспыхнувшей на полу фигуры, словно подвесив на большом шаре. Истаяла и осыпалась прахом ткань над животом, и впервые проявилась метка Кха-Белеха – шестилучевая звезда, вписанная в круг. Кроуфорд невольно присмотрелся и понял, что внешняя окружность оказалась Уроборосом, вечно голодным змеем, глодающим свой хвост.  
Изабель мягко опустило на пол, она осторожно приподнялась на локтях, потом встала. Походка королевы странно изменилась, в обычно чуть скованной, но полной достоинства пластике движений проявились новые ноты.   
Смутно знакомые ноты. В голове мелькали почему-то прикосновения, руки словно помнили ощущение влажной кожи спины и ягодиц под ладонями. Точно.  
Так же, заметно покачивая бедрами, приковывая внимание к крутому изгибу талии и высокой груди, ходила Юстис-Ксана, тяжело и устойчиво ступая даже на каблуках владычиц.  
Тяжело зашумело в ушах, но тут Изабель подняла глаза и замерла. Встретилась взглядом с Раилагом и пошла, почти побежала навстречу, не смея отвести глаз. Эльф смотрел на свою королеву жарко и откровенно, явно забыв обо всех вокруг.  
Пьянящее наваждение исчезло, как не было, рядом облегчённо выдохнула Илайя, Ая потер лицо, словно смывая чары.  
Остановился рядом, отдал священнику плату за использование храма – и тут же шевельнул посохом, накладывая на человека «Рассеянность».  
\- Пусть считает, что совершил нелегальное венчание.  
Локоть под пальцами был восхитительно материален. Кроуфорд чуть наклонился, следя взглядом, как Илайя выпроваживает замкнувшихся друг на друге голубков из храма, и негромко сказал по-японски:  
\- Поздравляю, - Ая вопросительно дернул ухом. - Ты только что поспособствовал выполнению пророчества.  
Вот теперь Фудзимия повернулся полностью, впился взглядом в лицо.  
\- Я не зря рылся в запасниках Аль-Сафиры тогда, - Кроуфорд помолчал. Потом продолжил: - Окончание пророчества звучит так:  
 _Схлестнутся пророчества, рухнет покой, содрогнутся священные своды.  
Силы тьмы увлечет, поведет за собой, дева, наследница древнего рода._  
\- И это значит… - Ая оборвал фразу на середине.  
\- Что Асха – или они оба с Ургашем – играют нечестно.  
Словно в ответ на высказанное вслух предположение на юго-востоке, где-то рядом с группой необитаемых островов, ринулась во все стороны волна магии. Докатилась до города, пронеслась сквозь людей и стены и ушла на северо-запад, к хребту, опоясывающему Стоунхельмскую долину.  
Горы тяжко вздохнули, содрогнувшись, и поглотили удар. Один из центральных пиков потерял от волны навершие и выпустил клуб бледно-серого дыма.  
В эту ночь каждому из них не спалось. Ая сначала бродил по отведенной им комнате, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись, потом и вовсе замер. В середине ночи пришел встревоженный Юки и уснул на так и не разобранной постели.  
Утром на рассвете от Арантира прилетел ворон.  
Владыка Эреша писал, что нашел храм с Черепом Теней и уничтожил реликвию и что собирается прибыть в Стоунхельм через пару дней. Выразил скупую благодарность за найденного Темного мессию и кратко поведал, что колонизация подземелий рядом с Нинурта-Юсуром проходит успешно.  
Ая свернул пергамент и мрачно постучал по ладони:  
\- Он уничтожил Череп Теней.  
\- И сделал одну из вероятных линий, которые удалось восстановить по пророчествам, менее весомой, - Кроуфорд хмуро кивнул. – Признаков, на которые можно опереться, становится всё меньше.  
\- Череп Теней в руках Темного Мессии давал власть над сплетенной из духа Сар-Элама демонической тюрьмой, Шио, - Ая коротко пробарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику какую-то короткую мелодию. – Теперь она ослабла ещё сильнее.  
\- И всё будет зависеть от решения Изабель. Если она сумеет отказать в свободе Кха-Белеху…  
\- Нужно ехать туда, в горы, - Ая обернулся к окну, и Кроуфорд невольно тоже перевёл взгляд на далекие вершины. Серый дымок над одной из них за ночь превратился в черный чадящий столб. – Иначе город станет мишенью.  
Но далеко отъехать от города они не успели.  
То, что показалось сначала отзвуками грозы, собравшейся над горами, приближалось намного быстрее, чем движутся облака. Земля задрожала, отозвалась гулом на топот бесчисленных ног, и авангард темноэльфийской армии замер, пропуская вперед вождей.  
Обогнув небольшую рощицу, на Стоунхельм мчались тысячи адских гончих.  
Твари бежали единым фронтом, и от того с небольшого пригорка казалось, что холм окружает сплошное шевелящееся покрывало, грязного темно-багрового цвета.  
Несколько легионов гончих, навскидку тысячи три-четыре. Учитывая символизм, Кроуфорд не удивился бы, окажись их ровно шесть отрядов по шестьсот шестьдесят шесть тварей.  
\- Но после этой славной охоты не останется ни лягушонка, ни Каа, - невольно пробормотал он. Ая кинул рассеянный недоуменный взгляд – ему явно сейчас не было дела до непонятных цитат.   
Умирать здесь не хотелось. Хотелось выжить и победить, а потом изловить Фудзимию в реальности и среди прочего поделиться старым и любимым: наизусть знакомыми с детства книгами, запомнившимися фильмами.  
\- Пропустите меня! – Изабель верхом с трудом протолкалась вперёд через ощерившихся на гончих ящеров.   
\- Что ты собираешься…  
\- Я чувствую! – королева мотнула головой и спрыгнула с седла. – Я уверена.  
Дернувшегося было следом Раилага перехватила Илайя:  
\- Она либо сделает, что должна, вождь, - рассудительно увещевала Хранительница, подстраховывая себя оплетшим плечи Раилага хлыстом, - либо мы ляжем тут вместе с ней на полчаса позже.   
Эльф шипел, не отводя взгляда и выплевывая сквозь зубы ругательства, но позволил себя остановить.  
Изабель сошла вниз почти до самого подножия холма, когда первые гончие поравнялись с ней. Завыли – от этого звука словно мокрым пером провело вниз по позвоночнику – и понемногу замерли. Одна из тварей сунулась было вплотную, но метка Ургаша полыхнула коротко и жарко, и гончая упала там же, успев только жалобно проскулить.  
Гончие опасливо обнюхали протянутые к ним ладони и прижали уши, когда Изабель выпрямилась. Повелительно указала на горный кряж, с которого поднимался дым, и стая развернулась: одна, вторая – скоро все морды смотрели в указанном направлении.   
Изабель пронзительно свистнула, и по напрягшимся спинам тварей прошла короткая дрожь. А потом резко хлопнула в ладоши, и гончие сорвались с места, как одна. Мелькали высунутые языки и оскаленные пасти, а королева смотрела вслед, пока стая не скрылась за горизонтом.  
\- Что ж… - неловко прокашлялась Илайя. – Похоже, человеческие тотемы, давшие имена герцогствам, всё ещё имеют свою силу.  
\- Хозяйка гончих**… - Ая покачал головой. – Кто бы мог подумать, что она овладеет своей второй, демонической половиной так быстро.  
\- Предлагаю встать лагерем здесь, а следом за гончими отправить ловчих, - вмешался Кроуфорд в повисшую было паузу. – Я не вижу смысла лезть в горы без разведки.  
Раилаг коротко кивнул и дернул за собой повод боевого жеребца Изабель, спускаясь под холм.  
\- Хозяек ночи, если найдутся, тоже, - Илайя развернула своего ящера. – Ловчие могут не выжить по дороге обратно, у жриц Малассы больше шансов.  
Армия встала лагерем на том же холме, где остановились гончие. Отсюда открывался равно удобный вид как на гавань, так и на горы. Разбуженная вершина за ночь сделалась только беспокойней. «Р-р-рок, р-р-рок!» - тяжко вздыхало что-то внутри неё, а перед самым рассветом, как Кроуфорду отчиталась утром выставленная стража, гора выплюнула первый сноп искр и поток лавы. Что-то раздирало эту тюрьму изнутри, рвалось наружу.  
Утро принесло ещё одну встречу. Пока Илайя отправилась в сторону горы перехватить разведчиков, на горизонте с юго-востока появилась грязно-серая призрачная туча.   
\- Похоже, Арантир всё-таки успел вовремя, как и обещал, - Ая пытливо вглядывался в корабль.  
\- И его армия велика достаточно, чтобы просто не поместиться на тот утлый кораблик, который он смог нанять на острове, - сумрачно констатировал Кроуфорд. Дурные предчувствия, так толком и не оформившиеся ни во что определенное, грызли его с еще со вчерашнего вечера.  
Действительно, все нематериальные создания кружили вокруг корабля: баньши и привидения – у самой воды, а призрачные драконы, напротив, значительно выше флагов на кончиках мачт.  
Арантир даже не стал заходить в гавань Стоунхельма: видимо, город его не интересовал вовсе, а направился прямиком к армии Игг-Шайла, удачно укрывшейся за небольшой кущей деревьев, словно шёл по внутреннему компасу.  
Нежить затопила практически всё видимое пространство до гавани. Владыка Эреша не рассчитывал на легкую прогулку и, похоже, не раз призывал войска из подвластных ему некрополисов.   
Когда стало возможно разглядеть оскаленные черепа авангарда, Кроуфорд недоверчиво прищурился, не веря своим глазам: на седле у всё ещё живого Арантира ехала лесная нимфа. Этих созданий невозможно было перепутать с кем-то ещё – на плече у нимфы сидел щебечущий что-то соловей, разливавшийся свистом и щелканьем.  
\- Что только ни увидишь на Асхане, - Раилаг покачал головой и выехал навстречу вместе с Изабель. Нимфа приветственно склонила голову.  
\- Асха сотворила мир бесконечно многообразным, - почти смущенно пророкотал некромант в ответ. – И не мне, скромному её служителю, мешать другим, следующим за голосом младших драконов. Вокруг Нар-Анкара теперь поднимается еловый лес. Я получил сообщение о полчищах адских гончих, но теперь мои разведчики не видят ни одной на много миль вокруг.  
\- Гончие искали меня, - Изабель выехала вперёд, - и подчинились, когда я отправила их обратно.  
\- Значит, легионы Властелина за едва держащимся барьером стали больше ровно на эту стаю, - Арантир покачал головой, - я вижу, кровь в тебе пробудилась. А твой сын?  
\- Я не подпущу Кха-Белеха к Сарету, - отрезала Изабель.  
Не сказавшая пока ни слова нимфа молча положила ладонь на запястье Арантира.  
\- Что ж, драконы следуют за тем, кто следует за ними, - пробормотал он. – Я тоже долго не мог понять, зачем мне власть над Эрешем, пока не понял, что войска Властелина первыми должны встретить мертвые.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать… - недоверчиво начал Раилаг.  
\- Да, - Арантир кивнул. – Эреш един под моей властью… и пуст. Я до дна вычерпал все некрополисы, и теперь там остались только небольшие гарнизоны в недельный прирост.  
\- Сколько же у тебя войск?  
Владыка пожал плечами.  
\- Пятнадцать тысяч только скелетов… и остальное в той же пропорции. Три тысячи вампиров, семь с половиной сотен драконов… много. Достаточно, чтобы даже глупые головы с давно ссохшимися в черепах мозгами начали думать, куда их направить.  
Названные цифры были поистине астрономическими. Кроуфорд даже начал осторожно думать, что они могут и победить.  
\- Готовы ли вы ехать?  
Присутствующие переглянулись. Последовала серия не вполне уверенных кивков.  
\- Да! Последнее, чуть не забыл. Ты, дитя, - Арантир обратился к Аей, - встанешь вместе с моими баньши?  
Фудзимия коротко кивнул и тронул коленями ящерицу, перестраиваясь. Скарлетт хищно втянула воздух, почуяв живую нимфу совсем рядом, и вдруг жалобно закричала.  
Кроуфорд инстинктивно дернулся следом, уже понимая, что безнадежно опоздал и при этом так и не понял, что же произошло.  
Стремительного взмаха ладонью Арантира он углядеть не успел – ни в первый, ни во второй раз. Скарлетт захлебнулась криком, и на землю осыпалась прахом мертвая плоть. Ошарашенный, Ая ловко сгруппировался, приземляясь, возмущённо поднял взгляд – и нарвался грудью на второй удар. Яростное лиловое пламя, наконец, покинуло хрупкую смертную оболочку.   
Некромантия перековала ненадежное живое тело, вышвырнув в самую могущественную из доступных не-драконам форму. Грозно блеснуло лезвие косы, из-под черного капюшона глянул оскаленный череп, и новый баньши присоединился к своим подчиненным.   
\- Что за мудрое дитя, - Арантир одобрительно покачал головой и призвал с земли упавший с плеч Аи Плащ Смертоносной Тени, - сдвинул баланс между ипостасями заранее. Я уже приготовился было поднимать по всем правилам и потратить на это лишние полдня.  
\- Зачем? – Изабель отмерла первой. – Зачем?!  
\- Он некромант. Живыми мы значительно слабее. Я бы перешел в немертвую форму и сам, но ни у кого из мертвых или живых на Асхане сейчас не хватит сил поднять меня. Придется ждать естественной смерти.  
Ты дождешься, обещаю.   
Кроуфорд всегда презирал самообман, но спасительное неверие сейчас оставалось единственным, что обещало надежду. Он собирал армию для марша, стараясь не помнить, не вспоминать, но до самого вечера так и не смог заставить себя войти в шатёр.  
Юки пришел на коротком послеполуденном привале. Молча глянул в лицо и промолчал, без стеснения прижался к плечу.  
\- Это всего лишь игра, - давно не приходилось врать детям настолько беспомощно и бездарно.  
Благословенный отупляющий шок длился и длился, и Кроуфорд был ему благодарен – в этом состоянии он мог и драться, и планировать бой. Он даже наивно полагал, что внешне ничего особенно не изменилось, но подъехавшая было с каким-то вопросом Илайя поперхнулась словами и шарахнулась.  
Арантирова нимфа явилась ночью.  
\- Если… если вы хотите, - она запиналась, а Кроуфорд всё не мог понять, чего же ей нужно и когда она, наконец, уйдет, - я проведу вас. Я не знаю, помнит ли он что-нибудь… но вы сможете попрощаться.  
Кроуфорд поднял взгляд, и эльфийка задрожала. Шаниль, вспомнил он. Та, которая присматривала за Нистадалем.  
\- Я не собираюсь с ним прощаться, - сухо выдавил он.  
Утром гора оказалась пугающе близко. Содрогалась в родовых корчах, изрыгая пепел и лаву. Это зрелище приковывало взгляд, жуткое, но прекрасное.  
Когда они пересекли определенный рубеж, местность вокруг странно изменилась. Реальность сделалась зыбкой, едва заметно колыхалась, размываясь под пристальным взглядом, словно приходилось смотреть на неё через прозрачную кромку пламени.  
\- Властелин здесь, - тихо сказал Раилаг, когда все вожди поднялись на небольшую, но высокую скалу, похожую на старую башню. – Это его сила меняет мир, делает его подобным Шио. Будьте наготове! Сам он, может, и не в силах пока преодолеть барьер, а вот армия приготовит нам жаркую встречу.  
\- Смотрите, - Илайя указала подбородком на подножие горы.  
От сказанного словно бы развеялись чары иллюзии.   
Кроуфорд равнодушно оценивал численность открывающихся войск. Десять тысяч чертей – чудовищно, если успеют ударить первыми, выпьют всю ману у чернокнижков. Это верная смерть.  
А вот у некромантов с их «Духовной связью» есть шанс, не говоря уже о том, что для «Крика баньши» мана и вовсе не требуется. Впрочем, и без этих прикидок было понятно, что первым будет сражаться Арантир.  
Две исполинские армии медленно запруживали раскинувшуюся перед горой степь, словно две реки: темно-багровая и серо-черная.  
\- Он там, - тихо сказала Изабель, сжав поводья. – И он поднимается.  
«Р-р-рок», - почти прошептала в ответ гора, и удары изнутри на короткое время стихли. А потом её каменное тело словно вспорол изнутри чудовищный клинок, и над разломом воздвиглась исполинская фигура.  
Уже двинулись по её повелительному жесту вперёд демонические войска, и первый «Метеоритный дождь» навсегда вбил в землю передние ряды, когда фигура заговорила.  
\- Сначала… - Кроуфорд аж дернулся, на секунду вырвавшись из тщательно оберегаемого бесстрастия, столько в этом голосе было глумливого торжества и безапелляционного довольства. – Сначала я заберу своё.  
Стоило словам прозвучать, как в разумы живых ударил таран чужой воли. Голос плыл и соблазнял, и не подчиняться ему казалось невозможным. Сражение, казалось, замрёт, не начавшись, потому что не могло остаться равнодушных к этому призыву, и противник вот-вот вольется в войско Кха-Белеха.  
Но этот могучий призыв, как волна о волнорез, разбился об бесстрастие нежити. Совсем рядом, отбрасывая церберов авангарда, свистнула коса кого-то из баньши, и Кроуфорда на секунду обожгло безумной надеждой. Впрочем, отведший от него удар, не остановившись, тут же влился в ряды товарищей, и скоро за одинаковыми спинами его было уже не различить.   
Воинство Кха-Белеха временно отступало, как отступает прилив – чтобы ещё не раз вернуться. Но отступало не без добычи.  
Потерявшая сознание Изабель бессильно упала лицом вперёд, на холку своего коня, и теперь судорожно хрипящего жеребца церберы тащили следом, прямо за слетевшую узду.  
Разъярённый нечеловеческий вой донесся оттуда, где ожидал возможности вступить в бой Раилаг, и рванувшееся вокруг жеребца «кольцо холода» отшвырнуло от него тварей.  
Изабель зашевелилась, приподнимая голову, выпрямилась в седле, когда Кха-Белех заговорил снова:  
\- Иди сюда, - вился в голосе властный сладкий соблазн. - Иди ко мне, и займешь место, принадлежащее тебе по праву, моя королева!  
«Смертная женщина не в силах противостоять инкубу», невольно вспомнились Кроуфорду её горькие слова. Тем внезапнее оказался тихий непреклонный ответ:  
\- Нет.  
Видимо, от человека в Изабель осталось не так уж много.  
\- Что?.. – так могла бы рокотать озадаченная гора, шипеть под морской водой встретившая преграду лава.  
\- Ты остался должен мне свободу выбирать! – рука Изабель нашарила что-то в седельной сумке и подняла к груди.  
\- Не смей, безвольная дура!  
Жеребец взвился на дыбы, когда Изабель вскинула вверх руку в латной перчатке, и Кроуфорд с изумлением разглядел ковчежец со Слезой Асхи. А потом королева с силой сжала пальцы, ломая хрупкий ларчик.  
И на поле пал свет.  
Проклятая и людьми, и демонами королева не была просветленной, и не в её силах было воспарить духом к сознанию Изначальной Драконицы Порядка, как это сделал когда-то Сар-Элам, Седьмой Дракон.  
Но она была верной дочерью своей церкви и ещё по чадам Эльрата, ангелам, знала, что там, где нельзя дозваться самому, можно впустить в себя чужой пламенный дух.  
Асха пришла туда, куда её позвали.  
Слышался ли всем на поле, как Кроуфорду, незнакомый мелодичный голос, сплетающий непонятные стихи? Виделся ли промельк мощного соразмерного тела в небесах?  
Им, чужакам, исполнившим сделку, она ответила не словом – действием.  
Истаивали нити, крепившие к местным телам, и в мгновение бестелесности Кроуфорд наполовину увидел, наполовину угадал чутьем в тех семи огнях, о которых как-то рассказывал Ая, членов КБ.   
Юки, вытерев лицо рукавом, с надеждой закрыл глаза, поднял голову с лап снова свернувшийся вокруг статуи Малассы в Коносе, Лабиринте Теней, Фри. Кэн обнял за плечи Куруми и бестрепетно шагнул в пламя, бросился за звонко рассмеявшимся Мишелем Хлоэ.  
Ему самому нужно было как можно скорее очнуться. С возвращением в реальность всё могло оказаться намного сложнее, чем виделось здесь.

_Вместе со шпионами, торговцами и паломниками по Асхану расходятся слухи. Что в степи между вольным городом Стоунхельмом и отрогом обнимающего его горного кряжа есть небольшая долина. Высоки, седы и черны в ней травы, цвета праха и угля. Крупны головки у полевых цветов, только цветом каждая, словно темное пламя Шио – темно-багровая россыпь колышется под ветром.  
А ещё, говорят путешественники, совершив молитву Силату-заступнику на дорогах, из цельной скалы там изваяна статуя женщины, поднявшей рыцарского жеребца на дыбы. Вскинула святая и проклятая королева клинок навстречу вспоротой до самого нутра горе, и как стальные сияют в лучах Эльрата-Солнца пластины её доспехов.  
Однако ж достаточно брехунов среди ступающих по Асхану, и самые опытные прознатчики ведают: лишь тот действительно видел королеву Изабель, принявшую на мгновение всю силу Слепой Девы, герольда Судьбы, первого лика Асхи Изначальной, кто знает – весь день и всю ночь незряча изваянная. И лишь в тот короткий час, когда началась битва, солнце падает на прекрасное лицо так, что в глазах её зажигаются живые зрачки.  
Юному Сарету, впервые увидевшему мать в этом изваянии, от этой искусной иллюзии жизни не становится легче._

* перевод названия государства Игг-Шайл на всеобщем языке Асхана  
**Специализация героя - Хозяйка гончих  
Адские гончие, церберы и огненные гончие в армии героя получают +1 к защите и нападению за каждые два уровня героя, начиная с первого.


	31. "Белый конец"

Он проснулся от того, что было тяжело дышать. Кажется, Ая-тян снова сбежала из своей комнаты и теперь прыгала на груди, не дождавшись, пока брат проснется. Большая же девочка, скоро четыре будет, сколько можно?  
Сон отступил, и старое воспоминание ушло, сменилось реальностью.  
Ая машинально открыл глаза и дернулся от хрипа аппарата искусственного дыхания. Впрочем, стоило ему самостоятельно шевельнуться, как крепления на груди расщелкнулись, позволяя спихнуть с себя устройство. С висков упали ещё какие-то липучки. Впрочем, кислородную маску он пока оставил – мало ли.  
Ая сел в большой герметичной капсуле. Похоже было, что все время до его пробуждения емкость наполнял какой-то желеобразный гель: следы остались изнутри на стенках, кое-что пленкой застыло на коже и в волосах.   
С шипением отщелкнулась крышка в верхней части, и Ая, всё-таки сняв маску и подтянувшись, выбрался наружу. Тело ощущалось как-то иначе, и он озадаченно замер у капсулы, прислушиваясь к себе. Плечо, вечная его проблема, теперь работало легко, словно там, внутри, под старыми шрамами, мышцы были совершенно здоровы. Но видеть его без «Клейма» оказалось непривычно.  
От долгого бездействия слегка покачивало, словно он разучился управлять своим телом или давно не делал этого. Примерно месячной давности щетина отчаянно чесалась. Можно ли сделать по ней вывод о том, сколько времени прошло?  
Совсем рядом с капсулой на полу зажглась дорожка огней, указывая путь. Пока что сопротивляться смысла не было, так что Ая пошел в указанном направлении.   
Разошлись автоматические двери, снова прошипев герметичными прокладками, гладкий бетон коридора холодил ступни.  
Идти пришлось недалеко, хотя Ая никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь так обрадуется самой обычной душевой кабине. В небольшом пакете рядом, на стуле, оказался набор одноразовых принадлежностей для мытья: станок, пакетики с гелем, пеной и шампунем, а под полотенцем смена одежды и – невероятно – оружие. Беретта, чем-то похожая на ту, которую когда-то подарила всем Вайсс Манкс.  
Похоже, даже если в капсулу его пригласили и против воли, то пробуждение постарались обставить максимально деликатно.  
Приведение себя в порядок не заняло много времени. Ая даже не стал ждать, пока волосы – когда этот неаккуратный хвост успел так отрасти? Память отозвалась безразличием медикаментозной блокады – высохнут, просто наскоро растер полотенцем.  
Последняя дверь в противоположном конце оказалась обычной, и за ней слышались голоса. Очень знакомые голоса.  
Ая, чуть улыбаясь, покачал головой, сунул пистолет сзади за пояс джинсов и повернул ручку. Радостный вопль с двух сторон едва не оглушил, и он привычно присел, подхватывая повисшего на шее Мишеля и обнимая прижавшегося к боку Юки.   
\- Тебя чего, реально убили? – подал голос с мягкого кожаного дивана Кэн, с его плеча сонно улыбнулась Куруми. Фри приветственно вскинул руку с очередной зажатой в ней картой – мелькнули черный и белый сфинксы «Колесницы», – хлопнул по плечу подошедший Хлоэ.  
Ая пожал ему руку и обернулся туда, откуда так старательно молчали. Такатори Мамору крутанулся на стуле и снял с себя гарнитуру. Окинул придирчивым взглядом и признал:  
\- Мне, кстати, тоже интересно.  
Ая задумался.  
\- С формальной точки зрения, да.  
Мамору торжествующе обернулся куда-то за спину, и хмурый Наоэ отделился от стены, пролевитировав патрону монетку.   
\- На практике, однако, не то чтобы меня это как-то остановило, - неторопливо продолжил Ая, посмеиваясь. Они тут ещё и пари заключали, значит! – Я с самого начала сдвинул в храме баланс между живой и немертвой формами, так что после «смерти» меня просто зафиксировало во второй.  
Наоэ выразительно хмыкнул, и в обратную сторону поплыл бумажник целиком.  
\- Вспомнил уже что-нибудь? – Мамору проводил его тоскливым взглядом, но потом все же отвлекся.  
Ая отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Ну да, понятно, - покивал тот, - маленькая доза тебя не брала, а большая выводится медленней. Остальные всё уже вспомнили, ты очнулся последний, так что пойдем ко мне, вылечим склероз светской болтовней. Наги?  
Телекинетик молча вздернул бровь.  
\- Устроишь моих гостей?  
Тот только фыркнул и кивнул, поманив за собой остальную команду.  
Очертания здания были смутно знакомы даже изнутри, и Ая, не видя смысла попусту строить предположения, сейчас усиленно пытался вспомнить, действительно ли он был здесь.  
Они поднимались на лифте довольно долго – по всей видимости, капсулы и их система жизнеобеспечения находилась под землей. Мамору задумчиво улыбался и посматривал на него с интересом, но молчал – явно был не настроен на всякую бессмысленную светскую болтовню. Похоже, чем выше, тем настроение юного Такатори становилось всё лучше, с этаким… отчетливым предвкушением.  
Ая почувствовал, как его начинает грызть любопытство:  
\- Я оставил тебе какие-то свои вещи, которые помогут мне вспомнить?  
\- Ну да, - равнодушно кивнул Мамору. – Заберешь в своей комнате сегодня.  
Мимо, судя по отсутствию интереса.  
\- Мне кажется, в здании почти пусто, - а теперь и непрошеный азарт вылез.  
\- Ты прав, - он чуть склонил голову, разглядывая запонки на своем обшлаге. – Здесь сейчас заканчивается ремонт, но рабочие на нижних этажах.  
\- Тогда зачем нам сюда? – у Аи не было настроения для игры в намеки сегодня.  
\- Тут, - лифт остановился на застекленной обзорной площадке на самом верху, - мой кабинет.  
Ая кинул рассеянный взгляд на пейзаж за стеклом и едва не оторопел от изумления. Этот вид он не перепутал бы ни с каким другим. Это же академия Коа там, на юго-востоке!  
Невдалеке виднелась рыночная площадь с тем же самым фонтаном, а двери книжного магазина были уже закрыты.  
\- …И я хотел бы кое с кем тебя познакомить, - страшно довольным тоном закончил Мамору, первым пройдя через приемную и быстро проводя карточкой через считыватель у двери. Приветствуя хозяина, по комнате разлился мягкий свет и зажегся большой проекторный экран в самой глубине. – Ая-кун, это Такатори Мая.  
Склонившаяся в традиционном поклоне девочка на экране выпрямилась, весело блеснула глазами. Определенно не жена, хотя чем-то напоминает Оку. Сайдзё нашел внуку ещё одну ветвь этого бесконечного семейства? Нет, не похоже, чтобы это было так просто. Кроме того…  
\- Это не видеосвязь, - полуутвердительно сказал Ая, и девочка на экране сердито топнула ногой. Мамору тихо засмеялся.  
\- Ты сказал ему! – обиженно воскликнула Мая, но тот только насмешливо покачал головой, и девочка снова повернулась к Ае. – С чего ты взял? Где я ошиблась?  
\- У меня есть младшая сестра, которая таскала в дом половину своей параллели, - он пожал плечами, - я в силах отличить искусственную девочку от настоящей. Кто ты такая?   
Она тяжело вздохнула и изменилась. Теперь Мае было на первый взгляд около двадцати, фамильное сходство стало ещё более очевидным. Она села на возникший позади стул, судорожно сцепила на коленях руки. И подняла глаза:  
\- Ты знаешь меня под именем Эпитафия. И Асха – это тоже я.  
\- Оми…  
\- Когда мы с Наги писали вирус для Эпитафии, то тестировали реакцию системы на отдельные части, - торопливо заговорил тот. – И чем дальше, тем больше эти реакции отличались от стандартных машинных. Кисараги Фумиэ оказалась плодовитой матерью, Ая. Она смогла дать жизнь, даже будучи безумной сама.  
\- И ты рискнул, - сдержанно резюмировал Ая.  
\- Не совсем, - Мамору чуть поежился. – Мы написали вирус так, что будь Эпитафия действительно только машиной, он бы уничтожил всё, что в ней было. А так… мне удалось обмануть её. И заставить поверить, что вирус нельзя преодолеть.  
\- Я думала, я умираю, - Мая с экрана вздохнула. – И в последний момент обрадовалась – если я смертна, то я больше, чем машина. И теперь я ненавижу яблоки.  
Мамору нервно фыркнул в ответ, когда Ая вопросительно обернулся к ней.  
\- Он назвал вирус «Отравленное яблоко», - пожаловалась Мая. – Тоже мне, нашел Белоснежку!  
\- Это была идея Наги.  
\- Нечего на него сваливать твои шуточки.  
От перепалки Ая почувствовал давно знакомое желание рявкнуть на увлекшихся детей. Успешно подавил его и прервал оживленную дискуссию гораздо более насущным вопросом:  
\- Почему мы вообще оказались в Японии?  
Мамору пожал плечами.  
\- Ты сам попросил, прочитаешь в своих файлах. У Криптона возникли какие-то неприятности, и вы посчитали, что КБ лучше временно покинуть страну. Кроме того, вас медики давно собирались загнать на полное обследование и оперативное лечение сразу после, если найдется что-то занятное.  
\- Ты ужасно запустил плечо, - Мая неодобрительно поджала губы. – Человеческие хирурги бы не смогли нормально поправить!  
\- Так это ты меня лечила? – вот тут он удивился от души.  
\- Я, между прочим, по чертежам Цудзи её «Дитя Бога» создала! – вспыхнула Эпитафия. – И всех этих детей-копий!  
\- Спасибо, - Ая кивнул, ничуть не лукавя, - Оми, но почему вдруг виртуальность? Да ещё и какая-то фентези-игра?  
\- Ты поставил мне интересную задачу, - тот смотрел задумчиво и очень довольно, - всегда умел. Ты хотел проверить, сможете ли вы все действовать в одиночку, без поддержки друг друга на ранних этапах. Я её решил.  
\- Только её? – Ая понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.  
Краем глаза он видел, как Мая жадно подалась вперед, словно наблюдала за игрой в пинг-понг и пыталась уследить за маленьким шариком.  
\- Ты знал, - Мамору развел руками. – Ладно, мне нужно было что-то сделать для Маи. Насколько я знаю, Наги загружал её чем-то эти два года, пока тебя не было, но она всё время жаловалась, что растет быстрее, чем усложняются задачи, и что ей скучно.   
\- И ты придумал ей сотворение мира.  
\- Больше, - Мамору чуть склонил голову, - я придумал ей необходимость создать его для вас. И проходить игру вместе с каждым из вас, чувствовать вместе с вами, учиться у вас. А исходники – это так, известная игрушка на самом деле. Мы только вытащили из их баз всю сюжетную линию.  
\- Изящно, - признал Ая. – Но у меня пара вопросов к даме, если можно.  
Мая чуть заерзала на своем стуле под взглядом, порозовев, неуверенно подняла глаза.  
\- Ага?  
\- Первый – ты прописывала стартовые позиции каждого из нас?  
Мая прижала ладони к полыхающим щекам:  
\- Не совсем! Я понимаю, о чем вы, Ая-сэнсей, но я не виновата! – На лице Оми от упомянутого обращения появилась ехидная ухмылочка. Ая предпочел проигнорировать и то, и другое. – Я задавала только параметры: перспективность, ресурсы и легкое неудобство, которое не могло не заставить вас развиваться. Я не знала про жертвоприношение, но я не могу вмешиваться в мир напрямую!  
\- Хорошо. Правильно ли я понял, что тебя изначально создавали для прогнозирования больших групповых взаимодействий с упором на социальные эксперименты?  
\- Правда ведь, хорошо получается? – Мая снова зарделась, на этот раз от удовольствия.  
\- Правда, - легко признал Ая. – В отличие от того, что не получается совсем.  
\- Вы слишком выбиваетесь из загруженных в меня эмоциональных шаблонов, - буркнула Эпитафия, насупившись. – В ваших внутригрупповых взаимодействиях я ошибалась с прогнозами один раз из трех. Мне пока не хватает данных.  
\- Мы от тебя в игре ничего не скрывали, но разве это помогло? – Ая поднял брови. – Тебе не хватает опыта, зато самоуверенности при этом – через край. Не торопись с этой областью. Понимаешь меня?  
Мая вздохнула и кивнула.  
\- Что, выволочка закончена? – ироничным шепотом поинтересовался на ухо Оми.  
\- Только не говори, что я тебе был нужен не за этим, - парировал Ая.  
Оми посмотрел с тоской и полез куда-то в ящик стола.  
\- Можно, я тебя выкуплю у Криптона? Я бы столько с себя свалил сразу. Черт, куда же я его дел?  
Ая хмыкнул, с интересом следя за разыскными работами:  
\- Извини. Своих детей воспитывай сам.  
\- Злой Ая, - Оми вздохнул, но, наконец, нашарил что-то в ящике, и на его лице снова появилась пакостная ухмылочка. - Вот, держи.  
\- Ах ты, мелкий паршивец, - невольно прошептал Ая, машинально поймав кинутое.  
Он держал в руках точную копию кольца Грешников. Каменную, похоже, нефритовую, а не из неизвестного зеленоватого металла, который так и не смог опознать в игре.  
Кольцо скользнуло на палец, словно влитое, и Ая привычно запутался взглядом в хитросплетениях линий.   
\- Я приготовил похожие памятные мелочи остальным, думаю, они их уже нашли. Делать эти маленькие подарки было на удивление приятно, - радушный хозяин мечтательно зажмурился. – Тебе ведь нравится?  
\- Да, - Ая задумчиво кивнул. – Спасибо.   
\- Тогда поехали отсюда? Я умираю есть хочу, а сегодня вас прождал, мне кусок не лез в горло, - с трогательной будничностью признался Оми. – До завтра, Мая.  
\- Гарнитуру надень! – торопливо напомнила та с экрана.  
Невыясненным оставался только один вопрос.  
Наги поднялся навстречу из кресла в приемной, вопросительно повёл подбородком в сторону лифта и явно привычно попытался пристроиться за спиной патрона.   
\- Наоэ-сан, - негромко позвал Ая. Старательно нейтральная маска телекинетика чуть дрогнула. – Могу я спросить, как он туда попал?  
\- А, - плечи Мамору под безупречным костюмом чуть дрогнули, а в голосе отразился точно отмеренный яд, - кажется, теперь твоя очередь с ним… разговаривать, Наги-кун.  
Кажется, Наоэ всё ещё собирался что-то возразить, но Такатори умудрился изобразить одним движением спины такую снисходительность к любым попыткам, что телекинетик поперхнулся всеми несказанными словами.  
\- Я доеду сам, не беспокойся. В крайнем случае, Мая проложит мне маршрут. Общайтесь.  
В этот раз с тоской в спину удаляющегося начальства смотрел Наоэ. Что ж, Мамору терпеть не мог оставаться в долгу, пускай даже за такую мелочь, как проигранное пари. Пускай даже эта мелочь была на самом деле дружеской шпилькой ради дела.  
\- Так ты его действительно там видел? – похоже, Наоэ решил, что раз увильнуть не получилось, можно выяснить всё, что интересовало, из первых рук.  
\- Видел, - согласился Ая. Тяжело и гулко колотилось сердце. – И очень хотел бы знать, как он там оказался и где он сейчас.  
Наоэ смотрел долго и испытующе, потом тяжело вздохнул и кивнул:  
\- Где? Я покажу.  
Они снова спустились на подземный этаж, к капсулам, но в этот раз Наоэ повернул в другую сторону. Провел через внушительных размеров спортзал и небольшую комнату вроде гостиной, явно обжитую – кто-то оставил чешское пиво на столике и плед на диване.  
Эта капсула оказалась гораздо более знакомой: точная копия тех, которые создавала для своих клонов Цудзи. Успокаивающе пикал пульсоксиметр, отбивая ровный, размеренный пульс. Возникло странное чувство дежа вю, словно Ая уже видел это лицо таким – неестественно спокойным. Может быть, во сне?  
\- Что произошло? – ровно спросил он. Чутье на удивление молчало, может быть, давно знало заранее, что больше ничего не будет.  
\- Шварц расстались не очень хорошо, - Наоэ неожиданно начал совсем не с ответа на вопрос. – После смерти Старейшин как-то особенно стало ясно, что нас связывала только эта цель. В Европе мы зачем-то вляпались – наверное, как раз от бесцельности и привычки к адреналину – в конфликт с Фарблос, которые считались сильнейшими в рейтинге команд.   
\- Как это произошло? – Ая почти обрадовался необходимости отвести взгляд. Нестерпимо тянуло коснуться стекла, ощутить эту непреодолимую преграду под ладонями. Неплохая метафора истинного положения дел в реальной жизни.  
\- Фарфарелло вдруг проснулся, - Наоэ пожал плечами. – Оказалось, что в своем целеустремленном безумии он плевать хотел на любые приказы… или следовал им всегда только потому, что они совпадали в его собственными желаниями. Мы отбили у Фарблос пленницу, которую они умудрились потерять при перевозке из одной лаборатории Эсцет в другую, но это не вернуло…   
Телекинетик замялся, подбирая слово, и Ая подсказал:  
\- Смысла.  
\- Да. Смысла. Кажется, ты действительно понимаешь, - не без удивления отметил Наоэ. – Как ни странно, уход Фарфарелло в цивил – он ведь женился на этой женщине – разрушил даже эту хрупкую видимость. Впрочем, эта видимость помогла нам продержаться вместе два года… У Мамору, знаешь ли, отличное чувство момента: его письмо пришло тогда, когда я сам собирался уйти – куда угодно, в свободное плавание, лишь бы не ощущать больше этой пустоты. Меня устроили бы любые условия, но с обещанием больше не пересекаться со Шварц.  
Ая не сдержал удивленного жеста, и Наоэ понял его правильно.  
\- Да, верно, я явился в Коа тогда. Но я и в самом деле до последнего не знал, пойду ли, даже с учетом того, что Мамору решил рискнуть всем и драться вместе с вами. Он может сколько угодно считать это допустимым риском для боевика, и это так. Но с тех пор, как мы заключили наше соглашение, он просто боевиком уже никогда не будет, не для меня. Это самообман, ностальгия.  
Наги тоскливо вздохнул, сделавшись на секунду совсем молодым, и продолжил:  
\- Я помог Шварц тогда, но встретить через пару месяцев Шульдиха в своей гостиной никак не ожидал. Ты спросил, что произошло, - повторил он вопрос. – Так вот, эти копии потрепали Кроуфорда, пожалуй, сильнее всех. И он огреб свой откат. Если так подумать, впору было удивляться, что его не свалило раньше.  
Иногда удобно разговаривать с паранормом, особенно эмпатом. Вот и сейчас лихорадочное нетерпение и жажда знать, видимо, были, достаточно сильны, чтобы Наги не были нужны поощряющие беседу слова.  
\- Откат, ну… Для Кроуфорда эта война со Старейшинами была делом глубоко личным, - Наоэ помялся, - как для тебя – месть Такатори, примерно. И он использовал всё, что мог. В том числе препараты, на которых держат «нулей» - пророков, постоянно пребывающих в трансе. Такие вот полукоматозные растения, живая прогностическая машина. Мы боялись, что он выгорит ещё тогда, но нет, до самого Коа обходилось как-то, видимо, он не ошибся с дозировкой.  
\- Я читал отчет Персии про встречу с Бергером, - понятно. Принимать решение придется за двоих – и из соображений боевых условий. Черт, как же тошно.  
\- Бергер его заманил в свое сознание – и отрезал от дара. Когда с моей помощью Кроуфорд смог затащить его в своё, видимо, в механизме дара что-то нарушилось, - Наги зябко передернул плечами, явно инстинктивно. – Точно не понял даже Шульдих, который явился ко мне через пару месяцев после Коа – и потребовал найти место, где Кроуфорда можно грамотно спрятать и квалифицированно наблюдать. Но это не решило проблемы в целом.  
\- Я так понял, Мамору выкупил и эту пародию на Саграда Фамилия, и комплекс расформированной после скандала академии Коа, - задумчиво протянул Ая. – Но если Коа работает сравнительно открыто, хотя и на Критикер, то это здание восстановлено только изнутри, а снаружи декорацией так и остались строительные леса и обломки.  
\- Вроде того. Ты хорошо понимаешь Мамору, - Наоэ слабо улыбнулся. – Если обобщать эти два года, то в целом получается, что у Кроуфорда нарушилась эмоциональная привязка к реальности. «Внутри» очень хорошо – постоянный контакт с даром, чувство безопасности, вероятности отщелкиваются сами собой. А снаружи после смерти Старейшин больших целей не осталось, ради которых ему хотелось бы встать. Препараты же «нулям» нужны только для того, чтобы мозг, само тело выдерживало такие нагрузки. И облегчением этих нагрузок они только провоцируют пророков на дальнейший… серфинг. А эндорфиновую иглу те обеспечивают себе сами.  
\- Ты пытался заинтересовать его Маей?  
Наоэ помотал головой.  
\- Сначала нет. Сначала просто попросил её последить за… телом – она подключалась, пока он «отсутствовал», загоняла на тренажеры, наблюдала особенности работы мозга. Искала, где можно встроиться в эту цепочку, чтобы разорвать её.  
\- А потом Мамору придумал нам игру, - вот теперь все непонятные места прояснились. – И ты засунул Кроуфорда в виртуальность вместе с нами.  
\- В нём силён дух соперничества, - Наги слабо улыбнулся, мучительно смутившись. – Вы, в отличие от него, были категорически настроены вернуться – и, судя по рассказам Мамору, я не знаю человека более способного генерировать себе высокие абстрактные цели, чем ты. Мы с Шульдихом решили рискнуть – он обеспечил вам всем кратковременную амнезию, я отвечал за встраивание в виртуальность.  
\- Думаешь, у вас получилось? – Только не вляпаться снова в эту пытку надеждой.   
\- У нас точно получилось, - подтвердил Наги, - он сейчас просто спит. Шульдих понаблюдал, как он вынырнул сам. Потом плевался ядом и язвил, что такое стремление вернуться лучше б тратить на простые и понятные цели вроде личного обогащения. На удачу вроде якоря мы и рассчитывать не смели. Спасибо тебе.  
\- Якоря?  
Наги неожиданно развеселился.  
\- Вообще-то с точки зрения принципов Розенкройц это волчий билет из профессии сразу, как только об этом становится известно. На практике – любой лидер, если он хочет остаться живым и успешным, изворачивается, как может, если в команде есть менталисты, чтобы с одной стороны найти такого, а с другой – обеспечить максимальную дистанцию. Техника безопасности, знаешь ли.  
Он чуть помолчал.  
\- Это такой крючок, якорь, который способен вытащить его из самого глубокого погружения, за который инстинктивно цепляется любой менталист, - продолжил Наоэ. – Природный механизм, продиктованный инстинктом выживания психики. Поэтому, сам понимаешь, наличие такого человека для лояльности Розенкройц немедленный приговор.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что я…  
\- А у тебя уже один раз получилось, - Наги пожал плечами. – Мы с Маей зарегистрировали. По времени не сориентируюсь, но это было где-то как раз перед тем, как вы покинули пустыню и отправились в земли людей.  
\- Ему приснился кошмар, - Ая дернул плечом в ответ. – Я его просто разбудил.  
Выбора, на самом деле, не было. И к уже знакомой горечи потери, снова своими руками, примешивалось новое – нечеловеческое, огромное облегчение, что, в отличие от Кикё и Сиона, Ботана и Асами, Кроуфорд останется жив. Удача подарила всё, что могла, избавив даже от «идеального конца» в национальном стиле.  
Наги понял всё без слов. Только спросил:  
\- Передать ему что-нибудь?  
Ая покачал головой:  
\- Не нужно. Я не заходил. Как ты мог заметить по моей сестре, я чту технику безопасности.   
Наги подбросил его к небольшому дому, где уже расположились на ночь остальные. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь кухни лился неяркий свет, и он вошел туда, услышав голос Кэна:  
\- Зайди, а?  
В кухне Ая с удивлением увидел, что Кэн чистит киви. Шершавая волосатая шкурка аккуратными длинными завитками падала из-под ножа на доску, а в воздухе повис этот характерный кисловато-сладкий запах. Пара уже очищенных плодов лежала рядом на блюдце.  
\- Ты же их не ешь, - изумился Ая.  
\- Куруми попросила, - кратко высказался тот, - раз уж я всё равно тут сижу. Ну что?  
Ая поднял бровь.  
\- Что?  
\- Когда мы улетаем? – развернул свою мысль Кэн. Только сейчас Ая разглядел висевшую на кожаном шнурке лапу из «Ожерелья Кровавого Когтя». Мамору явно подбирал сувениры с юмором и тщанием. Интересно, что он припас для Юки и Хлоэ? Мишелю-то, понятно, досталась его «Плеть». Куруми, скорее всего, «Руна пламени», Фри – ещё одна, очередная колода Таро, в игре была такая.   
\- Завтра едем в Токио, а там посмотрим. Сейчас буду звонить Криптону, узнавать, как наши дела, в Лондоне как раз обед, - неохотно пояснил Ая. Разговаривать не хотелось ни с кем.  
\- Сбегаешь, - без вопроса констатировал Кэн. – Или ты его видел?  
\- Видел.  
\- И что? – прищурился друг, явно не убежденный, что всё может закончиться так.   
\- Ничего, - Ая пожал плечами. Пересказывать все обстоятельства он не собирался. – Это игра, Кэн. Она кончилась.  
\- Ну да, ну да… - неопределенно протянули в ответ.   
Сил не было даже на досаду.  
\- Всё? Я могу идти спать? – осведомился Ая.  
\- Иди, - Кэн недовольно мотнул головой, - идиоты.  
На лестнице было темно, но Ая по старой некромантской привычке сначала не стал включать свет – а потом с пробившимся даже сквозь эмоциональную усталость огромным облегчением понял, что почти ничего не видит.  
Ощущение было такое, словно с плеч свалилась как минимум гора. Несмотря на то, что в следующие пару недель нужно будет постоянно ловить себя на таких вот мелочах – а не то на миссии может больно аукнуться, – осознание свободы стоило этих неудобств.  
Он больше не некромант. Тени не обнимают его, позволяя смотреть сквозь них, в воздухе не видны духовные нити. Асха теперь Такатори Мая, бывшая Эпитафия, и уже не ждёт его в трансе, чтобы помочь восстановить силы. Кольцо на пальце – всего лишь реплика, память. Голоса мертвых наконец-то замолчали, и его прикосновение теперь не разбудит тех, кто давно уже глух для мира, заставляя идти за собой.  
А боль… Боль пройдёт. Она всегда проходит, а в воспоминаниях остается лучшее.   
После разговора с Криптоном, уже в душе, привычно накатила сонливость, и Ая, кинув короткий взгляд в зеркало, сделал себе заметку в памяти – найти время на парикмахерскую и состричь эти неаккуратные перья. А то дело кончится, как в Коа тогда – он за четыре года так и не собрался, а перед самым внедрением выяснилось, что на фальшивые документы уже пошло фото с косой.  
Сон пришел быстро, несмотря на то, что он очнулся сравнительно недавно. Рядом ощущалась пустота, мучительная нехватка, но это тоже пройдет.  
Всё проходит, приходя к своему концу. Выгравировать на кольце с внутренней стороны, что ли? – скользнула последняя сонная мысль.


	32. "Черный конец"

Кроуфорд просыпался медленно и лениво, уже точно зная, что здесь, в реальности, не нужно срываться куда-то с самого утра и поднимать не менее сонные отряды ни свет ни заря, только чтобы выиграть немного времени и успеть пройти чуть дольше.   
Он потянулся всем телом, поднимая руки, и ошарашенно распахнул глаза, когда ударился ладонями обо что-то твердое. Точно. Капсула.   
Эти два жука, Шульдих и Наги, да ещё и вынужденные снова работать вместе, всё-таки ссамовольничали и засунули его в игру к британской команде. Не то чтобы бы он был против результата, но тем не менее…  
Крышка отщелкнулась с характерным шипением, и в грудь немедленно прилетело свертком одежды. Кроуфорд с непривычным умилением воззрился на джинсы и футболку и подавил порыв заорать от радости – средневековое шмотье обрыдло до невозможности.  
\- Шеф, ты всё-таки пизданутый, - с мрачным трагизмом высказался Шульдих с изножья. – И я не лучше, раз не сбежал от тебя, а за каким-то хреном сижу тут, расшаркиваюсь с мелким, который меня едва выносит, и вежливо, мать его, здороваюсь с его патроном.  
\- Это было «я очень рад тебя видеть в теле» или я что-то не понял? – отмахнулся Кроуфорд, торопливо влезая в джинсы. Шульдих, к счастью, привез его старые, из отеля.  
\- Это было «что за херню ты сотворил с собой в игре»? – любезно просветил Шульдих и посерьезнел: - Ты вылетел оттуда пробкой, стоило сработать скриптовому событию.  
\- А что, Наги всё ещё шипит на тебя? – Кроуфорд задумчиво потер подбородок, сомневаясь, можно ли доехать в таком виде до отеля или всё же стоит хотя бы побриться.  
\- Всё ещё, да, - сухо подтвердил сам Наги от порога. От ощущения поднятых телекинетиком эмпатических щитов накатывала старая горечь.   
Он не стал удерживать Наги тогда и не предполагал найти помощь после Коа. До игры Кроуфорд, пожалуй, удивился бы, какого же хрена теперь тот рвется что-то сделать. Сейчас, после неё, чувствовать себя объектом чужого чувства долга было неприятно.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь ты дееспособен, - сквозь демонстративно ровный тон прорывалась неприязнь. – А то я несколько утомился объяснять Мамору разницу между отъехавшим «нулем» и другими видами эндорфиновых наркоманов.  
Шпилька неожиданно попала в цель, заставив выпрямиться и пожалеть об отсутствии приличного костюма. Шульдих кинул на привезенные джинсы почти виноватый взгляд и принял скучающий вид.  
Вот так, значит. Что ж… по большому счету, сейчас от Наги ему нужно было совсем немного.  
\- Пара ответов – и я избавлю тебя от нашего утомительного присутствия, - так Кроуфорд когда-то улыбался Ирбет. Получалось неплохо. – Где команда Криптона? Они должны были очнуться тоже.  
\- Ты всё проспал, - Наги равнодушно изучал стену. – Они пришли в себя раньше и уехали.  
\- Фудзимия заходил? – Кроуфорд в последний момент удержал на языке имя, успев заменить его фамилией. – Или, может, оставил контакты?  
\- Абиссинец? – Наги чуть удивился. – Нет.  
«Врёт», - пришло по связи от включившегося в работу Шульдиха.  
Кроуфорд скептически прищурился:  
\- Даже твоему патрону?  
Наги не моргнул и глазом:  
\- Я спрошу его. Может быть, он ответит… когда найдёт время. Нет – ищи сам. Если найдешь.  
\- Я не думаю, что утратил навыки, каким бы ни было твоё мнение на этот счёт, Наги-кун, - Кроуфорд всю жизнь терпеть не мог многоуровневые обращения японского языка и по возможности их избегал. Но судя по тому, как сжались в тонкую гневную нитку губы Наоэ, на этот раз ему удалось удачно донести своё отношение к продемонстрированной линии поведения.  
Телекинетик полыхнул взглядом и исчез не прощаясь.  
\- Сыграно грязновато, но зато от души, - задумчиво протянул Шульдих. – Что-то ты мелкому сильно мешаешь здесь.   
\- Думаешь, Такатори не расщедрится на контакты? – Кроуфорд тряхнул головой и всё-таки дошёл до небольшой ванной рядом. Плеснул в лицо водой, поморщился и взялся за лежавший здесь же одноразовый станок.  
\- Кстати, нахрена они тебе сдались-то вообще? – Шульдих понятливо перешел на мысленную речь, чтобы не заставлять двигать челюстью.  
\- Я хочу лично спросить, почему он не дождался меня, - мрачно ответил Кроуфорд. – И понять, какого черта мы даже не поговорили тогда, когда его только начало что-то не устраивать.  
\- Кто? Фудзимия? – оказывается, в мысленном голосе Шульдиха охуение звучит ещё трогательней. – Да что там было вообще, в этой чертовой игре?  
Кроуфорд ещё раз плеснул в лицо водой, смывая пену. И приопустил щиты, от души оглушив напарника клокотавшими внутри чувствами и воспоминаниями. Когда он вытер лицо одноразовым полотенцем и обернулся, телепата явственно покачивало. Выглядел тот то ли контуженным, то ли обдолбавшимся – как всегда, когда получал дозу настоящих эмоций больше, чем мог сразу переварить.  
\- Ну, блядь… - Шульдих потер лицо и сунулся мимо в раковину. Было слышно, как он там что-то хрипло комментирует по-немецки, доругиваясь. – Ну, вы даете, мать вашу.  
\- Есть вопросы? – хмуро поинтересовался Кроуфорд.  
\- Даже не один, не надейся. А, черт, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты вляпался в якорь? – у взъерошенного Шульдиха с волос кое-где капала вода. – Ты что, реально собрался с ним дальше трахаться? Ты же подсядешь!  
\- Имел я теорию взаимодействий во все известные Камасутре места, - коротко сообщил Кроуфорд. – И все ограничения на общение, которые она накладывала. Тебе сказать, как это у нормальных людей называется, или сам поймешь, не маленький?  
\- Ну так мы – не они, - тихо напомнил телепат. – У тебя и так не очень большие шансы его пережить и остаться в здравом уме, если что. Уже сейчас.  
\- Его шансы пережить меня я собираюсь корректировать самостоятельно.   
Шульдих покачал головой и нашарил своё портмоне на диване под пледом, сунул в карман очередной немыслимой куртки.   
\- Идем, твоё все в камере хранения в отеле, а потом уж определишься.  
\- Ты не со мной? – с интересом поинтересовался Кроуфорд. – Собственно, я не особенно на это надеялся, но всё равно…  
\- Да куда я денусь, - Шульдих устало пожал плечами. – А то ты не знаешь, что я шестой год вокруг своего якоря хожу, не знаю, что делать и как жить. Может, если тебе повезет, хоть посмотрю.  
Они вышли за дверь, и электронный замок щелкнул за спинами.  
\- Вас проводить к выходу? – ожил динамик тихим, шелестящим голосом, и Кроуфорд чуть не споткнулся:  
\- Маласса?  
Смех рассыпался по коридору, словно падали вниз невесомые хрустальные шарики, сталкиваясь между собой.  
\- Ну, здесь – нет. Это Мая, Такатори Мая.  
\- Эти Такатори когда-нибудь закончатся? – саркастически пробормотал Шульдих. – Как-то Вайсс плохо работают.  
И тут же ойкнул и выругался, когда следующая же дверь ощутимо ударила током.  
\- Я Мая, - высокомерно сообщили сверху. – Но вы слышали про меня-Эпитафию.  
\- Какие хозяйственные котята.  
\- Шульдих, отстань от неё. Мая, проводите, если не затруднит.  
Под ногами тут же вспыхнула дорожка аварийных огоньков.  
\- Если ты не перестанешь трястись над своим возможным поражением, всё так и останется, как есть, - Кроуфорд только пожал плечами. Моргнул, когда перед глазами вспыхнуло короткое видение. - И учти, у тебя осталось не больше года.  
\- Что? Почему? – Шульдих вздрогнул.  
\- Потому что через год она ответит согласием на предложение, которое ей сделает какой-то сопляк, - без сочувствия сообщил Кроуфорд. – Я его не узнал, видимо, мы не пересекались, так что разбирайся сам.  
Шульдих расстроенно взъерошил буйную шевелюру.  
\- Как ты это себе представляешь? Прийти и сказать «вы меня не знаете, я телепат, а вы мой якорь, нам с этим жить»?  
\- Как минимум, нетривиальное начало, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами и аккуратно толкнул разбитую вертушку выхода. Здесь огоньки заканчивались. – Не знаю, разбирайся сам, это ведь твой якорь. Чем-то же она тебя зацепила тогда, так потрудись сообщить девушке об этом. Чтобы у неё хотя бы не было нервного срыва, когда ты вдруг ввалишься без предупреждения и в разобранном состоянии.  
Шульдих резко дернул рукой, снимая машину с сигнализации, и замолчал до самого отеля. Остаток дня пришлось потратить на приведение своих дел и себя в порядок.  
Проверить почтовые ящики и автоответчики, отправить пару десятков писем о возвращении к активному образу жизни, попытаться аккуратно прощупать пути, где возможно будет найти информацию о текущей дислокации группы Криптона, если Такатори глупо упрется и пожмотничает.   
К вечеру лихорадочная деятельность сменилась едва ли не апатией. Кроуфорд сначала стиснул было зубы, сетуя на подставляющий подножки вместо помощи дар. Но потом прислушался к себе и понял, что ошибся.  
Будь эта непрошенная тоска психосоматическим выражением нужды в якоре, явно пострадали бы прежде всего когнитивные функции: стало бы тяжело думать, замедлилась бы скорость реакции… Ничего подобного.  
Через целеустремленность пробилась самая обычная нужда в близком человеке. Нельзя долго ходить вокруг огромного кома смерзшихся до поры эмоций, рано или поздно наткнешься, причем самым носом.  
От осознания не стало легче, напротив, и он поспешил заснуть, торопя наступление следующего дня. Завтра Наги либо даст контакты, либо их придется добывать, но, во всяком случае, наступит хоть какая-то определенность.  
Сон пришел странно легко, путаный и мутный, и Кроуфорд барахтался в нем, как в желе, без возможности как выбраться, так и утонуть. К середине ночи, наконец, приснился Ая – такой, каким Кроуфорд мельком видел его с крыши над дворцом Мейфу.  
Стоявший тогда спиной, так ни разу и не обернувшийся, едва не словивший пулю… неровно отхвативший шикарную косу.   
От желания дотронуться затрясло. Просто подойти, огладить ладонью затылок и развернуть к себе, целуя. Стереть прикосновением жуткую память о том, как меняется от некромантии только что живое лицо, обнажая оскал черепа. Смотреть, как от нажатия на постоянно ноющую у него шею блаженно опускаются ресницы, смягчаются и раскрываются губы…  
Сон-воспоминание развеялся, но было уже поздно. Безжалостно отодвинутые в дальний угол потребности вылились в жаркое вожделение, заставившее бессильно потереться пахом о простынь.  
Знать бы, какой он в реальности. Какие шрамы расчертили бывшую гладкой в виртуальности кожу, что там с плечом, раз команда собиралась загнать Аю в клинику, так же ли ласкают руки волосы, осталась ли от последнего поцелуя трещина на губе…  
Кроуфорд чертыхнулся, сдаваясь, и перевернулся на спину, дотягиваясь до члена.   
Что за сволочь, ядовитая и лукавая в своей прямолинейности! Дрочить теперь на него – и это после полугода совместной жизни.   
Захлебнулся глухим стоном, толкаясь в ладонь, и заработал рукой, торопливо выдаивая оргазм. Не хватало еще завестись по-настоящему, а не просто сбросить напряжение.  
Утро он встретил так и не выспавшимся, злым до бешенства и вполне готовым вытряхнуть из Наоэ согласие силой.  
Как ни странно, не пришлось. Такатори назначил встречу в ресторане соседнего отеля, и Кроуфорд оставил машину на стоянке рядом. Сумрачный Шульдих только коротко кивнул на предложение остаться за рулем: тоже собирался вернуться в Токио и не возражал на предложение доехать вместе. Кроуфорд не особенно верил, что напарник дозреет до решения своей проблемы, но, в конце концов, чего только не случается под этими небесами.  
Им отвели небольшой кабинет, и, стоило Кроуфорду повернуть ручку, как по телу прокатилась хорошо знакомая волна силы – вот только впервые эта сила охраняла _от него_. Всех входивших Наги проверял на совесть.  
Впрочем, до конца сила так и не ушла – затанцевала у плеч, готовая в любой момент зафиксировать, пока Кроуфорд задумчиво рассматривал изрядно выросшего «котенка», тянувшего сейчас скорее на пантеру.  
Хотя – Кроуфорд мысленно улыбнулся – его собственный и вовсе обернулся неведомой нечистью.  
\- Нет нужды, Наги, - Мамору чуть наклонил голову к плечу, - отпусти его, будь любезен.   
\- Благодарю, - в голос против воли прорвался гнев пополам с нетерпением. Уж этот-то сопляк без сомнения знал, где сейчас Фудзимия. Сволочь.  
\- Прежде всего, перед тем, как мы уделим внимание завтраку, я хотел бы сразу перейти к столь настоятельно заявленной вами теме нашей встречи, - нарочито гладкая, размеренная речь царапала слух. Кроуфорд едва заметно поморщился и без колебаний перебил:  
\- Где он?  
\- Зачем тебе? – в скорости ответного выпада слышался звон меча, нарвавшегося на кольчугу. – Зачем он – тебе?  
\- Собираюсь жить долго и счастливо, - ухмыльнулся Кроуфорд. – С ним.  
Мамору задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по крышке стола.   
\- Он уехал – и тем крайне выразительно намекнул на свое мнение относительно подобной перспективы, нет?  
\- Я достаточно гайдзин, чтобы иметь полное право не понимать столь тонких намеков, - у Наги за спиной патрона чуть дернулись губы, словно в подавленной улыбке. – Кроме того, придерживаюсь старомодного мнения, что об окончании отношений неплохо бы объявлять лично. Разве он запретил разглашать информацию о его местонахождении?  
\- Напрямую – нет, - признал Мамору. Чертов Такатори разглядывал так, словно корову покупал: - Но мне хотелось бы знать… вас интересует только информация о его местонахождении? Или же, возможно, ещё и о причинах, побудивших команду Криптонбранд искать здесь убежища?  
Облегчение накатило настоящей волной, когда Кроуфорд осознал, о чем его спрашивают. Цукиено Оми интересовался серьезностью намерений в отношении того, кто давно стал больше, чем братом. Выходит, вместо возможной драки случилось вляпаться в смотрины.  
\- Безусловно, второе, - как бы вот ещё Фудзимию окольцевать достаточно серьезно? Чтобы с гарантией. – Ваша готовность к сотрудничеству действительно радует… хотя и изумляет.  
Мамору на секунду всё же не справился с лицом – взгляд его, разрывая зрительный контакт, на секунду скользнул в сторону.  
\- Дело в том, что я, так уж сложилось, берегу тех, кого считаю семьей, - неторопливо начал он. – Их немного; ситуация так же осложняется тем, что их стандарты самосохранения не вполне совпадают с теми, которые я определил бы как «минимально допустимые риски». Поэтому наличие рядом человека квалифицированного и озабоченного теми же вопросами не может не радовать.  
\- Дай мне его найти – и сможешь сколько угодно радоваться дальше, - негромко потребовал Кроуфорд.   
\- Я сделаю больше, - Мамору понимающе улыбнулся, - при необходимости я готов предоставить лорду Криптону… рекомендации.  
Отлично. Первое кольцо осады захлопнулось. Приятно, когда вдруг находятся неожиданные союзники.  
На разнообразные формальности вроде первого разговора с Криптоном и предварительного согласия на проживание поблизости пришлось потратить ещё около недели. Благо Гуго, агент по недвижимости, привычный ещё к выкрутасам всех Шварц оптом, с доверенной ему частью справился, как всегда, в рекордные сроки.  
Явившийся в Нариту Шульдих смотрел непривычно неуверенно.  
\- Что я стану тут делать? – растерянность заставляла его казаться ощутимо моложе. – Куда я лезу?  
\- То же самое, что и всегда, - Кроуфорд пожал плечами, не в силах избавиться от толики снисходительности. – Побеждать. Сможешь измениться – победишь. Не сможешь – проиграешь, останешься тем, кем был. Тебе выбирать.  
Ая наверняка бы осудил западную привычку мерить чувства этими категориями, но как раз Шульдиху должно было быть понятно.  
Полпятого вечера в Лондоне – не то время, когда стоит надеяться на отсутствие пробок, а вокзал Ватерлоо вполне терпим. То и дело ускоряющийся метроном в груди в поезде неожиданно стих, и казалось, что он едва закрыл глаза, как уже объявили нужную станцию. Гуго ждал в машине:  
\- Были проблемы?  
\- Не те, которые было бы сложно решить, - швейцарец всегда отличался редкостной флегматичностью. – Мне удалось обнаружить ещё и старые планы застройки города – похоже, общий на эти восемь таунхаусов зимний сад действительно не без сюрпризов.  
\- Кем выкуплены остальные прилегающие здания?  
\- Дом через сад напротив – как раз тот цветочный магазин на Хай-стрит. Тем же владельцам принадлежат ещё два здания по бокам, - Гуго оживился, зашуршал бумагами. – Судя по отчетам в муниципальном отделе архитектурного контроля, ремонт жильцами производился в основном косметический; впрочем, я не удивлюсь, если они разобрали когда-то заложенные внутренние двери.  
\- В каком состоянии здание? Можно жить?  
\- Скорее пустовато, чем уютно, - признал Гуго. – Владельцы, насколько я понимаю, воспользовались возможностью немедленно оформить ипотечный кредит на лондонское жилье, используя вырученную сумму, поэтому там осталось немного вещей. Но если вы решите обосноваться всерьез, переделывать под себя будет проще. Машина оформлена на месяц, аренда продлится по умолчанию, если вы не смените планы.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - вышло, возможно, до грубости сухо, но вряд ли Гуго оскорбился.  
Винчестер был упоительно стар. Не нуворишевская курортная популярность Бата, но достоинство старой столицы и заметный, похоже, отовсюду в городе купол классического собора. Некоторые умеют устраиваться.   
То и дело звякал колокольчик на двери в цветочный магазин, но уличные цветы были уже убраны. Название скользнуло по краю сознания, отозвавшись скорее предупреждением, чем шуткой, когда Кроуфорд, невольно пригнувшись, вошел.   
Ая обернулся от большого стола, словно почувствовав взгляд. Рассчитал клиента, наскоро сполоснул руки и повесил фартук. Крикнул куда-то вглубь магазина:  
\- Я ушел ужинать! – и поймал за локоть, снова вытаскивая наружу.   
Всё это – одним непрерывным, будто танцевальным, завораживающим движением. Так, что свернувшийся внутри голодным удавом гнев приутих, как море, на которое вылили масла. Ненадолго.  
\- Ты в порядке? – Ая требовательно глянул в глаза. – Наги сказал, что ты можешь внезапно приехать, но чтобы так быстро…  
\- Наги сказал? – на этот раз удаву словно прилетело газом из баллончика. Сколько Наоэ успел выболтать? И зачем?  
\- Про якорь, - Фудзимия смотрел, как голодный – на отравленное жаркое. От этого взгляда метроном внутри плавился и корчился, мешая думать. – Ты ужинал?  
\- Что? Нет, - Значит, он знает. Тогда почему нельзя бросить выяснение отношений прямо сейчас и здесь? Не разбираясь?  
\- Где ты остановился? Или, - Ая чуть помолчал, выдохнув, - ты возвращаешься уже ночью?  
Вот так, да? Ладно, это всего лишь потребует чуть больше времени.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты мне скажешь.  
Ая растерянно потер лоб, провел ладонью по короткому ежику. Упоительно, невыносимо живой, черт с ними, с волосами. В широком хомуте воротника мелькнули старые рубленые шрамы на ключицах, по виду – от меча. Рот поневоле наполнился слюной.  
\- В каком смысле? – ладонь на спине, казалось, прожигала через ткань пиджака и рубашки.  
\- Ты рассчитываешь, что я скоро уеду?  
Ая удивился настолько, что остановился.   
\- Я не знаю, сколько вам времени нужно, чтобы… восстановиться, - он взглянул искоса.  
\- После тебя мне даже экстренная реанимация не поможет, - мрачно заметил Кроуфорд, начиная догадываться. – Разве что только лоботомия.  
Он приехал ругаться и требовать извинений или хотя бы объяснений, что произошло и почему Фудзимии было так сложно хотя бы сказать об окончании отношений в лицо.   
Оказывается, разрыва не было. Была забота – такая, которая, похоже, доставалась немногим. С одной стороны, стоять в одном ряду с его сестрой здесь и Найерис там было почти приятно. С другой – искренне хотелось оторвать голову.  
\- Наги объяснил, что для вас это зависимость сродни наркотической. Я полагал, что тебя вряд ли привлекают… такие отношения, - иногда нет никакой разницы между тем, кто не узнает чувство, даже если оно стукнет его по голове дубиной, и тем, кто среди прочих задач ещё и без проблем и на регулярной основе занимается тимбидингом.  
\- Ая, - нетерпеливо перебил Кроуфорд, - тебе я тоже должен объяснять, как именно эта зависимость называется у нормальных людей?  
\- Мне наплевать, как она называется для меня, - отрезал тот. – Меня больше беспокоят возможные последствия.  
Ладно. Похоже, разница всё-таки есть.  
\- Я рискую рассудком с тобой, - почти покорно согласился Кроуфорд. От короткой дрожи, сотрясшей Фудзимию, стало до боли горячо в груди. Не развернуть его к себе, приласкав ладонью колючий ежик затылка, было и вовсе невозможно. – Я рискую рассудком без тебя. В гораздо большей степени. Поэтому, будь любезен, заткни свою гиперопеку так, чтобы я больше не чувствовал себя брошенным мужем и хотя бы спрашивай в следующий раз, прежде чем нанести пользу.  
Ая с ощутимым трудом перевел взгляд с губ на глаза.  
\- Ты не ответил, где ты остановился, - прошептал он.  
\- Я купил дом напротив, - бездумно признался Кроуфорд, сам на подобный подвиг не способный. - Мечтаю вытащить тебя из вашей коммуны хотя бы в соседнее здание.  
Ая ошарашенно моргнул:  
\- Криптон дал разрешение? - о, черт. Почему это не могло потерпеть хотя бы до завтра? - Как ты к нему попал вообще?  
Лучше сдать Такатори сейчас, чем потом огрести проблемы с выяснением.  
\- Оми, - Ая догадался сам. - Как ты его убедил?  
\- У нас нашлись общие интересы.  
Хмурая сосредоточенная морщинка между бровей обещала кое-кому не самый приятный разговор, и Кроуфорд почти машинально погладил его по затылку, привычно надавливая на напряженные мышцы. Ая чуть опустил веки, немного расслабляясь, и мир мог бы стать намного лучше, если бы на них едва не налетел кто-то из прохожих, приведя в чувство.  
\- Сначала ужин, - решительно воспротивился Ая. - Потом всё остальное. Кроме одного.  
\- Чего? - мозг с неохотой начинал работать.  
\- Обещай, что ты не умрешь раньше меня. Сейчас.  
\- Конечно.  
Наверное, не стоило начинать совместную жизнь со лжи. С другой стороны, почему-то сейчас, почти дома и не одному, казалось, что ответ на этот вопрос не придется проверять на практике.  
Отсюда начиналась какая-то новая дорога. 

Fin


End file.
